


【火黑/青黃/高綠/紫冰/黛赤】黑子診療譚 (Lofter舊版)

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 211,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 黑子的籃球 醫療AU, 清水劇情向※ 這個版本是2018年5月在lofter上連載完結的舊版。另有同名AO3新版，新版重新改寫，可視為兩個不同故事閱讀。※ 含人物與劇情設定原型、刪減片段和部分角色點評





	1. 前言、角色設定 & 醫生在哪裡

**※ 前言：**

  * 本文以火黑/青黃/黛赤為主線，高綠/紫冰 貫穿其中。


  * 文中的背景設於1970年代左右，會設這個年代最主要的原因就是不希望寫出來的治療方法被現在的文獻給打臉了XD 我還記得上課的時候老師說過教科書裡面的知識都是十年前發現的東西，而最新的治療方法和研究成果都在醫學期刊、文獻裡面，所以就算把整本教科書背下來，知識面仍停留在十年之前，這就是為什麼醫療人員需要一直再進修或是去聽講座的原因之一。


  * 文中寫到的病例如果比較特殊甚至帶有科幻想像成分的話會特別註明，畢竟全都按照真實情況來寫的話就別寫文了，去寫病歷吧！


  * 《黑子診療譚》這名字取自於山本周五郎的作品《赤ひげ診療譚》(紅鬍子診療譚)，書裏頭的主角紅鬍子是日本兩位有名的醫生中的其中一位。


  * 另外一位著名的醫生是黑傑克，漫畫之神手塚治虫筆下《怪醫黑傑克》(ブラック・ジャック)的主角人物。文中裡有幾章即是借鑑於黑傑克的短篇故事。



 

以下是跟劇情有點相關的背景設定，不會有劇透。

  * 奇蹟們就讀的是帝光醫學院。日本的醫學系是六年制，五六年級會在醫院實習，實習醫院可以是自己大學的附設醫院或是其他有跟學校合作的教學醫院。



 

醫師的層級由下往上分別為：

  * Clerk (見習醫師)：仍為醫學院學生，在正規醫師指導下參與(或是只能在旁觀看)部分醫療工作
  * Intern (實習醫師)：醫學院最高年級，開始臨床助理工作，不能獨立開立處方
  * Resident (住院醫師)：醫學系已畢業考上醫師執照，已分科之正式醫師。住院醫師才是教學醫院照顧患者的主力部隊，已能獨立照顧病患及自己擬定治療計劃，工時超長、值班超多、壓力最大及薪資毫無起色的一群。依照入院年資會分為R1, R2, R3等等，絕大部分的奇蹟們都是屬於這個階段的醫師。
  * Chief Resident (CR, 總住院醫師，常簡稱為總醫師)：最資深的住院醫師，通常是R4或R5，負責行政、教學及病房安排的工作。經驗及學識都漸達成熟的醫師，但也是壓力達到顛峰的時期，很多人在此時完全以院為家。 文中赤司即設定為總醫師，儘管與他同齡的人都是....一般來說住院醫師不會像這樣跳級，但是赤司是例外。
  * Visiting Staff (VS, 主治醫師)：已考取專科醫師執照及開始看門診及收住院病患，已經完全獨立自主的醫師。從門診到住院檢查及治療計劃都是以主治醫師的意志而施行。一樣工時長、壓力大，還要負責教學、行政、管理及學術論文發表。
  * 日本因為沒有軍隊，只有自衛隊，而且軍校的制度跟一般醫科大學又都不一樣，所以在設計軍醫這個角色的時候非常麻煩。最後還是硬來了........
  * 日本的軍校為防衛醫科大學校(防衛医科大学校)，如果想要成為軍醫要從大一就開始就讀，畢業的時候也會頒給軍階。文中則是改成教學醫院，跟一般訓練醫院不同的地方在於多加了許多軍事訓練。另外，我們所謂的「軍醫」在日本被稱為「醫官」(いかん)



 

* * *

 

 

**※ 人物設定：**

(註：此人物設定僅限lofter舊版，ao3新版的人設有部分更動)

 

 **黑子：？**  

存在感很低，經常嚇到周圍的人。誠凜診療所的新上任醫師，來到誠凜之後想要以自己的方式明白醫療的意義。

手術技巧普通，但是對於病情的判斷與預測都十分準確，問診也十分細心，時常切重要點分析問題，經常提出許多看似異想天開的治療法，但最後卻證明對病患的處置是正確的。 

「沒有病人是一模一樣的，同樣的疾病發生在不同人的身上，就是另一個新的問題。不能以一概之的對待被診斷出相同疾病的病人。」

 

 

**火神：急診外科**

從美國回來的年輕醫生，好強爭勝，原本想要到東京都的大醫院發展，最後卻陰錯陽差來到了偏僻的鄉村診療所。

父親是日本人、母親是美國人，小時候在美國時因臉孔有東方特色所以備受歧視，但因為能力超群而使其他人改變眼光，因而認為只有能力好才是一切，後在誠凜眾的影響下逐漸明白團隊合作的重要性。

因為個子很高，常常會撞到門框。

常常被身後的黑子嚇到。

常常被突然從腳邊竄出來的二號嚇到。

常常被抱著二號的黑子嚇到。

熟識之後，就會騎著腳踏車載著黑子到附近的MAJI BAR。

廚藝很好，大家比較忙(或吃膩了便利店的快餐時) 火神就會自發性地下廚。

到了後期，黑子只要喊他就會知道對方在想什麼並給予回應。

 

**黃瀨：婦產科**

不甘心往後的日子裡都只能在女人腿間求生存，所以一直想要轉職到醫美或整形外科去。長得非常英俊，據黑子說學生時期都會趁課餘時間兼差做模特兒賺外快。

學習能力很強，覺得自己不管到哪一科都可以，最後是姐姐幫他填的志願表。

  

**綠間：一般內科 → 心臟內科**

對於黑子埋沒自己的能力隱身在窮困的山中，而不是到大都市繼續發展感到相當不以為然。認為要有精密的儀器和完善的治療才能夠叫做醫院。相當倚賴現代科技，卻也非常依賴晨間占卜。講話時會有奇怪的語尾助詞，曾被來醫院看病的小朋友模仿因而被高尾取笑。

據高尾說很會彈鋼琴，左手因為宣稱「要保持觸診的手感」而總是纏著繃帶。

 

**高尾：放射診斷科 (兼影像判讀)**

是綠間在秀德醫院實習時認識的朋友(本人自稱)，觀察力很強，學生時代的影像判讀學常常拿高分。經常會拉著人力車(綠間坐在上頭)

脾氣很好，會肆無忌憚的大笑；以作弄小真為樂，卻也是他的好搭檔與好摯友。心情很好時就會哼歌，據火神私下透漏有一次不小心瞥見高尾跳到長椅上放聲高歌。

 

 **青峰：一般外科→醫官** **(** **いかん** **)**

不認同黑子無論如何都想要救治病患的心情，認為若病患沒有求生的意志，就應該要幫助病人離開世間。

「能說服我的只有我自己」

 

**紫原：病理科**

覺得與人交流很麻煩所以選擇了在幕後協助檢驗的病理科。因為常常做病理解剖/切片判讀 所以對「病」已經感到麻木，不明白為什麼黑子會拚盡全力想要去救人。

抽屜裡零食很多，可以在四秒內吃完六根美味棒。

 

**冰室：法醫**

紫原在陽泉醫院的同事，火神在美國讀醫學院的學長。經常受邀前往各種現場做鑑定，

頭腦冷靜內心火熱，據紫原說歌聲很好聽。

 

**赤司：神經外科**

洛山醫院院長的兒子，醫師執照考的榜首，無所不能的天才醫師。在帝光醫學院擔任實習醫師時期曾投稿至多間著名醫學雜誌並受到採用。洛山醫院時期已是院內最年輕的教授及主治醫師。

因家族以及不能失敗的壓力造成人格分裂，自帝光畢業之後一直由裡人格控制，主人格不時會重新掌控意志，但一直不穩定。帝光時期綠間已隱隱有些察覺，直到洛山醫院時期才被黛正式確診並為其治療。

洛山時期，在招攬研究團隊成員時延攬了黛，卻遭其拒絕，但黛卻在之後的相處間發現了赤司人格分裂一事。不知不覺間接受了黛「非診察時段」的治療，並成功讓兩個人格相互並存。

 

**黛：精神科**

因為常常傾聽病人的煩惱，所以在沒有下雨的休息時間都會跑到醫院的天台看小說抒發壓力。

一開始拒絕了赤司加入研究團隊的邀請，最後卻從各種側面觀察中得知赤司人格分裂一事。當赤司二度延攬時，有條件地答應加入研究團隊。當赤司知道黛在設法為自己治療時非常抗拒，但黛宣稱「只是幫你看看」而為其在「非正式診察時間」進行治療。

沉默寡言，卻很擅長讀懂別人的表情，亦常常在休息時間觀察人類。

由於職業需要，所以很擅長隱藏自己的表情，但也因為如此常常被人認為「沒有感情」。

自尊心很強，雖然擅長在內心吐槽卻也時常自我嘲諷。

畢業之後選擇專業科目時，因為覺得心理疾病很有趣，而且可以觀察人類內心，便選擇了精神科。

對於電器與程式設計非常在行，大學時期曾旁聽過資訊工程、物理學等相關的課程。

 

 

 

**誠凜診療所**

 

**日向：一般外科**

出手快狠準，越是複雜的個案越能冷靜處理，與木吉並稱為「誠凜的內外支柱」。

私下喜歡收集戰國武將的手辦，住院醫師時期拿的第一份薪水就是蒐集了全套全球限量只有五百組的模型，被眾人狠狠吐槽。

 

**伊月：耳鼻喉科**

誠凜眾相貌最為出色的一位，但也因為喜歡說冷笑話，所以大學時期常常會把慕名而來的女孩嚇跑，有「殘念的帥哥」之稱。

視力很好也很細心，所以一般醫學影像的判讀都是由他來做。

 

**小金井：醫檢師**

樂觀開朗。由於醫學檢驗的工作不像其他人那麼繁重(也可說不需要隨時都在採集檢體)，所以常常會在餘裕裡協助其他人的工作，也因此不同分科的事情多少都會一點但是都不專精。

常常擔任跑腿，亦常常擔任水戶部的翻譯。

 

**水戶部：藥劑師**

沉默寡言，工作認真，在火神來以前幾乎包辦了所有廚房工作。因為不愛說話，所以藥物的指示通常都是由小金井替他告訴病人。

 

**土田：小兒科**

個性溫和，常常在眾人背後給予無聲的支持。誠凜眾唯一有女朋友的一位。較不擅長與同齡人相處，剛開始遇到陌生人時還會有點害羞，因為覺得小朋友比較容易相處便選擇了小兒科。

 

**麗子：物理治療師(physical therapy)兼復健科醫師**

頭腦很好，最後是全校第二名畢業。讀完物理治療之後才去讀學士後醫學系，並接受復健科醫師的實習訓練。

課餘時間會在父親開的健身房裡兼職健身教練，因此常常被人稱為「監督」。

 

**木吉：一般內科**

個性溫和，很容易與老人相處，非常有長輩緣。問診時很仔細也很有耐心，與日向並稱為「誠凜的內外支柱」。

膝蓋受過傷，為此曾到美國接受治療，因此天氣變化時都會膝蓋痛，被日向吐槽「就算受長輩歡迎也不需要提前變成老人吧！」

 

  

* * *

 

正文開始

 

 

 **Karte 01:** **醫生在哪裡？**

 

「呼，終於告一個段落了。」日向揩揩額前的汗，一屁股在診療所門口的長凳上坐了下來，一旁的相田則順手倒了一杯水遞給他：「辛苦了，給你。」

「噢，謝啦！」日向仰頭咕嘟咕嘟的一口將杯子裡的水全數飲盡：「啊….活過來了！今年春天比往常都還要暖呢！」

「所以這一季的病人也比往常多了不少呢！」相田拍了拍落到長椅上的櫻花花瓣，跟著坐到了日向的旁邊：「話說回來，今天不是有新人要來嗎？」

「哦！你說那個啊…..剛剛小金去車站附近買大家的晚餐了，不曉得會不會碰巧遇上呢！」

「無論如何，現在才剛要開始呢！」相田環視著簡陋的診療所，語氣充滿了期待：「畢竟在這種窮鄉僻壤，物資什麼的都很缺乏，多一份力量就多了一個可以改變這裡的機會！」

「是啊！不曉得大家一起可以改變到什麼地步，不過……欸？小金？」

日向和相田抬起頭，吃驚地望著不曉得什麼時候回來的小金井──以及他背後的高大人影。

「什麼啊，就是這裡嗎？」

 

**──兩個小時前──**

 

「好熱啊……早知道剛剛就記得帶一壺水出來了。」小金井抹了抹臉上的汗，提著兩大袋東西逕直在車站外的圍牆上坐了下來：「診所太偏僻，來車站的路上想打車都打不到，買那麼多東西騎腳踏車又不方便，等下還要用走的回去，好想搭順風車啊……」

由於附近都沒什麼人，小金井只好自言自語起來，以至於都沒注意到列車呼嘯而過的聲音：「診所裡的病人太多，大家都忙不過來，否則真想請水戶部一起來呢！至少還有個人可以聊天解解悶，打發在路上無聊的時間…..唉呀！」小金井想起了什麼似的，露出了懊惱的表情：「天氣太熱，這樣對診所裡的病人也不好…..」

 

**「喂！」**

 

突然的，有個呼喊打斷了小金井的自言自語。他聞聲抬起頭，雙眼立刻嚇得瞪直了──一個火紅色頭髮的高個兒男人揹著一個看起來裝了不少東西的後背包，頸上還掛了一副耳機，此時正豎著眉低頭俯視著他，那頭狂放不羈的紅髮讓他看起來就像是整個人都在燃燒──不看還好，一注意到旁邊這人散發出的懾人氣場之後，小金井不由得向旁邊挪了挪：「您……您請坐吧！」

「不了！」那個高大的人──至少有一百八十…..不對，一百九十公分高吧──露出了不耐煩的表情：「我在找路，果真是狗不拉屎鳥不生蛋的地方，什麼建築物都沒有，每個地方看起來都一模一樣……喂！你剛剛有說到病人對吧？你知不知道這個村裡唯一的那間診療所在哪？」

 

*   *   *

 

「所以…..」聽完小金井的泣訴之後，日向和相田不由得張大了嘴望著眼前的人：「你就是今天要來的醫師….火神大我嗎？」

先不論他那不屬於普通日本人的驚人身高…….光是他臉上的表情就會把一干病人嚇跑吧？

 

「火神….？就是大家都在說從美國回來的那個？」屋內的伊月、水戶部與土田等人聞聲之後推門走了出來，聽完了小金井的遭遇之後，此時終於忍不住開口：「就是你嗎？」

「啊？不管怎樣都好，」火神將方才替小金井提著的袋子隨手放到地上之後暴躁的說道：「帶我去見這裡的負責人，外面熱死了。」

「負責人就是我跟相田醫師。」日向回過神，示意了站在他旁邊的相田之後仰頭望著火神那雙炯炯有神的紅眼：「等下會請人帶你到你的房間去，介紹這邊的環境，以及你要做的工──」

「不用了！」火神直接打斷他的話，語氣粗暴：「我不會留在這裡，我馬上就要走了！」

 

聽到這番宣言，眾人面面相覷，日向則是因為話被打斷，臉色變得極為不悅：「你小子給我好好聽──」

「沒必要吧！」火神拎起他的後背包：「本來我就不想來這裡的，莫名其妙被調到這裡來，已經夠讓人煩躁了，更何況又是這種鄉下地方。對了，借個廁所。」說完，他便逕自往屋後走過去了，留下幾個人在原地錯愕的互望著。

 

「嗚哇！嚇死人了！」小金井心有餘悸地拍拍胸口：「美國回來的都是那樣人高馬大的嗎？當他跟我說話的時候，我的心臟都快跳出來了！」

 

「啊！『 **火神的紅色頭髮** 』（かがみのあかいかみ）！就是這個！」

「伊月你給我閉嘴！」

「那傢伙說什麼馬上就要回去…..是真的還假的啊？這間診療所的醫生本來就已經很少了，好不容易才有人可以過來支援…..」

「我記得除了火神大我君之外，還有一位醫師也要來的不是嗎？」相田翻起了剛剛伊月順手從內屋裡拿出來的一疊資料：「我看看…..黑子…..黑子哲也君？」

「那個…..我就是黑子。」

 

眾人安靜了下來，不約而同地順著聲音的來源望去，意外的發現那裏不曉得什麼時候站了一位小個子的藍髮男孩。大家沉寂了好幾秒鐘，最後是相田錯愕的驚叫打破了沉默：「你……你什麼時候在這裡的？」

「一開始就在了。」

「騙人的吧？」

「沒有騙人。我是跟著火神君以及小金井前輩從車站走到這裡來的。」

 

眾人望向小金井，被提名的小金井則是背後感到了一陣寒意：「真的？」

「真的。」那個男孩肯定的點點頭。

 

存在感…….好低……

 

「那…..那麼…..」相田最先反應過來：「黑子君，你會留下來嗎？」

「會的。」藍髮男孩毫不猶豫的回答。聽到這個回答，讓不少人鬆了一口氣，但土田馬上又將話題繞回了原來的問題上：「火神該怎麼辦？」

 

「他不想留下來，就別勉強他了！」

「這種鄉下醫院，願意來的人本來就很少。時時刻刻想著要跳槽的醫生，也沒辦法好好專心幹吧？」

「但是我們這個新建的診療所很缺人手啊！」

「話說回來，明明一個月前就收到他的資料了，究竟是怎麼一回事？」

 

「我才想問你們呢！」一個氣燄高張的聲音說道，不用轉回頭也可以知道是火神回來了。

「當時遞交的申請表明明是給了東京都的大醫院，幾天前到那裏報到時才發現自己不知道為什麼被安排到這種鄉下地方的小診所來，行李也沒經過我的同意就擅自寄到這裡來了……這種地方偏僻就算了，連房子也小的不行……」

 

眾人的眼光不由自主的移到了火神的額頭上，在瀏海間隱隱約約看見了不少深淺不一的紅痕，大概是一路上對著門框與天花板碰碰撞撞的。眾人見到此等情景，想笑又不敢笑，只得努力憋著、或是直接轉過身去摀著嘴偷笑。只有黑子，臉上依舊沒有任何表情，定定的凝視著火神一會兒後道：「火神君，長出那麼多多餘的身高是要做什麼啊？」

 

「囉嗦！身高是天生的……啊啊啊啊啊啊出現了！座敷童子！」

 

「座敷童子？」面前的藍髮男孩左右看了看，表情流露出一絲淡淡的困惑：「在哪裡？」

大白天的見到鬼還說自己不是鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

「真是沒有禮貌呢，火神君。」男孩嘆了一口氣，指著門前的長椅道：「請坐。」

座敷童子還會請人坐下的嗎？而且居然還知道自己的名字？

 

「座敷童子什麼的，請別再說了。」男孩露出有些困擾的表情：「初次見面。我叫做黑子哲也，也是這裡新來的醫師。」

 

火神定一定神，但仍有些驚魂未定，也沒有坐下：「你從哪裡跑出來的？」

「我從剛剛就在這裡了。」

「騙人的吧？」

「我沒有騙人。」

 

旁邊幾個人從一開始的困惑變成了略有些看好戲的神情，默默的看著新來的兩人之間的針鋒相對。

 

「你說你也是新來的…..醫師？」

「是的。」黑子哲也肯定的點點頭。

「哈，又騙人！」火神嘲弄道，居高臨下的低頭看著黑子：「你一個小朋友是醫師？別開玩笑了！」

「我沒有騙人。我也不是什麼小朋友，我已經快三十歲了，與火神君差不多年齡呢！」

 

 兩人大眼瞪小眼，誰也不肯開口說話。最後，黑子輕嘆了口氣打破沉默：「所以，火神君，身為同時進來的──」

「等等，等等。」火神連忙揮揮手打斷了黑子的話：「我不是──」

「如果是年齡的話題，請到此為止。」黑子淡淡的說道，卻被火神氣急敗壞地打斷：「誰管你幾歲啊？我要說的是──

我明天就要回東京去！」

 

「是這樣嗎？」黑子道：「我剛剛聽前輩們說，他們從一個月前聽說有火神君這樣的人要來，整整期盼了一個月呢！」

「那種事我才不管！反正我明天就會走人！」

「原來如此。」黑子望著他，澄澈的眼裡無一絲波瀾：「那麼請火神君慢走，剛剛前輩們也說過這裏的生活很忙碌，沒有人可以送你到車站。從診療所到車站要經過的那一大片黑壓壓的森林裡常常會出現各式各樣的東西，還會經過各式各樣的小廟，不同時辰都會有不同的妖怪鎮守著那段路，還請火神君要與他們和平共處。」

火神突然覺得背後一陣惡寒：「你是在威脅我嗎？」

「怎麼會呢？」

 

明明就是的吧！火神正想回嘴時，這才想起從車站過來的路上壓根兒就沒有什麼「黑壓壓的森林」……騙人的吧？難不成那個森林被某種法力強大的妖怪變不見了，所以自己才看不到？

一想起小時候在美國時，從辰也那兒聽來的關於日本妖怪的種種傳說，火神的頭皮不由得開始發麻──自己看不到的黑森林、幻化成人形的狐妖、半夜時分漂浮在半空中的鬼火、食量驚人的餓鬼──

 

「黑子君說的沒錯！」

「哇啊！」火神在眾人錯愕的眼神中驚的跳了起來：「不要啊！」

「別亂叫啊！」相田狠狠地用那疊資料在火神頭上用力拍下去，發出好大的「啪」聲：「我們大概一個多月前就收到了火神君的調職令。你就算回去，沒有上頭簽發的核准單，你也不能在那裏的大醫院裡工作。」相田一邊說著，一邊將一張紙從剛剛的那堆文件之中抽出來遞給火神。火神緩過神來，怒瞪了黑子一眼之後，悻悻然的接過了單子，草草的看了幾眼之後氣呼呼地將單子交還給相田。

 

 

**茲核定**

**19xx年8月2日出生之 火神大我，自19xx年x月x日起，由 ●●大學醫學附屬病院 轉職至**

**東京都XX郡OO町△△丁目◎◎番的 誠凜診療所。**

**本調職令 自19oo年o月o日起生效。**

 

 

「我沒有說謊吧！」看著火神的表情，黑子淡淡的說道。「請多多指教了。」

「好了好了，大家都放輕鬆點。」小金井連忙出來打圓場：「火神君，黑子君，你們的行李都已經寄過來了，我和水戶部先帶你們去你們的房間吧！順便也熟悉一下這裡的環境，調職什麼的以後再說。」

火神從鼻子裡哼了哼，又背起了自己的後背包；黑子則是恭恭敬敬的行了個禮，說了聲「那麼就拜託了。」之後，就背起自己的側包跟在小金井以及水戶部的後面往員工宿舍的方向走去。

 

「他們兩個…..沒問題吧？」土田望著他們的背影，一向微笑著的臉上隱隱有些擔憂。

「有問題的話就讓他們變成『不敢有問題』！」日向惡狠狠地說道。

「日向，你的兇相露出來囉！」

「他們兩個不會有問題的。」相田信心滿滿的望著他們離去的方向，露出隱隱約約的微笑。

 

*   *   *

 

 

雖然說是員工宿舍，其實也只是一棟小小的矮房。拉開門脫了鞋之後，一陣榻榻米特有的草香迎面而來，多少沖淡了些方才劍拔弩張的氣氛。

火神朝裡頭看了看，裏頭的房間不多，左右兩排各兩間房間。小金井指著盡頭靠左的房間道：「那是你們的房間，行李前幾天就寄到了，全部都在裡面，你們先把自己的隨身行李放著就出來吧！帶你們去看看周遭的環境！」

 

「等等，」火神不客氣地指著正在脫鞋的黑子：「我要跟這傢伙住同一間？」

「是的。」小金井仍然保持著愉快的笑容：「我們這裡的房間不多，大多都是兩到三人一間，監督──就是剛剛那個女醫師相田──她自己住一間，而且我們沒什麼經費，也沒辦法加蓋……」

「有什麼問題嗎？火神君？」黑子淡淡道：「難道你有什麼不可告人的隱…..」

「什麼都沒有！」

 

真是糟得不能再糟了……火神一邊將自己的後背包甩到榻榻米上，一邊忿忿然的想著。

 

「對了，我還沒有自我介紹呢！」仍然和水戶部站在玄關的小金井看著火神和黑子放好東西從房間出來之後，興高采烈地說道：「我叫做小金井慎二，是這裡的醫檢師；旁邊這位是水戶部凜之助，是我們的藥劑師！」

水戶部朝他們點點頭。

「水戶部說他也很歡迎你們！」

那算什麼？那個叫水戶部的根本沒說話吧？火神忍不住在心裡吐槽。

 

「剩下的其他人我們就慢慢說吧！」小金井領著他們出了門，確認門鎖好了之後才又愉快的開口：「剛剛這間是員工宿舍，前面你們看到的那一棟是診療室，所有的門診都會在那邊進行，那裏就是我們平日工作的地方。」小金井轉了個身，首次露出有些困窘的表情：「因為沒有住院區，所以我們也需要常常出診呢！啊！」小金井在水戶部的示意下，注意到了朝向他們走來的伊月：「來得正好呢！伊月！你也向他們自我介紹一下吧！」

「哦哦，太好啦！」伊月轉向火神與黑子，露出興奮的笑容：「來自 **伊豆半島** 的 **伊月** 俊，請多指教。」  
(註：伊月─いづき；伊豆半島─いずはんとう，伊豆與伊月諧音)

「嗯？你是伊豆半島的人啊？」火神問道，卻看到小金井與水戶部不約而同地露出了無奈的表情：「抱歉，那部份就別管他了。」

「哈？」

「火神君是從美國回來的，所以聽不懂日式的冷笑話呢！」一旁的黑子說著，雖然臉上沒有任何表情，但不知為何，那種口氣讓火神覺得心中莫名有股怒火直往上衝。

 

「剛剛那個沒聽懂嗎？」伊月看起來有點失望，隨後又露出靈光一閃的表情：「就是這個！ **縱火的** ──」(火付け（ひつけ, hitsuke）與伊月(iduki)諧音)

「別再說了，伊月…..」

 

「伊月前輩是負責什麼科的病人呢？」眾人一邊走，黑子一邊客氣地問道。

「哦，抱歉抱歉，剛剛忘了說呢！」伊月笑道：「我是耳鼻喉科的醫生。」

「而且伊月是我們幾個人裡面視力最好也是最細心的，影像的判讀都會交給他來做呢！」小金井在一旁補充道。

「雖然是我們裡面長得最好看的，」一個新的聲音說道：「但這傢伙老是講些不著邊際的冷笑話，大學時代還把那些來追求他的女孩子都給嚇跑了！」

 

「噢！日向也來啦！」

「廢話！你個大白癡！」日向狠狠的在伊月的背上捶了一下：「大老遠就聽到你那爛得不得了的冷笑話，什麼伊豆啊真有夠冷的！」

「那就表示縱火的那個還不錯囉！」

「我沒這麼說啊！總而言之伊月你給我閉嘴！還有，」日向環顧著眾人：「剩下的吃完飯再說吧！剛剛小金井買回來的飯已經熱好了，我們到餐廳去邊吃邊說吧！」

 

於是幾個人便朝向餐廳走去。說是餐廳，其實只是宿舍旁邊加蓋的的一間小房子，裡面有一張大方桌。瓦斯爐在房子的角落，旁邊的牆上掛滿了各種廚房用具，各種鍋碗瓢盆一應俱全，看起來吃的應該不成問題。

 

「小金井君今天有多買兩份，所以每個人都有一個便當哦！」相田朝著桌子比了個『請』的手勢：「大家快坐下，趕緊來吃飯吧！」

「話說日向，」小金井附在日向的耳邊小小聲說道：「剛剛留監督在廚房…..沒問題吧？」

「沒問題的。」日向更小聲地回答：「我讓土田監視….陪著她，只是把便當加熱而已，而且水戶部把那些營養劑都藏起來了，她不會把其他東西放進去的……」

「那就好。」偷聽到這段對話的火神和黑子驚訝的看見小金井露出了一副如獲大赦的表情。

 

*   *   *

 

餐桌靠牆擺放，誠凜的前輩們分別坐在長桌的兩端，黑子和火神只得並肩坐在長桌的末端。火神環顧著四周，這裡小歸小，卻意外的整潔。

待大家都坐定之後，「我開動了！」的聲音此起彼落，隨後大家便低頭吃著便當，誰也沒有說話。火神奔波了一天，肚子早就餓了，三兩下就把自己的便當給吃個精光。相較之下，坐在他右邊的黑子看起來似乎不怎麼餓，吃了一半之後便放下筷子，靜靜地從口袋裡掏出手帕擦著嘴。

 

「怎麼了嗎？火神君從剛剛開始就盯者我看呢！」

「呃不，那個…..」眾人的目光都往自己身上聚了過來，火神說話也有些語無倫次起來：「我…..我在想…..你不會是…..吃飽了吧？」

「是的。這樣的量對我來說有點多呢！」

「哈？話說別浪費食物啊！」

「既然這樣的話，火神君看起來似乎沒有吃飽的樣子，」黑子將自己吃了一半的便當推到火神面前：「能麻煩你幫我吃完嗎？」

「喂！自己吃不完別隨便推給別人啊！」

「是火神君說不能浪費食物的…….」

「那我就不客氣了。」火神猶豫了下，還是接過了便當。

 

「剛剛的自我介紹說到了一半對吧？」坐在他們左手邊的日向放下筷子，他一向吃的很快，就跟他動手術的風格一樣：「我是日向順平，一般外科。」

「他的興趣是收集戰國武將的模型。」坐在日向旁邊的伊月補充道。「日向他啊，當住院醫師時拿到的第一份薪水，居然全部都拿去買了全球只有五百套的限量──嗚…..」話還沒說完，伊月的後腦杓立刻遭受了一記重捶，外加一句怒吼：「大笨蛋！這種無關的事情不用說！」

「有什麼關係嘛…..」

 

「我是土田聰史。」他們右前方的土田前輩瞇著眼，帶著不好意思的微笑，成功將他們的注意力轉了過來：「我是小兒科醫師，請你們多多指教。」

「小土是我們裡面唯一有女朋友的人！」坐在黑子旁邊的小金井咧嘴笑道。

「最後是監督。」土田轉向了他對面的相田。相田剛好吃完最後一口飯，她用手帕抹抹嘴之後才開口：「我是相田麗子，物理治療師兼復健科醫師。」

「監督的功課可好了呢！」伊月揉著被打痛的後腦勺，一邊說道：「當年她讀完物理治療之後又考上了學士後醫，最後還是全校第二名畢業的呢！」

「而且她在學生時期，就常常到她父親開的健身房裡兼任健身教練，所以我們有時候也會叫她監督。」小金井補充。

 

「哇！好厲害！」火神也顧不得塞了滿嘴的飯，驚訝地望著左前方一臉英氣風發的相田。

「的確，在這樣的診療所，最需要的就是復健科醫師與物理治療師呢！」黑子靜靜地說道。

 

「雖說如此，但還是需要大家的幫忙呢！」相田對著火神和黑子笑了笑：「尤其是『新來的』兩位醫師，很多地方要多麻煩你們擔待了！」

不曉得為何，監督在「新來的」那個詞上加重的語氣讓火神有些不寒而慄。

 

「對診療所的業務有不清楚的地方可以多問問小金井君。」相田朝小金井點點頭：「因為我們這裡慢性病的病人較多，不需要經常採集檢體，相對來說醫學檢驗的業務也不不那麼繁重，所以小金井君常常會在餘裕裡協助其他人的工作，也因此不同分科的事情多少都會一點但是都不專精。」

 

「好過分！可以換別的說法嗎？」

「但是小金確實就是這樣啊！」

「嗚……」

 

「等等啊！」火神用力嚥下了嘴裡的食物，扳著手指數道：「醫檢師、藥師、外科、小兒科、耳鼻喉科、復健科+PT…..這裡沒有內科醫生嗎？」

 

一聽到這個問題，眾人的表情都有些微妙，左躲右閃不約而同避開了監督的視線。

「馬上就會有了！」監督的表情沒變，鎮定地說道：「因此在這段空窗期，如果有內科或家醫科的病人就要請你們兩位負責了哦！」

 

「啊，但我是急診外科的──」

「在醫學院的時候總有在內科實習過吧！」相田沒好氣地打斷了火神：「雖然大家都有分次專科，但實際上每一科的病人都要會看哦！這是基本常識吧？」

「話說回來，還沒聽過你們兩位的自我介紹呢！」伊月笑道：「不如就從火神先開始吧！」

 

「咦？我嗎？」被點名的火神愣了下，發現大家的目光都對準自己之後，他才有些不自在的開口：「我以前住在洛杉磯，從UCLA畢業之後在附設醫院裡擔任急診外科───」

「UCLA!!!!!!!!」眾人不約而同地驚叫出聲：「你嗎？」

「嗯。話說這也沒什麼吧……」

 

但其他人已經開始交頭接耳竊竊私語起來：

「天哪！這次真的撿到寶了！」

「水戶部說回到日本的UCLA畢業生應該沒幾個人吧？」

「這樣不管是什麼科的病人都可以交給他了！」

「啊！我最近還覺得全身疲勞呢！不如這幾天就把診療所交給他們，我們幾個出去泡溫泉怎麼樣？」

 

「大笨蛋！」日向的怒吼打斷了越來越離譜的對話：「診所業務那麼繁重，你們還真放心交給兩個新人嗎？啊？」

「只是開玩笑嘛！」

「開玩笑也不行！」

「日向好嚴厲啊！眉頭又皺起來了，看起來會比較老哦！」

 

「那麼，接下來輪到黑子君了。」相田無視了一觸而發的暴動，帶著期待的眼光望向了從頭到尾都安安靜靜的黑子。一聽到相田的話，大家又安靜下來，坐回自己的位子上專注地望著黑子。黑子點點頭：「在此之前，我是擔任──」

 

但大家都沒有機會聽到黑子究竟是負責什麼科了。因為就在同時，放在角落的電話淒厲的響了起來，聲音尖銳又刺耳，在安靜的夜晚裡顯得既急促又緊張。距離電話最近的監督最先反應過來，在第二次響鈴之前就接起了話筒：「喂喂！誠凜診療所您好。」

 

『醫生在哪裡？救救他！快來人啊！救命！救命啊！』

 


	2. 光與影的碰撞

「請您不要緊張。」監督冷靜地提高了音量，一邊偏頭夾住了話筒，另一手則抽出放在電話旁的便條紙和筆蓄勢待發：「我們馬上派醫師過去！請告訴我你們在哪裡！」

「快去準備你們的醫師包。」日向站了起來，催促著火神和黑子道：「外面有腳踏車，我們騎車過去！」

「哈？腳踏車？」一邊往外跑的火神立刻回過頭來：「沒有汽車嗎？腳踏車慢死了，到底要騎多──」話還沒說完就被日向一個空拋用他剛才吃完晚餐的便當盒狠狠砸在臉上：「大笨蛋！你以為我們有錢買車嗎？有車就夠了還嫌？再囉嗦叫你用跑的！」

 

便當盒從臉上滑到地上，火神摸摸臉上方型的紅印，聳聳肩轉過身正要衝回宿舍去拿自己的包包，卻沒想到一轉身就和迎面而來的黑子撞個滿懷。火神被撞的退了幾步，黑子則是整個人差點跌坐在地，搖搖晃晃了好幾下才勉強站穩。「火神君在做什麼呢？」

「你倒是別突然出現在別人背後啊！」火神吼道，但看到黑子手上提的東西之後，怒氣壓過了驚訝：「誰讓你亂動我的──」

「請不要浪費時間，火神君。」黑子將火神的醫師包塞到他的手中，跟在日向後頭跑出了廚房。

 

*   *   *

 

「為什麼我要載這個傢伙啊？」火神一邊騎著腳踏車一邊大吼。

「沒看到我們只有兩輛腳踏車嗎？大笨蛋！」日向頭也不回的吼道，一邊細瞇起眼睛，一邊加速騎車的同時一邊看著監督方才抄下來的紙條。幸好這個村落相當偏僻，幾乎沒有什麼車，兩旁都是田地與民宅，不用擔心騎太快會撞到私人汽車。

 

「49歲男性，意外割腕！A型RH陽性！」日向一邊騎一邊吼，壓下了呼呼的風聲：「你們負責縫合！」

「噢！」火神喊道。

「用的是水果刀，注意不要讓傷口感染！」日向拍了拍放在籃子裡的醫師包：「裏頭有抗生素！」

「知道了！」火神又喊。

「黑子呢？」日向大吼。

「…..」火神小心地往後看了看，隨即大聲吼道：「還活著！」

「………………」

 

*   *   *

 

三人沒有多久就到了便條上寫著的地址。火神率先衝進去，便看見一個婦人正哭哭啼啼地跪在地上，旁邊一個肥胖的男人倒在地上，左手周圍全是血。

「不用擔心！」火神一邊打開自己的醫師包，一邊對滿臉驚惶的婦人說道：「我們是醫生！

「醫生！」婦人哭喊道：「請救救他！拜託！」

「好的！我們會盡其所能的救他！另外，麻煩您幫我們準備一鍋熱水與一鍋溫水。」緊接在後的日向和黑子跑了進來，日向對著婦人吩咐道，隨即就低下頭開始從那一大包東西裡揀選他需要的器具。

「他.....割到了還說不會痛…..然後血就噴…..噴了出來……」婦人抽抽噎噎道：「他前陣子…..前陣子就有說自己視力好像變……變差了，我卻還讓他切蘋果……」

 

火神洗完手之後戴起手套，熟練地開始清理傷口周邊的組織──以前在美國的急診室常常遇到這種案例，早就見怪不怪──日向則一邊將紗布遞給火神止血，一邊將血袋放到婦人端過來的溫水盆裡加溫。

「還有其他地方受傷嗎？」日向問道，火神搖搖頭：「我剛檢查過了，傷口靠近左手橈骨尾端，橈動脈的血已經止住了，要馬上縫合。」

「其他組織呢？」日向快速的問道，一邊小心的撕開手術器具的無菌包裝：「要是橈神經也切斷可就麻煩了！」

火神搖搖頭：「沒斷。」

「太好了。」日向鬆了一口氣，但眼神仍然沒有放鬆：「你來縫合，可以吧？」

「噢！」火神一邊應著，一邊接過日向遞給他的縫合針。

 

「再次確認，患者是Rh陽性A型對嗎？」日向將剛剛放到溫水裡的血漿袋拿出來，準備要輸血的同時頭也不抬的問道。

「嗯！」

「生命徵象檢查過沒有？」

「呼吸每分鐘24下，脈搏粗估是120下左右。」

「血壓跟體溫呢？」

「呃…….話說我沒有手去量他的血壓體溫了啊！」火神叫道。

 

「血壓93/79，脈搏118，體溫36.3℃。」黑子說道。

「唔哇！你什麼時候出現的？」專注於手上工作的火神嚇了一跳，但落針點卻絲毫不受影響。

「從剛才就在這裡了。」

 

還是一如既往的答案吶…..火神暗暗翻了個白眼。日向則是繼續問：「GCS*呢？」

黑子繞到病人的頭旁邊，蹲下來呼喚道：「武內先生，請問你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」

「你那種聲音誰聽得到啊！」火神沒好氣地吼道，轉頭向患者大吼：「喂！你聽到沒有？」

患者方才緊閉著的眼睛突然驚得瞪大了，驚慌卻吃力地轉著頭尋找聲音的方向。

 

「嚇到患者了！笨蛋！」日向罵道，手上的動作卻沒有停。

 

「武內先生，請問你知道你在哪裡嗎？」黑子又問。患者轉向黑子，遲疑了下才口齒不清道：「…….家……」

「那麼…..」黑子繞到患者的腳邊，向火神示意了下，看見火神點點頭之後才捏了捏患者的大腳趾，看見患者的腳縮了縮，同時痛得發出了嗚咽聲。

 

「10分。」

「中度昏迷啊…..」日向說著，完成了輸血程序後將血袋掛了起來。「要幫忙嗎？」

「皮膚縫合…….好了！」火神俐落的剪斷線，把縫合針放到一旁的盤子上：「暫時不會有危險了。」

 

「欸？好了？」日向驚訝地看著他：「才幾分鐘就好了？」

「反正急救就是越快越好嘛！」火神一邊說著一邊脫下手套：「剩下的就交給你們了。」

「喂！給我對前輩用敬語啊！」

 

「安全了嗎？」剛剛在一旁抽抽噎噎的婦人聽到對話之後跳了起來，奔到他們的旁邊：「他會有生命危險嗎？」

「暫時沒有，但是我們只做了緊急處理，後續還要送到大醫院去仔細檢查。」日向一邊說一邊脫掉了手套：「監督…..相田醫師他們已經聯絡市內的醫院了，救護車馬上就會到。」

「好的。」婦人明顯鬆了一大口氣。

 

「那麼，武內太太，」火神咳了咳：「我們還要詢問一些有關病人的……..」看到婦人疑惑的表情，火神的聲音漸漸小了下來：「有什麼不對嗎？」

「火神君，」黑子在他背後小小聲說道：「這位不是武內太太，是武內先生的妹妹。」

 

「哦……噢！」火神看起來有點尷尬，同時明白了婦人眼神的涵義….欸？

「你怎麼會知道？」火神立刻轉過身問道，卻看見黑子手裡拿著一疊資料：「患者的基本資料。」

「你……你什麼時候問的？」

「剛剛火神君和日向前輩在為武內先生急救的時候。」

換句話說這傢伙根本沒參與急救吧......話說回來，剛剛這傢伙除了問診和做一些生命徵象的檢查之外，還有做什麼嗎？

 

「喂！你剛剛──人呢？」

火神低下頭，眼前哪有黑子的蹤影？轉頭看了看，發現黑子不曉得什麼時候已經蹲到了日向前輩的身邊。

「真是….好好聽人說話啊！」火神用力呼了口氣，走到他們兩旁邊，剛好聽到黑子鄭重其事地說道：「日向前輩，我認為武內先生需要施打胰島素。」

 

「哈？你昏頭了嗎？」火神道：「要升壓一般來說可不會用胰島素啊！」

「是的。但我並不是要提高武內先生的血壓。」黑子認真的說道：「事實上，我懷疑武內先生有糖尿病。」

「糖尿病要經過檢測才能確認吧！你怎麼能確定？」日向問道，卻看見黑子用眼神示意了下武內先生的身材。

「好，肥胖，還有呢？」火神沒好氣道。

「剛剛武內小姐有說，武內先生前陣子的視力似乎變差了，而且當武內先生割到手腕的時候『並不會痛』，因此我認為是糖尿病造成的視網膜病變，以及肢體感覺麻痺。」

「只有這樣嗎？」日向問道，黑子搖搖頭。

「我詢問了平常武內先生的飲食習慣，以及他們家人的病史，我認為很有可能是糖尿病，因此到醫院之後希望患者能再做這方面進一步的檢查。」

「我知道了。」日向接過了黑子手中的病歷，在備註欄刷刷的記下之後，聽見了由遠而近的救護車聲，在夜晚裡顯得特別響亮。

 

*   *   *

 

「我跟他們到醫院去。」日向騎著車，對著已經跨上腳踏車的火神和黑子道：「會晚一點回去，幫我跟大家說一下，你們先把東西拿回去吧！」

「噢！」「是的。」

 

於是，他們在回去的路上，就著隱隱的月光和路旁的街燈慢慢地騎著車。進入夜晚，白天的那份暑意便消散了許多，騎著車迎著風，偶有蛙鳴，倒是有幾分愜意，但是──

 

「喂！」火神一邊騎一邊道。「我說你──」

「我不叫『喂』，我叫黑子。還有，火神君你走錯方向了。在剛剛那條岔路應該要往左邊走。」黑子靜靜的打斷了他的話，火神怒吼著踩了剎車：「這種事早點說啊！話說你好好聽人說話啊！」

「是火神君一開始就先把別人的名字叫錯的。」

「…………」

 

一股怒氣沒處發，火神繞回去原來黑子指的方向，做了幾個深呼吸之後才道：「黑…..黑子！」

「是的。」

「我說…..你真的是醫生嗎？」

「……..」

「身為同類，都會有些相對應的氣質和味道。」火神接下去道：「我在美國讀書的時候接觸過很多不同學院的學生，文學院的學生有文學院的臉，理學院的學生也有理學院的樣子，醫學院的學生當然也會有醫學院的氣質。但是你這傢伙──」火神繼續騎著，並沒有轉回頭：「卻什麼樣子都不像，剛剛幫病人做檢測的時候也是，技術看起來很生澀，完全不像是醫師該有的樣子。你呀，」火神略略揚起嘴角，開玩笑似的說道：「該不會是密醫吧？」

 

沒有回答。

 

火神減慢了速度，小心地回過頭，發現坐在他後頭的黑子不曉得什麼時候已經抱著他的腰呼呼的睡得正熟。火神轉回頭，臉色肯定又難看了幾分：「所以我不是叫你這傢伙好好聽人說話嗎？」

 

話雖如此，火神騎車的時候仍然小心地避開了些較大的石子，就怕後面的那傢伙手一鬆就掉了下去。再加上天色很暗，折騰了大半天好不容易回到了診療所，結果竟然比日向前輩還要晚才回來。

 

騎到門口，就看見監督正橫眉豎目的扠著腰，日向前輩的臉色也好看不到那兒去：「你們兩個到什麼地方幹什麼去了？居然比日向君還晚回來？」

「深夜還在外頭遊蕩，現在的年輕人真是好大的膽子啊！」日向呵呵笑著，指關節發出不詳的喀喀聲。

 

「不是….那個……回來的時候這傢伙指錯路了。」

「哈？走錯就走錯還要把罪推到睡著的人身上？」日向怒吼著往火神頭上捶了一下。「還有黑子你給我起來！」

「我起來了。」不曉得什麼時候已經站在車尾的黑子安靜地說道，又把火神嚇了好大一跳。

 

分明是幾秒鐘前才醒過來的吧.......話說那頭髮是怎麼回事？為什麼只是騎趟車回來就會變那麼亂？日向忍不住吐槽。

「總之你們倆都累了吧！快去洗澡！」監督帶著微笑推了推他們的肩膀，但那笑容卻讓火神背後一陣惡寒：「對了對了，因為柴已經燒完了，所以兩位要洗冷水澡了哦！」

火神想起剛才騎車回來時那與白天截然不同的低溫，忍不住打了個哆嗦。

「明天早上七點起床，早餐我會幫你們準備好哦！」

「你們兩個最好早點起床。」在確認監督走到聽不見耳語的範圍之後，日向附在火神和黑子耳邊小聲說道：「如果不想一大早就死在廚房的話最好自己起來做早餐。」

 

這種提醒是怎麼回事啊？

 

懷著惴惴不安的心情，火神和黑子脫了鞋走進了宿舍。其他房間的燈都亮著，他們敲敲門禮貌性的向其他人道過晚安之後就走進了房間。

「累死了…..」火神伸了個懶腰：「別跟我搶！我要先洗澡！」

「不會有人跟你搶的，火神君。」黑子一邊整理自己的行李一邊道：「洗澡間有很多間。」

「哦？是嗎？」

「是的。」

 

「喂！我要先劃清界線！」火神用手比劃著：「這是我的範圍，你的在那邊，我們井水不犯河水，你別把你的東西堆過來！」

黑子沒有回答他，反而從被櫥裡搬出了枕頭、墊被跟涼被，仔仔細細的鋪好之後，指著沒有被墊被覆蓋住的地方道：「剩下的是火神君的。」

 

明明兩個人的範圍一樣大，但黑子的口氣莫名就是讓人感到不爽！

 

「算了…..」火神轉回頭，從自己的行李箱裡拿要換洗的衣服：「你也快點去洗澡吧！我可不想來這裡的第二天就感冒啦。」

沒有人回答他。

 

火神抬起頭，偌大的房間只剩下自己一個人和搖曳不定的燈光，以及外頭呼呼的風聲。

「………………….」

火神氣呼呼的吁了一聲，一邊告訴自己這裡絕對不會有鬼，一邊拎起自己的衣服踮起腳尖快速地走出房門，到大門旁的浴室之後痛快的洗了一頓澡。讓他稍微有點放心的是，他聽到隔壁的洗澡間裡同樣也傳來了嘩啦啦的水聲。

 

哼哼，鬼不可能洗澡的嘛！這種常識他還是知道的！

 

*   *   *

 

次日火神很早就醒了，他也沒費神去叫醒一旁蒙著頭睡成一團的室友，只是輕手輕腳的換好衣服之後走到廚房去弄早餐。

 

在他把第四個煎蛋放到盤子裡時，伊月打著呵欠走進廚房，隨手將一疊資料放在餐桌上：「早啊，火神。」

「早！」

「啊啊！煎蛋好香！」伊月嗅了嗅，忽然彈了個響指並立刻從夾克的口袋裡掏出一本小本子，一邊唰唰的寫著一邊念念有詞：「就是這個！ **青色** 的花 **好香** ！」(註：香(香り, kaori)與青色(青い, aoi)諧音 )

「啥？」

「好啦！該工作了！」伊月『啪』的一聲闔上了本子，露出了與剛才截然不同的銳利眼神：「火神，你今天早上跟我一起看診。」

 

「咦？」火神嚇了一跳，煎蛋差點從盤子裡飛出來：「我？我不是說過我不是──」

「如你所見，這個新建的診療所很缺人手。」伊月一邊說著，一邊打開瓦斯爐把水壺裡的水加熱：「因為這裡的病人主要是以慢性病或感冒較多，所以主要都是我和土田負責看診──土田可以看小孩子，有空閒時會幫我看家醫科的患者──日向和監督常常出診，就像昨天晚上那樣，你已經見識過了。」

火神點點頭，看著伊月熟練的把土司扔進烤箱裡，另一手則將速溶咖啡粉倒進杯子裡：「我昨晚聽日向說你的縫合做的很不錯。」

火神聽了只是聳聳肩，沒有多做表示，只是埋頭吃著他的早餐。伊月也沒多說什麼，拿出烤好的土司和泡好的咖啡之後就坐下來一邊吃一邊翻看著他剛才放在餐桌上的資料。火神瞥了一眼，發現都是病歷，應該是今天要來複診的病人資料吧！他安安靜靜地吃著，直到快要吃完之後才想起了有什麼不對：「黑子呢？」

「嗯？」伊月從病歷裡抬起頭，一臉疑惑：「他不是跟你睡同一間嗎？」

「不是在說那個啦！」火神嚥下了最後一口煎蛋：「他今天要幹嘛？」

「哦！」伊月重新將頭埋入資料堆中：「監督說今天要帶他出診。」

火神等著，但伊月並沒有再多加解釋，只是催促他把碗筷洗一洗之後把病歷搬到診療室去。

 

*   *   *

 

睽違幾個月再重新披上白袍之後有一種既熟悉又如魚得水的感覺，火神想著。他確實是喜歡醫學的，雖然醫療訓練的過程非常辛苦，但是他卻很享受能夠治療病人的成就感。儘管會有挫折、會有令他束手無策的絕症、會有他不得不眼睜睜看著病人逐漸被病魔腐蝕的慢性疾病，但是也會有令人感到歡欣鼓舞的時刻，尤其是看到急救的病人的心臟在搶救之後終於跳動的那一瞬間、或是看著路邊臨產的母親與平安產下的嬰兒在母親的懷裡哇哇大哭的那個畫面，雖然過程驚心動魄，但最後的結果卻讓人覺得所有這一切的辛勞為的就是見證這奇蹟般的一刻。

直到看到第20個病人之前火神都是這麼想的。

 

這裡的患者──雖然這樣說實在有違他的醫德──真是太沒挑戰性了，同樣的疾病一個又一個，不是支氣管炎就是風寒，下一個還是咳嗽和流鼻水……千篇一律的症狀讓火神有些煩躁無聊，這些慢性病人跟他在美國所遇到的急診病人完全不同，一點挑戰性和刺激性都沒有。好不容易捱到了中午，安撫完一個對著兒子喋喋不休抱怨的老婆婆並叮囑她要定時吃藥避免血壓上升之後，伊月拍了拍火神的肩膀，讓他出去休息。

「我的午餐在這裡。」伊月拉開抽屜，一邊拿出裝在塑膠袋裡的的土司──火神注意到是伊月前輩早上烤的──一邊說道：「下午你就去休息吧！到診所附近走走，熟悉一下周遭環境。對了！車站附近有家美式速食店，你應該會喜歡那裏的漢堡！」

拿著伊月前輩畫的地圖，和隔壁診療室的土田前輩以及櫃檯的小金井和水戶部前輩打過招呼之後，火神拿了錢包就往門外走去，一邊走一邊不忘彎下腰──他從昨天就一直撞到門框，這裡的房子格局真是太小了，跟美國那種豪氣的作風完全不同！自己非要找到理由盡快調離這裡不可！

 

*   *   *

 

走進MAJIBA的同時，火神暗暗鬆了一口氣──雖然這家速食連鎖店在全世界到處都有開分店，但連這種偏僻的小村都有分店真是太謝天謝地了。他走到櫃檯，像以前在美國的習慣一樣點了20個漢堡，並在服務生與其他顧客驚愕的注目禮中泰然自若地走到窗前的一個座位上坐了下來。

該怎麼調離這裏呢？火神一邊撕開第一個漢堡包裝一邊想著：再寄一次申請書過去？但這樣做的話被無視的機率很高，不然直接跑到那家醫院的人事部拍桌命令他們立刻在轉職書上簽名？真要這樣做的話，自己大概以後就不用在日本的醫界繼續混了，但自己又不得不待在日本……思及至此，火神忍不住煩躁的自言自語道：「這也不行那也不對，日本的醫界制度真有夠麻煩的啊！」

「火神君似乎為此感到相當煩惱呢！」

火神抬起頭，發現他對面原本該是空蕩蕩的座位上，不知道什麼時候正端坐著一個津津有味地啜飲著飲料的藍髮青年，此時正帶著饒有興味的眼神注視著自己。

 

**「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」**

 

放著漢堡的餐盤被掀了起來，漢堡灑得滿桌都是；飲料險些打翻，幸好對面的人眼明手快一把將飲料迅速拿開；幾乎整間餐廳的人全都望了過來，看著火神面紅耳赤的整個人蹦到了椅子上，目瞪口呆的直直指著他對桌的人，用著連餐廳外都能聽的一清二楚的聲音怒吼：「你什麼時候出現在這裏的？」

 

相較於火神的過度反應，黑子的態度可說是波瀾不驚。他豎起一隻手指放在唇前，做出噤聲的手勢悄聲說道：「火神君，這裡是公共場所，請降低音量。」

 

彷彿是意識到自己太過失態，火神連忙從椅子上下來，但仍有些驚魂未定。他定一定神，噓聲道：「你在這裡幹什麼？」

「吃午餐。」黑子舉起他手中的飲料杯：「我很喜歡這裡的香草奶昔。」

那種東西也能算是午餐嗎？虧你還是醫生呢！還來不及吐槽，另一個問題就不經大腦直接從口中蹦了出來：「你不是跟監督一起出診了嗎？」

「是的。」黑子點點頭，又吸了一口奶昔：「但是監督讓我自己先回來了，她說下午就不用跟著去了。」

這完全就是個被放棄的節奏吧？

 

「你們今天到底看了什麼病人？」

 

「一位中風病人，要做步態訓練。」黑子偏著頭想了想，又繼續道：「有一位是肺炎，要抽痰。還有兩位病人分別裝了義手與義腳，要幫助他們做義肢的復健訓練。」

「然後呢？」

「監督剛開始讓我來做，最後她還是接手了。」

 

換句話說你的技術爛到連監督都看不下去了吧！火神簡直無力吐槽，但這也讓他想起了某些事情，剛好藉這個機會不吐不快。

「吶！」火神說道，直視著黑子那對幾乎沒有任何波瀾的雙眼：「我從上次就想問你了，你真的是醫師嗎？」

黑子放下了奶昔，定定地盯著火神看了好一會兒之後，才道：「我的能力與火神君不同。」

這種牛頭不對馬嘴的回答是怎麼回事啊？火神正想再問，黑子卻又繼續道：「火神君擁有非常出類拔萃的技巧，同時也有冷靜迅速的應變反應，這兩者都是在急診外科中應具備的能力，但我與火神君不同。」黑子低頭喝了一口奶昔，然後才又慢慢道：「我的確是個有執照的醫師，但我的能力並不是像火神君一樣可以馬上讓大家眼前為之一亮。相反的，我──」

「爸爸？爸爸！您怎麼了！」

黑子的話被隔壁桌一個焦急的男聲和劇烈的咳嗽聲打斷。他們兩人探出頭，看見隔壁桌有位右手打著石膏的老人正用左手緊緊抓著自己的喉嚨狂咳不止，臉色鐵青。

 

火神與黑子對望了一眼，立刻奔到桌旁。

「我們是醫生。」火神對著男人解釋道。男人神情慌亂的絞著手，語無倫次的結結巴巴道：「我、我父親好像噎到了，有、有食物卡在喉嚨、喉嚨裡面，他……醫生！求求您救救他！他快不能呼吸了！天哪！爸爸！」

火神繞到老人的後方，在黑子的幫助下讓老人站起身來，隨即火神雙手握拳，對著老人肚臍上方的位置重重一擊。

「你在做什麼！」男人驚叫道，想要衝上前來卻被黑子伸手擋下：「爸爸已經很痛苦了，你還揍他？」

「少囉嗦！」火神吼道，聲音之大讓全餐廳裡的人都縮了縮：「我在救你父親！外行人少來插手！」

火神一邊說著，一邊對著老人的上腹又是一拳。就在同時，老人用力咳了咳，將剛剛吃的東西全都吐了出來。

 

「咳出來了！」男人叫道，擔心的望著咳嗽已漸趨緩的老人。火神檢查了下，確認老人的呼吸已回復正常、嘴裡也沒有異物，臉色也逐漸變得紅潤。他鬆了一口氣，扶著老人回到座位上，而男人則是亦步亦趨的跟在後面，不斷緊張的叫喚著老人，只是老人對此毫無反應。火神正想著需不需要另外做檢查時，卻發現黑子的臉色變得異常慘白：「黑子，怎麼了？」

「火神君，請快點叫救護車！」

「啊？異物已經排除了，他──」

「不是這個問題！」黑子少見的打斷了他，仔細的檢查著老人的臉：「這位先生中風了。」

「中風？」火神叫道，還來不及抗議就再度被黑子打斷：「請看看他的臉，剛才因為他一直咳嗽所以我們都沒有注意到：右臉已經無法做出表情了！另外也因為這位先生的右手打著石膏的關係，我們沒注意到他的右手……..」

這下連火神都注意到了，老人的臉因為剛剛異物噎住的痛苦而扭曲，但右臉卻幾乎沒有任何表情變化；照理來說排除氣管內的異物之後應該沒有問題才是，但火神發現老人的眼神越來越渙散。糟糕了！

 

「血栓溶解劑….該死的！我沒帶包包！」火神一拍頭，隨即轉向黑子：「你有帶醫事包吧？裡面有沒有血栓溶解劑？」

黑子搖搖頭，一邊檢查著老人的生命徵象。確認暫時無礙之後他立刻站了起來：「我去借電話叫救護車，這段時間內就交給火神君了。」

「噢！」

黑子跑開後，火神從黑子的包包裡拿出手電筒檢查患者的瞳孔反應，一邊檢查一邊暗自咒罵著自己怎麼會粗心到忘了帶醫事包，而患者的兒子在一旁驚慌失措的叫喊讓他更為煩躁。當他正想要大聲喝斥男人住嘴時，突然有人蹲到了自己身邊。

「看樣子是中風，你需要血栓溶解劑吧！」

 

火神抬起頭，發現問話的是個赤色頭髮的男人，雙瞳竟是不同的顏色：一眼燦爛如金、另一眼則赤紅如火，此時他正專注地望著火神，那銳利的眼神彷彿能穿透人心，而且這人身上還有一種特殊的氣質，讓人不得不去相信他說的每一句話。

雖然很想問這傢伙到底是從哪冒出來的，但眼下還有個問題更為重要：「你有血栓溶解劑？」

「是的。」那名赤髮男人拍拍手邊的醫事包答道：「但是我想你應該知道這藥不能隨便亂用，尤其是不確定患者究竟是出血性或缺血性中風的情況下。」

「什麼？你有藥嗎？」患者的兒子聽到之後立刻轉向那名赤髮男人：「拜託你！快點用在我爸爸身上，多少錢我都付！不要讓他死啊！」

「不是錢的問題…..的說！」火神暴躁地說道，他一急就冒出了各種奇怪的敬語：「中風分為出血性與缺血性。出血性中風是因為腦血管爆開，但缺血性中風是因為有血塊堵住了腦血管。血栓溶解劑的作用是將血塊溶解，但只能用在缺血性中風。如果是出血性中風的話，用了這藥的結果會造成出血情況更加嚴重…….的說！」

「那…..」患者的兒子似乎也噎住了，他看看赤髮男人又看看火神，臉上盡是驚慌與無助：「要怎麼確認？」

「要照CT才能確認，但是離這裡最近而且有CT設備的醫院，開車至少要一個半小時以上才會到。」赤髮男人不帶感情的答道，一邊從包包裡拿出一罐液體：「可是無論是哪種中風，都要盡快處理，否則就算救活了，也不能算是個完整的人了。」

「怎麼會這樣？」男人哀號著跪了下來，看起來似乎快哭了：「老天！爸爸您不能死啊！」

 

「接下來，就有賴火神醫師的判斷了。」赤髮男人轉回頭看著火神，那隻金色的眼睛閃過一道光芒：「等待救護車需要一段時間，開到大醫院最快也要一個半小時，而這一個半小時裡就錯過了中風的最佳急救黃金期。如果用了血栓溶解劑的話，有可能會造成血流不止的下場。看你這麼苦惱的樣子，我給你一點參考數據吧！」赤髮男人說道，一邊將一個透明的小罐子放到火神的手裡：「缺血性中風占了83%，出血性中風占了17%，兩者相差約為4.88倍；中風的黃金急救時間為30分鐘。剛才你們用了哈姆立克急救法已經花去了17分鐘，蹲在這裡討論了8分鐘，你還有將近5分鐘的時間可以好好考慮。」

 

冷靜下來、冷靜下來，火神對自己說道。在這種醫療資源不充分的情況下要怎麼辦？要不要賭那83%？如果賭對了還好，賭錯了怎麼辦？但是要等到用CT確認又太慢了。

五分鐘！火神看著自己手裡的罐子：五分鐘能做什麼？

「你還有4分鐘。」赤髮男人的聲音在耳邊響起。

4分鐘，240秒，老人的生命正一點一滴地隨著滴答的秒針流逝。火神看著老人，幾秒之後突然抬起頭，喚住了正跪在老人身邊的兒子：「喂！」

兒子抬起頭，早已淚流滿面。看到這幅情景，倒讓火神冷靜下來了。他深吸一口氣後，道：「你要讓你父親接受注射血栓溶解劑嗎？有83%的機率會救活，但有17%的機率會造成腦溢血的情況更加嚴重。」

兒子看看老人，又看看火神手中的藥，驚惶的臉上滿是無助：「我、我不知道…….」

聞言，火神握緊了拳頭，決定賭一把：「針筒給我。」

將針筒內的液體推進老人身體時，火神努力控制自己的手不要抖。以前在美國的急診室碰過比這更麻煩的狀況，卻沒有一次像現在這樣讓他這麼緊張。

等待藥效發作的那幾分鐘簡直就是折磨，火神緊緊盯著老人的臉，生怕有一絲一毫他最不願去想的那17%的徵兆。周圍旁觀的人們大氣也不敢喘一聲，整間餐廳只剩下空調轟隆隆的運轉聲。

「嗚…..」老人突然呻吟了一聲，伸手扶著頭：「頭…..好痛啊…….」

火神的心沉了下來，醫學裡面果然沒有「僥倖」這種事情。他正腦內一團亂麻的想著腦溢血處置的後續步驟時，卻看見老人在兒子的攙扶下慢慢地坐了起來：「剛剛頭好痛而且還看不見，現在好多了啊…….」

 

咦？

 

「感覺好多了，謝謝你啊，醫生。」老人轉過頭來，顫巍巍地對著火神露出微笑。火神仔細的看著他的臉，終於放下心來：這下他可以確信他賭到那83%了，老人剛才還沒有任何表情的右臉此時已有了一些動作，雖然還是看的出來與左臉並不對稱，但明顯比幾分鐘前好多了。他看著老人，不曉得要說些什麼，就聽到了救護車由遠而近的聲音。

黑子叫來的救護車有這麼快就到嗎？火神還來不及將自己的疑惑問出口，便看見剛才一直默不作聲的赤髮男人站起了身：「我叫的救護車也到了，剩下的就拜託你和哲也了。」

「等等……救護車是你叫的？」火神喚住了赤髮男人，而後者轉回頭冷冷地望著他：「有問題嗎？」

問題可大了好嗎？

「成功並不是偶然。」赤髮男人一邊穿上外套一邊道：「你以為我會把藥讓你隨便地用在病人身上嗎？」

「哈？」火神忍不住怒了：「你耍我？」

「另外，我跟你完全不同。」赤髮男人對火神的怒火置若罔聞：「我可是沒有懷疑過哲也的判斷能力的。」

哲也？

「再見了，火神大我。」赤髮男人走向出口：「我們後會有期。」

 

火神來不及追上去問那傢伙為什麼會知道自己的名字，便看見赤髮男人走向了顯然在等他的另一名銀髮男人，兩人肩並肩的走向大門。雖然隔了一段距離，但他還是隱隱約約能聽到銀髮男人的抱怨：「……你這是濫用職權！那傢伙分明還是想跳槽啊！」

「我說的話是絕對的。」之類的回答透過人群傳了過來，然後就看不見那兩人了。

「火神君？你還好嗎？」另一個熟悉的聲音在他身邊響起，火神轉過頭，看見黑子一臉擔心的抬頭看著仍望著門口的自己：「我剛剛借了電話，但──」

「已經有人叫救護車來了，我知道。」火神沒有回頭，仍看著那兩人離去的方向。「我問你，你認識一個紅頭髮、兩隻眼睛顏色不一樣而且還驕傲得不得了的人嗎？」

 

黑子似乎非常訝異，好幾秒之後才道：「發生什麼事了？」

火神把剛才急救的過程簡短的敘述了一遍，黑子聽完後沉默不語，好半晌之後才淡淡道：「錯過了打招呼的機會呢！」

「那另外一個銀色頭髮的你也認識嗎？」火神仍對於剛才那番『跳槽』的對話耿耿於懷：「比那個紅頭髮的高一點，但是我沒有看到臉長什麼樣。」

「銀色頭髮？」黑子露出有些困惑的表情，想了想後搖搖頭：「我並不認識。」

「是嗎……算了。」

火神不再說話，僅是對救護員交代了剛才做的急救處置之後，就向速食店的櫃檯要了幾個紙袋，將桌上的漢堡隨隨便便塞了進去——反正診療所的廚房有微波爐，加熱之後還可以當宵夜。

 

推門出去之後，發現黑子正拿著香草奶昔在外面等著他。兩人並沒有交談，卻不約而同的一起往診療所的回程路上走去。一路上兩人都沒有說話，黑子沒有對赤髮男人的事情多加詢問，而對於黑子的醫學能力等類似的話題，火神也沒有再提起。


	3. 對話

從那天開始，除了晚上睡覺時間會碰頭之外，火神很少在白天看見黑子。主要的原因是因為日向常常會安排他跟著相田或自己一起出診，而據他所知黑子則是待在診所裡面，但前輩們安排黑子做些什麼事他就不清楚了。

除了偶爾會有像上次遇到的那種意外傷害的患者之外，火神近幾個星期以來也接過不少固定骨折、治療扭傷、外傷縫合的案例。正當他信誓旦旦的認為這個村莊的居民肯定會不約而同的每天輪流骨折、扭傷、挫傷好把診療所的醫生給累斃之後，監督突然在某個晚上告知他讓他從下星期開始與黑子一起待在診療所內看診。無視了火神氣急敗壞的抗議，監督輕快的拿了一疊病歷表狠狠的往火神頭上砸下去之後就讓他乖乖的閉上了嘴。

 

一起看診的前一晚，黑子僅只是對他說了聲「請火神君多多指教了」之後就沒有再多做表示便自顧自的洗澡睡覺去了。有什麼好指教的啊？這傢伙在診間也只是拖後腿吧！火神漱洗完畢後一邊擦著頭髮一邊忿忿地想著。

第二天的情況證明他的猜想一點也不錯──治療病人主要都是他在做，而黑子只會在旁邊出張嘴，偶爾幫他聽個診或給予藥物指示之外就什麼都不行了。

休息時間時，火神終於看不下去了：「你這麼爛的技術，OSCE*到底是怎麼考過的啊？」但看到黑子與往常一樣當作沒聽見他的話時，火神嘆了一口氣知道問了也是白問。但很久以後他才知道當時的日本醫療考試根本還沒引進OSCE，也難怪當時黑子的表情會那麼茫然了。

(註：OSCE，醫療臨床測驗。考試方式通常會在一個小房間內，裏頭有標準化病人、評分老師與受試學生，而受試的學生須在時限內(通常是四分鐘到十二分鐘不等，依測驗類型而定) 給予病人完整評估與治療，同時還要解釋為何會有這樣的判斷。比方說病人告訴受試學生說他肩膀很痛，而受試學生就要想辦法找出肩膀痛的來源到底是神經痛肌肉痙攣骨折肌腱炎關節囊炎還是代償問題….等等，不一定會有標準答案，只要評估方式正確且理由有憑有據就可以過關。評分除了基本對疾病的知識之外，評估與治療技巧也是評分重點，有些評分老師還會看受試學生與病人的互動。此項測驗方式由美國開始，而當時的日本醫療證照考試仍只有紙筆測驗。今日，許多醫學院科系的期中期末測驗都會採用OSCE合併紙筆測驗，但較大型的如國家執照考試仍尚未正式採用OSCE作為評分依據。)

 

不過當時的火神自然不知道這些，他只知道黑子那拙劣的技術快把他給逼瘋了！更可恨的是他的低存在感──病人轉頭轉了半天都沒發現黑子醫師其實好端端的坐在旁邊是鬧哪樣啊！真有這種低存在感怎麼不去表演魔術啊？

「我會變一些簡單戲法。」黑子聽了火神的抱怨之後，一邊說一邊從火神的耳後變出了兩個五元銅板遞給他。

 

**重點錯了吧!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

火神找了好幾位前輩，希望他們能想辦法把他和黑子看診的時間錯開，但除了日向前輩和監督之外，其他人都沒有決定權──伊月前輩和土田前輩只能對著他無奈的聳肩，水戶部前輩則是和往常一樣一言不發，但那雙粗濃的眉毛下露出了非常同情的眼神。

「水戶部的意思是他也無能為力了！火神你自己加油吧！」小金井前輩在一旁起勁的解釋，一邊說一邊對火神豎起大拇指以示鼓勵。

 

這我也看得出來啊！話說不要露出那種憐憫的眼神啊!!!!!!!!!!

 

但唯二有決定權的日向和監督對他的話不是充耳不聞就是不理不睬，完全沒有任何要解釋或協助他的意思。這使得火神越來越惱火，再加上日復一日毫無變化的病人類型，使得火神的耐性逐漸消失殆盡：當病人進來診療間時，火神只瞄了一眼就快速地給出診斷和藥物指示，但對於病歷卻連看都不看一眼。雖然迅速精準的給出診斷是件好事，但這種對於醫療越來越不上心的態度使得一旁的黑子雖然心裡著急卻也毫無辦法──火神根本不肯和他說話，當然也不肯和他合作。

這種情況終於在遇到一個新病人時達到了白熱化。

 

「早川先生，請坐。」黑子客氣地指著診療椅道，但早川似乎沒有看見黑子，他仰著頭驚恐地看著凶神惡煞的火神，似乎很懷疑自己是不是走錯了診療室。

「早川先生！」黑子只好提高音量，而看見早川露出嚇了一大跳的神情，黑子顯然也不以為意，一邊說一邊向早川示意：「請坐在這裡，陪同的兩位先生，」黑子朝站在早川身後的兩個男人點頭示意並朝旁邊的長椅比了比：「可以坐在這裡等待。」

初診病人照例都要先詢問病史，而問診的工作照例由黑子來進行。

當黑子全神貫注地望著因緊張而不斷搓著手的早川並循序漸進地詢問諸如過去的疾病史或過敏藥物之類的例行問題時，火神坐在一旁，但心思完全不在看診上頭。

反正肯定又是感冒咳嗽流鼻水等一些無關緊要的症狀吧！自己到日本來可不是為了看這種小感冒的啊！

心思已經夠亂的了，聽到早川那極其大聲又語速超快再加上完全發不出ら行的怪發音，火神只覺得心裡更加煩躁：這小鬼應該是要轉給土田前輩看的吧？

胡思亂想著，突然感覺到黑子戳了戳他的肩膀，一手把剛剛記錄下的病歷遞給他：「火神君，早川先生近幾天有流鼻水咳嗽的症狀，有點支氣管發炎。」而不知道什麼時候走進來的小金井前輩則是站在一旁，顯然是在等他們給予藥物指示。

看吧看吧！果然又是這種病人！

 

火神咳了咳，看都不看一眼黑子拿在手上的病歷，僅只是瞥了眼早川之後說道：「就照往常那樣給藥吧！但藥量全部減半。」說完之後對著早川擺擺手，示意他可以出去了。

「請等一下。」黑子喊住了早川以及正要陪同他出去的小金井前輩：「我還要與火神君討論一下這些藥物量指示。」

「有什麼好討論的？」火神沒好氣的說道：「你該不會要說他不喜歡苦苦的藥，所以劑量還要再少一點這種話吧？」

「正好相反。」黑子的神情非常嚴肅：「火神君，為什麼藥量要減半？」

「你說什麼蠢話？」火神的聲音不自覺的大了起來：「你給小孩子開成人藥物的劑量想害死他嗎？」

火神說完話之後，整間診療室陷入了一陣非常不自然的沉寂，最後是黑子有些壓抑的聲音打破了沉默：「火神君，早川先生不是小孩子，他已經二十幾歲了。」

「哈？這傢伙有二十幾歲？你開什麼玩笑？」火神毫不客氣地指著早川道：「只有這種身高、連講話都口齒不清的，怎麼看都是小孩子吧？」

「我沒有開玩笑。」黑子的表情並沒有因為火神的大嗓門而有絲毫變化：「早川先生今年的確已經28歲了，陪同他過來的鄰居中村先生與小堀先生都可以證明這一點。此外，早川先生的身高是因為腦下垂體萎縮造成的生長激素(GH)分泌不足所造成的，也因為如此，早川先生長期以來也有尿崩症的問題。」看著火神茫然的表情，黑子補上一句：「抗利尿激素(ADH)分泌不足。」

「但是腦下垂體萎縮不會造成Dysarthria！」火神不甘示弱地說道。

「首先，」黑子首度微微露出了有些慍怒的表情：「我不喜歡在病患面前使用他們不知道的單詞。他們帶著身體上的疑惑而來，想要知道怎麼做才能恢復健康，而不是來這裡聽你炫耀你豐富的醫學詞彙。既然火神君這麼有本事，就請你用他們能夠理解的方式讓他們聽懂你的判斷。」

「Dysarthria的意思是『構音困難』，就是指因為中樞或周邊神經系統損傷，造成說話不清楚的病症。」小金井俯下身，對著瞪大雙眼、一臉驚恐的早川小小聲解釋道。

「第二，」黑子繼續道：「如果你有仔細看過病歷的話，就會知道早川先生小時候曾經有外傷性腦損傷(TBI, traumatic brain injury)。儘管可能性很小，但是因為早川先生沒有中風或帕金森氏症的病史，所以我只能推斷他的構音困難是由TBI造成的。」

火神一臉的不服氣，可是他也無法提出任何反駁，畢竟是他沒有看病歷的錯誤在先。

「火神君，」黑子正色道：「沒有知識的經驗就像是沒有地基的房屋，隨時都可能因為不穩而倒塌。醫療裡面絕對沒有『一看就是這樣』這種事情。我相信火神君在治療疾病方面很有天賦，但是請不要連最基本的問診都為此而忽略。」

小金井一看勢頭不對，立刻匆匆忙忙的拉著早川先生離開了診療間，離開時還不忘把診療室的門關上。

 

果不其然，門關上的那一剎那，他立刻就聽到火神那標誌性的大嗓門如蓄勢待發已久的火山一樣從隔音良好的門內爆發開來：「你說什麼!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

而這場火山爆發的結果就是火神和黑子兩人在晚上的休息時間被日向前輩狠狠的訓了一頓。黑子什麼表情都沒有，只說了聲「對不起」之後就不再開口，與之相反的火神則是氣急敗壞的對著日向前輩大喊大叫，要求把他和黑子拆開不要共同看診，但日向則是用著比他更大聲的音量吼道：「這是前輩的命令！」

「這算什麼啊！」火神摀著被吼痛的耳朵叫道：「老是前輩前輩的，只不過比我們大個幾歲而已啊有什麼了不起的！」

「哈？」日向前輩的青筋暴了出來，他一字一句的對著火神咆嘯道：” **THIS – IS – JAPAN!!!!!** ”

 

火神摀著耳朵不再說話，但心裡依然不服氣。他氣呼呼的誰也不見，碰碰碰的跑回房間蒙著頭睡覺去了，連黑子喚了他好幾聲讓他去吃晚餐也全當作沒聽見。

由於沒吃晚餐，三更半夜火神被餓醒了。肚子骨碌骨碌的叫著再加上睡前的壞心情，使得他的情緒比以往餓肚子時更為惡劣，他也懶得費神去壓低聲音，乒乒乓乓的換衣服想要到廚房煮些東西吃。

正當火神經過前輩們的房間準備要去餐廳時，他聽見日向和伊月的房裡傳來了說話聲。

這本來不是什麼奇怪的事情，但當他聽到自己的名字出現在對話裡時，他的腳步不自覺的就停下來了。

 

「火神還是沒有發現嗎？」伊月的聲音傳了過來，而回答他的是日向的怒哼：「他要是發現就不會說這種蠢話了！」

「不過，也不能怪他啦！」讓火神訝異的是這居然是監督的聲音：「畢竟我們也是花了一段時間才發現黑子君的能力呀！」

「真是的！還以為那倆傢伙住在同一間，白天又一起看診，他肯定會比我們更早發現！」日向前輩的聲音仍然聽起來很生氣，但火力顯然沒有休息時間時那麼猛烈了。

 

「不過黑子君的能力確實與一般醫師不同呢！」監督說道：「像我第一次帶著他出診那時，要不是黑子君發現那位中風患者的肌肉有異常攣縮，恐怕那時的步態訓練都要白忙一場了！」

「對了對了！你上次也有說其中一位要做義肢復健訓練的病人傷口感染，那也是黑子發現的吧！」伊月想起什麼事似的說道。

「是呀！還好有及時發現，我把那位患者送到醫院做進一步的詳細檢查時才發現那個傷口感染差點就要引發敗血症了。」監督的聲音聽起來是仍有些心有餘悸的懊惱。

 

在門外的火神一動也不動，有些回憶慢慢的浮了上來──

 

_『你不是跟監督一起出診了嗎？』_

_『是的。』黑子點點頭，又吸了一口奶昔：『但是監督讓我自己先回來了，她說下午就不用跟著去了。』_

_『你們今天到底看了什麼病人？』_

_『一位中風病人，要做步態訓練。』黑子偏著頭想了想，又繼續道：『有一位是肺炎，要抽痰。還有兩位病人分別裝了義手與義腳，要幫助他們做義肢的復健訓練。』_

_『然後呢？』_

_『監督剛開始讓我來做，最後她還是接手了。』_

 

火神愣愣地站著，無法阻止房內的聲音繼續傳到他的耳中：「還有那位要抽痰的肺炎患者，還好黑子君有發現他有冠狀動脈阻塞的徵兆，否則引起MI(心肌梗塞) 的話那結果真是不堪設想……」

「第一次帶著那兩傢伙出診那次也是，就是意外割腕那個患者！當時黑子僅憑著家屬的幾句敘述和病例就能推斷出患者有糖尿病呢！」

火神開始覺得有些事他似乎理解錯了，而且錯得離譜。

正當他想再繼續聽下去時，忽然聽見旁邊有輕微的呼吸聲。他低頭一看，立刻倒抽了一口涼氣：「你──」

「噓！」黑子一手做出噤聲的手勢，同時踮起腳尖用另一手摀住了火神的嘴：「火神君能跟我出去一下嗎？」

 

*   *   *

 

「這家速食店24小時都有營業，真是太好了呢！」黑子吸了一口香草奶昔，平時幾乎沒有表情的臉上流露出一絲心滿意足的神情來，與之相反的火神則「碰」的一聲將餐盤用力的甩到桌上：「為什麼我們倆三更半夜的非要來吃這間店不可啊!!!!!!!」

 

「火神君自己還不是點了三十幾個漢堡。」黑子指了指搖搖欲墜的漢堡山，隨即又吸了一口奶昔。

「我餓了啊!!!!! 不行嗎？」

「誰叫火神君晚上躲在被子裡不肯出來吃飯。」

「找架吵嗎你！」

「……………」

「別給我裝聾…..聾啊！我知道你聽得見！」

「火神君，正確的說法是『裝聾作啞』。」

「吵死了！給我搞清楚重點啊！」

「…………..」

「…………..」

 

兩人對望著，一時間兩人都沒有說話，為了避開這奇怪的沉默，火神只好低下頭迫不及待地打開自己的漢堡包裝。

他是真的餓了，沒幾秒鐘就把手中的第一個漢堡吃得精光──日本除了房子小，連漢堡也小！

肚子終於有些東西後，他也來了精神了。

「吶！」火神一邊嚼著漢堡一邊道：「你之前說你的能力不像我一樣可以馬上讓大家看見，剛剛聽了監督他們的話之後，我好像有點明白了。」

黑子抬起頭看著他，卻沒有說話。見狀，火神又繼續道：「無論是外傷病人也好、內科病人也好，你看到的都不只是表面上那麼簡單。雖然是外傷病人，你卻能看到患者有潛在的慢性疾病；雖然是感冒的患者，你卻能發現那傢伙有腦下垂體萎縮！超厲害的啊！雖然技術爛到不行，但你對病人的診斷和預測卻從來沒有失誤過呢！」

 

「雖然火神君的治療技術很棒，但現在才發現這件事，沒想到火神君遠比看起來還要遲鈍得多呢。」

「遲鈍那個形容詞是多餘的啊！話說你這傢伙絕對是在報復我說你技術很爛吧！」

「沒有這回事。」

「就是有吧！」

「我沒有。」

 

類似的拌嘴你來我往了幾個回合之後，火神再也忍不住笑了出來：「好有趣啊你這傢伙！我在美國這麼多年，也從來沒有看過像你這樣這麼極端的人呢！」火神一邊說著，一邊丟了一個漢堡到黑子的手中：「我承認你的確有一個漢堡那麼強，不過你的技術還真是不行啊！等你的技術變好時，我就會承認你有兩個漢堡那麼厲害了！」

「...............火神君腦子裡只有漢堡呢。」

「你很煩啊！」

火神一邊怒吼著，一邊卻注意到黑子那一向沒有表情的臉上帶了一點點微笑，連他那又大又圓的水藍色眼睛也是，似乎眼裡帶著笑。火神意外的發現那傢伙的眼睛其實很好看，就像是他在美國看見的大海一樣，又藍又乾淨。

「火神君…..一直盯著我看呢！」

「才….才沒有呢！」火神連忙別過眼神，又慌忙轉開了話題：「話說回來，要提升你的治療技術…..你打算怎麼做啊？」

「我想跟火神君一起組成搭檔。」

聽到這句話，火神嘴裡的可樂全都噴了出來。

「………..啥？」

 

「火神君就像是光一樣。」黑子不為所動的拿了張紙巾擦擦自己的臉：「我是火神君的影子，我想和火神君一起組成搭檔、一起治療病人。」

話說光跟影這個比喻是怎麼回事啊？黑子故意欺負他日文不好吧！這種比喻他聽不懂啊！不過後半段他可聽懂了：「一起治療病人是吧！嘿嘿！」

真有意思啊！說不定以後的看診時間不會這麼無聊了！

 

_「來吧！」_


	4. 故人來訪

「呼，終於沒人了！」火神伸了個懶腰，揉著已有些發酸的肩膀。

從早上開始就有許多病人，不過就像前輩們說的一樣：急診病患並不多，絕大多數都是久病的老人、或是有先天疾病的兒童。儘管有絡繹不絕的病患，但與他在美國急診的那段日子裡相比，真可說是安逸過頭了。

在美國的時候，救護車一輛接著一輛，急診室的病人多到床位都不夠，整條走廊上或坐或站的擠滿了病患。急診室裡吵吵嚷嚷的，每個人都在大吼大叫，到處都有儀器嗶嗶作響，擔架和病床一個接著一個的送進來──

「…..神君？火神君？請醒一醒。」

 

火神睜開眼睛，看見黑子倒立的臉出現在自己的上方，他連忙坐直了──險些沒撞到黑子──：「你在這裡幹嘛？」

「我把你的午餐拿過來了。」黑子說道。火神這才注意到，黑子的手上提了一個便當盒子。

「已經是午餐時間了嗎？」

「是的。」黑子頓了頓，又道：「發生什麼事了嗎？火神君看起來很疲憊的樣子？」

「沒什麼，只是回想起以前在美國的生活罷了。」火神接過黑子遞給他的便當盒，一邊說一邊打開了蓋子：「嗯？你不一起吃嗎？」

「不，我不會很餓…..」

「不會很餓就不吃飯了嗎？虧你還能活到今天呢！」火神沒好氣道，一邊拿出了一個飯糰拋到黑子的手中：「吃一點吧！」

黑子低頭看著手中的飯糰，好半晌後才露出淡淡的微笑，一邊坐到了火神用腳勾過來的椅子上：「謝謝。」

 

「吶！」在吞下第四顆飯糰之後，火神終於把盤旋在腦內已久的問題問了出來：「你會什麼會來這裡？」

「我嗎？」黑子放下了手中的飯糰，眼神中透著疑惑：「我是為了拿火神君的便當過來…..」

「不是在說那個啦！」火神揉了揉頭髮，看起來有些困窘：「我是說，你明明有這麼厲害的診斷能力，為什麼不去大醫院，反而要跑來這種鄉下的小醫院呢？這樣豈不是大材小用了嗎？」

「是這樣嗎？」黑子淡淡道：「我認為都市裡已經有很多很好的醫生了，但這裡資源匱乏，更需要醫師。都市裡的醫生沒有了隨時都有人可以再替補，但是這裡──」

 

他們的談話被一陣越來越近的汽車引擎聲打斷了。火神朝窗外看去，發現有一輛拉風的鮮黃色布加迪敞篷跑車在診療所的前門停了下來。

(註：布加迪 Bugatti Automobiles S.A.S.，法國跑車廠牌，早期以製作最好最快的超跑著名，其公司製作的賽車常常在比賽中獲獎。)

火神急忙把剩下的飯糰全部塞到嘴裡，一邊披上醫師袍：「黑子，走吧！去看看是什麼樣的…..咦？你不走嗎？」

他看見黑子仍然坐在椅子上，一動也不動。他又問了一次，黑子才站了起來，拖著腳步踱到了診療所門口：「火神君，請不用擔心。那個不是病人。」

「哈？你說什麼？會來診療所的除了病人還會有──」

「小~~~~黑~~~~子~~~~~~」

「──還會有想要來拜訪我們的同學或舊識。」在黑子被一團黃色的人影撲倒之後，他奮力站了起來，拍拍身上的灰塵，面無表情的接完了火神未說完的話，彷彿剛才被撲倒只是火神眼花看錯而已。

 

「喂！這傢伙是誰啊！」火神大聲道，怒視著正優雅地從地上站起來，隨即又往黑子身上撲去的英俊金髮男人──只不過這次黑子反應快了些，一個側身就閃過了功虧一簣的飛撲。

「這位是黃瀨涼太君，我讀醫學院時的──」黑子開口要解釋，卻被撲倒失敗的金髮男人快樂地打斷。

「小黑子我好想你啊~~~~~~~~~」

「──同學。」黑子面不改色地把話說完。

「無視我?!」

「能被黃瀨君這麼說我非常榮幸。」黑子聲音沒有任何起伏的說道。

「這不是稱讚啦！」

「因為黃瀨君的外表『似乎』相當受到時下女性的青睞，所以在我們學生時期黃瀨君都會趁課餘時間兼差做模特兒賺外快。」

「『似乎』這兩個字是多餘的啦！」

似乎是已經習慣黃瀨這樣的出場方式了，黑子終於淡淡地打了招呼：「黃瀨君，好久不見。」

被稱為黃瀨的俊秀男人總算是站直了，火神這才發現他居然跟自己一般高。黃瀨打量著黑子，幾秒後才露出笑容：「好久不見！小黑子一點都沒變呢！要不要一起去吃頓飯呢？我最近發現一家很好吃的餐廳哦！」

 

「黃瀨君，」黑子直切入話題：「請問你今天來這裡，有什麼事嗎？」

「也沒什麼特別的，只是啊……」黃瀨停頓了一下，望了望看起來毫不起眼又窄窄小小的誠凜診療所：「小黑子要不要跟我一起去神奈川發展呢？」

 

聽到這番話，火神愣住了，但黑子的眼神卻沒有一絲波瀾。他似乎早有預料會聽見這番話似的對黃瀨行了個禮，語氣雖然客氣卻相當堅決：「請恕我拒絕。」

「小黑子拒絕我了啊！」黃瀨露出泫然欲泣的表情──雖然火神覺得表演成分遠大於實際情況──但黑子仍然沒有任何表情，看樣子顯然也並不是第一次拒絕：「我很喜歡這裡的生活。」

「是嗎？」黃瀨吸了口氣，收起了剛才那副極盡誇張的泣顏：「當初聽到小黑子要來誠凜時，大家都很意外呢！不過啊，或許真的能有什麼改變也說不定哦！」

 

火神看看黑子，又看看黃瀨，完全摸不著頭緒。注意到火神的視線，黃瀨這才轉過頭來看著他：「這位是？」

「火神大我君。」黑子說道，微微抬起頭瞥了火神一眼：「我的搭檔。」

「搭檔啊！」黃瀨重複道，彷彿是覺得這個詞很有意思似的低低笑了起來：「搭檔。」

 

彷彿是碰到了什麼不該碰的東西，黑子轉移了話題：「黃瀨君現在還是婦產科醫師嗎？」

「當然啦！」黃瀨立刻擺出一副苦臉：「每天面對的都是一樣的事情：肚子痛的孕婦、數手指、聽不完的慘叫！」

 

火神突然對這個金髮男人有了同病相憐之感，他忍不住問道：「那你怎麼會成為婦產科醫師呢？」

「因為黃瀨君當時每科的表現都平平，又沒有特別的興趣。」黑子回答道，無視了黃瀨在一旁「原來在小黑子的印象中我的表現只有平平而已嗎？」的哀號：「最後黃瀨君的姐姐替他填了志願表。」

是什麼樣的姐姐才會讓自己弟弟走婦產科啊？「那你現在想做什麼呢？不當婦產科醫師的話？」

 

「我啊，做整形外科或醫學美容都不錯吧！」黃瀨抬起頭，露出了一個帥氣的笑容：「畢竟我可是經~驗~豐~富~呢！」

「黃瀨君，出外景或上雜誌那並不能算是經驗。」黑子淡淡的潑了一盆冷水。

「好過分啊小黑子!!!!!」

「出外景？上雜誌？」

「黃瀨君在學生時期，常常會在課餘時間兼差做模特兒，登過不少雜誌，只不過大家都不會去看就是了。」黑子解釋道，再度無視了黃瀨的哀號。

 

黑子似乎還想再說些什麼，黃瀨口袋裡的手機卻響了起來。火神看著黃瀨立刻換了一副表情，對著電話歡快的說道：「好呀！我馬上過去！」之後，就對著他倆作了個「後會有期」的帥氣手勢：「接到通告了，我先告辭啦！」一邊說著，一邊跳上他的布加迪揚長而去。

「通告？」火神看著黃瀨的跑車遠去之後喃喃道。

「顯然黃瀨君現在仍有接模特兒的工作呢。」黑子回道，同樣也望著跑車的殘影。

 

「原來你們倆在這啊！」土田走了出來，拿著一張紙條對著火神和黑子招招手：「剛剛有患者打電話來，希望今天晚上能夠出診。大家都走不開，所以要麻煩你們去。因為距離挺遠的，所以要在那裏過夜。」

土田邊說邊邊指著紙條：「位置在這個地方，坐火車去之後在這個站下車，住的地方也剛剛也打電話訂好了，旅館在這裡。嗯…..患者的情況是──」

 

仔細聽完土田前輩交代的事情之後，黑子和火神回到房間簡單地整理一下需要的物品之後就出發了。

到達當地的時候已經是傍晚了，患者的情況並不嚴重，兩人處理完之後已近晚上八點，在路邊隨便吃了點東西之後兩人便回到了旅館。

 

「聽說這裡的溫泉很不錯呢，火神君。」黑子一邊整理行李一邊說道，一旁因為晚餐沒吃飽而顯得無精打采的火神立刻來了精神，興高采烈地聽著黑子告訴他有關日本人泡溫泉的禮儀，一邊興沖沖地拿了換洗衣物便要往外跑。

還沒踏出房間門，突然聽到「碰」的一聲，把他嚇得立刻轉回房內。

「黑子！」火神大叫：「你沒事吧？」

「我沒事呀？」黑子說道，一臉疑惑：「剛才是什麼……..」

「來人哪！」他們聽到外頭有人呼喊著：「哪裡有醫生！快來人哪！」

火神和黑子對望了一眼之後，立刻拉開房門朝著呼救的聲音來源衝了過去。

那個聲音似乎是從樓上傳來的，他們在樓梯間往上跑時，仍能聽見那個男人絕望地呼救著：「拜託快來人啊！我的老婆….我的孩子啊！」

 

那個聲音似乎是在走廊的盡頭，當他們衝到走廊的一半時，已經沒了聲音。

直到火神猛然拉開房門，看見一個懷孕的婦人倒在地上，跪在婦人旁邊心急如焚的男人看起來是她的丈夫，他正雙手合十，祈求般地望著正傾身凝神替婦人聽診的金髮男人。看到那個熟悉的身影，火神忍不住大叫了出來：

 

「黃瀨？」

 

聞聲抬頭的黃瀨看到他們，眼裡閃過一瞬間的驚訝。在他有更多表示之前，黑子搶先一步發了話：「黃瀨君，請問這位婦人怎麼了？」

「她….她剛剛跌在地上…..」一旁的男人抽抽噎噎道，無助地望著他的妻子，而一旁的火神隨即蹲到黃瀨旁邊開始檢查婦人的傷勢。

 

「沒有明顯外傷。」火神最後說道，但一旁拿著聽診器的黃瀨卻眉頭深鎖不發一語。

相較於外頭早就聚集一堆探頭探腦的好事之眾，房間內可謂安靜到令人毛骨悚然，偶爾穿插著婦人痛苦的喘息聲。久久之後，黃瀨才緩緩道：「夫人懷孕幾個月了？」

「六…六個月了….」男人緊張的看著自己的妻子，緊緊握住她的手：「醫生！我老婆和我小孩沒事吧？」

黃瀨沒有回答，卻把聽診器拿給了黑子，示意黑子來聽聽婦人的腹部。

 

黑子接過聽診器，聽了一會兒後臉上仍然沒有任何表情，然後就將聽診器轉給了火神。

火神接過來一聽，但任憑他如何努力聽，卻沒有在婦人的腹部聽到六個月大的胎兒應該要有的心跳聲。

火神皺一皺眉，伸手在婦人的下腹按壓了幾下，卻摸到了異常的硬塊。他取下聽診器問道：「這個硬塊出現多久了？」

「大概…..大概三個多禮拜了…..」男人緊張的回道，一邊看向他的妻子，而她則是對他點點頭。一瞬間，意識到什麼似的，婦人突然激動起來：「醫生！我的孩子還…….」

火神不發一語，黃瀨臉色凝重地搖頭。婦人倒抽了一口氣，隨即歇斯底里的大叫：「我的孩子啊！我好不容易才有的孩子…….」

「夫人，」火神連忙伸出手想要安慰婦人，卻被她一巴掌揮開：「你懂什麼！你哪知道流產三次的痛苦啊！」

「火神君。」黑子拉住了火神：「先給她鎮定劑，患者的心情太激動，對患者本人或肚子裡的胎兒都不好。」

「讓她去吧。」黃瀨拍拍火神的肩膀，忽略了黑子話中樂觀的猜想：「小黑子！叫救護車了嗎？」

「已經叫了，再兩分鐘就會到了。」

而這兩分鐘對在場所有人來說都是難熬的120秒。

 

*   *   *

 

患者被送到了旅館附近的一間醫院。由於是深夜，急診室只有幾位值班醫師。

照了超音波之後，除了火神和黑子之外的所有醫師都緊皺著眉頭。幾個醫師互相交換了眼神之後，就到一旁的值班室裡關上門激烈的討論起來。

 

「沒有心跳聲，也完全看不到胎兒的任何動靜。」一個值班的黃髮娃娃臉醫師用指頭彈著檢查報告，不曉得是不是因為很累，臉色看起來極不耐煩。火神注意到那個醫師的名牌上寫著「宮地」。「差不多可以判定是死胎了吧！」

「可以。」黃瀨說道，完全沒有白天那種嘻嘻哈哈的樣子，反倒多了幾分冷酷：「就算現在剖腹拿出來，存活的機率也不高。」

「那麼我就去向家屬說明我們的檢查結果……」一個頭髮剃得短短的壯碩醫師說道，火神覺得他的體型完全可以去打拳擊，雖然現在並不是說這個的時候。

 

「喂！」火神叫著：「又還沒完全確定，怎麼可以隨隨便便就判定胎兒死了呢？」

「你倒是好大的膽子敢在辦公室裡給我大聲喧嘩啊！」那個叫宮地的醫師狠狠瞪了火神一眼：「滅了你哦！」

「而且火神你不也聽過了？完全沒心跳聲啊！」黃瀨補充道：「你從哪個跡象認為…..」

 

「這名患者…..」從頭到尾不發一語的黑子突然出聲，把宮地醫師和壯碩的木村醫師嚇了一跳，宮地醫師差點沒把辦公桌上的鳳梨扔到火神背後：「你從哪冒出來的？非相關人士不准進來！」

「…..從剛才就在了…….」

 

火神連忙打斷宮地醫師驚魂未定的質問：「黑子，你說患者怎樣？」

「患者仍然有微弱的姙娠反應，因此…..」黑子看了看眾人：「我覺得並不能完全否定胎兒仍有存活的可能性。」

「就憑那點證據…..」黃瀨苦笑著，表情看起來相當勉強。

「我也覺得胎兒還活著！」火神大聲說道，但宮地的聲音比他更大：「提出證據來啊！」

「我的直覺！」

 

除了黑子之外，在場其他三個醫師都露出了近似於鄙視的神情。

 

「總之，我們在這裡爭論也不是辦法。」黑子最後說道：「我們實際看看裏頭的狀況就知道了。」

「但是──」黃瀨還想說什麼，但被黑子打斷：「剖腹檢查，如果沒事當然最好，如果有事的話則改為流產手術把它摘除。」

「你說得倒是容易！」宮地怒氣沖沖地說道：「誰來動手術啊！現在值班室裡面我跟木村兩人可沒法動刀啊！」

「由火神君來就行了。」黑子說完就轉頭看著他：「火神君來執刀，我來監控患者的狀況。」

 

哪有這樣先決定後告知的啊！火神還來不及說話，黑子就轉向了一旁抱著手臂的黃瀨。

「麻煩黃瀨君擔任助手。」

「到底誰才是婦產科醫師啊……」黃瀨露出不情不願的苦笑，聳聳肩。

 

三十分鐘之後，手術開始。

 

*   *   *

「麻醉完成。」黑子在一堆儀器後方墊起腳尖向火神點點頭。

「我還是不同意這種做法啊⋯⋯」黃瀨抱起手臂看著火神手中的手術刀：「這是無用之功。」

「是不是白費力氣等打開之後就知道了啦！」火神沒好氣的說道：「話說你到底要不要來幫忙？還是你打算晾在旁邊看完整場手術？」

 

聽見火神的這番話，黃瀨噗哧一笑。他連忙對著火神氣勢洶洶的目光擺擺手：「抱歉抱歉，但你真的很像我認識的一個人呢！」然後轉過頭望著幾步之外的黑子：「小黑子也這麼認為對吧！」

「黃瀨君，」黑子面無表情：「請專心協助火神君。」

「既然小黑子都這麼拜託我了，我就勉強屈尊來協助你吧！實習醫師！」

 

黃瀨忽視了「我才不是實習醫師.....的說！」和「請黃瀨君不要把拜託和命令混淆」的回答，淡淡一笑之後就不再說話，看著火神俐落的將腹部切開，將脂肪和肌肉等組織撥開後再往下，終於看到了子宮。

 

「黑子！」火神朝著手術室的另一端喊道：「患者情況如何？」

收到了「很穩定」的回答之後，火神謹慎地將子宮切開，但切開之後的景象卻讓他們吃了一驚。

 

「…..變成石頭了？」雖然戴著口罩，但黃瀨還是忍不住摀住了嘴。

「真變成石頭的話就不會有妊娠反應了啦！」

「但是胎盤還附在上面，臍帶也黏在石頭上！」

「不！不對！」火神睜大了眼睛：「臍帶進到石頭裡面去了！」

「這麼說胎兒很可能被包覆在石頭裡面了呢！」不知什麼時候走到他們旁邊的黑子踮起腳尖看著手術台上的狀況，但沒想到火神卻被黑子嚇了一跳，手中的手術刀差點沒變成飛鏢射出去。

 

「你來這裡幹嘛？」

「我也是火神君的助手。」黑子抬頭看著他。因為戴著口罩，火神只能看見黑子那雙藍藍的眼睛：「我說過了我是火神君的影子，影子本來就會跟隨在光的旁邊。」

「那是你自己說的！」

「但是火神君沒有反對。」

「話是沒錯雖然我不反對有個搭檔但是你也不需要整天陰魂不散的跟在我後面這樣讓人很煩躁你知不知道！」

「火神君居然知道陰魂不散這個詞，真稀奇呢。」

「我真的會揍你你信不信！」

「請火神君手下留情。」

 

「咳咳！」被冷落在一旁的黃瀨清了清喉嚨，別有深意的提醒他們：「這裡是手術室。」

火神被黃瀨的眼神弄得有些不自在起來：「我們不是那種關係…..的說！」

「….…….」

「黑子你起碼也反駁一下啊！」

「.……….」

「無視我？」

 

「不管怎麼說，」黑子轉回身看著子宮內的「石頭」：「我們要確認石頭內是什麼東西。」

「直接摘除不就好了？」黃瀨用刀柄敲了敲石頭表面：「這個東西對母體來說是異物，整個切下來比較好吧！」

「但是我仍然認為胎兒還活著。」黑子認真的說：「如果整個切除的話就連那一點點的可能性都沒有了。」

「你該不會……不行啦！」黃瀨明白了黑子的想法之後連連搖頭：「如果弄得不好會造成大出血啊！」

「所以就要避免這種事發生。」

「你說得倒是簡單啊小黑子！」黃瀨忍不住苦笑：「而且──」

「黃瀨君，你剛剛也有聽到這位母親說她已經流產過三次了。」黑子靜靜的說道：「雖然我很難明白一個母親迫切渴望擁有一個孩子的心情，但是我想她與她的丈夫應該都很難承受第四次流產的打擊。」

黃瀨不語，只好看著火神。

「實習醫生，你的看法呢？」

 

「啊？把石頭打碎拿出來就好了啊！反正以保護胎兒為重嘛！」

真是簡單粗暴的敘述啊…..該說真不愧是小黑子找到的搭檔嗎？黃瀨小聲咕噥著。

 

「那麼接下來的事情就拜託火神君了。」

「啥？」

「請火神君小心的把石頭打碎，盡量不要傷到石頭內的胎兒，然後把石頭碎片全部拿出來。」

「哼！不用你說！我本來就是這麼打算的！還有，」火神咧嘴一笑：「回你的位置去！我需要你繼續麻醉！」

 

手術歷時很長。

在火神和黃瀨小心翼翼的努力下，石塊順利的被敲成一片片拿了出來，而石頭的中間赫然就是懷孕六個月的漂亮胎兒。

 

「真是危險吶！」火神一邊說著一邊將石片放到一旁的鐵盤裡：「如果再這樣下去的話，胎兒很可能會因為發展空間不夠就死在裡面啊！」

「我還是第一次看到這種情況……」

「是羊膜異常吧！就像是被包在蛋殼裡的小雞那種感覺…..誰知道呢！」火神揀出了最後一片石塊：「反正母子都平安嘛！這不就是對患者來說最好的結果嗎？」

「也是。」應和完之後黃瀨不再說話，低著頭好像在沉思。

 

*   *   *

 

手術結束之後，原本已經做好最壞打算的父親在聽到自己終於在四個月之後可以迎來第一個寶寶時激動得流下淚來，而麻醉消退之後的母親則是不斷的為了當時在旅館的態度向火神道歉，害得火神尷尬的不曉得該站在哪邊好。而值班室的兩位醫師則因為手術成功而鬆了一口氣。總而言之，皆大歡喜。

 

「天都快亮了啊！」火神看著牆壁上的時鐘，突然覺得一股濃濃的疲憊感襲來：「好不容易有住溫泉旅館的機會卻沒泡到溫泉….」

「我們可以回旅館休息一下之後再一起去泡溫泉。」黑子提議，火神卻低聲咕噥著晚回去診療所肯定又要挨罵了之類的話。

 

「如果你們不介意的話可以坐我的車哦！」一直跟在他們旁邊的黃瀨聽到了他們的對話便笑瞇瞇的提議：「我今天在這附近拍片，車子就停在醫院裡的停車場，沒有開到旅館去。我的車有加寬，小黑子和小火神可以坐得下哦！」

 

「那就謝謝黃瀨君了。」

「『小』火神是什麼鬼？」

「那是黃瀨君表達認同與表達善意的方式。」

「小黑子我不是狗狗啦！」

「……….」

 

「不過多虧了小火神和小黑子，」黃瀨燦然一笑，讓路過的好幾個女護士都看傻了眼：「婦產科的工作其實也沒那麼無趣嘛！偶爾像這樣看著新生命的形成也是一件很激~~動的事呢！」

「就說了不要擅自給我的名字加奇怪的贅詞啊！還有這裡為什麼停了一輛板車啊？」

 

三個人氣氛愉快的向著停車場走去，絲毫沒有注意到在他們後方佇立著兩個穿著白袍的身影。

 

 

「小真~~ 難得遇到老同學真的不去打個招呼嗎？」

「沒有必要。」個子較高的綠髮男人用纏滿了繃帶的手指推了推眼鏡：「對於沒有盡到人事的人，沒有什麼話好說。」

「欸~~~~~~？」黑髮男人故意拉長了語調：「可是小真卻全神貫注的看完了整場手術哦？」

「………………」

「哈哈哈又來了！小真不要害羞嘛！坦率一點會比較好哦！」

「別胡說，高尾！」被稱為小真的綠髮男人又推了推眼鏡，看著方才三人的背影消失在他們的視線裡。

 

「小真一定是想著很快就會見面了對吧！」

「這…..別瞎猜，高尾！」

「是是！小真也一夜沒睡了，快去休息吧！」被喚作高尾的人推著小真的後背，而小真則是滿臉不情不願的順著高尾的意思向醫院的員工宿舍走去。


	5. 奇蹟

不知從什麼時候開始，火神和黑子的感情漸漸好了起來，除了火神不再常常抱怨想要跳槽之外，他們對彼此也逐漸有了更多的了解──比方說火神的廚藝很棒，棒到日向在吃完火神做的咖哩飯之後立刻拍板決定以後由火神和水戶部輪流替大家煮晚餐；又比方像是黑子糟糕的廚藝，但聽到火神調侃他除了水煮蛋其它都不會做之後，黑子不甘示弱地連續好幾天在火神煮的每一道菜上都放了水煮蛋，害得火神好一陣子在超市買菜時都得將黑子神不知鬼不覺放到菜籃裡的蛋盒再小心翼翼地放回架子上。

但偶爾當他們兩個都休假的時候，就會像現在這樣結伴一起來吃MAJIBA。

 

「吃得好飽啊！」火神滿足的摸著肚子，一邊推開了門：「我們走路回去吧！」

「火神君每次都只會點起士漢堡呢！」

「只會點香草奶昔的傢伙沒資格說我！」

「我對喜歡的東西是很專一的。」

「喂喂！這已經算是執念了吧！」

「唯獨不想被只會點起士漢堡的火神君這麼說。」

「你──咦？這跑車怎麼好像在哪看過？」

 

在火神說話的當兒，一輛黃色的布加迪輕快的「叭叭」兩聲之後在他們旁邊停了下來：「小黑子~~小火神~~~」

「黃瀨君。」

「黃瀨…..喂！喂！你幹什麼？」

黃瀨身手俐落的下了車把他們兩人推到車上去，「磅」的一聲關上門後又快速的回到了駕駛座上，而這一連串動作一氣呵成根本花不到十五秒鐘。

「載你們去兜風啊~~~~~」

「開什麼玩笑！喂！放我們下車！」

「沒開玩笑哦！」駕駛座上的黃瀨回過頭來對著他們兩人燦爛一笑：「小綠間超想看看你們呀！可是他太忙了不能隨意請假出院，所以我只好開車帶你們過去啦！」

「難道我們不忙嗎？還有黃瀨你不用工作嗎？」

「火神君，座位很小，請你不要亂動。」

『放我回去啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!』的慘叫聲從路人驚訝的注目禮中向著東京市區揚長而去。

 

*   *   *

 

『多此一舉的啊。』是綠髮男人看到他們之後的第一句話。

「小真的意思是麻煩黃瀨君老遠開車過來，很辛苦吧！」站在旁邊的黑髮男人嘻嘻笑著解釋。

「別隨意曲解我的意思的啊！高尾！還有，」綠髮男人沉聲說道，轉過來看著黑子和他旁邊的火神：「你又是誰？」

「綠間君，這是我的搭檔火神大我；火神君，這位也是我們以前在醫學院讀書的同學，綠間真太郎君。」黑子介紹著。

「我是小真在秀德醫院的最佳拍檔，高尾和成，請多指教！」

「沒有人問你的啊！高尾！」

「欸~~~可是小真的朋友也是我的朋友嘛！」高尾笑著，一邊搭上了綠間的肩膀，因為兩人身高有些差距，所以綠間被拉得整個人有些歪歪斜斜：「這傢伙很不坦率啊！但是一聽到黃瀨君打電話說要來，小真可是興奮的整夜都睡不著喔！」

「別胡說的啊！高尾！再說了──」綠間努力站直後揚起了手中的泰迪熊指著他們，火神注意到他的左手手指纏滿了繃帶：「今天巨蟹座諸事不宜，你們馬上給我回去！」

「小真的意思是他不希望巨蟹座的壞運氣會傳染給你們，看吧！我家小真是個善良的人吧！」

在場除了綠間和高尾之外的人，都默默的把『我家？』這兩個字在心中複述了一次。

 

「我們家火神君也是很厲害的人。」黑子冷不防冒出了一句。火神還來不及抗議黑子的用詞，又看見高尾哈哈大笑起來。

「我知道我知道哦！上次你們在急診室動手術的時候，小真可是看得目不轉睛的呢！就是那個羊膜硬化的帝王切開術啊！」不顧綠間在旁邊憤怒的『喂！』，高尾又補上一句。 

經過這一提醒，火神這才注意到黃瀨帶他們來的正是上次三更半夜進來動急診手術的醫院。上次因為急急忙忙再加上是大半夜，所以一時沒有發現，這下火神可看清楚了：他們現在所處的秀德醫院不但很大，而且從外觀上看來極具架勢。雖然看起來有些年分，但絲毫沒有減損紅磚牆在視覺上造成的的氣派感。而且來來往往的醫療人員很多，顯然並不是一般的大醫院。

「小真上次看了你們的手術之後，就一直吵著說想認識你呢！」

「完全沒有這種事的啊！」綠間咆哮道，但高尾只是哈哈笑著要他們別介意，我家小真有點害羞，常常會說出一些口是心非的話，但他很善良的！

「綠間君，」黑子仰頭看著綠間：「好久不見。」

「哼！黑子，你還是掛著那不知道在想什麼的表情。」

「綠間君仍然是內科醫生嗎？」

 

「現在心臟內科了哦！小真很厲害的！」高尾插了進來：「現在是心臟內科最年輕的第一把交椅，很多病人都會指定要給小真看呢！因為小真問診仔細又長得英俊，很多阿姨光是看到小真的臉病就好了一大半呢！」

「別胡說的啊！」

「對了對了！我是放射診斷科醫師，常常會跟小真一起哦！」

「綠間君交到了一個好朋友呢！」

「他才不是──」

「話說回來，」火神好奇地指著綠間手中的泰迪熊：「你為什麼要帶這個熊熊啊？」

「哼！」綠間抬了抬眼鏡：「這是今天的幸運物的啊！巨蟹座雖然排名很差，但只要帶著幸運物就可以有效的反轉厄運的啊！」

「還真的有人信這一套啊…….」

「那是當然了！」綠間又推了推眼鏡：「就是因為沒有奇蹟，所以才要盡人事。沒有盡到人事的人，是不會被天命所眷顧的啊。話說回來黃瀨，」綠間看向從頭到尾都沒有參與對話的黃瀨：「你從剛才就一直在打手機，難道你的人生裡只剩下粉絲的短信了的嗎？」

「唉呀！這次不是啦！」黃瀨從手機裡抬起頭來，笑得尷尬：「想說難得大家都在一起，所以我想試著連絡小──」

『嗶──嗶──嗶──』綠間和高尾口袋裡的呼叫器不約而同地響了起來。

「OHCA*而且急診室的值班醫師剛好不在？」高尾看著螢幕上顯示的文字，一邊跟在綠間後面一邊對著其他三人招招手：「你們也來幫忙吧！」  
(註：OHCA, Out-of-Hospital Cardiac Arrest ，到院前心肺停止)

在他說完話前，其他三人毫不遲疑地跟了上去。

 

*   *   *

 

「路倒，男性O型，」急診室的護士急匆匆的向最早到達急診室的綠間報告情況：「年齡不明，身分不明，送進來的時候沒有呼吸，但是還有腦波。」

「心電圖呢？」綠間一邊說一邊戴上了手套。

「V…..Vf.」

「這樣的話就只能先給他電擊器了啊！」高尾說著，一邊向護士示意：「麻煩你把體外電擊器拿過來。」

「我們也來。」火神捲起了袖子，一旁的黃瀨和黑子也照做。

「非相關人士不要隨便插手的啊！」綠間道。

「喂喂！好歹我們也是醫生耶！」火神說著：「而且這時候搭把手是醫生的義務吧！」

「哼！無知的傢伙。」綠間推推眼鏡：「醫學是一門精妙的學問，哪是像你這種腦子一熱就衝上去的人能幹的事啊！如果在急救之前沒有先做好詳細檢查就貿然動手的話──」

「患者沒那麼多時間給你等啦！」火神不耐煩的打斷了綠間的話：「急診就是要跟時間賽跑，比誰跑得快嘛！」

「所以才說你這種人不行的啊！」綠間接過了護士拿過來的電擊器，確認電量是否充足：「往錯誤的方向跑，跑再快也是沒有用的啊！」

「好啦好啦！反正就是速度與方向都要兼顧對吧！」高尾插到綠間和火神中間緩和氣氛：「小真！」

「不用你說我也知道的啊！」

但是第一次電擊並沒有讓心電圖上的頻率起到他們的預想中的變化。

 

「充電！再一次！」高尾喊道，同時將電極對準了病人的胸口。

「去拿強心劑！」火神對護理師大吼。

「不要隨隨便便亂用藥物的啊！」綠間吼道。

「別擋在前面，我要做心臟按摩啊！」黃瀨大叫。

「Vf，沒有變化。」黑子站在心電圖顯示器前朝其他幾個人喊。

「小火神！換你接手心臟按摩！」

「該死！快動起來啊！」

「心臟電擊！再一次！」

「換手！」

「Vf….」

「再一次！」

「換人！動作快！」

「強心劑給我！」

「…………..」

「別拖拖拉拉的！再一次！」

「快一點！換手！」

如此往復，直到最後一刻大家都沒有放棄，就算是到了黑子顫抖著喊出「VA」時，電擊器被扔到了一旁，進行著體外心臟按摩的每一雙手卻都沒有停下來。但是，宣告著心跳停止那聲拉長的「嗶───」，彷彿是宣告著他們所有人的這番努力都只不過是一場跑不過死神的徒勞無功。

 

「可惡！」火神重重的捶了地板，對著整間急診室怒吼。一旁的綠間和黃瀨累得跪倒在地上，不發一語。高尾凝重地看了治療檯上的病人最後一眼，伸手替他拉上了床單。

「下午四點五十七分，宣告急救無效死亡。」黑子低低說道。

 

*   *   *

 

「把遺體送到太平間去。」綠間板著臉吩咐。

「小真….」高尾墊起腳尖拍拍綠間的肩膀：「大家已經盡力了…..」

「……….」

「死生有命，該做的我們都做了，而且還有這麼多人盡力搶救過，如果還是不行的話，真的就是天意了吧……」

「………….」

「而且在秀德這樣的大醫院裡有許多先進設備，現在只剩下解剖確認死因──」

「不要再說了的啊！」

「可是小真都哭鼻子了怎麼能放著你不管嘛！」

「別胡說的啊！」

但確實沒胡說啊……在場的其他三人默默想著。

 

「無論如何，該做的我們都已經做了吧！」火神道：「你就──」

「沒有完全盡到人事的啊！」綠間突然轉向一旁默不作聲的黑子：「明明有這麼出色的觀察和診斷能力卻放棄了進入大醫院的機會！」

「………..」

「黑子，你在那種偏僻的地方只會埋沒你的才能，趁現在申請東京的大醫院還來得及──」

「綠間君，很謝謝你的關心，但是我很滿意現在的生活。」黑子淡淡道：「況且我喜歡安靜的地方。」

「哼！」綠間抬抬眼鏡：「若是在設備不足的醫院，就算人力再充足也不算是完全盡到人事。黑子，我勸你還是放棄你那天真的想法──」

「啊~~在這裡在這裡！」一個新的女聲響了起來，所有人都望向門口，發現有個身材姣好的漂亮女孩正帶著歡快的表情望著他們。那個女孩環視了房內一圈後，她驚喜的立刻衝進來撲向黑子並四肢並用的緊緊抓住他：「哲君~~~~~~~~~~」

「那個….桃井小姐…..不能呼吸了…….」

「小桃子還真是一點都沒變呢！」坐在角落的黃瀨露出微笑，一邊收起了手機。

「桃井！妳在這裡做什麼的啊？」

「小黃剛剛聯絡我說哲君在秀德，所以我就來了嘛~~~~」被喚為桃井的女孩朝綠間晃了晃粉色的手機，然後又緊緊的抓住黑子：「好久沒看到哲君了好開心啊~~~~對了！」桃井從黑子的懷中抬起頭來，望著站在不遠處的火神：「你就是火神君吧？果真和小黃形容得一模一樣呢！」

「哈？」

「這也是我們以前的同學，桃井小姐。」黑子好不容易站直了，撫平了襯衫後不疾不徐道。

「哦…..噢！」

「吶吶！小真也幫我介紹一下這麼可愛的女生嘛！」

「沒有必要的啊！」

「高尾君對吧！」桃井微笑：「小綠綠在短信裡面一直說著高尾君的事情呢！」

『真的嗎？太榮幸了！』與『別亂說的啊！』的回答同時響了起來。

「話說回來，你們怎麼會在這裡？」桃井歪著頭：「小黃原本告訴我你們在外頭的大廳啊！」

 

一瞬間，房間內好不容易升高的氣氛又黯淡了下來。黑子簡短的敘述了來龍去脈之後，桃井露出了難過的表情。

「如果是心臟衰竭的話，也是沒辦法的事呢，總之，」桃井換上了輕快的語氣：「在這裡說話也不太方便，高尾君能介紹附近的咖啡廳或餐廳嗎？你們的下班時間應該也過了吧！」

「說的也是！」高尾看看手錶：「宮地前輩應該早就回來了吧！我和小真交代下事情，你們先到樓下的咖啡店等我們吧！」

火神和黑子微微頷首之後就走了出去，桃井則是在門口等著拖拖拉拉的黃瀨：「小黃！要走了哦！」

「那個…..小桃子…..」確認其他人都走遠之後，黃瀨才小心翼翼地開口：「你也收到短信了嗎？」

桃井明亮的神色暗了下來，點點頭。

「那…..」黃瀨欲言又止：「連絡上他了嗎？」

「……..對不起，但是他都不肯接我的電話，最近好像手機號碼也換了，打過去之後是空號……..」

「是嗎…..他還是跟以前一樣想做什麼就做什麼呢！」黃瀨笑著，但笑容裡有一絲苦澀。

「他就只有這一點沒變！」桃井的嘴巴嘟了起來。

「…………」

「他會回來的。」桃井拍拍黃瀨的手臂安慰他，儘管連她的語氣都有些不確定。

黃瀨笑了一聲，但手卻早已緊握成拳。

 

*   *   *

 

 

「為什麼會變成來吃御好燒的啊！」綠間重重的放下菜單低吼。

「咖啡廳暫停營業，現在有座位的餐廳只有這家了啊！」隔了兩個座位的火神口齒不清的說道。

「而且御好燒也很不錯的嘛！」綠間對面的黃瀨戳了戳鐵板上的半成品。

「那種『嗶──』一樣的東西你居然也吃得下去啊！」

「別這樣說嘛小綠間！」

「而且剛剛發生了那種事情，哪裡還有什麼食欲的啊！」

「既然這樣的話我來幫小真弄吧！」綠間旁邊的高尾一邊哼著小曲，一邊將食材全都倒到滋滋作響的鐵盤上。

「我也來幫小黑子燒吧！」「啊！我也要幫哲君！」分別坐在黑子兩旁的黃瀨和桃井開始對著黑子的食材攻城掠地。

「………..」

 

「啊!!!!!!」綠間突然大叫，指著黑子面前那團慘不忍睹的食團：「你們兩個居然把年糕加進去了的啊！」

「欸？」黃瀨和桃井的手停在半空中，手上還拿著鍋鏟。

「年糕啊！」綠間抄起了筷子直指著黑子面前那團黏黏糊糊的東西：「居然混在一起，真是不可理喻的啊！」

「噢……」

「聽好了！年糕這種東西要另外分開燒，這樣才能凸顯出年糕特有的香味的啊！」

「那種事無論怎樣都好的吧！」火神含糊不清的說道，綠間隨即將矛頭對準了他。

「所以我才說你這種人不行的啊！」綠間氣呼呼的說道：「無論是醫學還是食材，都要講求精確，物盡其用。就算只是一片小小的年糕，也要利用適當的火侯加上適合的配料，才能誘發年糕散發出最美好的香味的啊！」

「只是一片年糕而已吧……」

「像你這種粗枝大葉的人，哪能明白一片年糕裏頭的小宇宙與它奧妙的精髓啊！」綠間哼了哼。

「真是無聊。」火神說著，一邊將自己的御好燒翻了個面：「不是只要能吃就行了嗎？」

「所以我才討厭那些馬馬虎虎的人的啊！」

「確實是如此呢！」黑子說。

「小綠間/小綠綠說的沒錯呢！」黃瀨和桃井異口同聲的說道。

「你們不要跟著攪和進來啊！」

「不過機會難得，很想見識看看綠間流御好燒的燒法呢！」黑子說著，而對面的高尾終於忍不住『噗』的笑了出來。

「高尾！不准笑！」綠間推推眼鏡，接過了黑子推給他的食材：「真拿你們沒辦法，既然是你的請求我就勉為其難的接受吧！正好趁此機會，我會讓你們明白真正的御好燒吃起來是什麼味道的啊！」

「小綠間完全就是一副要動手術的架式啊……」

「確實是呢……」

「太誇張了吧那個姿勢！」

「馬馬虎虎的人給我閉嘴的啊！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

 

幾分鐘之後，綠間黑著臉擺弄著面前不成形狀的奇異物體，高尾在笑得前仰後合的同時把自己煎的那份漂漂亮亮的餅放到了綠間的盤子上；黑子的前面同樣有一塊慘不忍睹的暗黑物質，桃井一臉懊惱，黃瀨嘆著氣，火神則是順手把自己剛煎好的那塊香氣四溢的御好燒推到了黑子的盤子裡。

「原來小火神的廚藝這麼好啊！」

「哈？這很普通的吧！」

「不不不這一點也不普通啊！」高尾指著火神周圍的碗：「你吃的量也未免太多了吧！」

「這樣對火神君來說只是開胃菜呢！」黑子道，毫不意外的聽見對面有個聲音嫌棄的說了句「居然還是個吃貨的啊！」

「哲君對不起…….」桃井一臉歉疚的看著那團暗黑料理：「我以為這次有比較進步的…..」

「這次進步很多了哦！桃井小姐。」黑子露出淡淡的微笑：「話說回來，桃井小姐現在過得還好嗎？」

「托哲君的福，現在這間醫院的待遇很不錯呢。」桃井好不容易露出了笑容，但立刻被綠間的下一個問句嗆住了。

「青峰那傢伙呢？怎麼沒跟你在一起的啊？」

黑子停下了手上的動作，黃瀨收起了掛在臉上的笑容，餐桌上的氣氛一時之間變得尷尬至極。

 

「唉呀……」桃井最後避重就輕的說道：「聯絡不上他呢！」

「青峰？」火神口齒不清道，來回看著其他人：「他又是誰？」

「他也是我們以前的同學。」黑子淡然表示：「但是我並不喜歡他的理念，儘管他的手術技巧跟火神君一樣出類拔萃。」

「甚至還在火神之上的啊！」

「你分明就是想來吵架的吧！」

「好啦好啦！我也很好奇這位青峰君是什麼樣的人呢！」被夾在綠間和火神中間的高尾提高了音量：「不如黃瀨君來介紹他吧！這樣以後見到面時才有話題可以聊嘛！」

高尾的提議再正常不過，卻讓黃瀨原本就白皙的膚色又更蒼白了些。見狀，桃井連忙打圓場：「還是我來說吧！青峰君是我的青梅竹馬！因為比我小了幾個月，小時候又愛哭，對我來說就像是弟弟一樣呢！」

 

「哦！」高尾笑道，一邊一手的把氣沖沖好像快要打起來的火神和綠間往兩邊推開：「有這麼漂亮的桃井小姐作青梅竹馬，那位青峰君想必很幸運吧！」

「過獎了。」桃井笑了出來──沒有女孩子在受到稱讚時會不開心的──「他呀，個性雖然像大爺，但內心卻是很溫柔的！」

「這麼說…..莫非桃井小姐正在和青峰君交往嗎？」

「沒有沒有！」桃井連忙擺手：「我才不要跟喜歡小龍蝦又是黑皮膚的男生交往呢！況且他已經有一個非常好看又適合他的戀人了，就是──」彷彿是意識到自己說了不該說的話，桃井連忙住了口。

恰好也在同一時刻，高尾的手機嗶嗶嗶的響了起來，免去了繼續追問下去的尷尬。

 

「喂喂！我是高尾……嗯！是我簽的！什麼？」高尾的眼睛猛然瞪大：「不可能！在場可是有五個醫師確認過的啊！好好，我們馬上來。」高尾一邊說一邊站了起來，臉色蒼白：「太平間來電話，要我們馬上過去。」

「發生什麼事了？」綠間追問，高尾一向開朗的臉色罕見的難看：

「下午那位病人出問題了。」

 

 

六個人匆匆結完帳之後立刻往地下室的太平間衝去。一到門口，就有個面色慘白的男人迎了上來，雙腳似乎還在發抖：「謝天謝地你們終於來了。」剛說完話，他就『噗通』一聲昏倒在地。

「桃井小姐，麻煩你照顧這位先生。」黑子說完話之後，就尾隨在火神的後方跟著綠間和高尾衝進了大門緊閉的太平間。

為了避免暫存在此的遺體腐壞，太平間的空氣中總會飄散著一股福馬林特有的的淡淡甜味，且空調都會設置的比平常的溫度還要更低。再加上這裡的特殊性，使得這裏總瀰漫著一股奇異的氣氛。

 

一群人衝進去後猛然停下了腳步，看到面前的景象之後全都不由自主地打了個冷顫，不只是因為裡頭日光燈造成的陰冷效果，也不只是因為比外頭低了許多的溫度──在一個應該躺著遺體的鐵床上，直挺挺地坐著一個不安的扭來扭去、聽到他們的聲音之後便好奇地轉過頭來打量著他們的…….活人？

高尾壓低了聲音，儘管如此，他的聲音在空蕩蕩的太平間裡仍聽得一清二楚：

「那是我們今天下午搶救無效的…..患者。」

患者......患者........空蕩蕩的房內引起的回音，彷彿就像是無數人陰森森的一遍遍的重複高尾的話。

 

「不可能！」綠間立刻否認：「我親自確認過的！那位患者所有的生理機能都停止了的啊！」

高尾正想再說，但火神喊了聲「媽呀！」就昏了過去，險些壓住了站在他後方的黑子。

「黃瀨君，」黑子吃力的抬起火神：「能請你把火神君拖出去嗎？黃瀨君？」

一旁的黃瀨呆立如石像。

黑子嘆了一口氣，伸出手用力戳了戳黃瀨，黃瀨這才如夢初醒，扛著火神出了大門。

 

「終於有人來了。」那個『人』看著他們說道，看起來又煩躁又害怕：「這裡好冷，但這裡的負責人不讓我出去。你們是醫生嗎？」

綠間蠕動著嘴唇，好半天才擠出一句：「你死了。」

床上的人愣了一下，然後不屑的撇撇嘴：「我死了？你看我像死人？」

「我確認過的！」綠間大叫起來，整個太平間隆隆作響：「沒有心跳，腦波也沒有了！你不可能….除非你是……」

_鬼。_

「這種情況就只能確認看看了吧。」高尾聳聳肩，朝那個『人』走去，卻被綠間用力拉住：「你不准去！」

「說什麼話呢小真！」高尾笑笑：「不得到一個標準答案，可不是小真的風格哦！」

「你不要去！」

「小真，我只是要去檢查他的脈搏而已，又不是──」

「高尾……..」綠間低頭直視著高尾：「………不要去。」

「……..小真，我──」

「Lazarus syndrome.」黑子突然開口，所有人都嚇了一跳，而床上的人甚至嚇得差點從床上翻下來。無視了「那東西到底從哪冒出來的啊？」的叫喊，所有人不約而同的轉過頭看著黑子。

 

「拉撒路症候群，」黑子又重複了一遍，聲音裡有種壓抑的激動：「名字來自於新約聖經裡面那位被耶穌復活的拉撒路，指的是患者被判定失去所有生理機能之後，卻又『復活』的奇特現象！」

「但那個拉撒路症候群不是很罕見嗎？」高尾說道，手臂仍被綠間緊緊抓著不放，但他顯然完全沒有任何要掙脫開的意思：「我記得全世界根本不到十起報告吧！」

「我們今天下午的判定並沒有錯！」黑子急急地說道：「但病人卻又活過來了！只有這個現象可以解釋這樣的奇蹟！」

「我死過一次？」床上的人開了口，聲音裡滿是不可置信：「我以為我只是睡了一覺…..怪不得我胸口疼！」

 

所有人直勾勾的望著他，床上的人有些不自在的扭了扭身子：「幹嘛？」

「你現在覺得如何啊？」高尾問。

床上的人想也不想的直接回答。「快凍斃了。」

 

*   *   *

 

「所以幸運物還是有效果的嘛！」高尾雙手抱在腦後，望著走在他身邊的綠間：「可以帶來奇蹟！」

「別說廢話的啊！」

「還有啊，」高尾笑著搭上了綠間的肩膀：「我都不知道小真原來那麼關心我呢！」

「你別誤會了！我只是需要一個幫我騎板車的司機的啊！」綠間推了推眼鏡。

「居然拉著我的手說你不要去你不准去哈哈哈哈哈！小真演的又是哪齣啊？」

「閉嘴！高尾！」

「別這麼不坦率嘛小真！」高尾靠近了些：「有些感情還是要好好的傳遞給對方比較好哦！」

「你靠太近了的啊！」

「小真如果需要練習的話，我可以讓你練習很多很多次哦！」

「不需要的啊！」

「可是我想知道小真是怎麼想的……..」

「………….」

「………….」

「我說……」火神打斷了高尾和綠間的凝視：「體諒一下走在後頭的我們啊！」

「怕鬼怕到暈倒的傢伙沒資格說話的啊！」綠間立刻挺直了腰板。剛剛低頭看著高尾時，整個人不由得配合他的身高彎了下去。咳！才不是想要做什麼需要他彎腰的事情呢！

「別拿泰迪熊指著我啊！」

「哼！」綠間放下了不自覺舉起的泰迪熊：「既然說到了泰迪熊就順便一問，你是什麼星座的？」

「啊？獅子座啊！又怎麼了？」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！早安占卜真的超準的耶！」高尾大笑，並唯妙唯肖的模仿起主持人活力朝氣的聲音：「巨蟹座的你，今天運勢不佳，把泰迪熊帶在身邊可以提高你的運勢喲！另外，避開獅子座的人，獅子座是巨蟹座的今日最大剋星~~~」

「高──尾！」

「就是這樣！」高尾搭住綠間的肩膀：「因為也挺晚了，我們就不送你們回去啦！大家晚安！」

然後兩人就這麼走了，儘管綠間在途中仍不斷憤怒的咆哮。

「我也要送小桃子回去了！」黃瀨走到了他的布加迪旁邊替桃井開車門：「小黑子小火神後會有期啦！」

「等等！你擅自把我們載到這裡來，至少也要把我們載回去啊！」火神大叫。

「說的也是呢！不過女士優先嘛！你們也可以搭火車回去啊！」黃瀨看看手錶，「但是末班車開走了哦！」

「……………」

「拜啦！」「哲君再見！火火再見！」

「……………….」

「下次看到他我要揍他一拳。」

「我會協助火神君的。」

 

*   *   *

 

東京市區，一輛搶眼的黃色布加迪在街道上馳騁著。這輛應該在大道上自由奔馳的車種，似乎與市區這種窄小密集的地方有些格格不入。

「這樣應該就行了吧！」黃瀨說道。

「嗯……」桃井的表情有些歉疚：「雖然這樣對哲君和火火有些不好意思…..」

「真是的，我可是要算好時間離開呢！」黃瀨打開了車窗，任風撲打在臉上。金黃色的髮梢隨風拍打著面頰，讓人看不清他臉上的表情。「話說小綠間那算什麼啊？居然公然秀恩愛！以前的他絕對不會在公共場合做這種事的吧！」

「可是高尾君似乎很樂在其中呢！」桃井輕笑：「小綠綠真幸運，有個這麼好的人在身邊！」

「可是這兩人交往起來的話，高尾大概會很辛苦吧！」

「已經在交往了哦！」桃井眨了眨眼睛：「我私底下偷偷問過急診室的宮地醫師和木村醫師了。」

那兩個死現充！秀恩愛不分場合！這裡可是醫院啊！可惡通通都給我爆炸吧！

桃井腦袋中浮現出宮地前輩怒氣沖沖地拿著水果說出這段話的模樣，最後決定不需要將這段評論讓黃瀨知道。

「唔哇！不會吧！」黃瀨驚呼：「小綠間有沒有在交往的自覺啊？」

「那個..就有點…..啊！我的手機響了！」

黃瀨開著車，一邊側耳聽著桃井與電話另一頭的對話：「嗯，是的，我和小黃已經離開了……..是，大約兩分鐘前……」

「……………..」

「好的，那就麻煩你了…… _赤司君。_ 」

 

 


	6. 對峙

「我們只好找地方住了呢！」黑子望著跑車的背影說道。

「啊──肯定會被監督殺了！」火神發出一聲哀嘆：「剛剛的御好燒根本沒吃飽啊！」

「火神君，食量太大會反過來被餓鬼吃掉的。」

「根本就沒那種事吧！」火神怒道，但垂在身旁不斷發抖的手和底氣不足的嗓音卻顯示出他的想法跟他的話完全不是同一回事。

黑子別過頭去，火神看見他的肩膀輕輕顫動。

 

「你又唬我！」的吼聲伴隨著被狠狠揉亂的頭髮。黑子很久以前就注意到了，那雙奮力把自己的頭髮揉亂的大手上面佈滿不少老繭、被手術刀劃過的疤痕、甚至還有被藥物侵蝕過的痕跡，絕對稱不上是好看，但這雙大手無論何時都意外的溫暖，甚至可說上有些炙熱了。

此刻的夜晚仍帶有些許涼意，但那雙手的熱度卻讓自己的頭彷彿被煤氣爐包圍著，熱氣逐漸籠罩了全身。足足就像是那個人的寫照，兇惡的外表底下卻有一顆細膩溫柔的心，而那份溫柔正透過各個意想不到的角落滲透到自己的心底。

「…….話說你還想吃什麼？黑子？你在聽我說話嗎？」

說不定，火神君真的可以….

 

「黑子？」火神有些訝異的看見黑子慢慢的抓住了自己的手，出神地凝視著。

「…….可是個頭那麼大的火神君居然會怕鬼。火神君的膽子比副甲狀腺還要小吧。」  
(註：人體內有4顆副甲狀腺(parathyroid gland)，而每一粒的大小跟豌豆差不多)

「哈？你在胡說些什麼東西？不對！我怕鬼跟你沒關係啊！」

「所以火神君承認自己怕鬼了呢。」黑子說著，放開了火神的大手。

「沒有啊!!!!!!!!」

 

談笑間，一輛黑色的勞斯萊斯在他們旁邊停了下來。車窗搖了下來，他們兩人同時望向那位坐在副駕駛座上長髮及肩的男人。正想著是不是要問路時，卻驚訝的聽見那男人喊出了彼此的名字。

「火神君，黑子君。」那個男人笑了笑：「上車吧！」

都哪個年代了居然還有當街誘拐啊！

火神不自覺地往黑子旁邊踏了一步，試圖將他擋在身後：「你這傢伙是誰啊？」

「啊啦，就跟小征說的一樣，是個身體動得比腦袋快的男人呢！長得確實挺好看的，不過真可惜，不是我喜歡的類型。」男人笑了笑，但那笑容卻讓火神想到了隱藏在玫瑰花中的刺──

_危險！_

當這個念頭在他腦海中閃過的同一瞬間，手已經拉著黑子準備要跑，但那個男人比他快了一步。他對車後彈了個響指：「小永，小太郎，去吧！」

「真是的！玲央姊不要每次都像是放狗咬人一樣的叫我們去辦事啊！」

 

他們還來不及離開，去路已被後座突然蹦出的兩個人雙雙擋住，一個金黃色頭髮、動作像花豹一樣敏捷的男人不費吹灰之力就把黑子扛了起來放進車內，一邊跑口中還不忘一邊碎碎念；而另一個頭髮剃得短短的粗壯男人則是將火神推到了車上去，他的力氣大的彷彿就像是一座推不動的小山，火神根本推不動他。

「無論怎樣都好，這下可以去吃牛肉飯了吧！」那個男人朝著前座吼道，一屁股用力的坐到了位子上，使得座椅發出悶悶的「噗」聲。

「你忍耐一下嘛小永！」那個被稱為「玲央姊」的男人轉過頭來：「都特地從京都過來還要吃牛肉飯啊！」

「那當然！」小永呵呵笑著，順手帶上了車門。而另一個像花豹一樣，被喚為「小太郎」的男人則高高舉起了手，兩腳不停的晃來盪去，一開口就像洩洪的水壩停不下來：「我也是我也是我要去打柏青哥！聽說銀座那邊有很多很棒的店欸超棒的！」

「真是的，一點品味都沒有的男人，人家最討厭了。」

 

那幾個人雖然在聊天，但身體卻有意無意地擋住了門。眼看是出不去了，火神只好趁著前方打屁聊天的空檔悄悄的觀察起車廂內部：顯然這是一輛加長型轎車，除了正副駕駛座外，後排的座位設計成面對面的寬敞四人座，而中間甚至還有一個小桌子。車子要不是很新就是保養得很好，坐在裏頭仍可以聞到濃濃的皮革味。火神皺了皺鼻子，忍不住打了個噴嚏，引得所有人都停下交談轉頭望著他。

「看什麼看？」火神抹抹鼻子，沒好氣道：「沒看過打噴嚏嗎？」

「火神君，口氣不需要這麼衝喲！」不同於其他兩人猙獰的表情，坐在副駕駛座上的玲央姊對他露齒而笑：「我們不是壞人~~」

「每個壞人都會這麼說。」駕駛座上傳來了一個淡淡的聲音，但玲央姊沒有理會。

「兩位，真是抱歉吶！」玲央姊換了個語氣，聽上去他似乎真的很為此感到抱歉：「我們本來可以更早到的，但是因為我們的司機出了點事情──」

「推卸責任也要搞清楚對象啊，那很明顯就是赤…….唔！」駕駛座上又傳來了聲音，因為外面很暗，所以火神沒有看到駕駛長怎樣，但顯然這次玲央姊沒辦法坐視不管了，他笑咪咪的立刻伸手用力堵住了發言者的嘴，害得車身猛然抖了一下。

「啊以噁偶嗄哀啊嗯按！(把你的手拿開啊渾蛋！)」

「也就是說呢，」玲央姊不為所動的繼續說道，就好像剛剛沒有發生過車子在東京市區的街道上來了個怒氣沖沖的大甩尾：「誠凜那邊小征已經連絡好了。晚餐會由我們幫你們買單，就當作是耽誤你們時間的一點賠禮。」

「這樣好嗎？」從頭到尾不發一語的黑子終於開了口：「這樣的話恐怕是我們要對你們感到不好意思了呢。」

「哪裡哪裡，這是應該的。」玲央姊笑著，不過後來當他看到火神點餐的帳單之後就笑不出來了，這當然是後話了。

「啊啦，說了這麼多話都還沒自我介紹呢，」玲央姊向他們點頭致意：「我來自京都洛山醫院，敝姓實渕，而這兩位是洛山醫院的御用弄臣──」

「玲央姊太過份啦！我才不是耍猴戲的呢！」他們對面的小太郎大聲抗議：「我也有名字的欸！我叫葉山小太郎！」

難道該吐槽的不是「御用」那兩個字嗎？話說弄臣是幹嘛的？耍寶嗎？

「我叫根武谷，你們好啊！嗝~~~~」

「等等小永！」玲央姊怪叫了起來：「怎麼可以在小征的客人面前打嗝呢？太沒禮貌了啊！」

「有什麼關係？這是我打招呼的方式嘛！」

「完全讓人感受不到想要打招呼的誠意好嗎？」

「我可是很有誠意的呢！嗝~~~~~~」

「別轉過來對著人家打嗝啊！我的西裝會沾上你的臭嗝味兒的！」

「啊~~~玲央姊像老媽一樣！」

「才不是老媽！是姊姊啊！」

「隨便怎樣都好啦我要去柏青哥啦！」

「黑子，」火神附在黑子的耳邊悄聲道：「這些是什麼人？」

「我也不曉得呢，不過看起來並不是壞人。」

「喂！」

「不過如果我想得沒錯的話，待會兒或許會見到我認識的人也說不定。」

「你認識的人？誰啊？」

「………….」

 

黑子不再說話，火神問不到答案，前頭又吵吵鬧鬧的，他只得望向車外川流不息的車潮。沒過多久，他感覺到有個東西靠上了自己的肩膀。

「這樣居然也能睡得著，真是服了你了。」

一邊小聲說著，火神一邊小心翼翼地脫下外套蓋在黑子的身上。感覺到黑子往自己的肩膀蹭了蹭，原本有些不自在的怪異感也漸漸消失了。

不過前頭吵吵鬧鬧的噪音仍然安定的持續著。

 

車子開得很快，不一會兒就來到了東京最大的六星級酒店。在服務人員畢恭畢敬的招呼下，他們搭上了瞭望電梯，整個東京的夜景一覽無遺。

「好厲害啊！」小太郎趴在窗戶上驚呼著：「快看快看！東京果然跟京都不一樣欸明明很晚了但整個城市還是很亮啊！」

「沒錯，京都那些寺院都快看膩了！」小永說著，又打了一個嗝。

「你們兩個別像是觀光客一樣啊！」玲央姐斥責道，卻換來小太郎的一句「可是我們本來就是觀光客啊！要不是赤司司我們哪有機會可以到東京來啊！」

「赤司司？」火神開口。

「怎麼？你不知道赤司司啊？」小太郎的興致看起來更高了：「他是洛山醫院的繼承人，名下有好幾家醫院的股份而且他超~~強的耶！」看著火神茫然的表情，小太郎來了勁，一股腦兒地說道：「赤司司就像是萬用通行證！這次住的飯店也是他們家財團名下的——」

「小太郎！」玲央姐出聲制止，小太郎不高興的噘起了嘴，卻沒有再繼續說下去。

 

很快就到了頂樓的總統套房，走在他們後方的小太郎不斷小聲嘀咕要不是沒有空房了我也想住這裡啊⋯⋯根武谷則是拍著肚子回道幸好我們每個人都有一間單人房外加吃到飽消費券，走在最前方的玲央姊則是噓聲要他們兩個快閉嘴。

他們走到了1220的房門前，門上並沒有門把。火神正覺得奇怪時卻看見玲央姐拿出手機打了幾個字，門便咿呀的一聲開了。他做了個手勢：「請進。」

「你們不進來嗎？」火神問道，但玲央姐立刻退了一步，聲音變得很冷：「我們只負責帶你們過來。」

「不可以走哦！」剛剛還嬉皮笑臉的小太郎擋在火神前面：「赤司司沒說你們可以離開唷！」

就在同時，房裏傳出了一個冷峻的聲音，一字一句鏗鏘有力，不容得人拒絕的強硬口吻：「哲也，大我，進來。」

「那就祝你們好運啦！」根武谷說完，便一手一個的把黑子和火神推進了房間內，而大門也立刻關上了。

 

 

房間很大，與其說是飯店的房間，不如說更像是間小型公寓兼會議廳。整間房間的燈光似乎被刻意調暗，但沒有到令人不快的程度，相反的，這種暖黃色的色調讓人感覺相當舒適，彷彿是沐身於落日餘暉之中；地毯是紅銀相交的花色，材質很厚，走在上頭一點聲音都沒有。

他們現在的這個房間顯然被當成客廳來使用，牆壁上甚至有個麋鹿頭的模型，右手邊還有分別是通向臥室與獨立廚房的木門。在他們的正前方，除了有一套紫金色絨布沙發之外，還有一張深色的橡木辦公桌，辦公桌後方的落地窗可以完整的看到東京的夜景，而那張寬大的辦公椅上，有個模模糊糊的身影。因為剛好背光，所以火神看不清那個人的容貌。

 

「坐。」那個冷峻的聲音再一次響起，但火神一動也不動。

「隨隨便便就把人帶過來，未免也太看不起人了吧！」火神沉聲道，但椅上的人顯然對火神的反應置若罔聞，他只是從鼻子裡噴出一聲冷笑，但足夠使人不寒而慄。

「我讓你坐下，而不是徵詢你的意見。」那個清冷的聲音說道，火神隱隱覺得這個聲音非常熟悉，卻想不起來在哪裡聽過。椅子上的人影動了動，站起身朝他們走過來：「我叫你坐下，你就得坐下；我叫你出去，你就得離開。我說的話就是絕對，沒有人可以違抗我。就算是——」

「赤司，」火神嚇了一跳，轉頭望向聲音的來源，赫然發現門口不曉得什麼時候悄聲無息地佇立著一個身型修長的人影，而大門在他身後靜悄悄的關上：「你的車被葉山他們開走了，他們說想要去銀座那邊玩玩⋯⋯嗯？」來人停了下來，看著眼前詭異的景象：一個173的小個子伸長了手臂正要搭在另一個190高個子的肩膀上。他似乎猜到了什麼事似的嘆了口氣：「你又來了。」

「千尋，我說過進我房間前要先通知我。」

「那是對實渕他們說的。」那人淡淡道，兀自走進了臥室：「別管我，你們忙你們的。」

臥室的門「碰」的關上了，只剩下三個人面面相覷， 而小個子男人的手仍停留在半空中。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯」

最後黑子打破了沈默：「赤司君，好久不見。」

 

「啊啊，從畢業之後就沒見過了。」赤司說道，若無其事的收回了手：「但幾個星期前才見過大我，那時沒能好好打招呼呢。」

「幾個星期前.......你是在MAJIBA給我血管擴張劑的那個人！」怪不得聲音這麼耳熟！但赤司只是對此輕聲一笑：「呵，既然想起來就不需要我再多做介紹了。」

赤司坐到了雙人沙發上，朝著桌上的餅乾擺擺手：「請自己用。既然人都到齊了，那麼我就直接開門見山的說了，」赤司望著坐的端端正正的黑子：「大輝回到東京了。」

不顧黑子有些吃驚的表情，赤司啜了一口咖啡又繼續道：「但他不肯與我們聯繫，而種種跡象表明他仍然從事著那件工作。」

「我有聽桃井小姐提起過。」黑子謹慎的回答，赤司瞇了瞇眼睛：「對於大輝的做法，我既不贊成也不反對。但是他卻任由自己沈溺其中，這點令我無法忍受。」

火神看看赤司，又看看黑子，卻一反常態的沒有出聲詢問。

 

「動搖的心容易受到外在環境的影響而看不清事實的真相；愚蠢的人容易受到群眾的鼓譟而犯下可笑至極的錯誤。」赤司那隻金黃色的瞳孔閃過一道光芒：「我找你們來，是要你們認清他在做什麼，而你們又在做什麼。」

「.......」

「大輝眼裡的碎片，導致他仍深陷在冰宮之中。」赤司這句意義不明的話讓火神與黑子兩人愣了愣，以至於沒有對從房裡出來的銀髮男人太過注意。

「我無法給你們建議，我也認為沒有這種必要。大輝他有自己的路要走，儘管他仍然看不見終點在哪裏。」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

「此外，我也已經將大輝的消息轉達給涼太了。若真有一位能成功把凱帶離冰宮的吉爾達，這個人選非涼太所屬。而哲也，你只需要繼續往前走就行了。」赤司露出淡淡的笑容：「Fiat Lux。若你認為是的話，那就是了。」

黑子卻沒有回答，火神在他的表情中首次看見了一絲猶豫。

「大我，」赤司突然轉向他：「你在誠凜過的還愉快嗎？」

為什麼會突然問這個啊？火神愣了下，因此沒有注意到旁邊的黑子在聽到這個問題之後身體一瞬間的僵硬。在火神開口前，赤司彷彿已經從他的表情裡讀到了答案。

 

「這樣就行了。」赤司說道，但口氣中卻明顯有到此為止的意味。就在同時，大門又打開了，玲央姊已經等在門口。「玲央會帶你們到樓上的旋轉餐廳去，今晚你們就在這裡住下吧！待會兒會把房間鑰匙拿給你們。我們後會有期。」

黑子機械性的站起身來，直到火神輕輕拍著他的背，黑子才道了聲「失禮了。」便與火神並肩離開。

一時間，偌大的房內只剩下兩個人。

 

「叫上了所有人但自己沒出現，真不像是那位的作風呢！」黛傾身向前，從茶几上拿走了一塊餅乾，而赤司聽到他的話之後只「呵」的冷笑了一聲：「一星期沒睡覺的傢伙只會礙事，況且只要能達到把他們帶來的目的，當然要善用手中能用的一切手段。」

是是是，我已經見識過小少爺的手段了。黛想著。

「再說，這個方法能一石二鳥。」赤司繼續道：「除了涼太那邊之外，哲也和大我需要一些外來的助力──藉機讓他們獨處一晚是不錯的選擇。」

喂喂！角色設定哪裡錯了吧！準院長兼助理教授兼神經外科醫師兼赤司財閥繼承人等頭銜都還不夠，現在還要再加上「地表最強紅娘」嗎？黛忍不住在心裡吐槽，表面上卻問了另一個看似無關的問題：「他應該也到了吧，樓上。」

「當然。」赤司的嘴角彎出自信的弧度：「心思越單純的人越好操控。唯有用這個說法才能使大輝離開他的安樂窩，讓涼太著手去準備下一步。」

這怎麼看都是小少爺的惡趣味吧！不過可惜的是無法親眼看到餐廳裡的修羅場了啊……黛有些遺憾的感嘆著。話說回來──

「黃瀨那邊你真覺得能成功？」

「不，相反的，我認為可行性不大。」

既然這樣你還讓他去……

 

彷彿是從黛的眼裡讀到了他的想法，赤司輕聲一笑：「是涼太這麼要求的。儘管當局者迷，我認為現在並不是他們倆能好好坐下來談的最佳時機，但總歸一試。你想問我是不是還有別的辦法吧？」赤司看著黛的雙眼補上一句：「非常遺憾，現在缺乏的是能讓船隻改向的『東風』。」

_哦。_

「你似乎還有話想問我。」赤司說，用的並不是疑問句而是肯定句。

「你……或者說「你們」插手的不只是今晚這些事吧。」既然都被看出來了，黛也不跟他客氣：「火神的人事調動不是準院長的工作範圍吧！」

「我的這隻眼睛可以看到未來。」赤司指著自己的左眼道，那隻眼睛閃耀著金色的光彩：「將大我安排到誠凜對他和哲也都好。只要他們都還是醫生，就一定會再重逢，而我所做的只不過是加快了他們重逢的腳步。」

 

 _所以除了地表最強紅娘之外又是見面加速器擔當嗎_ ？黛藉著把吃完的餅乾包裝紙放到桌上的空檔，有技巧的藏起了自己壓不下去的竊笑，而見面加速器現在正帶著凜冽的眼神望著他：「你不相信我說的話？」

「我相信，我相信。」黛說著，深吸一口氣之後抬起頭來，並趁著赤司打斷他之前搶過了話語權：「你沒有告訴他們青峰最後一次出現的地方在誠凜附近。他到那邊不單是跟蹤黃瀨吧？為什麼不說？」

「因為還不到時候。」赤司淡淡答道，儘管眼神仍帶有一絲懷疑：「今晚，被追捕的狐狸將會化成埋伏的獵人，而藏在暗處伺機而動的黑豹則會立場倒轉成被追捕的獵物。但是到了明天早上，變回原形的狐狸只能看著到手的獵物在他眼前奔逃而去。」

這個回答換來黛從鼻子呼出的一聲輕笑：「你這種把所有事攬在身上的壞習慣真得改改。」

「沒有必要。我不需要別人就能解決所有問題。」

「嗯，當然了。」黛話中有話地說道，引得赤司不悅的皺眉。

「我說過我不是你的患者。」

「但我也不是你的專屬司機。」黛流暢的回答，往赤司的方向靠得更近：「別生氣，你遲早會答應的。」

「別拿不可能的事情來說嘴，千尋。而且你也還沒同意我的要求。」

「你把我的書還給我，我就會考慮一下。」

「你靠太近了。」赤司把黛推遠了些：「你拿捏不到正常人的安全距離。精神科醫師都是如此放肆嗎？」

「你在轉移話題。」黛說道：「我讓你緊張了？」

赤司的眼神彷彿要把對方瞪跪，但黛顯然不為所動。「我當你默認了。」

「錯誤的結論。」

「不會錯。」黛指著赤司緊握的拳頭。「在你的事情上我還沒錯過。」

「別得意得太早，千尋，」赤司的神色依然未變，但拳頭也沒有鬆開：「不過是時間早晚的問題罷了。」

_隨便你，愛怎麼說就怎麼說。_

 

黛想著，又伸手要去拿餅乾，但這次卻被赤司一把捉住了手腕。

「怎麼？你想要吃的話我會留給你。」

「你明明知道問題不在那裏，千尋。」赤司仍抓著黛的手腕：「當你口是心非的時候你就會找各種理由避免與我四目相對。」

_只要是個正常人不想被瞪跪的話都不會與你四目相對好嗎？_

「你說什麼？」赤司瞇起了眼睛。

_根本沒說話好嗎？_

「不，你說了。」赤司篤定的說道，手上的力道一點都沒放鬆。「我問你剛剛說什麼？」

_放開我。_

「…………….」赤司無視了這句「話」。

 _不放也行，_ 黛思忖著。反正要達成目的的手段有很多種，而且可以一石二鳥。

「……..你做什麼？」赤司看著黛握住自己的另一隻手，平靜的問道。

「不做什麼。」黛說著：「只是想握著你的手，征十郎。」

赤司一向冷靜的臉染上了淡淡的紅暈，同時毫不猶豫地抽回了緊握著黛的那隻手。黛不但沒有放開，被赤司放開的那隻手反而順勢撫上了他的臉頰。

「這裡沒有別人…..」黛輕聲說著往赤司的方向湊近，但赤司卻別開了頭，紅色的雙眼閃爍。

「.........請放開我，黛醫師。」

黛依言放開了他的手，同時坐直了身子，就好像他們倆剛剛的距離沒有近得似乎再往前一點就能碰到彼此的嘴唇。

_『遇到意料之外的突發狀況就會轉換。』_ 黛暗暗將這個觀察記在心裡，同時站了起來，口氣一如既往的雲淡風輕：「走吧，去吃飯了。」

「………….」

「沒休息就算了，你從早上就沒吃飯吧？自己身為醫師卻沒有規律飲食習慣怎麼行？」黛說著，拿起了赤司的外套遞給他：「你不是說東京有間湯豆腐很不錯嗎？我們吃那個吧！」

「……………」

這次的刺激太大了嗎？黛一邊想著，一邊故意道：「我開車帶你去也沒有關係哦！」

赤司終於如他所料的抬起了頭，並露出了近似於鄙視的神情，只不過赤司接下來的那句話在他的意料之外就是了。

「千尋，你忘記我的車被開走了嗎？」

「…………….」該死的，他忘了。

同一時間，坐在柏青哥裡的葉山小太郎以及塞了滿嘴牛肉飯的根武谷永吉不約而同的打了個震天價響的大噴嚏。

 

*   *   *

 

今天真不知道倒了什麼霉，火神憤憤然地想道，一整天都被綁架！先是被黃瀨綁到秀德，接下來又被赤司綁到飯店裡來........不過無論如何，他絕對不會去找綠間要任何幸運物！想到這，他憤憤地放下了菜單。

「火神君，」黑子在對面喚他：「我要四盎司的牛排。」

「那才一點點根本就不夠吧！」火神道，伸手招來了穿著西裝的侍者。

「先生們晚安，兩位想在今晚享用哪一道餐點呢？這道是今晚的主廚特餐，我們相當推薦───」

「好吧！」火神一邊說一邊指著菜單：「一份四盎司的肋眼套餐，另外沙朗肋眼紐約客丁骨紅屋腰眼都各來五份，這五道跟那五道主菜的前菜是焗烤干貝烤田螺其他的是鵝肝醬煙燻鮭魚餐前酒要這個飯後甜點要這個這個那個和那個另外飲料部分請給我這瓶這瓶跟那瓶..……..」

幾分鐘之後，侍者向火神再三確認餐點內容沒有錯之後終於顫抖著離去了。

 

六星級的頂樓旋轉餐廳果然視野很好，放眼望去可看見閃著燈的東京鐵塔。而向下望去，忽明忽暗的燈光在夜晚彷彿就像是一閃一閃的星光。由於這裡是會員制，所以周圍的客人並不多。玲央姐送他們進來之後就離開了，嘴裡喃喃說著要去做蒸汽浴之類的話。

在等待前菜的空檔，兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊著天。兩人平常都習慣穿襯衫，所以臨時到這樣的高級場合來用餐也不至於顯得服裝不整。火神望著放在他們中間點著火的燭台，以及周圍一對一對的情侶，忽然意識到什麼事的渾身不自在起來。

「這樣就好像是和火神君一起來吃燭光晚餐呢。」黑子透過搖曳不定的蠟燭望著他，微笑。

「這麼難為情的結論不要說出來啊！」

「我很少有機會能夠來這樣的餐廳吃飯呢，」黑子說道，眼裡少見的閃著明亮的光彩：「偶爾能這樣和火神君一起，我真的很開心。」

「你說什麼話啊？我們平常不都一直在一起嗎？」

黑子正想再說，不巧侍者卻在這時候出現：「您的餐前麵包，以及您點的Chablis餐前酒。請慢慢享用。」

「唔….好吧！」火神在侍者替他們鋪好餐巾彎腰離去之後端起了酒杯，白葡萄酒在燈光下閃著光：「敬這份開心的晚餐。」

黑子愣了一下，最後綻開微笑與對桌咧嘴而笑的火神輕輕碰杯。

 

餐廳裡放著柔和的音樂，空氣中除了隱隱約約的牛排香之外，還帶有一股淡淡的花香。暖色的光投射在兩人身上，使得彼此的表情看起來比平時柔和了不少。

「有很甜的果味呢！酸度也比一般的白酒更高一些。」

「因為這種白酒比較能開胃嘛！」火神道：「既然那個玲央姊都說他們買單了，你就多吃一點吧。」

「雖然我很想多吃一點，但這果然還是有點太強人所難了。」

「啊…..是嗎？」

「是的，畢竟我不像火神君一樣只知道動手術跟吃呢！」

「喂！」

「沒開玩笑哦！」黑子輕晃酒杯：「這是火神君特意選的吧？我曾聽人說過，酒齡不長的人不會選Chablis出產的白酒呢。」

(註：Chablis在法國勃艮地北部，以單產白酒聞名。由於氣候、土壤、釀造方法等因素，Chablis的白酒酸度較高、酒精濃度較低，酒體較為甜美清淡，有微微的青蘋果與檸檬的風味，常常搭配海鮮飲用，亦常做為開胃的餐前酒。)

 

「……….還真虧你知道這種事啊……….」

「所以，我好開心。」黑子說了，又啜飲了一小口，然後將餐巾放到一旁站了起來：「不好意思，我去一下洗手間。」

火神君心裡肯定在想著”別說完這麼羞恥的台詞之後就自顧自地走了啊!!!”之類的話吧，黑子嘴邊揚起了淡淡的笑意──還是別告訴火神君他的臉出賣了他的想法吧！否則他肯定會害羞地跑走的。

而另一頭臉紅得快燒起來的火神一邊出神的想著黑子的事情，一面不自覺的端起了餐前酒小啜了一口。正如黑子所想的，他的確尷尬到坐立難安。正當他想著待會兒要怎麼面對黑子的同時，有個人不客氣地拉開椅子一屁股坐到了他對面的空位上，好像這座位本來就是他的一樣，而這理所當然到有些狂傲的態度把他的注意力拉了回來。

 

喂喂！沒看到我坐在這裡嗎⋯⋯「不好意思，這裡有人坐了——」

「什麼啊！居然是這種貨色嗎？」對面膚色黝黑的男人粗魯的打斷他，眼神不善的上下打量著：「顯然也不怎麼樣嘛！」

「哈？」火神瞇起了眼睛：「你說什麼？」

「你給我聽好了！」對面的人逼近，一身黑色緊身皮衣再加上周圍散發的威脅氣息，讓他就像是宣示主權的黑豹：「你別想動我的人！成天跟他膩在一起看了就煩！就算是坐在同一台車上或是一起動手術也一樣！給我搞清楚，沒有老子的允許，你連他的一根毛都不准碰！」彷彿是覺得還不夠似的，那人又沉聲補上一句：「能碰他的人只有我自己！」

「完全聽不懂你在說什麼鬼話！」

「看你一臉老實的蠢樣，裝傻倒是挺高明的嘛！」那人冷笑：「總之你礙事了，給我離他遠點！」

「給我等等！」火神低喝著停下了對方欲起身的動作：「你這傢伙從頭到尾都在自說自話，起碼留下名字啊！」

「好啊，居然還挺帶種！」那人怒極反笑，站起身來：「青峰大輝，給我記住了。」語畢，便狂風過境般的離去了，就像是來的時候一樣突然，徒留一堆謎團給仍在原地的火神。

_青峰…..大輝？_

 

_青峰那傢伙呢？怎麼沒跟你在一起的啊？_

_那個…..聯絡不上呢！_

_大輝回到東京了。_

 

青峰剛剛說了什麼？他不准碰誰？膩在一起還一起坐車一起動手術？

黃瀨那輛惹人注目的黃色布加迪的後座，緊緊的靠著兩個人；赤司的轎車上，有個人靠在他的肩膀上沈睡；秀德的急診室裡，有個水藍色的身影在一堆儀器前聲嘶力竭的大喊著，只不過立刻就會被一堆嗶嗶嗶的聲音和醫師們互相大喊的聲音給徹底淹沒；就在剛剛，那對水藍色的眼睛對著他微笑……

難道是………..？

 

「………神君？火神君？」那熟悉的聲音呼喚著他的名字，把他從神遊中拉了回來：「黑子？」

「火神君，主餐馬上就會來了。」黑子擔心的看著他：「你很餓了吧！請再忍耐一下，我的麵包也給你吃吧！」

**給個頭啊！**

看到黑子有些受傷和困惑的表情，他發現自己竟不小心說出來了，真該死！

「不是，那個⋯⋯我不是餓的問題⋯⋯的說⋯⋯」

「……….」

「黑子，我問你，」火神整理下自己的情緒後，開口道：「你以前的那些同學，到底發生過什麼事情？」

「？」

「那傢伙…..青峰…..剛剛出現了！」

「………」

「你好像不驚訝？」火神指出。

「不，應該說，當赤司君說青峰君回來的時候，我已經有心理準備會遇到他了。只是沒想到剛好錯過了呢。」

說什麼剛好錯過，肯定是故意挑準那時間過來的吧！

「他…你們以前究竟發生過什麼？」

黑子看著他，眼神又恢復了一如往常地毫無波瀾。

「青峰君曾經是個非常優秀的外科醫生，但是因為某些緣故，他的執照被吊銷了，不久後被送到軍事學校接受軍醫的訓練。」

「……….」

「大約一年半之後，青峰君從戰場上退了下來。軍校的規定非常嚴格，不能持有任何對外通訊的儀器，所以青峰君幾乎不怎麼與大家聯絡，也因此，青峰君退伍的事情都沒有人知道。後來，桃井小姐偶然遇到了青峰君，但青峰君卻要求我們不要再與他聯繫，同時要我們別對他現在的工作多做干涉。」

「那他現在在做什麼？」

那簡單的三個字，猶如一塊石頭一樣，狠狠地砸進了水中引起了巨大的浪花。

 

「但那在日本….是違法的吧！」火神的大嗓門引起了附近客人的注意，他一轉頭，那些目光又縮了回去。他聳聳肩又轉回頭看著對面的黑子，正好看見黑子正微微的嘆氣：「是的，黃瀨君勸過他很多次，但是青峰君依然堅持要做。」

我找你們來，只是要你們認清他在做什麼，而你們又在做什麼。幾個小時前赤司說過的話突然出現在火神腦海中。難道赤司說的就是這件事？

「但是他為什麼會跑去做這個？」

黑子的眼神閃爍了一下，正當火神想著是不是自己看錯的同時，黑子又回復了平常的神情，淡淡道：「我不清楚。」

「對了……話說還有一件事！」

那傢伙是我的人！你別想碰他！能碰他的人只有我自己！

「……….算了，沒事了。」

 

黑子略一揚眉，但主餐牛排剛好在此時端了上來。兩人在吃飯的過程裡沒有再說話，直到點心送上來之後，火神終於口齒不清的開口：「偶還至一直想不通。」

黑子抬起頭來，等著火神把一整塊起士蛋糕嚥下去：「赤司那時候說的那個比喻啊！說什麼眼中的碎片、能把凱帶離冰宮的吉爾達什麼的──你什麼眼神啊？」

黑子緊盯著火神，眼神中透著憐憫──火神看著香草冰淇淋慢慢的從黑子的湯匙間滑落，他連忙搶在黑子之前開口：「不准說我是笨蛋！」

「…………」黑子張了張嘴，把要說的話吞了回去。

「還真要說啊？」

「是的。」黑子坦然回答。

「…………」

「赤司君說的是安徒生的童話故事『冰雪女王』裡頭的那兩位主角：凱與吉爾達。」黑子解釋，但火神仍是一臉茫然，分叉眉全都皺在一塊兒。

「.........難不成火神君沒聽過童話故事嗎？」

「………………」

「土田前輩的診間有很多故事書，」黑子好心的建議──為了讓前來看診的小孩能減輕焦慮感，負責小兒科的土田便在診間裡另外隔出一個空間佈置了可以看童書玩玩具的地方，那裏的書櫃上擺著不少童話故事書──但火神聽到這個建議之後，卻連臉都皺了起來：「省得麻煩，你直接說給我聽就好了嘛！」

不愧是笨神君………

 

「你肯定在心裡罵我笨蛋了吧！」火神沒好氣地指著黑子平靜無波的臉：「都寫在臉上啦！回去我請你喝香草奶昔就是了，你告訴我吧！」

「…………」黑子不自覺的盯著火神的臉，直到火神又不耐煩的催了他一次之後他才以他平靜的聲線緩緩開始敘述安徒生筆下流傳甚廣的童話。

就在同一時間…….

 

青峰的重型機車在一棟小小的公寓旁邊停了下來，噗嚕嚕的引擎聲在夜晚顯得特別響亮。拔掉車鑰匙後，周圍忽然變得如死一般沉寂。他當初看上這裡的公寓就是因為這裡安靜、偏僻、而且沒有什麼愛八卦的鄰居──常常在窗台上唧唧唧的蟬太郎不算，沒有人能和它分享八卦。

青峰快速地走上了搖搖欲墜的樓梯，像往常一樣快速地打開門鎖、閃身進入屋子裡。他沒開燈，連澡也不打算洗了，就跟平常一樣，但今晚的生活似乎要脫離軌道了。

在軍隊裡的訓練讓他察覺到屋子內有一絲不對勁，他下意識的反手想要打開門鎖出去。但在青峰碰到門把的同時，黑暗中伸出了一把槍抵住了自己的後腦勺。

 

「好久不見呀，小青峰。」

 


	7. 熱情的碎片

青峰暗暗收回了手，正想著要給那人一記肘擊時，那把槍抵得更深了些。

「不准動手腳喲，」那個聲音離他很近，青峰都能感覺到他噴在自己耳上的熱氣：「我這裡可是上了膛，隨時都會射在你頭上的喲！」

「把你那模型垃圾收起來，黃瀨。」青峰說著，摸索著打開了電燈的開關，而一頭金髮的模特醫師赫然出現在眼前，一臉失望的收起了槍。儘管他嘟起了嘴像是惡作劇失敗的小男孩，但那張俊美的臉龐依然英俊如昔，就與青峰記憶中一模一樣──分別已有一段時日，但皺紋與時間似乎沒有在那張懊惱的臉上留下太多痕跡。青峰忽然想不起來上次自己被人叫做「大哥哥」是什麼時候了。

心思奔如泉湧，卻以一瞬。青峰繞過他，逕自往屋內走去，而黃瀨也脫了鞋，不甘心的跟在後面追問：「你怎麼發現的？」

「拿假槍騙軍醫，你腦子壞了嗎？」

 

不過問了也是白問，那傢伙的腦袋本來就不好使，這一點也跟以前一樣啊！青峰想著，一面漫不經心地繼續道：「那玩意兒哪裡弄來的？」

「啊~~拍攝用的道具啦！」黃瀨讓迷你手槍在他的指間轉了轉：「道具組這次砸大錢了呢！我還以為這次肯定能騙過你的。」

「哼！能騙過我的只有我自己。」青峰懶洋洋地說著，隨手把外衣扔到椅背上：「你怎麼找到這裡來的？」

「小青峰既然能跟蹤我到誠凜，我當然也能跟著小青峰回家啦！」這話有一半是對的，剩下的另一半是收到赤司傳給他和桃井的簡訊之後才得到了確認。黃瀨笑笑，接著臉色一變，沉下聲道：「小青峰，我們得談談。」

青峰沒有說話，不曉得是假裝沒聽見還是不想回答。他繞過黃瀨，想要去廚房找熱水壺，但黃瀨跟在他後面氣勢洶洶道：「你又沒準時吃晚餐！不是告訴過你很多次別老是把泡麵當正餐嗎？」

青峰切下了熱水壺的開關，彎下身打開櫃子後正準備要伸進櫃子裡的手微不可見的頓了頓，然後又無所謂的開始在雜亂的櫃子裡搜索他的晚餐。

「還有你的手機！你為什麼換電話號碼了？」

 

聽到這話，青峰完全忘了要繼續裝聾作啞：「換號碼？我幹嘛自找麻煩？」

黃瀨怔了怔，看著青峰小指掏掏耳朵懶洋洋的回望著自己。這個讓黃瀨深感意外的回答使他接下來的話顯得有些底氣不足：「但是小桃子說打給你都不通…….」

「大概是電信公司把我的號碼停掉了吧！說起來我有好多帳單還沒繳啊……..怪了，我之前買的泡麵放哪去了？」

面對這個出乎意料地回答，黃瀨愣住，最後低聲笑了：「果然是小青峰的風格……..」

「所以呢？你特地摸到我家等我回來只是要告訴我我的電話不通？」

「不只這些！」黃瀨收起了笑容逼進了些，整個人幾乎都貼在青峰的背上：「你知道我想說什麼。」

「白費功夫。」青峰嗤之以鼻，終於找出了躲在櫥櫃最深處的燒肉口味泡麵：「我說過別對我的工作指手畫腳。」

「但是小青峰，」黃瀨急匆匆地說道，伸出雙手扶住青峰的頭強迫他轉過來望著自己：「那真的是你想做的事嗎？你真的──」

黃瀨沒有料到的是，這句話就像是炸彈的引信一樣，一點即爆。

 

「煩死了，黃瀨。」青峰扭頭甩掉了黃瀨的手，『啪』的一聲將未開封的泡麵摔回了櫃子裡：「被你搞到連食欲都沒有了，我要睡了，你給我回去。」

「不要！」黃瀨不屈不撓的踏過了滿地的髒衣服，跟在青峰後頭進了狹小的臥室：「我不會放棄小青峰的！」

「誰管你啊！」青峰把自己摔到了床上，蜷起身子背向黃瀨的方向：「我很累了，你快點……你幹什麼？」

 

他聽見背後窸窸窣窣的聲音之後反射性的轉過頭，卻發現黃瀨一面氣勢洶洶的瞪著他，一面流暢的單手解開自己的襯衫、褲子，一溜煙的鑽到了他的被窩裡與他擠在那張小小的床上。「居然會問這種問題，小青峰似乎變笨了呢！」

「這張床是給我一個人睡的！你要睡就睡沙發！」

「如果我不只是要睡覺呢？」黃瀨貼著他的身體磨蹭著，青峰可以感覺到他身上的熱氣源源不絕的傳到他身上來……….該死！

「走開。」他啞著嗓子說道。

「我不會放棄小青峰的。」黃瀨重複，攀上了他的肩膀，手指伸入他的頭髮中輕輕的摩娑著：「就像小青峰當年沒有放棄我一樣。」

「……….」他媽的黃瀨這傢伙絕對是故意的！

「我的命是小青峰犧牲了醫師執照換回來的。」黃瀨的頭貼近他的耳朵，當他耳語時濕熱的氣流撲打在他的耳尖上，讓他覺得耳朵癢癢的：「你所做的一切，並不是毫無意義……」

「用不著你來告訴我。」青峰翻了個身想要躲開，刻意忽視了黃瀨赤裸裸的暗示。但黃瀨比他更快，撐起身子低頭俯視著青峰，將他禁錮在自己的身下。

「小青峰.......求你了。」黃瀨壓低了身子，那張漂亮的臉在離他幾吋的距離低語：「跟我回家。」

 

青峰的視線避開了那張眾人為之傾倒的俊美面龐，不自覺的往下游移著，卻看見了那光滑的腹上隱隱約約、幾乎看不見的一道疤痕。有那麼一瞬間，青峰忽然覺得時光好像倒轉回手術室裡只有他們倆的那一刻。

_在恍惚的剎那間，時間彷彿只為我們停留。_

他情不自禁的伸出手，將那人用力拉向自己的懷裡──或許有罵幾句髒話，不過在那熟悉熱烈的吻迎上來的同時，語言已變得無足輕重。

最後一次吻他是多久之前了呢？青峰迷迷糊糊的想著，指腹有一下沒一下的輕撫著黃瀨骨節分明的脊椎，手掌停留在他記憶中黃瀨喜歡的地方，感覺到對方的吻從嘴角移到了額邊……兩人緊緊相擁，就像是兩塊終於找對位置的拼圖。

青峰吁了一口氣，抱著黃瀨的身體閉上了眼睛。

 

*   *   *

 

幾乎是在鬧鐘響起的同時，青峰就睜開了眼睛，伸手按掉了開關。看著枕邊人熟睡的樣子，他無可奈何地聳聳肩，揉揉他的金髮隨手替他蓋上了被子，這才走到廚房弄早餐。

當壺裡的熱水嗚嗚的沸騰時，黃瀨頂著一頭亂髮走進廚房裡：「早呀，小青峰。」

青峰瞥了一眼──那傢伙沒有一大早在他家裡上演裸奔秀還真有點可惜，不過就另一方面來看真是謝天謝地：他現在很餓，各種意義上的。「吃完早餐就給我回去。」說話的同時，青峰甩了一個吐司到黃瀨手上。

「你要去哪裡呀？」黃瀨穩穩地接住了吐司，故作愉快的問道，但青峰只是裝沒聽見。

「小青峰居然會烤土司了？」黃瀨咬了一口：「天啊居然能吃耶！」

「你再嚷嚷我就立刻把你踢出去。」

黃瀨不說話了，反而從後面緊緊抱著他，頭靠在他的頸窩裡，就像是鳥兒歸巢般再自然不過。青峰停下了手上的動作，靜靜地任由黃瀨摟著他。

「……..幹嘛？」

「小青峰......你昨晚為什麼不肯抱我？」

「啊？」

「而且居然在接吻到一半的時候睡著了⋯⋯」

等等，那傢伙這麼委屈的語氣是怎麼回事？

 

「你說什麼鬼話？在那之前不是就說過我要睡了嗎？」青峰試著拉開他們倆的距離，但又被黃瀨困在臂彎裡動彈不得：「我倒還想問你，那個跟你一天到晚鬼混在一起的紅髮怪眉是誰？」

黃瀨停下了在青峰頸邊磨蹭的動作，一臉茫然：「……………...啥？」

「就是那個，」青峰往自己的眉毛比了個V字型的手勢：「頭髮紅紅的，跟我差不多高，看起來一臉蠢樣的傢伙！」

「哦！你說小火神啊！」話說一臉蠢樣？「他廚藝超棒的耶！昨天我們在秀德吃御好燒的時候──」

「怎麼？你們還一起吃飯？」青峰甩開了黃瀨的手臂，冷笑著逼近了黃瀨：「一起坐車動手術就算了，你們還一起吃飯？」

「對呀！昨天我才知道小火神的廚藝超棒的耶！啊不過他也很能吃……..小青峰你幹什麼！」

 

黃瀨被逼到了牆角，青峰單手撐牆低頭看著他，臉靠得很近：「我昨晚警告過那傢伙了，要他別再靠近你，你──」

「啊？為什麼？小火神人很好的！而且小黑子跟他在一起──」

「這跟哲又有什麼關係？我現在說的是你跟那傢伙！」青峰的眼睛危險的瞇了起來：「要是我再看到你們倆在一起……」

「你在說什麼呀？」黃瀨奮力掙開他，但青峰的力氣比他還大，身體絲毫不動。

「你要是敢跟其他人睡，我絕對───」

「其他人？」黃瀨停下了推著青峰胸膛的動作，一臉茫然：「誰？」

「那個紅頭髮的傢伙！」

小火神？「我幹嘛跟他在一起？」

「欸？」青峰愣了下，難不成赤司告訴他的消息不正確？「你們一天到晚都在一起….你居然還去誠凜找他！居然還讓他坐你的車！」

 

黃瀨一直以為所謂的『修羅場』只會發生在他接拍的廣告或是短片裡面，顯然他錯了──眼前就有個真實的修羅場，而且一向看起來寡言少語的某人居然還打翻了醋罈子喋喋不休，這世界怎麼了？

「我…..沒有跟小火神在一起……」

什麼啊這種台詞！簡直弱爆了好嗎？青峰顯然也認為如此，他冷哼了聲，沒有說話。

 

「是真的啦！小火神是小黑子的搭檔，他們兩個最近都在一起，連動手術的時候也是！我去接小黑子的時候他剛好都在旁邊，所以──」

「所以你們沒在一起？」

謝天謝地小青峰終於開竅了！「當然沒有啊！你到底是怎麼想的啊？啊！」黃瀨驚呼了一聲，笑容漸漸綻開：「你在吃醋？」

「少自作多情了，白癡。」青峰立刻轉過身走開，但黃瀨眼明手快的跩住了他的手臂：「既然這樣的話──」

青峰用力甩開了黃瀨的手，同時別過頭，不願意去看黃瀨臉上失望的表情。

只有這件事情，絕對不能妥協。

 

方才誤會解開的熱情冷卻了下來，拖著青峰回到了冰冷的現實。這些年，青峰自然知道黃瀨一直四處找他，也知道他昨晚終於找上門來的原因。青峰心裡清楚的很，要是黃瀨跟他在一起的話，遲早會受到自己牽連，到最後一定會賠上黃瀨所有的醫師生涯。他可不要救回了黃瀨的命之後卻要黃瀨用整個醫師生涯來還他，那這樣還不如離他遠遠的，不要有任何瓜葛。既保護了他，也能讓自己繼續做…..

「小青峰，那個…..洗手間借我用一下…….」

不如就趁現在，青峰咬咬牙，壓抑住想看黃瀨最後一眼的衝動，趁黃瀨在梳洗儀容的時候快速的打包自己需要的東西便跨上他的重機揚長而去，而黃瀨在聽到重機的引擎聲慌慌張張的甩著毛巾追出去的時候，青峰已經騎遠了。

「可惡……」黃瀨頹然跌坐在玄關，臉埋進了雙膝：「還以為美人計肯定會奏效的，結果還是讓他跑了……現在該怎麼辦啊？」

除了仍在滴水的毛巾之外，沒有任何人能回答他。

 

黃瀨嘆著氣，他早就辭掉了婦產科醫師的工作，現在完全是靠著接一些外拍的工作維持生計──辭掉的理由嘛….興趣不合是其中一個原因，想到接下來的後半輩子都要在女人大腿間求生存就讓他不寒而慄，但更主要的原因是他覺得原來那間醫院的理念與他追求的目標不合：那間醫院除了婦產科之外還有醫學美容。雖然知道愛美是人的天性，但他很看不慣那些明明長得好好的卻非要醫師在臉上動刀的人，以及為了錢什麼樣的手術都會做的醫師。

如果非必要，他更喜歡人保持原來的樣子。娛樂圈打滾的這幾年讓他看遍了人性的虛偽醜陋，從學生時期擔任模特兒踏入娛樂圈的那一刻起，所遇到的一切都是假象，比如讚揚、比如名聲、比如外貌，比如…….

直到遇見了個性跟外表一樣直爽並毫不掩飾的小青峰。.

 

青峰的所有表情都會直接寫在臉上，喜歡就是喜歡，討厭就是討厭，也不避諱讓人知道他喜歡看大胸寫真集，連遮都懶得遮。而他，黃瀨涼太，就是被這樣誠實坦率的青峰大輝給深深吸引──見識過成人世界的醜惡之後，青峰那份猶如孩童一樣的純真率性才更顯得他可貴特別。

兩人從學生時期就開始交往──當初在跌破一堆人眼鏡的同時還砸了一堆人的賭盤，幾乎沒人相信喜歡大胸的青峰會跟男模交往、當然也幾乎沒人相信可交往的對象多到可以站滿整棟教學大樓的黃瀨會跟個黑皮男廝混──但是，成天膩在一起的兩人卻又明明白白的昭示著這不是玩笑話，他們的確在一起了。

 _「只要結局好，什麼都好呢」_ 是當時的黑子為他們做下的總結。而在很長一段時間裡，他們也對這句話確信無疑。直到那件事之後…….

黃瀨甩甩頭，小心的繞過了濕毛巾滴出的一片小水漥，站起身走回屋子裡。

 

桌上丟得很亂，但依黃瀨對青峰的了解，如果非要把所有東西整理到整整齊齊，對青峰來說才是困擾──青峰對整齊乾淨的定義是隨手就可以拿到他想要的東西。

也因此，那張貼在顯眼處的便條紙一下就吸引了黃瀨的注意力。他取了過來，發現上面寫著一個日期和一個地址。他對了下手表，發現上面的日期正好就是今天。

還以為小青峰真的會跟蹤他到誠凜去，沒想到只是碰巧啊！黃瀨忍不住在心裡苦笑。

不過沒有時間讓他自怨自艾，當他意識到這張紙條可能代表的意義時，他幾乎是立刻跳了起來緊握著紙條飛奔出去，衝到車上之後立刻往誠凜的方向疾駛而去。

 

_這次一定要阻止你，小青峰。_

 

*   *   *

 

_『凱與吉爾達是一對感情非常要好的鄰居與青梅竹馬，善良的凱與溫柔的吉爾達無論做什麼事都會待在一起。有一天，惡魔不小心打破了一面只能照出醜惡事物的鏡子，鏡子的碎片落到了凱的眼中，使得凱的個性突然大變，變得既無禮又暴躁，同時也疏遠了吉爾達，而冰雪女王就在此時帶走了凱………_

_吉爾達為了要把凱帶回家，不惜跋山涉水、費盡千辛萬苦才到達冰宮。但是出現在她眼前的，是已經認不出她的凱，與他眼前四散的拼圖……._

_冰雪女王說只要凱能拼出某個字，就會讓凱回家，但是凱已經結冰的心卻讓他怎麼拼都拼不出來……….吉爾達抱著凱大哭，滾滾的熱淚使得凱心中的冰逐漸溶化，而認出吉爾達的喜悅也讓凱留下了淚水，同時讓眼中的那塊碎片流了出來，兩人很快就完成了拼字，一起回家過著幸福快樂的生活………』_

隔天回程的火車上，火神撐著頭仍想著黑子在前一晚告訴他的這個故事──赤司會用這個故事打比喻肯定有他的理由吧？總覺得現在好像落入了一個纏得亂糟糟的毛線圈裡，所有的事都攪混在一塊兒……..想著想著火神不自覺地打起了瞌睡，直到坐在旁邊的黑子戳戳他的手臂，他才驚覺已經到站了。

遠遠的看到誠凜的屋子時，火神不禁有種恍如隔世的感覺……昨天還在秀德醫院拼死搶救，晚上還和黑子在高級飯店住了一晚又聽到了信息量極大的事情，而現在又兜兜轉轉的回到了誠凜………..

啊，人生吶！

 

兩人一起回到了誠凜診療所，還沒走近就看見監督橫眉豎目的插腰站在門口，而一旁是正在摩拳擦掌的日向前輩。正感嘆著這個畫面似曾相識的同時，小金井揮舞著一張紙條從屋子內衝了出來。

「你們回來的正好！」小金井氣喘吁吁的跑到了他們中間：「剛剛接到電話說有個洗腎的病人希望能讓我們看看。」

「洗腎？」不顧火神大叫著「赤司不是跟你們說過我們要在市區那邊住一晚嗎？」的抗議，監督硬生生停下了正要揮到火神和黑子頭上的拳頭：「我們這裡沒有洗腎用的儀器！」

「我知道啊，但是病人希望接受的是換腎手術，所以想要請我們去做術前評估…….」小金井的尾音弱了下去，神情有些尷尬。

「術前評估？」監督與日向前輩面面相覷：「雖然我們這兒並不是不能做，但是按照常理來想的話，一般不是會先送到大醫院去嗎？」

「是啊！所以我也問了他們為什麼不送到市區的大醫院去，但是….」小金井看起來更尷尬了：「但是病患…..的女兒說他們家因為長期洗腎的關係，已經沒有辦法再支付到大醫院的費用了，而大醫院的醫生也不肯到我們這樣的鄉下地方，剛好誠凜是離他們最近的醫院，所以才打電話說希望我們能去看看。」

「既然這樣的話那就去吧！」火神大聲道：「反正如果真要動手術的話我也可以做！」

「你說的倒容易啊大蠢貨！」日向沒好氣地一拳往火神頭上砸去：「先不說捐贈者，這種手術你有做過嗎？」

「沒….沒有…..雖然有做過換肝手術……的說！」火神摸摸被打痛的頭，眼神卻很認真：「不過那都不重要吧！重要的是眼前有求助於我們的患者啊！」

幾位前輩互相對望著，在他們之間似乎形成了一份不需將言語宣之於口就可以達到的默契。最後，日向下了決心似的點點頭：「那你跟黑子去吧！如果需要支援或需要把病人搬來的話給我們打電話。」

「噢！」「是的！」

 

*   *   *

 

「火神君？」

「哦，我也準備好了。我們走吧！」

 火神跨上腳踏車，黑子如同往常一樣坐到了後座，兩人便照著紙條上的地址快速的騎去。

「吶，黑子，」騎著腳踏車的火神頭也不回地說道：「對於換腎手術，你有什麼想法嗎？」

「火神君，我在看到病人以前不會任意做出任何結論，因為這樣會影響接下來的判斷。」黑子坐在後頭靜靜地說道。

「那麼，你打算怎麼辦？」

「不怎麼辦。」

「喂！」火神憤怒的轉回頭，卻被黑子輕輕地抓著他的頭強迫他向前看：「請專心騎車。」

「你這傢伙……...」

「我的意思並不是什麼都不做。」黑子的語氣一如既往的平穩：「而是我不打算在看到病患之前就放棄，無論是再麻煩的病症也一樣。畢竟我和衝動的火神君非常不同呢！」

「喂！我可聽見了！後面那句話是多的！」

「請衝動的火神君專心騎車，你快騎到旁邊的水溝裡了。」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

 

接下來的路上兩人一路無語。紙條上的地址並不難找，他們很快地發現那是一棟位於路邊的小平房。但車還沒停，便聽到房內傳出一陣憤怒的叫嚷。「不可以！你在幹什麼！」「你想對媽媽做什麼！快點住手！」

黑子與火神對望了一眼，立刻把腳踏車丟在一旁衝上前去撞開了小屋的門。如此匆忙，以至於他們兩人都沒有注意到不遠處停了一輛非常顯眼的重型機車，似乎與這裡的環境相當格格不入。

屋子裡非常簡陋，幾乎空蕩蕩的，火神看了看四周，發現盡頭還有一間房間，正想對黑子示意時，卻看見黑子一馬當先的衝了進去。

真是的……衝動的到底是誰啊？

待他衝進房間之後，空蕩蕩的房內只有躺在床上緊閉著雙眼的的女人與一對差不多是學生年紀的姊弟、率先衝進房間的黑子，以及………昨晚才在頂樓餐廳有過一面之緣的傢伙。

 

「青…..青峰？你這傢伙在這裡做什麼？」

但那一頭青髮的男人彷彿沒聽到他的話似的緊盯著離他幾步之遠的黑子，黑子也望著他，火神在他平靜無波的眼裡讀到了「驚愕」。

沉默之中，青峰懶洋洋的開口了：「什麼呀…..還以為是誰呢！這不是哲嗎？」

「好久不見了…..青峰君。」黑子慢慢說道。

 

青峰毫不在意的用小指掏了掏耳朵，做出了一個無可奈何的表情：「不過你來晚啦，哲！他們的媽媽跟我做過約定了，我今天就要把她……」

**「不可以。」**

黑子大踏步上前，站在床尾擋在青峰與病患之間：「無論是什麼樣的理由，我都不贊成 **安樂死** ！」

                                                                              

青峰的雙眼危險的瞇了起來，他直直地盯著罕見的露出怒容的黑子，無視了在一旁驚呼著「安….安樂死？」的兩個學生與散發出濃濃的「危險勿近」氣場、半個身軀擋在黑子前面，看起來隨時會衝上來與他大打出手的火神。好半晌後，他才嘖嘖嘴：「切，哲你還是一點都沒變啊！」

「青峰君也是。」黑子的口吻仍然相當客氣，但與他那小小身軀的臉上散發出的氣憤表情可說是完全合不起來。「你在這裡，黃瀨君知道嗎？」

火神不知道為什麼這時候黑子會突然提到黃瀨，不過很顯然這句話戳中了青峰的痛點。青峰那原本就黝黑的膚色聽到這句話之後顯得越發深沉，臉色鐵青的似乎下一秒就會衝上來幹架，但此時劍拔弩張的氣氛被床邊的兩個學生的動靜給打斷了。

 

兩姊弟看起來還是學生年紀，姐姐穿著附近中學的制服，弟弟的年紀看起來頂多四五歲，正不安分的騷動著，想要擺脫姊姊的手臂跑到青峰身邊去。

「太一，別亂動。」

「可是姊姊，我想看那個黑皮膚的叔叔旁邊的黑盒子嘛！」

 

眾人聞言，不約而同地低頭望向青峰的腳邊。火神這才發現青峰的腳邊放了許多不知名的儀器，原來就是安樂死的器具！

「你們想問我為什麼要做這種事對吧，小朋友？」青峰望向床邊兩個戒慎恐懼地望著他的學生，咧嘴一笑：「理由很簡單。哥哥我啊，以前當軍醫的時候在戰場上看過太多因為痛苦又死不了的同袍，每天拖著病痛，想死也死不了，只能半死不活的活受罪。因為實在看不下去他們每天都要受苦，我就幫助他們從痛苦裡解脫，他們離開的時候可都是帶著微笑，而且非常感謝我的吶！」青峰朝床上的人點點頭：「你們的母親也是，因為不願意龐大的醫療費拖垮了你們兩位往後的生活，所以…..」

「但這是殺人啊！」姐姐尖聲叫道，青峰皺了皺眉。「現在日本法律的確不承認安樂死，不過這台讓延腦的呼吸中樞麻痺的機器，絕對不會讓你們的母親感受到痛苦，可以讓她安詳的離開…….」

「說到底還是殺人吧？」火神再也忍不住了，他插嘴打斷了青峰的話。青峰彷彿是這時候才注意到他似的，懶洋洋道：「嗯？又是你啊！你在這裡幹嘛？」

「這話是我該問你的吧！」

「反正不重要……」說著就轉向了黑子：「哲，我以前就告訴過你了，能說服我的只有我自己！不論你想做什麼，他們的母親已經沒有求生意志了，就算救活了也沒有任何意義，再加上她已經把醫療費給我了，所以…..」

「那麼，我們來治療她！」黑子靜靜地說道，儘管語氣平穩，卻有一種拒絕妥協的力量：「我與火神君一起來治療她，如果失敗了，手術費就歸你；但成功的話，這筆錢就歸我們，行嗎？」

「還是跟以前一樣固執啊！」青峰咧嘴笑道，但笑容裡沒有一點溫度。「看樣子你們能做的就只有換腎手術了吧！就讓我看看你們有多大的能耐吧！」說完，青峰就拾起腳邊的儀器走出了房間，幾秒鐘後就聽見重機的噗嚕嚕聲遠離了屋子。

「你們是誰？」那個女孩問道，仔細地打量他們：「你們跟那個叔叔一樣是做安樂死的嗎？」

「你說什──唔唔唔！」「不是的，我們是誠凜的醫師。」黑子伸手堵住了火神的嘴，一邊心平氣和的解釋。聞言，女孩的表情鬆懈了下來，滿臉愁容的望著躺在床上的女人：「請在這裡稍等一下，我去拿我母親的病歷…..」

「姊！姊！姊！」太一趴在窗戶上大叫：「你看外面那台車好酷喔！黃色的耶！」

黃色？

 

帶著一絲不妙的猜想，火神望向了窗外──其實完全沒有必要，因為車子的主人正在此時大叫著衝進了房子裡。

「小青峰！我知道你在這裡！」來人氣喘吁吁地大喊：「我這次一定要阻──小黑子和小火神？你們在這裡做什麼？小青峰呢？」

聽完了火神解釋原委後，黃瀨忿忿道：「可惡，慢了一步……」

要不是闖紅燈被警察攔下來而警察又偏偏正好是他的粉絲，他本來可以更早到的。

 

「話說小黑子呢？」黃瀨四處張望著，看見黑子半跪在床前探著婦人的心跳，臉色蒼白。火神立刻發現了不對勁，跟著蹲到了黑子的旁邊：「黑子，怎麼了？」

「黃瀨君，麻煩你立刻把這位病患載到誠凜去。」黑子朝著黃瀨道，又補充了一句：「來不及等前輩他們來了，火神君，請打電話回去誠凜說要立刻動手術。」

「現在？」火神說著，一邊和黃瀨開始小心的把婦人搬起來：「怎麼回事？」

「我們太疏忽了！」黑子道，臉上充滿了自責與悔恨：「剛剛我們和青峰君吵架的動靜那麼大，但是患者居然完全沒有被我們吵醒，我本來以為只是藥物的副作用…..但是剛剛檢查卻完全不是那麼一回事。」黑子頓了頓，看了患者一眼，低聲道：「已經……陷入尿毒症昏迷了。」

 

他怎麼就沒有想到昏迷不醒是因為腎臟病末期的關係呢？他不是早該想到的嗎？噁心、嘔吐、腹瀉、頭痛、嗜睡、空氣中飄散著淡淡的尿騷味以及長期洗腎……….明明來到這裡時，最優先最該做的事就是要檢查重症病人的生理狀況，他剛才到底都做了什麼啊？不是應該優先把患者擺在第一位的嗎？如果這位患者救不回來，那麼全部都是他害的！都是因為他沒有及時發現……..

黑子垂下頭，他甚至連看著火神君的力氣都沒有了。當初說的那些話此時想來竟是那麼可笑。就憑他？憑著一個連最基本的診斷都不會做的人，還妄想著要和火神君一起治療病人？

久違的無力感襲了上來，讓黑子有一瞬間突然覺得很想吐。

 

「待會兒還需要你，你可別變成病人了啊！」火神君的聲音彷彿從很遙遠的地方響了起來，如幻似真。「既然是尿毒症昏迷的話，我們就得動作快了。」

火神的聲音相當冷靜，黑子感覺到有隻溫暖的手努力騰了出來，拍了拍自己的肩膀：「你說過的吧？我們，我，和你，一起治療病人。」

黑子猛然抬起頭，彷彿失了魂似的看著火神說不出話來，直到黃瀨在他背上拍了一下之後，黑子才整個人回魂似的幫著小姊弟一起把洗腎用的儀器給搬進車裡。

「那麼我先載他們回誠凜，」黃瀨朝著擁擠的後座擺擺手，除了病患和儀器再加上小姊弟，黃瀨的車已經沒辦法再載火黑二人了：「小黑子和小火神你們趕緊回來，注意安全啊！」

「我們馬上到！」火神說著，和黑子一同跨上了腳踏車。

 

*   *   *

 

回程的路上，火神騎得很快。雖然要進行換腎手術，但移植的腎還先得經過配對成功才能移植。儘管知道前輩他們要進行配對檢查需要一些時間，他和黑子回到誠凜之後也不可能馬上就開始手術，但火神還是騎得飛快，希望能盡全力幫助危在旦夕的病人，哪怕只有一點點能救活的希望，他也要去做！                                                                                                                          

也因為自己騎得很快，火神感覺到坐在後座的黑子緊緊的抱著自己的身體，大概是擔心在下一個急轉彎他就會被自己給甩出去。想到這裡，他不由得放慢了速度，但黑子緊抱著自己的力道並沒有隨之而放鬆。

不巧，好幾片黑壓壓的烏雲卻偏偏選在此時飄了過來。沒過幾分鐘，雨水就淅瀝瀝的落了下來。終於騎到有紅綠燈的十字路口時，火神停了下來。雨勢越來越大，正當他飛快地想著哪一條捷徑可以最快回到誠凜時，黑子突然附在他的耳邊喚他：「火神君！」

「嗯？什麼？」

黑子沒有馬上回答，抱著火神的力道卻稍微鬆了鬆。

「黑子？怎麼了？頭暈嗎？」

「請右彎，大概200公尺處有棵大榕樹，我們去那邊躲雨。」

火神依言騎去，發現不遠處有棵很大的榕樹，他連忙騎到那棵樹的陰影下，一骨碌翻下了車，仔細的看著神情失落的黑子：「你還好嗎？哪裡不舒服？」

「火神君…..會不會有過想要放棄當醫生的想法呢？」

「……..什麼意思？」

黑子搖搖頭，別開了火神擔心的目光：「我….曾經有過。我曾經想過要放棄當醫生，也想過要放棄患者。」

這番像是懺悔又像是自白的話語讓火神暗暗吃了一驚，但他還是扶著黑子的肩膀，安安靜靜地等著黑子繼續說。

 

「以前還在醫學院的時候，我與青峰君和黃瀨君是小組的搭檔。那時候的小組工作，從患者的評估、治療到預後都要由小組成員共同完成，因為我們三個人的擅長領域都不一樣，所以通常是由我進行患者的評估與診斷、青峰君負責治療、而黃瀨君負責治療之後的追蹤與預後。」

天空中打了一記悶雷，火神半跪了下來，靜靜地聽著仍坐在腳踏車後座上的黑子敘述著往事。

「那時候的青峰君和黃瀨君在交往，黃瀨君也偶爾會接一些模特兒的工作，不過這對他們倆的功課沒有太大影響。」

「他們？黃瀨和青峰？」火神總算開口，黑子點點頭。

「那段時間裡，我們三個人一起面對各式各樣的病患，然後一起治好病人。直到有一天……來了一位新病人，教授只告訴我們患者不慎從樓梯上跌下來，因此身上有多處嚴重的骨折、瘀血、挫傷。這樣的外傷患者對於青峰君來說一直都不是很大的問題，青峰君最擅長的是急救處理，就和火神君一樣。事實上，那時候我所認識的人裡頭急救處理做的最出色的就是青峰君了。那位患者本來情況危急，但是青峰君的手術做得很完美，總算是把那位患者從生死邊緣救了回來。但問題就在那之後。」黑子嘆了一口氣。

「那幾天黃瀨君身體不舒服請了假，所以當時只有我與青峰君兩人負責那位患者。但是我在做檢查評估時，並沒有發現那位患者有精神方面的疾病。而患者醒過來之後的囈語，也只是被我當成了撞擊到頭部腦震盪之後的後遺症。」

「那位患者沒有家人或以前的病史嗎？」火神問道，而黑子搖搖頭。

「直到第三天深夜，我與青峰君值班時，突然聽見那位患者病房內的呼救鈴被拉響。我與青峰君立刻趕過去，卻發現拉鈴的是護士，而那位患者正站在窗邊，患者的雙手、床頭、被單、地板上都是血。」

黑子的表情很痛苦，彷彿是觸到了什麼不願回想起的回憶。

 

「那位患者朝著我們大聲咆哮著『為什麼要救我？』『多此一舉』『我想死』之類的話，同時揮舞著針筒並不停地往自己手上刺……..血濺的到處都是，我與青峰君衝上前去想要阻止他，但那位病人卻直接在我們面前爬上窗戶，從七樓跳了下去…….」

黑子緊握的的拳頭不住的顫抖著，火神發現了之後，毫不猶豫的將自己的手覆在黑子小小的拳頭上。

「那天之後，我被安排接受一些心理輔導，但青峰君一直都沒有來醫院，後來又發生一些事情，青峰君就被送到軍校去了。老師們並沒有因為我沒有發現患者的精神疾病而責怪我，也沒有為此責怪青峰君。話雖如此，老師們卻也沒有再將新的病人安排給我，也不讓我參與醫療工作，只讓我做一些期刊和查房的口頭報告….…….」

黑子停了下來，火神發現那張一直以來都保持著面無表情的臉孔寫滿了痛苦與無奈──好不容易救回來的患者卻只能眼睜睜看著他在自己眼前自殺，再加上已經有了醫師執照卻不能看診，這兩件事對當時的黑子來說肯定是很大的打擊。

只能報口頭報告卻不能看診，難怪黑子的綜合診斷能力這麼強，但治療技術卻是不成比例的差……..火神突然想起來他們剛認識的時候，他總是對著治療技術差到不行的黑子發脾氣，一直對著前輩們大吼大叫吵著說不要和黑子一起共同看診…….當時的他並不知道，就算只是看個感冒病人，對更早之前連病人都不能看的黑子來說竟是那麼可望而不可得的奢求。

火神放在大腿上的手不自覺的捏緊了：如果當時能早一點知道的話………

 

「………我總是在想，如果我有發現呢？如果能來得及給那位患者精神方面的藥物，我是不是就能避免他跳下去了？又或許，我是不是做了多餘的事？如果那位病患真的不想活了，我們那時候救了他不就是又害他要飽受第二次自殺的痛苦？」

「你沒有做多餘的事。」火神立刻說道，握住了黑子的手：「給他精神治療的藥物，或許有用，或許沒用。但是你不需要因為他的話就否定你身為醫生的意義啊！ _『我將要盡可能地維護人的生命，自從受胎時起；即使在威脅之下，我將不運用我的醫學知識去違反人道。_ 』雖然版本可能不太一樣，不過你也念過的吧！醫生誓詞！」

黑子看著火神，眼神困惑。火神嘆口氣，用指尖敲了敲黑子的額頭：「你啊，老是在這種地方鑽牛角尖。我們的工作很簡單，就是讓病人恢復健康。當時換作是我的話，無論多少次，我也會這麼做的！」

「但是病人….沒有了求生意志…..」

「那就是他的腦袋生病啦！這時候要叫精神科醫師和心理諮商師吧！」火神沒好氣道，站起身一把將黑子的頭按在自己胸前，另一手則繞過了黑子的肩膀：「真是的，不要露出一副快哭的表情啊！你如果哭的話我會笑你哦！我說真的！」

黑子在他的懷中輕輕抖動，火神連忙鬆開手，這才發現黑子正止不住地笑著，眼眶含淚：「火神君一點威脅別人的說服力都沒有呢！」

「我相信你。」火神撫摸著黑子的頭，小心翼翼的恢復了剛才的動作，低下頭在黑子的耳邊低語：「所以，不要哭。」

 

黑子仍坐在腳踏車的後座上，臉靠在火神寬闊結實的胸膛。撲通、撲通的心跳聲隔著衣服傳了過來，很堅定，很有力。隨著淅瀝淅瀝的雨聲越來越大，火神把他抱得更緊，彷彿是怕他下一秒就會從手中隨著雨水溜走似的。

「火神君很溫柔，也很懂得如何安慰人呢。」黑子低低道，但火神只是有些難為情地搔了搔臉：「那是我在美國的時候我的師傅教我的。師傅說只要像這樣把別人的頭按在自己的胸膛上，那個人就不會哭了。我小時候有次被狗咬哭了，師傅就用了這個方法，很有效吧！」

「是的，的確很有效。」黑子的聲音悶悶的，聽起來像是整張臉都埋在火神的胸口上了，但他似乎完全沒有半點想要從火神身上起來的意思：「話說回來火神君，在日本的禮節中，一般人是不能隨隨便便讓別人靠在自己身上的。大和民族的個性比較保守內斂，就算是兄弟姊妹也不能這樣互相靠著。」

「咦？真的嗎？」

「但是，有例外哦。」黑子抬起頭，兩人的臉很近，鼻尖幾乎貼著鼻尖：「只有非常非常要好的夥伴或搭檔才可以哦。」

他離火神君的臉很近，近的可以看見那雙火紅的雙眸裡自己的倒影，他甚至可以數得清火神君那對分叉眉上有多少根眉毛………..火神君溫熱的氣息撲打在他的臉上，他們之間全是火神君的味道。黑子摒住了呼吸，感覺心臟跳到了喉嚨口。

「火神君，我──」

 

「啊！雨停了！」火神突然轉開頭，望向他的背後：「剛剛還下的好大的說……..我們趕緊趁這段時間回去吧！患者還在等我們呢！」

「欸……？是……..是的，我們得趕緊回去了。」黑子咳了咳，藉著掩住口鼻的動作遮住紅的發燙的臉，另一手則是把火神推到腳踏車前座：「我們在這裡耽擱太多時間了。」

「噢噢，不曉得這場雨什麼時候會再下，回去吧！對了！黑子你要好好抓緊我啊！」火神不疑有他，連忙跨上腳踏車又急急忙忙地往誠凜的方向騎回去，一邊不忘回頭朝頹然靠在他背後的黑子補上一句。

 

_火神君是笨蛋！_

 

 

*   *   *

 

「土田醫生，」太一坐在手術室外的長椅上，晃盪著兩隻短腿仰起頭看著細瞇起眼睛的土田：「媽媽跟姊姊的手術還要多久？」

「這個嘛…….因為醫生要把姊姊的一顆腎臟搬到媽媽的身上，所以還要很長的一段時間耶。」土田瞇著眼，看著門上亮著「手術中」的紅燈：「所以太一要在這裡乖乖等哦！」

太一的肩膀垂了下來，看起來很沒精神：「媽媽明明以前跟我們約定好了，說只要她病好了就會帶我們去遊樂園玩，可是媽媽的病一直沒有好……..以前的醫生也騙人，明明說媽媽只要裝了那台很吵的機器就會好起來，可是媽媽還是每天一直吐、一直說頭很暈、一直睡。」

「這次的醫生不會騙人了喔！」土田摸摸太一的頭：「你看，你姊姊很健康，所以要把健康的腎給媽媽，這樣媽媽也會變得跟姊姊一樣健康喔！」

太一低著頭好像在想事情，幾秒之後他突然驚慌地抓住土田的衣襬：「那姊姊呢？姊姊會不會死掉？」

「不會的。」土田安慰他：「人有兩顆腎，一顆長在這裡，另一顆長在這裡。」土田一邊說一邊戳了戳太一的左腰和右腰，太一似乎怕癢，他咯咯笑著躲開了土田的手。「姊姊還有一顆腎，所以她不會死翹翹的。」

太一聽了，似懂非懂的點點頭，又乖乖坐回椅子上和土田一起望著紅色的手術燈。

「要不要吃餅乾？哥哥拿一點給你好不好？」

太一接過了餅乾卻沒有吃，反而從口袋中拿出一條手帕小心地把餅乾包起來，引得土田甚為納悶：「你在做什麼？」

「要留一點給姊姊和媽媽吃。」太一說著，很認真的在手帕上打了一個結：「平常家裡吃的東西很少，有東西的話都會留給媽媽，這樣媽媽就會快點好起來了。」

土田聽了，連忙跑去廚房拿了一大罐餅乾，放到太一的懷裡：「這個全部給太一，還有太一的姊姊和媽媽，這樣太一就可以吃手帕裡的餅乾了。」

太一打開了盒子，發現裡面滿滿的都是餅乾之後，他很鄭重地向土田道了謝，然後小心翼翼地把餅乾盒放在旁邊，確定盒子放穩了之後，他才解開了手帕拿出了餅乾開始慢慢地吃著。

土田轉過頭去，覺得鼻子很酸。他一面抹抹眼睛，一面暗自祈禱著手術室裡的其他人能夠一切順利、患者能夠平安。

 

手術室裡，火神、日向和自願來幫忙的黃瀨主刀，黑子和伊月分別負責兩位病人的麻醉以及生命徵象監控，水戶部、小金井和相田則分別包辦了包括遞器械在內的其他所有工作。

手術歷時很長，結束時已經天黑了。當他們從手術室出來時，太一正趴在土田的腳上熟睡著。

「怎麼樣？」土田壓低了聲音問道，小金井和水戶部不約而同地對他豎起了大拇指：「非常成功！」

「現在只要不發生術後感染就行了。」伊月說著，疲憊的打了個哈欠：「好餓…….嗯？ **肚子好餓** (腹減った)(harahentta)…..這朵 **花** 好 **奇怪** 啊（あの花、変だよ）(anohana, hendayo!)！就是這個！」

「雖然不知道你在說什麼但你還是別說話了，伊月……..」「別、別在小孩子面前說這種笑話啊！」

「火神，黑子！你們倆去買晚餐……..」日向拖著聲音道，搖搖晃晃的朝員工宿舍走去，火神迷迷糊糊的連抗議都忘了，轉身朝門外走卻一頭撞上了門框。

「我有車，我去幫大家買吧！」黃瀨說著，按住了一個哈欠拿了車鑰匙就往門口走去。穿好鞋打開門，卻與外頭的人影撞了個滿懷。那個人影被他撞得連退了兩三步，黃瀨摸摸被撞痛的頭，整個人全醒了過來：「抱歉，是病患嗎？診療所休息…………不對！」

他認得這個味道、這個身高、這個人。

「………小青峰？」

 

那個人卻沒有回答，他將好幾袋majiba的袋子塞到了黃瀨手中，轉身就走。

「……小青峰！等等！」黃瀨把袋子全放到了門外的長椅上，追了上去：「你一直在這裡等嗎？你什麼時候在這裡的？」

「……….下午。」青峰頓了頓，想到了什麼似的，又補上一句：「那些是剛剛才買的，絕對能吃。」

「我知道啦！剛剛可以摸到袋子還是熱的。」黃瀨笑了，伸手握住了青峰的手，而青峰並沒有把他甩開。「手術很成功！一起進來吧？」

青峰搖搖頭，這才想到外頭很黑，黃瀨看不見他搖頭，他吁了一口氣，淡淡的開口：「那種歡樂的氣氛不適合我。」

黃瀨愣住了，他盯著青峰的臉許久，奈何天色太黑，外頭的路燈也沒開，他什麼也看不見，只能從房內透出的燈光依稀辨認出青峰的剪影。他仍握著青峰的手，一字一句的開口：「小青峰，發生什麼事了？不要騙我，你的手很冰。」

青峰沉默了許久，最後簡單的回答了一個字：「冷。」

在這酷熱的六月夜晚，黃瀨首次升起了想揍人的衝動。他感覺到青峰似乎想抽回手，他趕緊握得更緊。

 

「小青峰.......不管發生了什麼事，我希望你不要把我排除在外。我想跟你在一起。」

見青峰沒有拒絕，黃瀨索性一股腦地將心裡的話全都說出來：「我不知道你在怕什麼，但如果小青峰遇到了困難，我也想跟小青峰一起面對………..快樂也好痛苦也好，我都想跟小青峰一起分擔、一起共享。我的感情跟兩年前一樣沒有變，我──」

 

青峰突然掙脫開他的手用力抱住他，厚實的手掌捧住他的後腦，兩人近在咫尺的距離間全是青峰灼熱的氣息。下一秒，鋪天蓋地的吻如火燒般從他的脖子、耳後蔓延到他的臉，最後在他的唇上一發不可收拾。這個吻比昨晚在青峰家裡的還要熱烈、卻也更加粗魯。黃瀨被吻得迷迷糊糊，潛意識中卻不由自主地伸出手用力回抱住青峰，手指緊揪著他的外衣，力氣大的連他的背上都能留下痕跡。不曉得最後一個深吻持續了多久，黃瀨才感覺青峰慢慢地放開他，一轉身就不見了。

 

他望著空蕩蕩的樹林喘著氣，摸摸自己的嘴唇，覺得腦袋暈乎乎的，忍不住懷疑自己是不是發生幻覺了，但長椅上的速食紙袋卻又明明白白的昭示著青峰的確來過。他慢慢地拿起紙袋，心不在焉的打開門，卻差點一頭撞上了站在門後的黑子與火神，火神的額頭還有個明顯的紅印。看見黃瀨，他們罕見的露出了有些心虛的表情，眼神飄移。黃瀨嘆了一口氣，聽上去倒是沒有生氣：「你們看到了？」

「我已經告訴火神君了，黃瀨君可以不用避諱。」黑子坦然道，「不如說我希望火神君能早點懂。」

火神看看黑子又看看黃瀨，黃瀨的表情先是不解，然後才恍然大悟的與黑子露出心照不宣的微笑。

「你們倆幹嘛？那個笑容好噁心！」

「好遲鈍啊，小火神！」黃瀨抱著majiba的袋子走進了屋內，怪腔怪調的說道：「要是有那個意思就快點撲倒人家啊！………嗚嗚嗚好痛！小黑子你幹嘛踢我膝窩！」

「哈？」

「啊，啊！跟我家那個都一個樣！你們絕對都是同一型的笨蛋吧！」

「你沒事突然秀什麼恩愛啊？」

「呀！這麼快就買回來啦！」相田從餐廳走出來，對剛剛的吵鬧聲不曉得是裝沒聽見還是真沒聽到，她神色自然的接過了紙袋，和他們一起走進了餐廳。

 

*   *   *

 

幾天後，在黃瀨和高尾等人的聯絡溝通下，太一的母親和姊姊順利的轉送到秀德醫院住院，而高尾也順利的幫他們申請到了一大筆醫療保險金與低收入戶證明，至少他們這陣子不用擔心住院費了。

「呼，謝謝你們的幫忙！」火神和黑子站在病人的床前，向黃瀨、綠間、高尾等人致意，綠間只是抬了抬眼鏡說別誤會我們只是盡人事而已，但是微紅的臉色卻完全出賣了他的口是心非；高尾則是抱著太一笑著說不用介意，幫助病人還有醫生之間互相幫助本來就是醫生的職責嘛！

「醫生，謝謝你們。」太一的母親說道，仰頭看著其他醫生：「請問我和我女兒什麼時候才能出院呢？」

「要看傷口復原的程度而定。」黃瀨說著，順手調了下床頭的點滴位置：「如果順利的話，一個星期後就能出院了。」

「太好了！太一很快就可以和媽媽和姊姊一起回家囉！」高尾說著，搔了搔太一的小臉，而太一則是咯咯的笑了起來，調皮地也伸出手戳戳高尾的臉頰。

「高尾，別這樣抱著病患的兒子不放的啊！」綠間沉聲說道，但太一的母親微笑著說沒關係，太一似乎很喜歡高尾醫生呢！

「我很喜歡高尾醫生的啊！高尾醫生是個好人的啊！都會跟我一起玩的啊！」太一說著，又戳了戳高尾的臉頰，而一旁的人則是因為太一的那句語尾助詞而忍不住憋笑得全身抖動，反而是綠間的臉有些紅了起來，他語無倫次的喃喃說著待會兒還有其他病人要看之後便匆匆走出了房間，掛在胸前口袋上的當日幸運物小熊鈴鐺也隨著他的腳步聲叮鈴鈴的遠去了。

「那麼，我們也先告辭了。」黑子拉著火神向病房裡的人點頭致意，黃瀨也站起身要告辭，高尾騰出一只手向他們揮揮手：「會跟你們保持聯絡的哦！」「好的。」「拜啦！小高尾！」

 

「話說小綠間剛剛絕~~~對是在吃醋吧！」當他們走下樓梯時，黃瀨雙手枕在腦後，朝旁邊的兩人發表他的意見：「居然說不要一直抱患者的小孩什麼的……嘛！雖然小綠間說的也對，但沒有人會氣呼呼地皺著眉頭對小孩說這種話吧？真沒想到那個小綠間居然會為了一個小孩吃醋呢！」

「不過高尾君看起來非常自得其樂呢。」黑子道，黃瀨聽後噗噗的笑了起來：「看著自己戀人為自己吃醋，大部分的人都會覺得挺開心的吧！」

「吃醋？」火神重複著這句拗口的日文，引得黃瀨忍不住大笑：「打比方來說就是前幾天小火神看到我和小黑子一起笑，卻說那個笑容很噁心這樣的事哦！」

「你別再說了行不行！」火神看起來有些困窘，同時想到什麼事似的轉向了黑子：「說到這個，你前幾天和黃瀨說希望我能早點懂什麼？」

「基本上來說就是這樣這樣和那樣那樣的事。」黑子面無表情的說道。

「喂！最重要的地方別隨便糊弄過去啊！」

「沒想到在美國待了這麼久的小火神卻是個純情少年呢！」黃瀨說著，伸出一隻指頭戳了戳火神的心口：「就是懂這裡，知道嗎？」

「這裡？胸大肌？不對？所以是肋骨？還是胸骨？」

 

黃瀨帶著無可救藥的表情看了他一眼，聳聳肩說他要去停車場了，小黑子你加油，需要感情諮商的話我可以為你開設特別門診哦~~ 但這個建議卻讓火神不高興的皺起眉頭，黃瀨隨即又轉過去說小火神你也加油，不懂的話直接撲倒就對了！這句話則是換來了黑子的一記手刀附帶一句請別教壞我家的火神君。

黃瀨笑了笑，沒有對黑子話中那句「我家的火神君」大作文章，只是揮揮手說小黑子小火神拜拜啦記得給我打電話！

「黃瀨君，」黑子喚住了正轉著鑰匙圈的黃瀨：「你要去青峰君那裡嗎？」

黃瀨沒回頭：「嗯。」

「那麼，請幫我們轉告他，」黑子道：「謝謝他那天晚上幫大家買的晚餐。」

「嗯，我會告訴他。」

「還有……..」黑子的表情沒有變：「請他下次買的話不要全部都買燒肉漢堡和焗烤奶油洋蔥湯。」

「這種事情你自己去跟他說啦！」

雖然如此，黃瀨說這話時的表情是帶著笑意的。看著黑子和火神逐漸遠去相偕而行的背影，黃瀨收起了笑容，慢慢地往自己的車子走去。

 

已經在小青峰的家裡蹲點好幾天了，但是小青峰一直都沒有回家。

 

*   *   *

 

這幾天，高尾都會定時給黑子等人打電話，向他們報告太一的母親與姐姐的狀況。傷口復原得很順利，也已經拆了線，只要腎功能指數沒有問題的話，他們就可以順利出院回家了。

黃瀨依然在青峰的家裡蹲點，而青峰依然不知去向，黃瀨雖然幫他繳了手機費，但青峰的手機卻從來沒有接通過。

 

幾天後，高尾打電話告訴他們說太一母子要出院了，會讓救護車送他們回家。黃瀨想著反正也沒事，不如到小黑子他們那裏去，反正小黑子他們之後肯定會到太一他們家探訪的。這麼想著，黃瀨便開著車到了誠凜附近。快要到診療所時，黃瀨心念一轉，拐了彎先繞到附近的majiba打算先吃午餐再過去，沒想到一進門卻看到了一個再熟悉不過的黝黑人影。

黃瀨走了過去，不客氣地在那人面前一屁股坐下：「你每天就吃這個？」

青峰抬起頭，似乎也不怎麼驚訝：「我有付錢。」說著站起身就要走，但被黃瀨一把抓住了手臂。「這餐我付，你就陪我好好吃一餐吧。」

「燒肉漢堡，薯條加大，可樂。」

「你起碼也說聲謝謝啊！」黃瀨苦笑著，站起身去櫃檯點餐。青峰也沒有亂動，就乖乖坐在座位上等黃瀨回來。

同一時間，誠凜診療所的電話響了起來。

 

「喂？高尾？」火神肩膀夾著話筒，另一手幫著小金井印藥單：「哦！那個病人啊，怎麼？他們已經到了嗎？話說你的聲音是怎麼回事？你那邊怎麼了？」

高尾的聲音抖得很厲害，完全沒有平時活力充沛的樣子。

「火神，有個壞消息………」

 

*   *   *

 

「話說小青峰，」黃瀨找了個話題打破了他們之間尷尬的沉默：「上次那個腎移植的病患今天出院耶！」

青峰哼了哼表示他在聽。

「你看，只要可以的話，病患還是想要活下去的。」黃瀨鼓起勇氣直指他想說的重點：「再加上安樂死在日本畢竟不合法，所以小青峰──」

「不合法？哈！」青峰冷笑了聲，放下了他手上的燒肉漢堡，譏嘲道：「要不是我當初違反法律，你現在還會坐在這裡嗎？」

黃瀨沒有說話。

 

「你想說這兩者的目的不同吧？我當初冒著被吊銷執照的風險也要救你，但現在卻是犯了法要結束他們的生命。那時候我救了你，是因為你渴望繼續活下去，但是現在安樂死，卻是因為患者沒有了繼續活下去的動力。尊重他們的意願，幫助他們解脫，又有什麼不對？」

「小青峰，」黃瀨輕聲道：「忘了那個患者吧！並不是所有人都認為奮力搶救患者的醫生很可笑……..當時的那位患者精神不穩定，他儘管說了那樣的話，但他心裡是真心想死的嗎？難道你忘了嗎？醫生的職責是救人，而不是幫助自殺呀！」

「救人？」青峰冷冷道：「人人都有充分的生存權利，但究竟人有沒有選擇死亡的權利？就算真的救回來了，難道他們就會心懷感激的活下去了？」

「在你面前不就是個證據嗎？」黃瀨指著自己，急促的說道：「要不是小青峰，我現在根本不會──」

黃瀨放在桌上的手機響了起來，是黑子。黃瀨講完電話之後，示意青峰跟他到外頭去：「小黑子他們要過來，我們到外面等他們，他們說有很重要的事要說。」

青峰無所謂的聳聳肩，隨著黃瀨走到了外頭等火神和黑子過來。

 

黃瀨背靠著速食店的外牆，望著蔚藍的天空，繼續剛才的話題：「就算他們想要結束生命，那也不該由小青峰來執行。我覺得醫生不該抱持著握有生死之鑰的想法。」

「那麼，醫生的意義究竟是什麼？」青峰淡淡的開口，彎下腰撿起了地上已然死去蝴蝶的屍體，放到了一旁的花圃裡頭：「自然界的生物，到了生命盡頭自然會死去，卻只有人類想要勉強的活下去……..但對沒有生存意志的人來說，就算延長了他的生命又有什麼用呢？」

黃瀨無法回答，他們倆不約而同避開了彼此的眼神。幾分鐘後，火神騎著腳踏車停到他們面前。黑子跟著火神下了車，臉色凝重。

「你們不用特地來的呀！反正就在附近，我可以去載你們呀！話說你們兩個怎麼了？臉色怎麼都那麼難看？」

黑子和火神互望了一眼，似乎在無聲地傳達著什麼訊息，最後火神點點頭。

「那位腎移植的患者……..」火神勉強開口，語氣非常不自然：「今天早上因為酒駕卡車和載著他們的救護車相撞，那位患者和那對姊弟重傷…….三人都已經去世了。」

黃瀨的臉「唰」的白了，他望著黑子和火神啞口無言。黑子低著頭一言不發，火神的臉色難看至極，緊握的拳頭也不斷地顫抖著，不曉得是氣憤、沉痛還是不甘。

 

四人沉默了好幾分鐘，最後青峰冷哼了一聲，往旁邊走開了幾步：「人類沒有違反命運的能力，該走的還是會走，勉強救回來的還是留不住。」

其餘三人望著青峰走向他的重機戴上了安全帽，隆隆的引擎聲在此時顯得特別響亮。黃瀨正想追上去，青峰反倒抬手制止了他：

「別再來找我了，黃瀨。這個世界上需要有我這種人的存在，你跟在我身邊只會惹上一身腥。我的工作不是救人，而是不讓他們求死不得。」青峰說完，用力轉動引擎揚長而去，朝著黃瀨不知道的方向騎遠了。

「黃瀨？」火神喚道，但黑子拉了拉他的袖子，示意他不要說話。

 

黃瀨凝視著青峰遠去的背影，看起來相當落寞。

 


	8. ようこそ！

由於前一次那位患者的事件影響，誠凜的眾人氣氛低迷了好一陣子，連伊月都不說冷笑話了，看診時除了問診診斷給藥與必要的叮嚀之外其他一句廢話都沒說，下班之後也不和人說話，只是默默地低頭寫病歷或讀份期刊，連平常最能讓他發揮靈感的電視綜藝節目也不看了；小金井也不像往常一樣用他歡樂的聲音和感染力帶動氣氛，反倒安安靜靜地垂頭坐在水戶部身邊幫忙開藥領藥。而水戶部依然不言不語，但只要閒下來時總會低著頭坐在一旁，似乎完全沒有任何想要與別人眼神交流的打算。沒有了小金井的翻譯和自言自語式的對話，這兩人周圍彷彿也安靜了下來；土田平時只有在對待門診的小孩時才會多說些話，但這幾天連面對小孩時也罕見的寡言起來，令人印象深刻的瞇瞇眼流露出連小孩的歡笑聲都無法帶走的濃厚哀傷氣息；火神和黑子似乎沒有受到太大影響，不過火神總會趁著黑子不在身邊時默默地走到屋外發呆，平常豐富多樣的表情似乎也被黑子那平靜無波的氛圍感染，少了那出眾的身高帶來的威壓感與被黑子欺負時的憤慨、卻也少了平常那份生氣勃勃的活力；黑子依然保持著面無表情、話也一如既往地少，只不過眾人發現黑子消失的時間明顯變多了，這時通常只有火神才能在診療所各個出乎意料的角落找到他。

這種沉悶的氣氛持續了好幾天之後，麗子認為不能再這樣下去，她與日向討論之後終於趁著晚餐時間大家都在餐廳的時候發話了。

 

「火神，水戶部，你們繼續忙，但是耳朵可要仔細聽這裡啊！」麗子開口，看到流理台邊的兩人朝她點點頭之後，她轉向餐桌邊無精打采的其他人，嚴肅的開口：「各位，前陣子發生了那樣不幸的事，我們都感到非常遺憾。」

麗子環視著桌邊，原本了無生氣的眾人終於有了一點動靜。看見所有人終於全部轉頭望著她，麗子沉下聲調繼續道：「努力治療一位患者，動了好幾個小時的手術、又花了好幾天的時間讓她住院療養、復原，而要破壞這一切，只需要過量的酒精和幾秒鐘的時間。」

每個人的表情都憤慨了起來，連廚房那頭的火神和水戶部也不例外，但麗子做出了一個制止的手勢：「我的重點不是要你們抱著仇恨──事實上大家也知道日本的酒駕處罰有多嚴厲，再加上撞死人，那位司機差不多已經罰到傾家蕩產了，還不算上駕照吊銷且終身不得再考──與此相反，我認為現在正是個讓我們好好反省自己的時機。」

麗子停了停，看到日向朝她點點頭之後又繼續說下去：「親手治療的患者死去，我們固然會傷心，但這種傷心好好給我收在心裡啊！一整個星期以來大家全都沒精打采的像什麼樣？這樣對得起那些大老遠跑來找我們求診的患者嗎？」

說到激動處，麗子的聲音也變大了：「我們不能改變患者去世的事實，但是還有很多還未治癒的患者還在等著我們啊！一直消沉下去，什麼也不會改變！如果……」麗子咬咬牙：「如果都要為了每一個死去的患者哭泣，那麼這種沒完沒了的眼淚要流到什麼時候啊？人都會死去，只是時間早晚的問題，我們該做的就是讓他們還活著的時候能夠保持健康，難道不是嗎？」

餐桌邊鴉雀無聲，就連流理檯旁剁菜的音量也減低了不少。日向朝麗子示意之後站了起來，環視著眾人。

 

「要哭的人現在就給我好好地哭個痛快，明天開始通通不准哭！」日向吼道：「所有人給我打起精神來！看到你們這種樣子，掛在牆壁上的醫師執照可是會哭的！」

「不准哭…(泣かないで)」伊月壓低聲音自言自語道：「別哭了(ちちんぷいぷい)，嗯，ちちん……」

「喂那邊的！」日向食指嚴厲的指了過來，臉色微紅：「不管你接下來想講什麼！不准說出來！」

(註：泣かないで (不准哭) 帶有命令的意思，ちちんぷいぷい(不要哭) 則是用在類似哄小孩場合，最前面的ちちん(chichin)與ちんちん(chinchin, 男性生殖器官) 發音相近，所以日向才會紅著臉叫伊月快閉嘴)

 

經過這一番慷慨激昂的演說，沉悶的氣氛總算是緩和了下來，再加上水戶部恰好在此時端著他和火神做好的料理上桌，美食當前哪有不心情愉悅的道理？在日向一聲令下後，所有人餓虎撲羊似的伸長了手搶著要夾菜夾肉，雖然仍有些僵硬，不過餐廳又逐漸回復了往常輕鬆愉悅的氣氛。

「哇！這隻雞腿真好吃！」小金井津津有味的啃著一隻雞腿：「和外面賣的都不一樣！」

「因為調味醬是我在美國學的，回來日本後自己買材料調的，所以外面都買不到哦！」火神說著，又端了好幾個美式漢堡上桌：「等下還有沙拉，你們吃慢點！」

「火神，我看你別做醫生了！」日向道，端著盤子將一堆薯條掃到自己的盤子裡：「你這種廚藝不去當廚師簡直是浪費！」

「不行！」麗子首先反對，「火神不當醫生的話我們這兒就只剩下水戶部和我能煮飯了！」

換句話說是只剩下水戶部一個人吧！眾人默默在心裏補上一句。

 

「………………」水戶部望向小金井，幾秒之後小金井點點頭：「水戶部說他只會做日式料理，如果他不在的話大家連這種美式大漢堡都吃不到了。」

「對了！」火神想起什麼似的，連忙跑去翻冰箱：「沙拉的油醋醬還沒調好，我看看，橄欖油、醋、羅勒、鹽巴，還有一點糖………..」

何等的主婦力啊！眾人咬著叉子默默地想著。

 

待火神和水戶部終於搗鼓完並分別在黑子和小金井旁邊坐下之後，麗子優雅的擦擦嘴巴之後又開口了：「雖然明天休假，不過我還是要先說點正事。」

所有人轉頭望著她，麗子露出了幾天以來難得一見的開朗笑容：「鐵平要回來了！」

「欸欸欸！真的嗎？」小金井首先歡呼了起來：「太好啦！」

「他的腳沒事了嗎？」土田問道，但麗子只是聳聳肩：「他既然能回來應該沒多大問題了吧！」

「鐵平？」塞了滿嘴的火神問道。

「就是我們這裡原來的內科醫師，木吉鐵平。」伊月回答，看著黑子倒了一杯水並拍拍因為吃得太急而嗆咳不止的火神：「他和日向被譽為『誠凜的內外支柱』哦！」

「多久以前的事啊別再說了！」日向扭過頭，連耳根都紅了。

「總而言之，」麗子大聲道，眾人的注意力又轉回到她身上：「鐵平回來之後會和日向君、伊月君住一間，可以嗎？」

「哦！當然！我吃飽後就回去收東西。」伊月說著，又替自己盛了點生菜沙拉：「說真的，火神做的沙拉真是不錯…..嗯？您的沙拉…..(あなたのサラダanata no sarada ) 您的肚子……(腹, hara) 唔……..嗯……..」伊月少見的皺起眉頭，似乎因想不到新的冷笑話梗而感到煩惱。

「話說，這已經不算是冷笑話，反而比較像是繞口令了吧……..」不知誰默默開口吐槽了一句。

就在此時，窗外響起了轟隆轟隆的打雷聲。

「唉呀不好！」火神想起了什麼，一邊說一邊站起來：「好像快下雨了，我剛剛把室外鞋脫在大門口了，我先去拿過來，等下再拿回宿舍去免得淋濕。」

「我跟火神君一起去拿吧！」黑子說著也站了起來，跟在火神的後面走出廚房。

 

「喂我說，」日向看著那兩人的背影消失在門口，壓低了聲音環視著坐在桌邊的其他人：「那兩人是不是有點什麼啊？老是同進同出的………….你們幹嘛露出這種表情？」

「沒，只是沒想到日向居然現在才發現。」伊月說著，將自己吃得精光的盤子拿到水槽去。「那兩人超明顯的好嗎？」

「是呀是呀！」小金井露出了像是有什麼大秘密的表情：「而且他們倆最近常常聊天聊到深夜呢！感情真好啊！」

「啊？半夜不睡覺那兩個臭小子在幹什麼？」日向的額頭爆出了青筋。

「蓋棉被純聊天吧！」土田回答，但麗子卻另有隱情似的微微一笑：「我看一點都不單純喔！」

「哦哦哦！」幾個人聽到監督的語氣有戲，全部都湊了過來。麗子待所有人都坐好之後，她才神秘兮兮的壓低聲音道：「我前幾天聽到火神君問黑子君『什麼是撲倒？』。」

眾人的臉色很微妙，一副很想笑卻又不知道該不該笑的尷尬表情。

 

「怎麼說呢，」伊月最後說道：「與其很意外聽到火神這樣問，不如說我更意外的是他居然連這種詞都不知道！」

「海歸吧！」日向哼了哼，又轉向麗子：「黑子怎麼說？」

麗子正要開口，大門那兒卻傳來了火神的高聲怒罵。

「哪裡來的野狗居然尿在我鞋子上啊？渾蛋！」

 

他們聽到了黑子模糊不清的聲音，幾秒鐘之後，氣呼呼的火神和黑子回來了，火神看起來很不高興，直接走到垃圾桶旁把他那雙臭烘烘的鞋子丟了進去。

「喂！只是被撒泡尿洗洗就好了，何必丟掉？」

「不止是撒泡尿而已哦！」黑子道，回到他的座位坐了下來：「剛剛把鞋子拿起來才發現那雙鞋子的底部壞了，已經沒辦法再穿了呢。」

「呀！這樣算是因禍得福吧！否則穿著一雙壞鞋跌倒可就不好了呢！」小金井愉快地說道，看著火神陰沉沉的在黑子旁邊坐了下來。「話說你們剛剛是不是有說到野狗？狗呢？」

「不見了。」火神悶悶不樂道，拿起了他的漢堡：「地上只有一排狗腳印。」

「這種雨天還要在外面，好可憐啊！」土田望著窗外逐漸變大的雨勢，然後又轉回頭：「我們剛剛聊到哪啦？」

話才剛落，土田便小小聲地「啊」了一聲，桌上其他人的表情則是微妙的尷尬，最後是麗子輕咳兩聲轉移了話題，並使了個眼色：「因為鐵平回來，所以我們的看診時間還會再重新調整。我今晚擬好時間表之後會再發給大家，有問題再互相協調，以上。那麼，我先回去房間了，大家晚安。」麗子說著，一馬當先離開了餐廳。

 

「我、我和水戶部也要先回去了！」小金井說著，拿起了水戶部和自己的盤子匆匆往水槽裡一放：「你們慢慢吃！」

然後他就拉著水戶部出去了。

 

「小土！你不是說有個個案要和我討論嗎？」伊月愉快的勾住了土田的脖子：「反正你待會兒也沒事嘛！我們就趁洗澡前把那個案例解決吧！」

然後土田就被伊月勾著脖子拉了出去。

 

「大家是怎麼了？怎麼一下子全跑光了？」火神嚼著漢堡，朝旁邊正在稀哩呼嚕的喝著火神替他特製的香草奶昔的黑子問道，但黑子聳聳肩。

「你小子！我還在這裡啊！」日向吼道，害得火神縮了縮：「我知道啊……的說！」

「我吃飽了！」日向說著，把盤子放到水槽裡：「麻煩你們倆洗碗啊！」

說完之後日向就快步走了出去，只剩下火神和黑子面面相覷。

「他們到底怎麼了？」

 

黑子聳聳肩站了起來，火神連忙拉住他：「喂！你不會也要走了吧？」

「怎麼會呢？」黑子拿著盤子：「我沒打算要把火神君留在這裡一個人洗碗的。」

「怎麼聽都覺得那不是真心話吧！」火神怒道，看著黑子慢慢走到水槽旁開始洗碗。

 

火神把最後一個漢堡塞進嘴裡，站起身來開始收集狼藉的餐桌上的空盤──他和水戶部把大家的食量算得剛剛好，所以都不會有剩菜──他把疊的高高的盤子放進水槽之後，接過了黑子手上滿是泡沫的海綿：「你去休息吧！剩下的我來洗就行了。」

 

「火神君才應該去休息。」黑子又拿回了火神手上的海綿：「火神君已經為大家煮飯了，洗碗這件事情我做得來的！」

「哈！你那雙小手不知道要洗多久呢！」火神開了玩笑，卻被黑子用手刀劈中了肚子，害得火神吃痛的喊了一聲：「喂！我才剛吃飽啊！」

「請火神君放心吧！」黑子冷冷地說道：「我計算過位置，絕對不會打中胃的。」

「不是位置的問題啊！」火神說著，揉了揉黑子的頭髮：「像這樣輕輕地摸頭我還能接受…..不過黑子應該夠不到我的頭吧？等等！我開玩笑的！」火神看見黑子拿起滿是泡泡的海綿作勢要丟他，慌忙擺擺手退了幾步：「我錯了，我蹲下來總行了吧！」

下一秒，火神就蹲了下來，指著自己的頭：「請。」

 

『他們倆在搞什麼啊？』麗子躲在門後噓聲道，看著火神在黑子面前蹲了下來：『這可是廚房耶！』

『我覺得我看不下去了。』小金井摀住了眼睛：『從美國回來的果然思想都比較開放啊！』

水戶部在旁邊點頭，只不過大家的視線全定睛在廚房的那兩人身上，所以沒人看見。

『我們在這裡好像不太好吧…….』土田猶猶豫豫道，伊月聳聳肩，小金井見狀連忙用手肘拐拐他們兩人：『說什麼呢？你們倆也很關心可愛的後輩吧？』

 

『話說日向君呢？』麗子小聲道：『怎麼沒聽到他的聲音？』

『啊！日向剛剛好像真的直接回宿舍去了。』

『…………..……』

 

『喂喂喂！』小金井噓聲道：『快看！他們不會真的要──』

『好像是真的…….等等！誰都好，快去阻止他們啦！』

『火神那個笨蛋！別在廚房做這種事啊！』

『黑子居然躲開了?! 』

『那種狀態下誰都會躲開吧！』

『快去阻止他們倆啊！我明天還想進廚房吃飯！』

『你倒是告訴我能阻止他們又能不打擾他們的方法啊！』

『你在說什麼完全聽不懂啦！』

 

「我說大家怎麼都不見了，原來全在這裡啊？」突然出現的日向說道，彎下身好奇地看著他們：「你們擠在這兒幹嘛？」

 

因為太過專心於廚房而完全沒有注意到日向的眾人不約而同地倒抽了一口氣。

 

『日、日向，別嚇人啊！』『小聲點啦！他們會聽到的！』

「你們幹嘛全盯著廚房看？」日向說著，無意間往廚房瞥了一眼。這一瞥不得了，日向看見廚房裡頭的景象之後，整張臉都垮了下來。

「啊！氣死我了！這兩個蠢貨！」日向說著直起了身，氣勢洶洶的拉開了門大喝：「你們兩個！別在廚房裡面玩水啊！」

日向邊說邊緩步走近，每一步都讓門後的人心一驚：「現在夏天水費很貴啊!!!!! 而且你們居然還把廚房到處都潑的溼答答的？」

黑子和火神停下了手上的動作，火神的頭上全是泡泡，手還握在水龍頭的出口上；黑子半邊身子都是濕的，兩手拿著沾滿了泡沫的海綿，水槽裡待洗的碗盤則是一個都沒動。

「嗯？愛玩水是吧！」日向冷笑著把指關節掰的喀喀響：「那這個月的碗盤和所有的衣服都給你們洗吧！」

 

**_咚！_ **

 

**_碰！_ **

 

*   *   *

 

「都是火神君的錯。」黑子一邊把碗盤擦乾放到櫃子裡一邊說。

「你也有份吧！」火神沒好氣的說道，一邊把洗好的碗疊在黑子面前，一邊摸摸頭上腫起來的大包：「你先開始的耶！」

「是火神君先蹲在我面前的。」黑子頭上的包腫得沒有比火神的小。

「好啦好啦！」火神說著，把最後一個碗放下之後便關上了水龍頭，走到黑子旁邊幫他把擦乾的碗盤放到高處的櫃子上：「話說回來，今晚你有空吧？」

黑子揚起了眉毛，沒有回答。

「那個……」火神罕見的難為情起來，搔搔自己的臉頰：「今晚…….我想繼續上次的事情，可以吧？」

黑子那雙水藍色的眼睛直直地盯著火神，仍然沒有說話。

「…….好啦！我知道你已經忙了一天，還要要求你在晚上做那個的確有點強人所難，可是……..」

火神漲紅了臉，因為緊張而變得有些語無倫次起來。黑子無奈地嘆了一口氣。

「火神君從來都不讀故事書，怪不得腦袋不好使呢。」

「這是兩回事啊！」火神馬上恢復了平常的模樣，憤慨道：「我小時候看的都是籃球雜誌啊！」

「因為圖片很多，所以對火神君來說也比較容易理解吧。」

「你想找碴嗎？」火神咬著牙道，幾秒之後才想到自己是拜託人的那一方，他只好收斂了自己的氣焰，低聲道：「拜託…….請？」

「土田前輩的辦公室有很多，火神君自己讀也可以啊？」

「但是.....」火神又有些尷尬起來，他左顧右盼著，硬是不看黑子那雙圓圓的大眼睛：「你的聲音很適合朗讀嘛！怎麼說呢…….當你讀故事書給我聽的時候，好像就真的能進入那個故事情境裡頭。」說著，火神忍不住笑了起來：「你如果沒當醫生的話，應該很適合做幼稚園老師或保姆之類的工作吧！而且啊，」火神終於轉回頭，直視著黑子：「你的聲音很好聽，我很喜歡。」

黑子仍然沒有說話，不過微紅的雙頰和眼裡異樣的光彩顯示出他已經在火神的請求中完全棄甲投降。

 

「………我今晚讀『自私的巨人』這個故事給火神君聽吧。不過不能太晚，前幾天好像打擾到前輩他們了，再說明天還要和火神君一起去市區買鞋呢。」

「哦哦！說的也是！太好啦！」火神說著親暱地摟了黑子一下，完全不顧兩人被潑的溼答答的衣服：「我先把垃圾拿出去，待會兒洗完澡就開始吧！」說完，火神就提著垃圾袋出去了，留下黑子一個人站在廚房裡頭發怔。

自從上次在樹下躲雨之後，火神君常常會像剛才那樣摟著他。雖然自己也半開玩笑地對火神君說過只有要好的夥伴才會這樣做，但果然…….還是很令人難為情呢。

黑子做了幾個深呼吸，確定自己臉上的紅潮終於退下去之後用力抹了抹臉，與丟完垃圾的火神一同肩並肩的走回了員工宿舍。

 

*   *   *

 

隔天一早，火神和黑子很早就出門了。除了買鞋之外，火神還買了一副新耳機和幾套衣服。對比於黑子只提個簡單的紙袋，火神滿滿當當的兩手活像是剛參加完某種清倉大拍賣似的。愉快的買了一天之後，兩人提著各自的東西搭上了回程的列車。列車很滿，兩人只得在門邊佔據了小小的一角。

「沒想到火神君很會買衣服呢。」黑子說著，伸手想要幫火神提些東西，但是被火神搖搖頭拒絕了：「這些東西我還可以拿啊！我才想問你買那些東西到底夠不夠啊？」

「我不像火神君一樣可以毫無節制的買東西呢。」

「喂！我買的都是必需品！」火神氣呼呼的將手中的袋子晃了晃：「有些襯衫穿到都快磨破了啊！而且有些是很久以前買的，快要穿不下了！」

「都過了青春期還在長高，火神君果然是小孩吧！」

「身高一直長不行嗎？總比完全不長還好吧？」

火神才說完就立刻後悔了，因為在下一秒，黑子的手立刻戳到了他的腰上。

 

「唔……別生氣啊！」火神彎下了腰，附在黑子的耳邊：「長的高不全是好事啊！再說，你這樣的身高剛剛好哦！」

黑子抬頭望著火神騰出了一隻手，揉一揉他的頭髮之後又由前而後的輕撫著，彷彿是在哄貓咪似的。黑子望向火神，卻發現他正對著自己露齒而笑：「你看！這樣的身高很適合摸頭啊！」

「火神君，請不要在公共場合揉我的頭，這樣可是很失禮的。」黑子說著，伸出雙手抓住了火神在他頭上不安分的手。

就在這時，火車隨著「叭──」的一聲駛過了一個急轉彎。由於兩手都抓住了火神的手，沒有支撐點的黑子一個踉蹌，順勢「咚」的一聲倒在了火神懷裡。

「………………..」

「………………..」

「………不好意思。」黑子說著，抓住了旁邊的欄杆穩住了身子直起身來，一抬頭卻意外地發現火神的雙頰通紅，一隻手還放在他的頭上。

「…………火神君？」

「啊！抱、抱歉！」火神像是醒悟過來似的，連忙收回了手：「你沒事吧？」

「火神君看起來才是有事的那一位呢。」黑子指指火神的臉：「臉都紅了，發生了什麼事嗎？」

「沒、沒事啊！………的說！」

「……………………」

「我說……….」火神紅著臉清清喉嚨：「像剛剛那樣摸頭也算在夥伴會做的事的範圍內嗎？」

黑子愣了一下，不曉得話題怎麼突然跳到這裡來，但他還是點點頭：「是的。」

火神似乎鬆了一口氣，他又揉揉黑子的頭，然後才望向窗外。

「……….？」

 

又過了將近一個小時之後，列車終於到了他們的目的地。火神與黑子下車出了站，正準備要過馬路時，突然有人在後頭喊住了他們。

「前面的那兩位！對！就是那位大個兒和小個子！」

兩人同時轉回頭，看到不遠的圍牆旁邊有個高大的人──黑子目測那人或許比火神君再高一些──看起來約莫三十歲出頭，穿著花襯衫和短褲與一頂不合時宜的斗笠，身邊有兩個行李箱和幾個袋子。發現黑子和火神轉過去看著他之後，那個人臉上露出了開朗的微笑向他們招手：「請問可以經過誠凜診療所的車什麼時候會來？」

「今天是休日，沒有公車喔！」火神道，朝著那人走了過去：「你要去誠凜？」

「對啊！」那人搔搔頭：「不過麻煩了啊……沒有公車，這麼多行李怎麼抬的回去呢？」

「我們也要去誠凜。」黑子說道，朝一旁的行李箱示意：「如果不介意的話，我們可以幫您拿一些東西。」

「真的嗎？」那個人看起來很驚喜：「啊啊！原來誠凜新來的後輩就是你們啊！你是火神醫師，而你是黑子醫師，沒錯吧！」

黑子與火神面面相覷：「我們剛才沒有說──」

「真是太好了！」那個人露出微笑，挑了幾袋比較輕的袋子給黑子：「麻煩你了啊！我們一起回去吧！」

「等等！」火神喊住了那個笑得忠厚老實的高個子：「你怎麼知道我們是誠凜的人？你是誰？」

那個人轉了過來，臉上依然掛著微笑：「木吉鐵平，五木宏的『木』、吉幾三的『吉』，木吉！」

兩人都是一臉茫然，那個自稱為木吉的人倒有些奇怪起來：「怎麼？沒聽過嗎？這兩人唱演歌很有名的！」說著他便悠然自得的唱了起來：

 

「 _あの頃を振り返りゃ_ _(_ _回想起那時候_ _)_

_夢積む船で_ _(_ _滿載著夢想的船_ _)_

_荒波に向かってた_ _(_ _向著波濤駛去_ _)_

_二人して_ _(_ _就只有我們兩人_ _)*_

 

欸？你們怎麼露出這副表情？難不成真沒聽過？」

(註：這裡木吉唱的是由日本老牌歌手吉幾三演唱的著名演歌「酒よ」(酒啊) )

 

黑子和火神不約而同地搖搖頭，木吉看起來也不怎麼氣餒，反倒高高興興的在回去誠凜的路上一邊唱著歌一邊向他們倆介紹日本的演歌。而這段怡然自得的短暫旅程直到木吉被出來迎接他們的日向當頭捶了一拳之後才嘎然停止：「別再唱啦！蠢貨！幾公里外就可以聽到你的歌聲了！」

「好痛啊日向！」木吉摸摸被打痛的頭，看起來有些無辜：「既然知道我回來了就順便來接我嘛！」

「才不要！蠢貨！」

「木吉你回來了!!!!!!!」跟在日向身後跑出來的小金井扯開嗓門大喊，而屋內的其他人聽到動靜之後也全部跑了出來：「木吉！歡迎回來！」

「我回來了。」木吉露出微笑：「大家好久不見！」

 

*   *   *

 

在火神忙著泡茶、黑子幫忙把茶端上桌的間隙裡，麗子挨在木吉旁邊坐下，關心的問道：「鐵平，你的腳好一些了嗎？」

「啊啊，謝謝你呀，黑子！」木吉接過了黑子端過的茶，他先是滿臉陶醉的聞了聞才痛快的喝了一口，隨即燙的露出了苦臉：「好多了！在醫院的那段時間裡除了治療膝蓋之外，也從美國那兒學到了不少技術呢！」

麗子似乎想再問，火神卻開口了。他在廚房的另一頭，一邊煮水一邊好奇的問道：「木吉醫師……前輩之前待在美國啊？」

「對啊對啊！我前陣子都待在洛杉磯哦！」木吉似乎很高興火神向他搭話，他露出溫和的笑容：「對了！我在那裏遇到一個很有趣的法醫呢！他也是日本人，在一起的時候很有話聊哦！」

幾個座位之外的日向重重哼了哼：「我怎麼沒聽你提過這事啊？」

木吉搔搔頭：「抱歉啊因為那個人比我還早離開美國，所以一陣子沒有見到他了呢！不過啊，」木吉似乎來了勁，他前傾了身子，興高采烈地向大家說道：「那個人超厲害的啊！是當地小有名氣的法醫，有什麼凶殺案啊謀殺案啊都會找他去鑑定，那位法醫除了解剖遺體之外還會在現場走來走去蒐證，最後就像是偵探一樣的找出兇手，真的就像是影集裡面演的一樣啊！而且那位法醫因為長得很精緻，追求他的人也不少呢！」

看著一臉崇拜貌的木吉，日向又哼了哼：「大蠢貨！你去美國太久了，連標準的日文都不會說了嗎？居然用『精緻』來形容男人是不是有病啊？」

「欸……你看到他也會說他長得很精緻的啦！」木吉又搔了搔頭：「而且大家都是日本人很有話聊，我還有教他玩翻花牌哦！」

「你們是不是玩花牌的時候很容易肚子餓啊？」伊月突然開口說道，眼裡熠熠生輝：「 **花牌** (花札, Hanafuda) 肚子 **餓** 了(腹減った, Harahetta)。花牌、餓了、花牌、餓了！靈感來了！」

**「伊月你閉嘴！」**

 

「還有啊，」木吉繼續說道，無視了桌子另一頭的自言自語與怒吼：「我在美國的時候聽說瀏海遮住一隻眼睛的人會很受歡迎，那位法醫也是遮了一隻眼睛呢！所以我是不是也要來改變造型啊？」

「蠢貨！沒那種臉就不要改啊！」日向又轉回頭怒吼：「你留瀏海看起來只會像那種到居酒屋買醉的頹廢上班族好嗎？」

「是嗎？」木吉笑得一臉溫和無害：「就像是以前日向留金長髮的時候很不適合這個意思對吧！」

日向的回應是一拳揍過去讓木吉閉嘴。

 

「木吉…….前輩！」火神也顧不得在黑子旁邊坐下了，他急急忙忙地問道：「你認識的那個法醫是不是叫辰也？」

「對啊！」木吉揉揉後腦：「不過平常我都是叫他冰室啦！」

「火神君，是你認識的人嗎？」在整場對話中始終沉默不語的黑子終於開口，而火神立刻重重的點了頭：「說什麼認識啊？他就是我在美國的鄰居哥哥，而且最後居然還成了同一間醫院的同事啊！對了，木吉前輩，」火神又望向木吉：「你知道辰也去日本哪裡了嗎？」

「唔……」木吉的粗眉毛皺了起來，首次露出了有些苦惱的表情：「記得是在東北的…..啊！應該是秋田吧！」

「如果在秋田的話，冰室先生很有可能去了陽泉醫院。」黑子接口道：「那裏的醫院專門研究傳染病防治，素有『最強的防禦』之名，而且那間醫院的建築風格是採歐式設計，有一個很漂亮的後花園──」

「我知道我知道！黑子說的是陽泉花園吧！」小金井興奮地說道：「那裡種了很多世界各地的醫用藥草，還有很多別的國家才有的花卉，是個很漂亮的大花園！在陽泉住院的病人常常會到那個大花園去散步呢！」

「而且我剛好也有朋友在那間醫院任職，」黑子補充：「有空的話可以過去看看。」

「太好啦！那我們周末就一起過去吧！」火神神采飛揚的決定了他們的旅程，但沒過幾秒又皺起了眉頭：「我說黑子，你的腳能不能別一直往我腿上蹭？」

眾人聞言全都驚異地望向黑子：這傢伙原來都是在桌子底下偷偷來嗎？但被點名的黑子卻一臉波瀾不驚：「火神君在說什麼呢？」

「我說…….有個東西從剛剛就一直在摩擦我的小腿啊！」火神臉紅了起來：「坐我旁邊的只有你吧！」

「不是我。不過我想火神君說的應該是這個吧。」黑子指指桌子底下，示意火神彎腰去看。火神依言探頭，眾人也彎下腰低頭看著桌底下。在火神和黑子的座位之間，有一小團毛毛圓圓的東西，而在臉部的地方有一對又大又圓的眼睛來回望著他們。注意到自己似乎受到了很多人的關注之後，桌底下的生物興高采烈地伸出舌頭站了起來，放開了火神的小腿興奮地在眾人的腿間鑽來鑽去。

「呀啊~~~~~好可愛的小狗~~~~~~」麗子首先驚呼，勾勾手示意那隻黑白毛色相間的小柴犬到她身邊。而那隻狗似乎看得懂手勢，牠搖搖尾巴朝著麗子跑去，任由麗子抱著牠在餐廳裡開心地打轉。

「小…….小狗？從什麼地方進來的？不對！話說牠什麼時候跑進來的？」

「從一開始就在了。」黑子回答。

「騙人的吧？」

「沒有騙人。這隻小狗是跟在火神君後面走進來的。」

 

這種似曾相識的對話是怎麼回事啊？

 

「話說火神呢？」

「在那裏。」黑子回答。眾人順著黑子的目光望過去，發現剛剛還跟大家一起坐在桌邊的火神不曉得什麼時候已經縮到了離餐桌最遠的角落瑟瑟發抖。

「火神，你該不會──」

「別、別過來啊！」火神抱著頭抖著聲音道，連聲音都尖了起來：「我……我很不擅長應付狗…….的說。」

「哦~~原來火神討厭狗啊！」

「因為我小時候…….被夠咬過……..的說。」

「可是這隻狗很可愛的。」黑子不曉得什麼時候從麗子手上接過了狗，蹲到了離火神大約五尺遠的地方：「火神君你看！牠剛剛在你腳邊待了一整個吃飯時間，不會亂叫也不會亂咬人，很聰明吧？」

火神露出快要暈倒的表情，大概是因為黑子提醒了他居然在毫不知情的狀況下跟狗近距離待了這麼長一段時間！

 

「所以火神君──」

「你不要過來！」火神搖搖晃晃的站了起來，拖著腳步摸索著沿著牆壁走到廚房門口，手指還不忘威脅性的指著黑子和他懷中的狗：「我、我警告你哦！你絕對不要──」

「汪！」黑子懷中的小狗歡快地叫了一聲，從黑子的懷中掙脫出來後搖著尾巴向火神衝去，而火神見狀則連滾帶爬的打開門蹦了出去，一面跑一面大叫：「黑子你這渾蛋！你絕對是故意放狗的吧！」

「我們的後輩真是元氣滿滿呢！」木吉望著追著小狗出去的黑子微笑：「總覺得整個診療所因為他們而變得有精神起來了呢！」

日向聳聳肩，望著小金井拉著水戶部也追出去看狗追火神了。

 

「你們慢慢聊，」伊月站了起來：「我前幾天和一位患者約今天傍晚要出診，我去收拾下東西。」

「是前幾天討論的那個鼻竇炎的患者嗎？」土田說著也站了起來，跟上了伊月和他一起往診療室走去：「我昨天有找到幾篇用手術治療的文獻，相比於現在使用抗生素的治療法，我覺得………..」

 

兩人討論的聲音漸漸淡去，麗子咳了咳之後也站了起來：「我這兩天要回老家一趟，看到鐵平回來大家也放心了。這兩天診療所的事務麻煩你們了。」

「欸？麗子你要回老家？」

「哼！」麗子的臉色沉了下來：「我回去看我爸爸。」

事實上是景虎先生吃了他太太做的晚餐之後生病了，整天躺在床上嚷著要找麗子，不過麗子當然不會把這件事說出來。

 

看著麗子的背影消失在門口之後，木吉端起茶喝了一口，不疾不徐的問道：「誠凜最近還好吧？」

日向哼了哼，替自己倒了點茶：「有老子在這坐鎮誰敢來收保護費啊？」

「啊啊，說的也是呢！」木吉微笑著，卻沒有再多說話。反倒是日向有些彆扭起來，他左看右看硬是不看著木吉：「你的腳傷復原情況怎麼樣？」

「美國那邊的醫生說只要沒有過度使用的話應該不會有太大問題，都是託了大家的福呢。」

「唉！」日向突然重重嘆了一口氣：「你這人就是太拼命了，下次再招惹上那種人我可救不了你。」

「就算這樣，我還是會繼續履行當醫生的職責的！」木吉笑了笑，那雙眼裡的笑意就和受傷前一模一樣：「再說，如果我受傷的話，日向還是會治療我的吧？」

「……..那當然了，蠢貨。」

 

*   *   *

 

「別過來啊！我說了別過來啊啊啊啊啊！」

火神指著那隻小狗底氣不足的大叫著，沒想到追著火神跑了一段距離的小狗倒真的停下來了，與火神保持著不遠不近的距離，火神走一步，牠也跟著邁出小腳走兩步；火神退一步、那隻小狗也盯著火神退了兩步，不過神情頗為委屈，似乎很想跑到火神身邊去。

「黑、黑子！你快點把那東西帶走！」

氣喘吁吁追上來的黑子用力喘著氣，一邊抹抹額上的汗：「火神君的體力真好呢！」

「囉嗦！快把那隻狗抱走！」

 

黑子依言把那隻柴犬抱了起來，忽然想到什麼似的抓起了小狗的前爪仔細看著。「火神君，這是上次那隻狗！」

「哈？什麼狗？」

「在你那雙壞掉的鞋子上小便的狗。」黑子把那隻小狗的兩支前爪舉了起來：「你看！跟那天的腳印差不多大！」

「什麼！話說誰會去注意狗腳印的大小啊？」

「我會。」黑子說著揉了揉那隻小狗的頭，小狗似乎很開心，尾巴像噴射機的螺旋槳一樣搖的飛快，又高興地朝著黑子汪汪了兩聲：「這隻小狗很聰明呢！在那雙鞋上面小便，是不希望火神君穿著壞鞋跌倒吧！」

「……………..」火神嚥了一口口水，看到黑子的目光從小狗轉移到他的身上，那雙如天空般的水藍色眼睛眨也不眨的望著自己。

「火神君──」

「不行！」

「火神君？」

「不行不行！絕對不行！」火神用力搖頭，雙手在胸前比了個大大的叉：「想都別想！ **不准養！** 」

 

「呀！原來你們在這兒！」小金井氣喘吁吁的與水戶部跑了過來：「怎麼樣啊黑子？這是別人遺失的狗嗎？」

「沒有戴項圈，」黑子說著檢查著小狗的全身：「不曉得是不是流浪狗呢。」

「好可憐啊，不如我們來養牠吧！水戶部你覺得呢？」

水戶部沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，他轉頭望著幾尺遠外的火神，神情疑惑。

 

「啊……火神似乎怕狗呢！這該怎麼辦呢？」

「火神君什麼都怕，鬼也怕小狗也怕，未來說不定連我都會怕呢。」黑子說道，音量恰好能讓不遠處的火神聽見，而躲得遠遠的火神則是怒吼了回來： **「只有怕你是不可能的！」**

「咦？你們在這裡呀？」麗子背了個簡單的背包走了過來，「呀！小狗~~~~~~~~~~」

「監督，這隻小狗該怎麼辦呢？」小金井看著抱著小狗轉圈圈的麗子問道，麗子則是回答的乾脆：「養牠！」

「可是火神怕狗呢！」小金井努力提高了音量，試圖蓋過不遠處的火神 **「不要啊啊啊啊！** 」的哀號。麗子低下頭思索了下，然後轉向了黑子：「黑子君，我不在的這幾天，麻煩你要讓火神君習慣小狗哦！」

「好的，我明白了。」

 

 **「明白個鬼啊！」** 火神在遠方大叫： **「我不可能喜歡狗！叫黑子也沒用！」**

「我下禮拜一回來就要看到成效哦！」麗子說著對他們眨了眨眼睛：「加油哦！」

「是的，我一定會讓火神君喜歡上牠的。我會加油！」黑子一邊說一邊握拳，眼神堅定。

 **「加油個頭啊！你什麼時候變得這麼幹勁滿滿了！」** 火神大叫。

「在這之前………」小金井說著，來回打量著黑子和那隻小狗：「是不是要給這隻小狗取名字啊？」

「唔！的確呢！」麗子抱著小狗與牠直視著，而小狗那雙水藍色的大眼睛也興高采烈的回望著她，不斷的搖尾巴。「話說這隻小狗好像在哪裡看過？」

眾人看看小狗，又看看黑子，又看看小狗，又看看黑子。

「眼睛！眼睛！簡直一模一樣啊！黑子這真的不是你親兒子嗎？」

「不是我生的。」

「胡說什麼呢！話說黑子君你為什麼要認真回答啊？」

「呀！決定了！就叫你哲也二號！」小金井歡呼了起來，而小狗竟也聽得懂似的汪汪汪叫個不停，不斷的吐著舌。

「二號！」「汪！」「二號二號！」「汪汪！」「二號二號二號！」「汪汪汪！」「噢！好乖好乖！」「汪汪汪汪汪！」

「好了，你們趕緊把二號帶回去洗一洗。」麗子把狗交給黑子，重新背起了背包。「我回老家一趟，禮拜一回來。」

「監督，我和火神君明天會去秋田。」黑子一邊接過二號一邊說道：「很快就回來。」

「知道了。如果趕不回來的話在那邊住也沒有關係，頂多給你們三天的假哦！」

「好的。」

「喂喂！聽人說話啊！別在員工宿舍養狗啊！」

「……………..」水戶部低頭看向小金井，做了幾個意義不明的手勢之後，小金井的眼睛亮了起來：「水戶部說他會幫二號蓋一間狗屋，這樣二號就有新家了哦！」

「汪汪汪！」「真是太好了呢，謝謝兩位前輩！」「一點都不好！」

 

「二號！」小金井摸摸二號的頭，而二號對著他們開心的汪汪叫：「歡迎來到誠凜！」

 

 

 


	9. 偽裝

 

「所以說……」火神瞥了一眼旁邊的黑子，最後終於忍無可忍的大叫：「為什麼我們兩個去秋田也要把這隻狗帶去啊！」

 

「前輩們都很忙，再加上監督說要讓火神君學習好好和二號相處，所以就把牠帶來了。」

 

「不要說得一副理所當然的樣子啊！」

 

在前往秋田的列車上，火神一邊說一邊挪動身子試圖離黑子和他身旁裝著二號的運動包越遠越好，不過座位狹小，無論火神怎麼挪，兩人的位置還是非常近，火神看了那兩對水藍色眼睛帶著一模一樣的懇求眼神望著他，終於無可奈何地敗下陣來。

 

「沒想到一向衝勁滿滿的火神君竟然這麼容易就因為小狗而放棄了呢！」

 

「囉、囉嗦！你是不會知道狗有多恐怖的！」

 

「火神君，」黑子耐心地說道：「狗很敏銳，牠可以感覺得到你喜不喜歡牠。火神君對二號表示了這麼強的排斥感，但二號還是想要親近你，表示二號是真的打從心裡喜歡你吧！」

 

袋子裡的二號探出頭來，彷彿聽得懂似的低低的「嗚~~」了一聲，抬頭看著火神。火神抖了一下，又不由自主地往旁邊挪了挪：「我…..雖然知道每隻狗都不一樣，牠也不是當年的那隻狗，但看到狗時身體還是下意識的會有一種排斥感……..」

 

「我和二號會幫助火神君的。」黑子說著，又堅定的握拳，二號也小小的「汪」了一聲，努力伸長脖子在火神的手背舔了舔。

 

「媽呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

 

「喂喂！那邊發生什麼事了？」「客人！麻煩請您保持安靜…….咦？」

 

「火神君？火神君？請醒一醒……..啊！二號，接下來到秋田為止都不要打擾火神君哦！」「嗚…….」

 

列車開了很久，雖然他們一大早就從東京出發，不過抵達秋田時也已經接近傍晚了。黑子抱著二號和終於甦醒過來的火神在路上隨便吃了點東西之後便打了車前往陽泉醫院。

 

「話說回來，黑子，」火神一邊望著窗外的街景一邊問道：「你說你有認識的人也在陽泉，也是以前在帝光的同學嗎？」

 

「是的。」黑子點點頭，對著手機微微皺起眉頭：「紫原君也是我們當時的同學，他的個子非常高大，不過對很多事情都提不起勁。當初說要走病理科的原因也是因為他覺得在門診面對病人很麻煩……」

 

「哈？既然這樣幹嘛當醫生啊？」

 

「因為申請大學時成績有達到錄取標準，所以就按著家裡人的意願隨便填了。」黑子引用了當年紫原說過的話，低下了頭：「當年的那些同學都非常優秀，最剛開始時我連要追逐著他們的腳步都非常費力。赤司君也好、紫原君也好、綠間君也好、黃瀨君和青峰君也是，雖然擅長的領域都不一樣，不過毫無例外的都是當年醫學院裡難得一見的天才。」

 

「要說天才的話，這裡也有一個啊！」火神說著摸摸黑子的頭：「你的能力與一般醫師比起來也毫不遜色啊！雖然說隨著經驗的增加、對疾病的診斷能力也會提高，不過像你這麼年輕就有了像老前輩那樣這麼精準的診斷能力，我在美國也幾乎沒有看到過呢！」

 

黑子抬起頭，對著火神交換了一個微笑之後又低下頭看著手機：「真奇怪。雖然說紫原君有點懶散，不過從來不會漏接電話，從早上打給他就一直沒有接，現在甚至都打不通了，紫原君發生什麼事了呢？」

 

「會不會是上班所以關機了啊？」

 

「不太可能。」黑子仍然蹙著眉：「紫原君說為了要隨時能接到零食促銷的短訊以及訂購零食的通知，所以他的手機會一直保持暢通狀態。我們之中唯一不會接電話的只有青峰君。」

 

火神原本想問一句「連黃瀨的電話也不接？」想想之後還是把這句話吞了回去。自從上次在majiba門前分別之後，他們就沒有再見過黃瀨或青峰，黃瀨也幾乎不來找他們蹭飯了。思量再三，決定轉移話題：「待會兒到櫃檯問問就好了吧！」

 

「看來也只能這樣了呢。」黑子說著，收起了手機。

 

計程車開了約莫二十分鐘左右，在一座相當氣派的洋式醫院前停了下來。兩人付了車錢之後下了車，仰頭看著高高的圍欄。黑色的圍欄上有精緻的雕花，兩旁的圍牆全由磚紅色的磚頭砌成，踮起腳還能隱隱約約看見隱身於茂密花叢中的噴水池。醫院的主院遠遠望去，似乎是模仿歐洲的羅馬式建築，牆壁厚實而穩固，繁複卻又不失秩序，從最外頭的圍欄到醫院主體的這一條長道兩邊還有不少仿希臘式的人體雕像。

 

「這裡是陽泉醫院沒錯吧？」火神問道，左右張望著：「你確定那個司機沒有把我們載到什麼教堂來嗎？」

 

「火神君真是不仔細呢。」黑子指了指旁邊的一尊大柱子，上頭的雕花繁複，但火神定睛一看，赫然發現他本來以為是雕花的圖案竟是用花體字雕刻而成的”YOSEN HOSPITAL”。

 

「沒想到日本會有這樣的醫院啊……」

 

「是的，論外觀來說，陽泉醫院或許能排得上全日本前十大最漂亮的醫院。」黑子說著，示意火神隨他走到醫院的服務台。

 

「您好，我們想找病理部的紫原敦醫師。」黑子禮貌性地對著服務人員說道，火神聽完連忙補上一句：「應該還有一位辰也…..冰室辰也…..法醫師！」

 

「病理部嗎？請問您哪裡找？」服務人員客氣的詢問著例行公事。

 

「我來自誠凜診療所，」黑子說著拿出名片：「請告訴他黑子哲也，紫原醫師就會明白了。」

 

「我！我也是！」火神跟著有樣學樣地拿出了自己的名片：「跟辰也說大我找他他就知道了。」

 

「好的，請稍後。」服務人員接過名片之後點點頭，拿起了其中一隻電話撥內線。

 

在等待的這段空檔，黑子和火神以及從袋子裡微微探出頭的二號打量著醫院的內部。醫院內部同樣是歐式設計，兩邊的牆上掛滿了油畫，服務台的旁邊還有一副真人大小的盔甲，周圍用紅線圍了起來；在醫院大廳中央甚至還有個小型表演台，舞台上還有一架三角鋼琴和爵士鼓。旁邊有一張公佈欄列出了當月會在此表演的節目。看到這，火神不由得感嘆：「大醫院真好啊！還有這樣的藝文空間！」

 

「是的呢。」

 

「不曉得辰也會不會在這裡表演，他以前在美國的時候很會唱歌呢！偶爾晚上有空時還會到pub去表演哦！」

 

「火神君，冰室先生難道正如木吉前輩所形容是個很好看的人嗎？」

 

「是啊！」火神點頭：「大概能跟辰也比得上的就是黃瀨了吧！啊不過他們兩個的類型完全不同啦！」

 

「是嗎……」

 

「不過對我來說，黑子才是最好看的哦！」火神轉過頭咧嘴對著他微笑：「我說過的吧？你的眼睛又圓又藍，就像是大海一樣，我很喜歡。」

 

「原來火神君只喜歡我的眼睛而已嗎？」

 

「當然不只眼睛啦！」火神笑了，笑容很真誠：「黑子整個人我都很喜歡！跟你在一起很舒服啊！總有種像是見到好久不見的朋友這樣的感覺呢！」

 

「…………….我也喜歡火神君哦。」

 

「太好啦！」火神親暱的揉揉黑子的頭：「我們兩個互相……呃…….欸？」

 

火神的動作停了下來，低頭看著黑子早已紅透卻坦率堅定的臉，他連忙收回了手。「抱歉，黑子，我不是那個──」

 

「黑子醫師，火神醫師！」服務人員喚住了不遠處的他們：「請問您之前有與紫原醫師或冰室醫師事先預約或聯絡過嗎？」

 

「沒有。」火神連忙回答，看見那位服務人員的眉毛有些皺了起來，低聲和話筒另一頭的人急促地說了些話之後便掛上了電話。

 

「請二位在這裡稍待一會兒，病理部待會兒會請人過來。」服務人員說完，指了指不原處的長椅示意他們可以到那裏等待。

 

兩人依言在柱子後面的長椅上並肩坐了下來，卻刻意保持了一段距離。黑子低著頭，火神看不清他臉上的表情，他只好清清喉嚨：「呃……黑子？」

 

黑子沒有回答，也沒有抬頭看他。

 

「我……」火神嚥了嚥口水：「不對，應該說你剛剛對我說的那個──」

 

「很抱歉，火神君。我是說著玩的。」黑子低著頭道：「如果造成了你的困擾，我很抱歉。」

 

「啊啊……..果然是這樣啊………」火神別過頭去：「是我不好，我下次不會開這種玩笑了。對不起。不過，我很喜歡黑子的眼睛這件事是真的。」

 

「…….請別再說了，火神君。」

 

「…….抱歉。」

 

直到病理部的人過來之前，兩人都沒有再說話。幾分鐘之後，有個人走到他們面前：「火神醫師和黑子醫師？」

 

兩人抬起頭，一位穿著白袍的人站在他們前方，個子不但高大而且肩膀很寬，外表看起來有些邋遢，白袍的下襬有些被藥劑染色的汙塊、下巴上還有不少鬍渣，不過眼神看起來卻非常友善，他向兩人伸出了手：「我是臨床病理科的負責人，敝姓岡村。你們找紫原醫師和冰室醫師做什麼？」

 

所以冰室先生/辰也真的來到陽泉醫院了。兩人不約而同地默默想著。

 

「我們分別是這兩位醫師以前的同學與好友，啊，我叫做…..呃…..敝、敝姓火神。」火神解釋道，在敬語的部分則是結結巴巴了好幾次才終於說對了詞，同樣也禮貌性地伸出手握了握岡村：「剛好這段時間有空，所以從東京來探望他….們。不過因為我從離開美國後就沒有和辰也…..冰室醫師連絡過，所以也不知道他的聯絡方式，偶然間才知道他來到了陽泉醫院。」

 

「原來如此！你也是從美國回來的啊！」岡村說著轉向黑子：「莫非你也是帝光的？」

 

黑子點點頭。「是的，敝姓黑子，初次見面請多指教。」

 

「唔！他們倆要是知道你們來探望他們一定很高興！畢竟這裡離關東地區實在太遠啦！而且冬天又冷颼颼的！」岡村說著搓搓手，似乎對秋田的大雪心有餘悸：「不過真不巧，紫原醫師和冰室醫師出診去了，短時間內都不會回來喔！」

 

看到火神和黑子茫然的眼神，岡村繼續道：「事實上，離我們這邊有段距離的一個小村落最近爆發了原因不明的流行性傳染病，冰室醫師和紫原醫師已經到那裏三個多星期啦！」

 

怪不得紫原都不接電話。火神和黑子迅速地交換了一個眼神。「他們在哪裡？」

 

「咦咦咦？你們倆真的確定要去？」岡村驚呼了起來：「那地方公車到不了，需要自己開車過去，開到那個地方可要半天的時間！再加上可是有傳染病啊！發生什麼事我們可不能負責！」

 

火神又和黑子對望了一眼，下定決心似的點頭。「請告訴我們離這邊最近的租車行以及那個村落的位置。」

 

*   *   *

 

兩人聽從了岡村的建議，因為秋田這邊天暗得早，再加上要到那個村落的路上需要繞不少陡峭的山路。為了安全起見，兩人決定先在附近找個地方住一晚之後隔天再開車到那個村落去。雖然火神也有汽車駕照，不過因為美國和日本的駕駛方向正好相反，所以最後兩人決定還是由習慣靠左駕駛的黑子來開車。兩人租好了車，便由黑子開著車到岡村推薦的旅館去。

 

「沒想到他們居然到別的地方出診去了。」火神說著，而駕駛座上的黑子點點頭：「紫原君居然會出診，有些始料未及呢。」

 

「怎麼？難不成那傢伙真有懶散到這種程度？」

 

「是的。連周末都不會賴床的火神君肯定很難明白這種懶散的感覺吧。」

 

「……..真不知道你到底是在誇我還是損我啊……」

 

「當然是誇讚了。」從火神的角度看過去，在街燈中若隱若現的黑子的側顏似乎是嘟起了嘴：「畢竟火神君這種連周末都不會偷懶的個性我也很喜……啊……..」

 

黑子不說話了，火神張了張口，最後還是把想說的話咽了回去。兩人就這樣一路無語地一直開到了旅館前。

 

*   *   *

 

「雙人床？」火神不可置信地對著櫃檯人員重複了一次，而櫃檯人員笑咪咪地回望著他：「因為兩位是臨時預約，夏天又剛好是放花火的季節，所以床位很難訂得到哦！以及，這附近不是每一間旅館都可以讓寵物入住哦！」

 

黑子和火神面面相覷，最後黑子聳聳肩：「既然在員工宿舍都是睡在一起，是不是睡同一張床對我來說沒有差別。」

 

「你別用那種會讓人誤會的說法啊！」火神跳著腳，但黑子若無其事的在住宿登記表上簽下了他和火神的名字。

 

「您的房間鑰匙，請妥善保管。」櫃檯人員帶著愉快的笑容將鑰匙裝在信封中遞給他們：「裡頭有明天早上的早餐用餐券，餐廳在二樓電梯出來右手邊直走到底。祝兩位有個愉快的夜晚。」

 

奔波了一整天，兩人都疲憊不堪，連黑子去洗澡時，火神都沒有多餘的精力來對付和他單獨相處的二號了，而二號似乎也累壞了，趴在旅館為牠準備的毛毯上嗚嗚了幾聲之後就閉上了眼睛，顯然沒有精神再去找火神陪牠玩了。

 

等到兩人終於都洗完澡雙雙躺在床上時，已經臨近深夜了。兩人都穿著旅館提供的浴衣──火神老是拿不準該把浴衣往哪個方向拉，最後是黑子看不過去，嘆息著「火神君，只有去世的人才會把右襟朝上」一邊走過來幫火神把浴衣穿好。當黑子幫他綁腰帶時，兩人貼得很近，黑子的頭幾乎靠在火神的胸膛上。正當火神覺得心臟說不定會直接胸腔內蹦出來跳到黑子臉上時，黑子已經打好結抽身離開了。

 

「這樣就行了。如果掉下來的話我明天再幫火神君重新綁吧！」

 

「哦！謝啦！」

 

雖然只有一點點，火神想著，不過他似乎有點明白當初黃瀨指著他的胸大肌對他說「要明白這裡」是什麼意思了。事實上，現在他的心臟很痛，一陣一陣的抽痛，而且是只有對著黑子的時候才會這樣椎心刺骨的疼。

 

「火神君，我要熄燈了。」

 

「噢噢，晚安。」

 

「晚安。」

 

火神看著黑漆漆的天花板，感覺到旁邊的黑子翻了個身蜷起了身子。明明兩人在誠凜的時候都是睡在同一間，但是同房這件事從來沒有像現在這樣讓他感到這麼緊張過。啊！啊！他拉起棉被蒙住了頭。為什麼要喚醒這份感情呢？為何不讓它繼續在內心深處靜靜沉眠呢？為什麼要讓它在體內甦醒呢？

 

「火神君，你睡不習慣嗎？怎麼一直翻來覆去的？」

 

為什麼….….在讓他知道什麼是愛時，卻讓他愛上了不能愛上的人呢？

 

「火神君，請快點休息吧，明天我們很早就要……..火神君？」

 

火神從另一側伸手抱住了黑子，將他困在兩臂之中。感覺到火神的手越來越緊，黑子下意識地想要將他的手拉開：「火神君？發生什麼事了？你怕黑嗎？」

 

「黑子，對不起。」火神不為所動的從背後抱住他，頭抵在他的背上：「我…….不能繼續當你的搭檔了。」

 

黑子突然覺得心一涼，整個人全清醒了過來。在他開口之前，火神的聲音又從他背後傳了過來，低沉而清晰，一字一句都猶如鴻鐘般震動著他的胸腔：「……………不能再當你的搭檔，我很抱歉，但即使不能再當夥伴，我還是會一直喜歡你。我喜歡你，黑子，我打從心底喜歡你。」

 

時間彷彿凝結在火神的那幾句話裡。在漆黑狹小的房間裡頭，黑子望著面前的牆壁，聽見了火神粗重而急促的呼吸聲，以及他緊靠在自己背上的壓力，真實而灼熱。

 

「對不起，火神君，我有點被你混淆了。」黑子壓抑著自己的感情，翻過身與火神面對面：「喜歡我跟不能當我的搭檔這兩件事互相衝突嗎？」

 

「你記得我們在樹下躲雨那一次嗎？」火神低聲道，把黑子用力抱進懷裡，在他的肩頭磨蹭著，就像是一隻撒嬌的大貓：「你告訴我大和民族比較內斂，只有非常非常要好的搭檔或夥伴才能像這樣互相碰觸對方，就算是兄弟姊妹也不行…….我離開日本太久，連標準的日文都不太會說，更不要說一些基本的日本禮儀了，連浴衣都需要黑子幫我穿好呢……..我、我時常會擔心自己不小心越了界，又說錯了什麼話，然後黑子最後會因為…….離我而去。」火神頓了頓，最後才輕聲說道：「我不想再失去身邊重要的人了。」

 

因為火神突如其來的告白而腦子空白一片的黑子此時終於找回了腦袋運轉的節奏。他想起來很久以前火神曾經輕描淡寫的說過他的母親在他小學時去世了，再加上父親工作忙常常不在家，小時候的火神在美國時獨自看家幾乎都已成了家常便飯。雖然剛見面時感覺並不明顯，不過在這段日子的相處以來，黑子可以感覺到火神非常重視他周遭的人，猶如對待親人一般………或許是誠凜的氛圍給了他一種像是「家」的感覺吧！但是，火神君的表白裡似乎有什麼地方不太對勁。

 

「──我喜歡黑子，但是我又想繼續當黑子的搭檔。和你一起治療病人很開心，但是我更喜歡和你在一起的感覺………可是因為你曾經說過──」

 

啊！原來是因為這個啊！黑子忍住笑，輕輕拍了拍火神的腦袋打斷了他的滔滔不絕：「火神君相信了？」

 

「相、相信什麼？」

 

「我之前告訴你，說只有夥伴才能互相緊靠在一起、其他人都不行的那個『大和民族的傳統』。」

 

「當然啦！」

 

「那個，是騙你的。」

 

「………………………………」

 

「………………………………」

 

「騙我的？」良久，火神才從齒縫中迸出一句。黑子在黑暗中點點頭，但因為火神的頭就擱在他的肩膀上，造成的結果反倒像是黑子往他臉上蹭了蹭：「因為我希望火神君能一直在我身邊，才會在那樣的情境下對你說了謊。長期以來，火神君是第一個完全信任我的人，也願意和我一起組成搭檔。雖然理智上覺得這樣就夠了，無法再對已經給了我那麼多的火神君奢求更多，但情感上卻發現無論怎麼樣都無法滿足。對不起，請原諒我的自私。」

 

「……….真是，既然要道歉就拿點誠意出來啊！」良久後，火神嘆息著翻了個身變成仰面朝上，順勢抱住黑子讓他趴在自己胸前：「我可是因為你告訴我的那個『傳統』而愧疚的好幾天睡不著呢！」

 

「對不起。不過我也沒想到火神君居然會輕易就相信了那種一聽就是在胡謅的蹩腳說法。」

 

「是叫你好好道歉！不是叫你吐槽我！」

 

兩人都愣了愣，不約而同地低低笑了起來。黑子笑得全身顫抖，火神連忙伸出手抱住他，才不至於讓黑子笑得從自己身上滾到床下去。

 

「別笑啦！再笑真要滾到床底下去了！」火神有些惱羞成怒地拍拍黑子的背，讓他冷靜下來。黑子努力忍住笑，伸手抱住了火神的脖子，這才好不容易平緩了方才高漲的情緒。火神做了幾個深呼吸，試圖讓砰砰的心跳平復下來──不過黑子整個人都貼在他身上，肯定早就發現他的心跳遠超出正常範圍了吧──他帶著破釜沉舟的決心，鼓起勇氣道：「所以，我既可以當你的搭檔、也可以做你的戀人了？」

 

「顯然火神君並沒有外表看起來那麼遲鈍嘛！」

 

「你這傢伙……我在你心中到底有多遲鈍啊！」火神說著，稍微鬆開對黑子的擁抱之後輕點著黑子的鼻尖：「別小看我啊！我只要開竅的話，學習速度可是很快的哦！」

 

「怎麼聽都覺得是火神君在逞強呢。」

 

「哦？是嗎？」火神說著露齒咧嘴一笑，將黑子的頭拉下來抵住了自己的額頭：「剛剛的告白，你的回答呢？」

 

黑子湊上前去，雙手扶著火神的肩膀，低頭吻住了火神的雙唇作為他對彼此感情的答案。

 

 

他感覺到火神的其中一隻手環住了他的背、另一手則是小心的繞過了他的後頸和枕骨，讓兩人的姿勢轉了個方向。在黑子感覺到自己的背部碰到床墊的同時，火神也放開了他的唇，撐起了身子慢慢地用鼻尖蹭著他的臉頰。

 

「既然要接吻，你倒是更熱烈一些啊！」雖然沒有開燈，但黑子仍然能從火神的語氣中聽得出來他說這話時肯定是滿臉通紅的。從自己逐漸升高的體溫來看，自己大概也好不到那兒去。

 

「有啊！我可是很熱情的呢！」黑子說著，忽略了火神咕噥一句「騙人」，感覺到他那雙佈滿了老繭的寬大手掌捧住了自己的臉頰、拇指的指腹輕輕擦過自己的嘴唇：「倒是火神君出乎意料的從容呢，莫非這不是火神君第一次接吻？」

 

「啊…..應該算是、但應該也不算是了吧……不、等等黑子你聽我解釋，我是在美國的時候被襲擊的！」

 

「襲擊火神君？但火神君可是有190公分高呢！」

 

「不不！不是身高的問題！是因為那傢伙是個接吻魔！我跟辰也都被她襲擊過！」

 

「她？」

 

「總、總而言之，我帶你去美國的時候，你可要離那傢伙遠點！對了！看到她馬上就跑！否則你一定也會被她抓著狂親的！」

 

黑子倒是沒有對火神的話加以吐槽，只是感覺左胸的深處有個地方正不由自主的開始暖起來。

 

火神君以後要帶他去美國，去他習醫、長大的地方。想到這裡，他的嘴角不自覺的揚了起來，而從剛剛就撫摸著他的嘴唇的火神立刻就發現了：「你在想什麼？」

 

「如果這是一場夢的話，我真希望這場夢永遠都不要醒。」

 

「說什麼傻話？」火神說著又傾身吻吻他的唇角：「我在這裡抱你、吻你，還不能讓你相信這不是夢嗎？」

 

也許他真的有點太小看火神君了，黑子在火神接連不斷的吻中迷迷糊糊地想著：火神君只要開了竅，那種猛虎出柙般的猛烈攻勢連他都感到有些招架不住。

 

「火神君……」在火神接連不斷的親吻中，意識有些模糊的黑子口齒不清的貼著火神的耳朵輕聲道：「謝謝你喜歡我。」

 

隱隱約約聽到火神輕嘆了一聲「傻瓜」之後，自己似乎被火神抱住了，周圍全是火神熟悉的味道：「你要是真那麼不長記性的話，那麼我就會一直在你耳邊說，說到你都能倒著背出來為止──我喜歡你，黑子。我愛你。」

 

「嗯…..」感覺到火神的鼻息噴在他的頭頂上，他往火神的脖子蹭了蹭，嘴巴貼著火神的胸膛輕聲呢喃著無數愛侶曾用來吐露對彼此心意的話語。

 

「…….我也愛你。」

 

*   *   *

 

隔天早晨，他們兩人是被二號吵醒的。準確來說，是二號不斷拉扯著兩人的被子，直到整條棉被都被二號扯到床下之後，兩人才被房內的涼意給驚醒。

 

「不用這麼早吧……」黑子迷迷糊糊地說著，鑽進了火神的懷中還想繼續睡，而火神摸索了半天，發現摸不到被子之後只好翻身起床，卻對上了一雙晶晶亮亮的藍色大眼睛，就在離自己大約幾吋遠的地方，同時還有一條長長的舌頭對著自己「呼呼呼」的吐著氣。

 

「媽呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

 

幾十分鐘過去，終於對聞聲趕來的飯店人員以及隔壁房間的房客道完歉之後，兩人開始整裝，準備吃完早餐之後就出發。

 

「黑子，」火神手抵著門框站在浴室門口，望著正在刷牙洗臉的黑子──他對早上起來就會發現黑子有一頭亂髮的景象早已見怪不怪──「就算我們開始交往了，但我對日本的禮數還是一樣很不熟悉，而且我仍然常常說錯話，我──」

 

「火神君請不用擔心，做你認為正確的事就好了。」黑子說著，拿毛巾抹了抹臉：「那種事情我可以慢慢教你，反正火神君常常說話不帶敬語不是一天兩天的事了。」

 

「你別一臉若無其事地戳人痛處啊！」火神怒道，看著黑子走到他跟前，嚴肅的看著他：「火神君很為這件事情困擾嗎？」

 

「那當然了！畢竟我都回來兩年多了，但是日文和禮數老是學不好啊！」

 

原來火神君已經回來兩年多了啊！黑子暗暗想著，但表面上仍淡淡道：「說不定是火神君在語言和文化這方面特別沒有天分。就某種層面來說這也很厲害呢。」

 

「你到底是要安慰我還是要損我啊！」火神怒道，卻沒料到黑子踮起腳尖捧住了他的臉：「我不會因為火神君不懂禮數或不懂日文就討厭火神君的。在愛上火神君的那一刻，我就決定無論是你的缺點或是優點我都會一起愛著，因為唯有那樣，才是完整的你。」

 

黑子說完，放開火神的臉之後就自顧自地去換衣服了，留下滿臉通紅的火神摸摸剛才被黑子觸碰過的地方，那裏彷彿被火燒過般燙得嚇人。

 

「別在一大早就說這種讓人難為情的話啊…….」

 

黑子瞥了他一眼，將前一晚掛在衣架上的襯衫取了下來，套上之後開始扣釦子。「火神君，一早起來要對自己的戀人表示情意，這也是日本禮節的一種哦。」

 

「啊…..居、居然還有這種禮節嗎？」火神吞了下口水，猶猶豫豫地說道：「早、早安？」

 

「那是晨間問候，不算在內。」黑子頭也不回的回答。「請火神君再想想。」

 

黑子等了幾秒鐘，卻沒聽見後方有任何動靜。直到他扣完扣子，正要去取衣架上的褲子時，火神突然從背後抱住了他、頭埋在他的肩窩裡：「黑子，我口才不好，沒辦法每天早上都能想出一句情話對著你情話綿綿。我…..我是真心喜歡你，我唯一能做的就是每天與你待在一起，無論是喜悅或悲傷，我都會在你旁邊陪著你、支持你。你是我第一個、也是最後一個喜歡上的人，同時也是我唯一想要試著去交往的人。雖然……雖然我對兩個男人待在一起沒什麼概念，不過，我會努力好好經營我們之間的感情。不對，不是會努力做到，而是一定會做到！」火神說著，雙臂不自覺的收緊了：「當我聽到你說你也喜歡我的時候，我的心裡真的好高興。我在美國的時候，因為種族的關係所以備受歧視，唯一能讓大家接受我的方法只有變得比他們更強。但是，就算如此，變得比他們強之後，很多人卻因為忌妒而不願意接近我，那時我最親近的人就是住在隔壁同樣身為日本人的辰也，還有在醫學院指導我的師傅Alex。回到日本之後，又因為身高和長相的關係，很多人老是被我嚇跑、或是不敢和我說話，可是只有你，在第一次見面的時候願意親近我、接納我，甚至是吐槽我。」

 

彷彿是回憶起他們倆在誠凜初遇的場景，火神忍不住彎起了嘴角：「因為我在美國的遭遇，讓我很長一段時間以來都認為只有能力強的人可以決定一切，可是，是你教會了我還有很多比醫療技術更重要的東西。那是我曾經有過，可是卻在習醫的過程中逐漸失去的東西。」

 

黑子的手輕撫著火神的手背，低低道：「是什麼？」

 

「為病患著想的心。」

 

感覺到黑子的沉默，火神又急急忙忙的補充：「也、也不是說我沒有….怎麼說呢…..就是說、當我在醫學領域裡學習得越多，我看到病人的時候只會看到『病』，可是卻逐漸失去了看到一個『人』的能力…….黑子是你又提醒了我，我們要醫治的是『人』，不是『病』。啊！那種概念太抽象了我也解釋不來啦！」

 

「沒關係，我聽得懂。」黑子靜靜地說道：「然後呢？」

 

「你之前跟我說過，我們是光與影對吧？我一直在想你話裡的意思，光與影是互相並存，任何一者都無法單獨存在的吧！就像是我們的關係一樣，所以….所以……」火神緩了口氣，繼續道：「我希望我們的關係就是像光和影一樣，不但並存，還會隨著對方而互相成長。光越亮、影子的濃度也越深。對我來說，你是我獨一無二的影──唔唔唔！」

 

黑子突然轉過身來，勾住火神的脖子狠狠的吻上他的雙唇。火神睜大了眼睛，沒有抗議黑子咬痛了他的嘴唇，只是舔舔傷口配合的閉上眼回吻他。

 

一陣熱吻過後，兩人都氣喘吁吁，黑子抹了抹嘴角邊的唾液，淡淡道：「及格。」

 

「什麼……哦！」

 

「順帶一提，剛剛火神君的發言可以抵一個月的早安情話了。」黑子說著，又轉過身去，這次卻被火神一把捉住了肩頭。

 

「你是不是又耍我？日本禮節沒有早安情話這一項吧？」

 

「是的。」黑子毫不含糊的回答：「不過能聽到火神君的真心話，我很高興。」

 

「你別老是耍別人玩啊！真是的！你切開來絕對、絕對是黑的吧！」

 

「…….對不起。」

 

火神驚愕的看著黑子「噗通」一聲倒在自己懷裡，瀏海遮住了眼睛，白白淨淨的手揪住了自己的前襟：「對不起，火神君以前在美國發生過那樣的事，我卻一點都不知道。」

 

「哈？話說你幹嘛為這種事道歉啊！」

 

「我剛開始的時候一直以為火神君是個只知道動手術的笨蛋…….」

 

「你……喂！你別拐著彎罵人啊！」

 

火神雖是這樣說著，但還是伸手輕輕拍著黑子的背安撫他：「都過去了。而且，我有你了啊！」

 

黑子抱住他的腰一言不發，火神只好拍拍他的肩膀道：「我在美國的時候聽過一些傳說，其中有一個故事是這樣說的，在彩虹的另一端埋著非常豐富的寶藏。我以前在美國時，仰望著下過雨之後的天空常常會看見彩虹，我總是想著彩虹的另一端說不定就是父親和母親出生的日本呢！」

 

火神說著，低下頭對著黑子微笑：「來到這裡之後才發現，我果然在彩虹的另一端找到寶藏了啊！」

 

*   *   *

 

火神與黑子並沒有在旅館耽擱太久便直接往冰室和紫原駐紮的目的地出發了。一路上兩人漫無邊際的聊著天南地北，在知道黑子很早就學會開車的同時，他們也一起訂下了去美國時要讓火神教黑子玩衝浪的約定。就這樣在一片歡聲笑語中，兩人很快便到達了岡村給他們的紙條上標示的地址。兩人搖下了車窗，看著道路兩旁在現今的日本已不算是常見的江戶式矮房。深灰色的屋瓦厚實而沉重，垂在窗外的竹簾在風中搖著，兩旁有不少色彩繽紛的招牌和旗子，不難想像這裡曾是一條繁華的商店街，但是──

 

「一個人都沒有。」黑子說著，回頭望向火神，而火神正好也對上了他的視線，並接過了話頭：「因為擔心傳染病擴散，所以已經將沒有染病的村人進行預防性撤離了吧！」

 

黑子點點頭，將車停了下來：「我先去停車，馬上就過來和火神君會合。」

 

火神下了車後，目不斜視的往路邊那棟搖搖欲墜的房子走過去，被風雨鏽蝕的破舊不堪的招牌在風中咿咿搖著，上頭的字被腐蝕的只剩下依稀能辨識出「病院」二字。火神無視了門口那張「進入前請先敲門」的告示牌，逕自推開門走了進去。

 

裡頭有幾張非常大的桌子，根據地上散亂的紙張和成排的試管看來，這棟房子顯然被捨棄了原本做為醫院的用途，轉而成為了臨時性的實驗室。火神張望了四周，除了發現有個敞開的抽屜堆滿了吃剩的零食包裝紙外一無所獲。

 

「有人在嗎？」

 

回答他的是實驗桌上燃燒著的本生燈和咕嘟咕嘟冒著泡的某種不明紫灰色液體。火神走到桌前，看見桌前整整齊齊的疊了一大落又一大落的紙張，他瞥了一眼，發現上面記載著一些實驗記錄數據，以及不少菌種的名稱和被反覆劃掉的痕跡。他又翻了幾張，上頭那種奔放華麗的英文和拉丁文的字跡他相當熟悉。

 

「辰也，你在嗎？」

 

感覺到有個人拍了拍自己的肩膀，火神開心的轉過身來：「辰也！我找了你好久！我也到日本來了呢！好不容易才打聽到你在秋──」

 

火神住了口，抬頭望著一襲白長袍並紮起了小馬尾而且從來沒有看過的高大男人正帶著顯而易見的怒容居高臨下的怒視著他。

 

「小偷!!!!!」

 

*   *   *

 

黑子抱著二號走近那棟屋子時，聽到了裡頭憤怒的叫嚷聲並不覺得特別意外。他先前就預期到火神君肯定跟紫原君不對盤，不過倒是沒有猜到他倆起爭執的原因竟會是因為火神君一直掛在胸前的小東西。他默不作聲地推開門，而那兩人同樣也如他所預期的沒有注意到自己。事實上，兩個超過190公分的大男人現在正吵得不可開交，連脖子都紅了。

 

「你肯定偷了！否則你怎麼會有那個？」

 

「要我說幾次啊！這是我在美國就有的！」

 

「哼！騙子！」紮著馬尾的高大男人伸出手要搶火神的項鍊，卻被火神機警地躲開了：「你先告訴我辰也在哪裡？」

 

「我幹嘛告訴你這種連進來都不敲門的小偷？快點把室仔的東西還給──」

 

「有小偷進來前會敲門的嗎？」火神怒極反笑，往後退了幾步，感覺背後撞上了某個不軟不硬的東西。他轉過頭，卻發現不知道什麼時候停完車的黑子抱著二號赫然站立在他背後：「你好。」

 

「真是，既然到了就出個聲啊！」火神出乎意料的沒被黑子和二號嚇到，反倒沒好氣的替他拉了拉被撞皺的衣領：「話說黑子──」

 

「咦~~~這不是黑仔嗎？」方才還像個大魔王的高個兒馬尾男注意到了站在火神背後的黑子，立刻換上了一副慵懶的語氣：「你在這裡幹嘛？如果你跟那個眉毛怪是一伙的話我可不會放過你哦！」

 

「紫原君，好久不見。」黑子禮貌地打了招呼，無視了紫原後面的那堆話：「請問冰室辰也先生在嗎？」

 

「你認識室仔？」紫原臉上的懷疑又多增加了幾分，他盯著黑子，又轉頭看看同樣以不善的眼神回盯著他的火神：「你先叫他把項鍊還來~~~」

 

「就說了這個項鍊是我的！你到底有沒有聽懂啊？你是有認知功能的問題還是有語言理解障礙？」

 

「哈？」紫原的額頭爆出了一條極其明顯的青筋，聲音立刻低了八度：「你才是有哪種奇怪的收集癖或強迫症吧！」

 

眼見接下來可能會演變成各種精神病診斷的辯論會，黑子連忙搶在火神之前開了口：「紫原君，我向你擔保這個項鍊的確是火神君的。」

 

紫原眼裡帶著不信，不過還是安安靜靜地聽著黑子把原委解釋了一遍。聽完之後，紫原盯著火神，慢悠悠地開口：

「我說啊~~~這個基因突變的眉毛怪說的話真的能相信嗎？」

 

「誰是眉毛怪啊？你這個生長激素分泌過剩的巨人！」

 

所以最後不是精神病，而是內分泌與基因學的範疇了嗎……..？

 

正好就在此時，裡頭一扇鐵門「咿呀」一聲滑開了，一個黑髮半遮面的男人低頭把手套脫了下來並扔到一旁的廢棄桶裡。「敦！」他喊了一聲，流暢的解下手術服並揉成一團丟進了另一個桶子裡，胸前的指環隨著他的動作閃閃發亮：「我們之前的推論不對。遺體解剖並沒有發現我們討論的那種寄生蟲，所以可以把它排──嗯？」

 

黑髮男人停下了動作抬起頭來，視線從紫原身上滑落到他對面滿臉驚訝的火神身上。

 

「…..大我？」

 

「你看！」火神氣沖沖地指著冰室的胸前，怒視著紫原：「我沒偷！」

 

冰室滿臉驚訝地聽著初次見面的黑子替他解釋了方才發生的事情之後，他搖了搖頭，表情裡滿是無奈與幾不可見的愛憐，他摸了摸胸前的指環：「居然會為了這個吵起來，你們倆是小學生嗎？」

 

「這種程度的吵架連小學生都不如呢！」黑子面無表情地說道：「請兩位快向全世界的小學生道歉。」

 

「哈？為什麼我非得向這個巨人道歉啊？」與「別以為是黑仔我就不會輾爆你哦！」的憤慨喊聲同時叫了起來，卻又互相淹沒，最後趨於靜寂。

 

「所以，大我和黑子君是來支援的嗎？」冰室看著他們，露出了鬆了口氣的表情：「太好了，這裡人手不足──」

 

「辰也，抱歉，但我們不是……..」火神囁嚅著把他和黑子如何從東京來到這裡的緣由說了出來，冰室聽完之後非但沒有露出失望的表情──也有可能是因為他隱藏的很好──他反倒露出微笑：「兩位真是辛苦了呢！不過能再見到你真是太好了，大我！只不過──」

 

冰室一邊說著，一邊走到實驗桌旁將本生燈熄了火並將試管取了下來放在試管架上，蓋上了蓋子：「村落裡這種原因不明的傳染病感染性極強，兩位如果沒有什麼事的話還是盡快離開為好。」

 

「有什麼進展了嗎？」火神問道，但冰室搖搖頭：「目前對這種傳染病的了解極少。症狀一開始就像是普通的流行性感冒，但是病情惡化極快，從出現症狀到死亡不會超過一個月。為了避免這種疾病的傳播，我建議你們兩位別在此處久留。」

 

火神看看黑子，看見黑子和他無聲地交換了一個眼神，最後他點點頭：「既然這樣的話，我們告辭了。」

 

「啊？你們倆不准走！」紫原說著，懶洋洋的跨了幾步擋在火神前面：「這裡工作好忙，應該要有人接手才對啊~~~~」

 

「敦。」冰室警告性的喊了一聲，但紫原不理他：「打個招呼就要跑了嗎？聽到這裡有傳染病就想溜，真是沒種啊！」

 

「你說什麼？」火神從齒縫中迸出一句：「你到底懂不懂什麼叫感控？」

(註：感染控制，指為了避免疾病傳播而採行的預防性措施)

 

「那種事我不知道啦！」紫原懶洋洋地說著：「但室仔為了研究這個病可是很多天沒睡覺了，他──」

 

「敦！」冰室又喊了一聲，語氣比上次嚴厲了許多，但紫原仍自顧自地說道：「──他像個傻瓜一樣拼命，你們每個人都是！人終有一死，無論是被疾病感染而死或是自然老死，就結果來說並沒有什麼不同。找出了傳染病的原因之後又能怎樣呢？人生已經很短了，多個那幾年有那麼重要嗎？反正啊，」紫原伸手拉掉了髮束，一頭長髮垂落在肩上：「我不幹啦！」

 

「……..開什麼玩笑？」火神低沉的嗓音響了起來，壓抑著怒意。但在他繼續說話之前，紫原搶過了話語主導權。

 

「與其在這邊耗時間還不如回陽泉的實驗室看標本呢！起碼不用每天提心吊膽擔心自己會不小心被感染然後死在這種連零食都買不到的地方！」紫原不客氣地回道：「話說你不也是嗎？一聽到這裡傳染病很厲害就夾著尾巴要逃了，不過是個說著漂亮話的膽小鬼罷了！」

 

「敦！」「火神君！不可以！」

 

黑子撲到了火神前面阻擋下他朝紫原揮去的拳頭，沒想到被腳下的紙張絆了一下，他一個踉蹌撞上了旁邊的桌子，而方才被冰室放到一旁冷卻的試管被震得翻了過來，沒被拴緊的蓋子彈了開來，裏頭的液體全灑到了黑子身上。

 

「黑、黑子！」

 

「別碰他！」冰室的聲音尖了起來，高聲喝住了火神的動作：「那裏頭是從遺體身上採集下來的培養液！」

 

火神突然覺得有一隻冰冷的手揪緊了自己的胃，明明被潑到的不是自己，但他突然感到呼吸困難、頭暈目眩。

 

「……..不！」他最後聲音乾啞的低聲道，而幾尺之外的黑子一動也不動，臉色蒼白，沒有受到波及的二號則縮在一旁，既沒大叫也沒逃走，但兩顆圓圓的眼睛裡滿是驚恐。

 

「那種傳染病的潛伏期是兩個星期。」紫原冷淡地說道：「一個月用來好好說再見應該夠了吧！」

 

*   *   *

 

「他一開始就不想來。」冰室低聲說道，與火神並排坐著，看著眼前燃燒的火焰：「敦很討厭麻煩，從我認識他開始，他對什麼都提不起勁。噢，零食除外。」冰室想到什麼似的補上一句，在火光的照耀下微微牽起嘴角。

 

火神看著黑子衣服的一角在火光中逐漸變成灰燼，沒有回話。

 

「我去陽泉之後受到了很多人的照顧。」冰室又道，往常看起來有幾分銳利的側臉在提到那棟氣派的醫院時，似乎變得相當柔和：「雖然只是以法醫的身分交流拜訪，頂多在這裡待個兩三年，但是實驗室裡的同事們都很友善，完全不把我當外人看待。」

 

從剛才就盯著火焰直發愣的火神聽到冰室的最後一句話之後，嘴角動了動：「你一點都沒變呢，辰也。不管到哪裡都很容易融入那個群體。當初在美國的時候也是啊！」

 

冰室臉上帶著若有似無的微笑，在火光忽明忽暗的照射下，彷彿是廟會中那些刻劃精緻的人偶：「跟人相處沒有那麼難，大我。」

 

「我知道，我最近才知道。」火神低下頭，看著餘燼漸漸隨風消散在空中：「是他讓我明白我還是可以與人好好相處的。」

 

冰室不用問也明白火神口中的那個「他」指的是誰。在培養液濺到黑子身上的那一刻，向來不善於掩飾自己情緒的火神臉上流露出的痛苦便已不言自明──會露出這樣表情的大我可不常見。事實上，認識火神已十餘年，對他來說大我就像是弟弟一樣，快樂的生氣的激動的憤怒的無奈的氣惱的表情他都看過，唯獨幾小時前的那個表情是從來沒有看過的。

 

那是一種難以訴諸於筆墨的悲傷。痛苦，而無助。

 

而這份悲傷直到此時仍深深的映在火神無精打采的雙眼中。

 

「我們不得不全部燒乾淨。」冰室靜靜道。當時打翻的培養液濺到的東西，為了避免可能的病菌殘留，他們不得不全都搬到外面放把火燒乾淨，連桌子也不例外。

 

「是啊，我知道。」火神站了起來：「我先進去了。」

 

冰室目送著火神垂著頭的背影，輕嘆了口氣站起身來，抄起了身邊的水桶將殘餘的火花全數澆熄。

 

*   *   *

 

火神將口罩戴上之後，又仔仔細細的確認邊緣是否與自己的臉型完全密合。他套上無菌服、頭套、手套，確認自己已經完全符合無菌的標準之後，深吸了口氣走進了負壓隔離病房。

 

如果是平時的自己，恐怕會狠狠吐槽這種地方的破醫院居然會有負壓隔離病房，就跟誠凜居然會有正子斷層掃描儀一樣──根本不可能的好嗎？

 

關鍵是這地方居然真有這種病房，然而誠凜還是沒有正子斷層掃描儀。

 

不過，他現在沒那個心思對此多加吐槽。正好相反，單純的火神此時正穿著全套無菌隔離服並端著一盤東西，為了這種地方有隔離病房而感激不已。

 

他拉開門，在隔離病房和外面的普通房間中間還有一個小空間，主要是用來消毒滅菌的地方。他靜待所有消毒手續完成之後才抬手輕敲了敲玻璃門：「黑子，我送晚餐進來了。」

 

門另一邊的青年在火神說完話之前便跳下了床，急匆匆的走向前替火神拉開了玻璃門。「火神君，你吃過了嗎？」

 

「.........我吃不下。」

 

黑子不說話。

 

火神迴避了他的眼神，將餐盤推向前：「你吃吧！我看著你吃完再出去。」

 

「火神君，我現在一點症狀都沒有。」

 

潛伏期怎麼可能會有症狀？火神正想喊出來，卻看見黑子慢慢地搖頭。

 

「如果冰室先生和紫原君想要研究這種疾病的話，我就是最好的受試者。請火神君好好地把我的症狀和主訴記下來，說不定能當作研究這種傳染病的參考。」

 

「等等，又還沒確定──」

 

「的確呢。」黑子偏了偏頭：「在這段空窗期也只能等待了吧。」

 

等死。

 

「你不會死的。」火神伸出手，隔著手套碰了碰黑子蒼白的臉頰：「我們還有一個月。」

 

我們還剩一個月。

 

「真是很難相信，在不到24小時前我還和火神君在旅館的床上滾作一團呢。」黑子的手覆上火神撫在自己臉上的手背，露出淡淡的微笑。而火神的臉如他所預料的紅了起來：從字面上來說，他們的確是滾作一團。

 

「結果到最後什麼都沒做呢。」黑子嘆息著撥開了火神的手，輕輕將火神的手放回原處，沒想到火神卻反手握住了他，眼神炙熱而堅定：「如果你活下來，我就抱你。」

 

正因為知道沒有「如果」，所以才能輕易地給出虛無縹緲的承諾。就算是圖個開心也好，也好過無情地拒絕、扼殺那明知不可能的願望。

 

「火神君，吻我。就現在。」

 

黑子閉上眼，感覺自己慢慢地融化在火神隔著口罩傳遞而來的氣息裡。

 

*   *   *

 

從火神手中接過黑子的血液樣本之後，冰室把試管在手中搖了搖：「大我，去休息吧。樓上已經幫你準備好一間房間了。」

 

目送著大我上樓梯之後，冰室表情一凜，收起了身為哥哥時溫言可親的樣子，回復了工作時的認真與一絲不苟。他拉過一張紙，唰唰的寫下了血液採樣的日期時間之後，一直在一旁不動聲色的嚼著美味棒的紫原便一言不發的將樣品接了過去。

 

「真不懂現在抽血有什麼意義，潛伏期內什麼都驗不到啊~~~~~」

 

「那倒不一定，敦。」冰室認真的說道：「說不定我們之前對潛伏期的時間長度假定有誤，畢竟變數太多了。對一個未知的疾病來說多一點數據總是好的。然後呢？」冰室轉過身，瞟了一眼原先培養液所在的桌子的位置，那裏現在空空如也：「那個培養液當時煮了多久？」

 

「呣…..1分29秒。啊~~~吃完了。」紫原看著美味棒的包裝，聳聳肩之後又從另一個較為隱密的抽屜裡拿出了一包薯片。而一旁的冰室則皺起了眉頭，一邊記錄在紙上一邊喃喃：「時間不夠啊……」

 

「本生燈的溫度本來就不夠，燒多久都不會把病菌殺光啊~~~~」紫原懶洋洋地指出：「室仔你拿那盆東西去煮到底要排除什麼？」

 

「只是想把水分蒸發而已。」冰室淡淡道，反正他知道敦也不是真的在問，而紫原就如他所料的一樣無所謂的聳聳肩：「真搞不懂你們美國人到底在想什麼…….」

 

冰室沒有回話，他全神貫注的翻動著之前紀錄的資料表，但耳中還是沒聽漏紫原不滿的碎念：「…..真搞不懂室仔到底在想什麼，明明法醫跟傳染病又沒多大關係，自己心裡也怕得要死，結果還是跑來這種地方，還把我一起拖著來~~~」

 

「但敦最後還是跟我來了。」冰室頭也不抬的回道。而這個回答換得了紫原氣呼呼的咕噥：「還不是因為你露出那種表情……」

 

就為了想再一次看見我露出那種表情的敦就聽話地跟著我來到了這裡，該說他單純還是好懂呢？不….這兩個詞的意思是差不多的吧！

 

冰室翻過了一頁資料，平穩的聲線中聽不出太大的情感起伏：「找出疾病的治療方法是我們醫療人員的責任，無關身分與否。我想要找到這種傳染病的治療方法，就這樣。」

 

「騙人。」紫原丟了一把薯片到嘴裡，平靜的反駁：「室仔又在說謊。你不是因為想要找出這種疾病的治療方式才來的，否則你也不會拒絕讓更多人一起過來。」

 

兩人不約而同回想起幾個星期前，憂心忡忡的岡村說著應該要派更多人手，但冰室卻簡單的以「人多容易造成疫情擴散」這種似是而非的理由婉拒了岡村想要增派人手的協助。

 

「室仔只要露出那種笑容的話，就不會有人拒絕你的請求，哪怕再荒唐也一樣。」

 

是了，這就是紫原敦讓他又愛又恨的理由。敦不像其他人一樣會被他的笑容曚騙，總是能夠讀出自己心中最真實的想法。但討厭的地方也在這裡──敦總是以直白而近乎無情的方式揭開他的偽裝，絲毫不在乎自己的理由何在，同時也極度的自我中心，完全不會在意其他人的感受。不過，這種像是孩子氣般的直白也是自己無法放手的理由之一吧！因為知道自己不可能做到完全無視別人的心情而將自己的情緒坦率的表達出來，所以對於能毫無顧忌的表達自己喜惡的敦多少是抱有一些羨慕之情的吧！

 

雖然知道答案，但冰室還是裝作漫不經心地問了出來：「敦，如果我染上了這種病，你會離開嗎？」

 

而敦的回答也如他預期的一樣，坦率的近乎無情：「會。我可不想死在這裡。」

 

聽到這個回答，冰室低低的笑了出來：連一絲一毫的同情都不願意表現出來，哪怕是「怎麼可能會染上啊」或是「沒辦法，只好陪你了」這種客套式的謊言，紫原敦也不屑表達──那就是他口中的「大人的虛偽」。

 

「那麼，既然不是真心想要研究這種疾病，那麼敦認為我是因為什麼理由才過來這裡的呢？」

 

紫原沒看他，手裡的動作一刻都沒停過：「不知道，我也不想知道。」

 

*   *   *

 

「你現在覺得怎樣？」火神替黑子把湯碗揭開，熱湯氤氳的熱氣在隔離病房中冉冉上升。

 

「與平時沒有什麼不同。」黑子輕聲道了謝之後接過了碗，雙手合十低聲說著「我開動了」之後便在火神專注的注視下泰然自若地吃起了晚餐。

 

自從那件事之後已經過一個星期了，黑子所有的生活起居都只能在隔離病房內進行，而他所需的生活用品都是由全身上下包裹的嚴嚴實實的火神替他送進去。除了送餐之外，火神還包辦了採集檢體的工作──血液、尿液，以及糞便。剛開始的時候黑子非常抗拒，如果是不認識的人幫自己採集樣本倒還好受些，偏偏卻是自己的戀人要為自己做這些事…….不過在火神輕描淡寫地說出「反正我們老了以後我也會為你把屎把尿的，你現在就給我好好習慣吧！」之後，黑子才心不甘情不願的把自己的排泄物裝到塞上了蓋子的試管中交給火神。

 

「我似乎能夠明白身為病人的屈辱感了。」黑子面無表情地說道，看著火神小心翼翼的將那個試管放進密封套裡裝好。

 

「再忍耐幾個禮拜就沒事了。」火神頭也不抬地說道，聲音在口罩背後變得有些模模糊糊：「畢竟現在你的排泄物裡什麼都沒驗出來。」

 

黑子的臉上看不出有什麼表情變化，但他不露痕跡的轉移了話題：「火神君和誠凜那邊聯絡過了嗎？」

 

火神有點不自然的揚了揚嘴角，而黑子也知趣地不再追問下去。

 

他在第一天晚上就打電話回誠凜了，沒想到接電話的卻是應該回老家去的相田監督。火神並不是個容易害怕的人，但聽到相田的聲音時，仍不由自主地感到了一絲沒來由的畏懼──事後證明他那如野生動物般的直覺的確挺準：相田光是用怒吼就能把他的一層皮給扒下來。

 

憤怒歸憤怒，但相田仍然謹慎的提議要派更多人來支援，卻被一旁揚著眉的冰室搖頭示意謝絕幫助。電話那一頭的相田沉思良久，最後才慢慢道：「別放棄。我相信奇蹟，你和黑子君的相遇本來就是個奇蹟。」但火神還沒來得及詢問這番意義不明的話究竟代表了什麼含意，電話另一頭的相田就切斷了通話，只剩下嘟嘟嘟的聲音在耳邊魔音穿腦似的響著。

 

火神的思緒還沉浸在前幾天那番意義不明的對話裡，黑子喚了他好幾次才把他的注意力拉回來：「火神君？你有聽到我剛才說的嗎？」

 

「咦？啊？抱歉！走了神！」火神一拍額，視線又轉回看起來有些氣惱的黑子身上──從他倆互相表明心意之後，黑子的表情明顯比以前多了──「你剛才說什麼？」

 

「麻煩火神君下次進來時能幫我拿點外用的抗生素嗎？」黑子舉起他的左手示意，火神發現他的左手內側有個未結疤的傷口：「不曉得什麼原因，這個傷口一直都沒有好。」

 

「哦！知道了，下次幫你拿進來。」火神回答，一邊不經意地問道：「話說你那個傷口多久了？」

 

「大約……十天了吧。」

 

正要轉身離開的火神停下了腳步，一把捉住了黑子的左手：「你說幾天了？」

 

「從我們來秋田的前兩天就有了，是我在誠凜倒垃圾的時候不小心弄傷的。」黑子說道，平靜無波的表情下看起來有幾分苦惱：「那時候都快要痊癒了，沒想到進來隔離病房之後反而一直沒有好……火神君？」

 

黑子看著火神猛然放開他的手，口罩上方露出的兩隻眼睛周圍的皮膚變得異常蒼白。

 

「跟那個沒有關係。」火神斷然說道，但更像是說給自己聽。他又仔細確認了黑子傷口的狀況以及現在的身體情況之後便急匆匆的出去了，連二號趴在門外嗚嗚叫著都沒有發現。

 

*   *   *

 

「室仔~~~~~」

 

「什麼事？」

 

「我今天晚上不想吃泡麵了，已經連續吃三天了好膩啊~~~」

 

「剛好早上有送來一些物資，今晚吃切蒲英可以嗎？」

(註：切蒲英，きりたんぽ，為秋田的特色食物。秋田產的白米相當著名，此料理是將白米與醬油味噌鹽等等調味料攪和後捏成條狀，串在竹子上後拿去烘烤而成的飯糰)

 

「好~~~~」

 

──幾分鐘後──

 

「室仔~~~~」

 

「敦？怎麼了？」

 

「我想吃薯片。」

 

「在右手邊數來第三個抽屜裡還有一包海苔口味的。」

 

「哦~~~~」

 

──又過了幾分鐘──

 

「室仔~~~~~」

 

「嗯？」

 

「我想要你──」

 

「你到底有完沒完啊！」和他們隔了一段距離的火神忍不住出聲了，他放下了手中的檢驗報告，怒視著下巴撐在實驗桌上看著冰室埋頭幹活的紫原：「你就不能讓辰也好好工作嗎？」

 

「吵死了，眉毛怪。」

 

「誰是眉毛──」

 

「而且我愛怎麼跟室仔說話是我的自由吧？」紫原懶洋洋地打斷火神：「眉毛怪你管太多了。」

 

「你這混──」

 

「你有時間管我和室仔，還不如好好研究黑仔的檢查報告呢~~~~」

 

火神抿起了嘴唇不發一語。黑子的每份檢查報告他已經看不下數十次了，而那些密密麻麻的數字裏頭，除了白血球有輕微上升之外，其他血球計數、腎功能、肝功能檢查一點問題都沒有。為了以防萬一，他們甚至還照了X光與心臟超音波以及肺功能指數測試，但所有結果都正常的很。

 

紫原隔著實驗桌看著沉默不語的火神冷哼了一聲：「所以我說是白費工夫嘛！這種病一開始的時候根本什麼都查不出來，現在做這些檢查根本是在浪費時間。啊，好麻煩~~~」

 

「你跟黑子不是同學嗎？」火神口氣不善的回道：「就算真的很麻煩，但對同學至少也要有基本的關心吧？」

 

紫原露出不屑的表情：「說到底，跟黑仔的交情也沒那麼好，幹嘛要關心自己不在乎的人啊~~~~我啊，最討厭的就是像黑仔那種熱血的人了。」紫原皺皺眉，似乎想起了什麼不愉快的回憶：「嘴上說著要救人救人，那股熱血勁真的很煩啊~~~人都會死掉，救了他又能改變什麼了？黑仔也是黃仔也是峰仔也是，一直說著生命最重要一定要救人，聽了真的很煩啊！該死的就讓他死掉不就好了，何必拖著半死不活的身體苟延殘喘呢？病人很累，照顧他的人也很累啊！」說到這，紫原又冷哼了一聲：「只會說著漂亮話，結果到最後還不是什麼都做不成，連自己也染上了不治之症，真是可笑啊~~~~~」

 

火神猛然站了起來，在他說出任何話之前拳頭已經揮了出去，但在他反應過來之後，才發現有個人的動作比他快了一步。

 

紫原跌坐在地上，左臉頰上多了一道拳頭大的紅斑，他摸著自己的臉，震驚的看著前一秒還埋頭在試管前的黑髮男子。

 

冰室喘著粗氣，揮出去的右手還停留在半空中，臉色發青，從紫原震驚的表情上看來冰室那一拳揮的力道不輕，但也有可能是他們認識這麼久以來冰室第一次出手揍他。

 

紫原呆呆地望著冰室，但冰室別過臉，收起了方才的表情，若無其事道：「準備吃飯了，敦。」

 

*   *   *

 

在揮出拳頭的那一剎那，火神設想過好幾種可以讓紫原閉上他那張嘴的方式──這當中還包括了拿零食堵住他的嘴巴──但他萬萬沒有想到最後讓紫原閉嘴的拳頭並不是自己揮出去的。

 

火神坐在餐桌的另一端看著紫原低頭啃著飯糰，那委屈的樣子活像是犯了錯挨罵的小孩──就像是小時候和辰也一起挨罵之後的樣子，火神忍不住想道。看著紫原明顯腫起的左臉，火神禁不住開始同情起他來──辰也的拳頭可不是吃素的。

 

而當事人在做完晚餐輕咳了聲之後又若無其事地回到實驗桌前去了。火神看看那邊又看看這邊，將最後一口飯糰塞進嘴巴裡之後走到了冰箱前面唏唏嗦嗦的弄著什麼東西。

 

「喏，給你吧！」

 

紫原抬起頭，剛好接住了從流理檯前拋過來的一袋冰塊。他轉向冰袋被拋過來的方向，瞇著眼無精打采道：「幹嘛~~」

 

「看就知道啦！」火神指指他的臉頰：「給你冰敷用的。不做點處理的話臉會腫好幾天吧！」

 

有好幾秒鐘，紫原完全沒有任何動作，彷彿是在「冰袋是討厭的眉毛怪送來的」以及「被打臉要冰敷」這兩件事情中難以權衡，最後顯然是臉部的痛覺神經佔了上風，他拿起冰袋，低聲咕噥了些旁人聽不懂的話之後將冰袋貼在了自己的臉上。

 

火神走過去在紫原對面坐下。紫原皺皺眉，但沒有出聲。

 

僵持了幾分鐘之後，火神還是開口了：「你是怎麼跟辰也認識的？」

 

紫原根本懶得轉過來看他：「干你屁事。」

 

「你們…..帝光的同學都是些什麼樣的人？」

 

「去問黑仔。」

 

 

「秋田的冬天積雪很厚吧！」

 

「就跟堆滿了美味棒的商店倉庫一樣。」

 

不行，完全無法溝通。火神望著實驗桌旁的人影，而那個人剛好又咳了咳，將無用的數據揉成一團丟進了垃圾桶。火神又轉回頭，剛好看見紫原同樣也望著實驗桌旁的冰室。

 

「研究有什麼進展嗎？」

 

「沒有。」秒答。

 

「任何假設或推斷呢？」火神不死心的追問。

 

「沒有。」不假思索的否定。

 

「你真有打算要研究這種疾病嗎？」火神忍不住叫了起來，但紫原只是冷冷的斜著眼睛看他。

 

「要我說多少次啊眉毛怪？你就對這種疾病這麼死心眼嗎？」紫原拖著聲音反問：「你難道不知道疾病也是物競天擇的另一種表現方式嗎？會活就是會活，不會活就是不會活，你不覺得醫生妄想著要取代上帝的位置操弄人類的生死是一件很可笑的事情嗎？」

 

原本要反駁回去的話全噎在了喉嚨口，而桌子另一端的人絲毫沒有任何要停止的跡象：「不管是什麼樣的疾病，在顯微鏡底下也只是一堆染了顏色的切片組織罷了。說到底，抱著想要醫治病人的這種想法本身就很可笑，這世界上沒有可以完全治癒的病人，也沒有可以完全根除的疾病。年老的家貓在知道自己快要死之前會離開家找個安靜的地方靜靜地死去、連蜉蝣這種壽命只有幾天的生物也會趁著死去之前完成傳宗接代的任務。人類呢~~~？又要勉強活下去又找不到活下去的意義，這種人還不如早點死了好呢！而且從最根本推回去，幫助他們延長這種無意義生命的醫生其實也是幫兇的一部份不是嗎？所~~以~~~啊~~~~，我真搞不懂醫生存在的意義到底是為了什麼。」紫原打了個呵欠揉揉眼角：「又不能治好人的病、又不明白延長生命的意義。遇到這種短時間內就能見上帝的疾病也只能束手無策。我說眉毛怪~~~你幹嘛露出這種表情啊？難不成你到現在才知道被你奉為至高無上的這份工作其實根本就一文不值嗎？我勸你還是別妄想著要治好黑仔啦！既然要恨的話，就去恨讓這種疾病在人間到處流竄的上帝吧！」

 

 

框噹。

 

 

實驗瓶在冰室腳邊摔得粉碎，裏頭橘黃色的液體慢慢流了出來，但冰室仍站在桌前，一動也不動。

 

「室仔？你在幹嘛？東西漏出來了。」

 

首先注意到不對勁的是火神，他從椅子上跳了起來，但就算他的動作再快，也來不及阻止冰室直挺挺的直接在他們面前倒下去。

 

「室仔？」「辰也!!!!!」

 

火神衝上前去蹲在冰室旁邊，扶起他的頭後才發現冰室的臉熱的發紅，渾身都在出汗。而在火神扶起他時，冰室又不由自主地咳了幾聲。感冒造成的發燒？

 

「我勸你最好離室仔遠一點哦~~~~」紫原懶洋洋的聲音從他頭上傳來，火神仰起頭，發現紫原不曉得什麼時候已經慢慢踱到他們旁邊，漫不經心地翻著桌上的手稿。

 

火神從紫原手中接過那疊資料，發現那是一份病患的身體檢驗報告，好幾份檢驗值都用紅筆標註了《Positive》。他往後翻了翻，最後一頁是大寫的紅字SUSPECT。他看了看病患姓名，赫然發現病人資料那裏註記的名字居然是───

 

「你最好趕快去消毒。」紫原拖著聲音道，「我可不想同時照顧三個病人。」

 

 

手稿飄到了地上，那一行以華麗的黑色字體寫成的Tatsuya Himuro在一片紅色的數值之中變得格外顯眼。

 

*   *   *

 

「什麼？」黑子的眼睛驚愕地睜大，手中的資料險些沒整疊掉到地上去：「你說冰室先生被感染了？」

 

「疑似感染。」火神糾正道，一面扶著黑子的手幫忙他重新把資料拿好：「你還記得辰也說過這種傳染病一開始的症狀和感冒很像吧？」

 

「是的。」黑子苦思著，似乎完全忘了要繼續看報告：「但這種傳染病一定有跟普通流行性感冒不一樣的地方。舉例來說，體內可以驗出某種新型的冠狀病毒──」

 

「這我知道。」火神看起來有些心煩意亂：「可是這些研究資料全鎖在辰也的房間裡，剛才我問過那個紫原了，他對這種疾病根本是一問三不知……你看起來不意外？」

 

「…….紫原君只有在對待他有興趣的事物時才會表現得比較認真，其餘事情他一概不管。」

 

「比方說零食？」火神想了想：「那傢伙剛剛還在翻櫃子找薯片耶！」

 

黑子聳聳肩，朝手中的檢驗報告點頭示意：「無論如何，首要之務是要先了解這種疾病，我們不能就這樣坐以待斃。無論如何我們一定要找出這種疾病的治療方法。火神君，我們一起……火神君？」

 

黑子看著火神躲閃著他倆對視的目光，眼神閃爍：「發生什麼事了？」

 

「沒，就是剛剛紫原那傢伙說了些讓人不快的話罷了。」然後火神就把剛才他和紫原說過的話複述了一遍。

 

黑子聽完之後似乎不怎麼生氣，但也沒有露出一絲一毫迷惘。

 

「首先，我得先指出紫原君的錯誤。這世界上的確有可以被完全根除的疾病，1980年被世界衛生組織(WHO)宣布完全撲滅的天花就是其中一例…….」

 

「你的重點居然是擺在這裡嗎？」

 

「再者，」面對火神的吐槽，黑子不為所動的繼續說道：「並不是每個被延長的生命都是毫無意義的。在我們眼前就有個很好的示範。」

 

「我們眼前？你？」但黑子搖搖頭。

 

「那個人曾經經歷過瀕死的重傷，在大家都要放棄他時，另一個人把他從鬼門關前拉了回來。那個人獲得了重新活下去的機會，而他也好好的珍惜著這份撿回來的命，除了幫助更多人之外，還三不五時到誠凜來蹭飯……..」

 

火神的腦海中飛快地閃過了一個金髮長睫毛的人影：「喂！那該不會是──」

 

黑子點點頭，肯定了他的猜測。「那麼，那個把他救回來的人是──」

 

但就在問出口的那一刻，火神也同時知道了答案。他想起了幾星期前，在夜晚的誠凜門口相擁的兩個人影。

 

「這是個很長的故事。」黑子彷彿讀出了他的心思，又補上了一句：「等我們把這裡的事情解決完之後我會告訴你的。以前我們在帝光發生過的故事。」

 

「看你這麼胸有成竹的樣子，你似乎對這種病已經有些頭緒了？」

 

「不，只是簡單的猜測。」黑子看著自己手臂內側已開始逐漸癒合的傷疤，淡淡道：「能不能麻煩火神君幫我拿一套隔離衣和N95口罩進來？」看著火神震驚的眼神，黑子又補上一句：「N95用完的話，P100也可以。另外還要一副乳膠手套和鞋子。」

 

「.............」

 

「還沒發病之前都不算是病人，火神君。再怎麼說，我也是個醫生啊！」

 

「反正不管我怎麼阻止，你還是會自己出去的對吧！」火神無奈地笑笑，轉身搭上了門把：「我馬上就過來。」

 

既然攔不住你，那就成全你。

 

*   *   *

 

火神和黑子全副武裝地站在冰室的隔離病房門外，兩人聚精會神地討論著冰室的檢驗報告。看著密密麻麻的檢驗結果，火神忍不住暗暗嘆氣：要他判讀這些數字，還不如直接塞給他一把手術刀直接割掉病灶比較快──前提是如果真的有病灶的話。但黑子已經轉過來望著他了，他知道黑子在等他提出意見，他勉為其難的清清喉嚨。

 

「和兩天前比起來，C-reactive protein明顯升高了！(註：此檢驗項目可作為發炎指標)」火神指指上頭的紅字：「施打高劑量的ribavirin與類固醇如何？」

 

「不建議。」黑子不假思索地回道：「ribavirin的劑量太高對身體有一定的毒性，而且高劑量類固醇也會在一定程度上增加股骨壞死的機率。在知道這個疾病的成因之前我們不能亂給藥。肺部切片和骨髓穿刺檢查結果呢？」

 

「紫原還在做。」火神忍不住皺皺眉：紫原的態度是完全的拒絕與不配合，最後是冰室氣若游絲地拜託紫原之後紫原才心不甘情不願的拖著腳步慢慢地晃過去收集檢體。「那傢伙沒問題吧？」

 

「沒有問題的。別看紫原君那副樣子，讓他檢驗樣本可是從來都沒有失手過呢！」

 

「是…..是嗎……唔！」火神說著，突然臉色一變，猛然往旁邊跳開，氣急敗壞地對著腳邊怒道：「你在這裡做什麼？別在我們腳邊鑽來鑽去啊！」

 

「…….二號？」

 

黑白相間的小柴犬搖搖尾巴，似乎因為看到了連日不見的主人而感到相當高興，但火神皺起分叉眉把黑子往後一拉：「你別跟二號靠太近，要是這種病毒發展成人和狗之間會互相傳染可就糟了。」

 

「不會的。」黑子說著，對著二號擺手示意要牠乖乖坐下：「話說回來，火神君，我想拜託你一件事情。」

 

「嗯？幹嘛？」

 

黑子簡單的把他的請求說明了一下，但沒想到火神居然毫不猶豫的答應了。

 

「好啊！挺有意思的。」火神笑笑，然而轉頭看著二號時身體仍不由自主地縮了一下。火神做了好幾個深呼吸之後終於鼓起勇氣朝二號伸出手：「走吧！」

 

火神全神貫注的戒備著二號以防牠突然衝向自己懷裡討抱，也因此，他並沒有注意到黑子眼中一閃而過的笑意。當火神轉回頭時，黑子又回復了一如往常平靜無波的表情。

 

「那我去做準備啦！」

 

「但是火神君，」黑子快步走上前，跟在火神後面：「那只是我的猜測，成功機率並不是百分之百……」

 

「總歸一試。」火神口罩上方的眼睛瞇了起來，帶著笑意也帶著溫度，黑子確定口罩下的他一定正在露齒微笑：「我相信你的推測。」

 

火神這麼說著，便急匆匆的呼喚著二號離開了。黑子看著二號小跑步跟在火神後方一大一小的兩個背影，最後終於強迫自己把眼神拉回冰室的檢驗報告上。幾秒鐘後，他安安靜靜地走進了冰室的隔離病房。

 

 

*   *   *

 

冰室閉著眼躺在床上，聽到黑子開門的聲音之後他轉頭望著門的方向，平靜的眼裡帶了一點吃驚，他撐著身子想要坐起來：「黑子君？」

 

黑子打了個手勢示意讓冰室繼續躺著休息，一邊走到監測器旁紀錄冰室的心跳血壓體溫血氧值。

 

「心跳118，血壓108/76，體溫38.0度C，血氧96%。」黑子一邊將監測儀上的數據紀錄下來，一邊轉頭望向冰室蒼白的臉：「您現在有哪裡感到不舒服嗎？」

 

「……全身痠痛。照這數字看來心跳還是有點快啊，而且燒也沒降下來呢！」冰室露出了與疼痛值不成正比的微笑：「敦在哪裡？」

 

「還在檢驗室裡。」黑子說著，示意冰室伸出手臂要幫他抽血。冰室照做了。剛好就在這時，隔離病房的門被推開，紫原只戴了個口罩就走了進來，直直走到冰室的床前。黑子看著沒穿隔離衣的紫原皺了下眉頭，但手上的動作仍沒有停下。他熟練的抽了一管血之後，另一手鬆開了綁在冰室手臂上的橡皮管。

 

「來的正好呢，敦！」冰室示意黑子把酒精棉花遞給他，讓他自己壓住抽血的位置，在黑子的協助下在背後墊了個枕頭靠坐在床上：「我剛好要找你。」

 

「室仔根本沒生病。」紫原彷彿沒聽到冰室的話似的自顧自開口道，他沒有坐下來，那超過兩尺的身軀與躺在床上病懨懨的冰室相比讓他的氣勢又比平常增強了不少：「所以你趕快起來。」

 

冰室笑了起來，最初是低低的笑，從鼻子裡呼出氣，最後他笑得越來越厲害，但就在同時彷彿是喘不過氣來似的，一邊用力吸氣一邊笑，用力吸氣的嘶嘶聲與一旁的血氧監測器同時急促的響了起來，黑子掃了一眼，連忙從床頭拿出了一個鼻導管套在冰室的鼻子上。

(註：鼻導管(nasal cannula) 一般用在需要輕度供氧的患者身上)

 

冰室深吸了幾口氣之後，那隻沒被瀏海遮住的眼睛直直地望著紫原：「敦，聽好了，我有事情要拜託你。」

 

監測器的嗶嗶聲仍持續的響著，但似乎沒人想去把它關掉。

 

「室仔沒生病。」紫原又執拗的重複了一次，但冰室搖搖頭，不由自主地伸出右手彷彿是想要觸摸他，但馬上又想起什麼似的縮回來。他握緊拳頭，沉下聲調道：「聽好了，敦，我之前所有關於這種感染病的研究報告都放在我房間的那個保險櫃裡，密碼是1009，這樣敦就不會忘了吧？」冰室說著牽了牽嘴角，彷彿就是在說今天晚上我們一起出去吃飯吧而且是去你最喜歡的那家店哦一樣的雲淡風輕：「裡面的資料包含了迄今為止收集的129位患者的病、病歷與檢查資料、另外還有、還有一個紫色的文件夾是我做的一些對這個疾、疾病的推測，字跡有些潦草，不、不過敦就將就著看吧！咳咳咳咳咳！」

 

冰室劇烈的咳了起來，那一聲一聲劇烈的咳嗽彷彿要把整個肺都給咳出來似的，黑子伸手想要幫他拍痰卻被冰室伸手阻止了。

 

「謝謝你，黑子君，不過我認為這、這種情況下我們還是盡量減少接觸比、比較好。」冰室說完又轉回去望著紫原，那張精緻的臉回復了一貫的堅毅：「我想，未來的研究方向可以朝A型流感病毒這個方向走。我…….我在其中83例的活體培養液中發、發現了未知的病……..咳咳咳…….病毒亞型，所以…..所以說…….」

 

他說不下去了，因為紫原衝向前，不顧黑子的阻攔，一把將冰室的領子拎了起來。

 

「室仔不會死！」他朝著冰室的臉大吼，但冰室那張彷彿是在說著『敦，不能總是像個孩子一樣哦』的平靜表情卻讓他看了更加生氣：「你根本沒有染病！你過不久就會好起來的！室仔一直在說謊，從以前到現在都是，我最討厭室仔這個樣子了！」

 

監測器發出穩定的嗶─嗶─聲，冰室被拉的半個身子懸在空中，但他似乎沒有任何不快，相反的，那張一向帶著微笑的表情底下似乎帶了點歉疚之意。他勉力撐起身子湊到紫原的耳邊低聲說了些什麼，紫原的臉色瞬間就白了，揪著領子的手也不自覺地放開了。他看著冰室，隨後便不發一語的走了出去。

 

「黑子君，接下來有些研究可能會需要你的協助，能麻煩你代替我協助敦嗎？」

 

這樣的問法，沒有人能夠拒絕的吧？更何況又經歷過剛才彷彿是在交代遺言似的這種氛圍下……

冰室看著黑子點頭示意之後沉默著走了出去，他嘆息了一聲，倒回了自己的病床上。

 

 

敦，對不起，沒能遵守和你一起參加夏日花火祭典的約定了呢………

 

*   *   *

 

火神是在冰室的房間裡發現黑子的。

 

黑子在冰室的房間裏頭低頭翻看著那些龐大的紀錄資料。火神站在冰室的房間門口，看著黑子那張專注的臉沒有出聲。都說男人在認真工作的時候是最有魅力的，而黑子，他的黑子，同樣也不例外。在那個小小的身軀裡卻承載了一顆無比強大的內心。就算是自己，信念也曾有過動搖的時候，但黑子似乎並不在乎前方的路有多難走──他就是那種明知路上有阻礙卻還是固執的要繼續走下去的人，只為了到達他一心朝向的終點。火神想著，嘴角忍不住泛出微笑。他就這麼望著黑子，一瞬間考慮著是否就這樣讓他繼續翻看那些資料不要打擾他，但想到黑子拜託自己的事情，這樣的結果又不能不說……火神做了個深呼吸後輕輕扣了叩門，看見黑子抬起頭之後才走了進去：「有什麼頭緒嗎？」

 

雖然火神更想知道的是身為高度疑似感染病人的黑子有沒有好好休息，但若問出了這種問題，在另一種層面而言也是對急於找出這種疾病解決方法的黑子抱持著不信任的態度。儘管他擔心黑子的身體狀況，但他依然尊重黑子急於找出真相的這份心情。他看見黑子搖搖頭，未等黑子詢問便開口回答了他投向自己的疑問目光：「二號在樓下休息。另外我去探查過了，但是你之前的那種推論…….顯然並不正確。」

 

不曉得從哪裡聽來的說法，據說狗能夠感覺得出──或聞得出──將死之人的氣味，而火神的工作就是帶著二號找上有染病患者的家，上門詢問這些患者的飲食與飲水來源。根據黑子之前的推論，這種疾病也有可能是經由不潔的食物傳染，他甚至收集了不少食物回來做檢查，但結果是一無所獲。

 

他知道黑子並不是容易被擊倒的人，但他說出這話的時候仍然是小心翼翼的，就像是告知一位癌症末期患者的生命只剩下不到三個月般字斟句酌。因為這個結果同時也意味著能救黑子和冰室的方法又少了一種，然而他們的時間有限。

 

黑子的眼神依然很平靜：「請不要洩氣，火神君。至少我們排除一種染病的可能來源了，換個角度來說也是有進展，不是嗎？」

 

「是…..是啊……不過斷了一條路，總還有另一條路可以找到出口的！」火神受到了黑子的鼓勵，聲音與神色也不由得明快許多，他一邊說著一邊拿起了散落在保險櫃裡的龐大資料草草翻看著：「沒想到辰也在三個星期內就蒐集了這麼多資料，也難怪他需要一台碎紙機……..」

 

黑子的頭隨著火神的話轉向碎紙機的方向，但似乎並沒有真的在看。直到火神雙手捧起他的臉時，他的眼神才聚焦回不曉得什麼時候已經湊近的火神臉上，而火神正以炙熱的眼神低頭看著他：「你知道嗎？每次看著你認真工作時的臉，我都好想吻你……..」

 

若是以前的自己，恐怕會說著「請火神君認真工作」一邊抽身而退，然後看著一臉懊惱的火神一邊暗自微笑。但面對不曉得還有多少個明天的未來，黑子選擇了閉上眼睛，感覺火神的唇隔著口罩與自己的相接，一次一次的試探著找尋最適合兩人的位置。他的手不由自主的攀上了火神的背，兩人的呼吸隨著欺上對方的力道加重而逐漸急促起來，直到黑子意識到火神的手已經從背後半解開隔離衣探進自己的褲腰時，他倒抽了一口氣連忙與火神分開。

 

發現自己懷中的溫度冷卻下來，火神睜開雙眼，發現眼前的狀況時連忙抽回了自己的手：「我…..黑子，抱歉！不由自主就……」

 

火神看著黑子一言不發的整理好自己的衣裝，儘管口罩下的臉仍然紅撲撲的，額頭也出了汗，但眼神依然與平常無異。當火神想著自己是不是該找個藉口先離開時，黑子才低聲開口：「火神君？」

 

「黑子，我很抱歉，下次我不會──」

 

「我不是要說那個。」黑子坦然望進火神的雙眼：「不過下次我希望火神君可以先從解襯衫的扣子開始。」

 

火神愣了足足有十秒鐘才反應過來黑子在說什麼。他的臉立刻唰的紅了。

 

「好啊！這會兒你倒開始指導我啦！」雖然紅著臉，但火神不甘示弱地咬著牙回道：「你不是說你沒經驗嗎？你怎麼──」

 

「是黃瀨君與青峰君的經驗分享。」黑子面不改色的回答。

 

損友！一群損友！

 

「等等，接下來的不用說了。」火神伸手摀住了黑子的口──雖說如此，但也只是將他那雙大手覆在黑子的口罩上：「我可不想複製那兩人的經驗。」

 

「那麼，我很期待火神君出人意料的表現。」

 

這算是搧風點火還是直言不諱呢？不，是以上皆是吧…….

 

「火神君，」黑子說著，將一大疊資料塞到他的手裡後走出房間：「請認真工作哦！」

 

火神看著手上滿滿檔檔的資料，重重的嘆了一口氣──開始工作之前，他得先去趟洗手間。

 

*   *   *

 

聽見病房門開關的聲音後，冰室睜開了眼睛，轉向了來人的方向。「大我？黑子君？」

 

看見火神做了個手勢示意自己繼續躺著休息後，冰室也不勉強自己坐起來，只有轉頭看著兩人走到自己的床邊：「有找到有用的資料嗎？」

 

黑子點了點頭，神色平靜如常：「另外，房間內的碎紙機壞了。」

 

「是嗎…….」冰室的表情並不見有多大懊惱：「敦知道嗎？」

 

「我還沒告訴紫原君。」

 

「好的，謝謝你。」冰室露出微笑，深呼了一大口氣：「他現在──」

 

「那傢伙把自己關在實驗室裡不肯出來，八成是在找治療這種病的方法吧！」回答他的是火神：「從門外都可以聽見那傢伙一直說著他需要靈感，就算要用一百箱美味棒來換靈感他都會給！」

 

聽見這個比喻，冰室不由得笑了出來：「敦也是很努力的呀！」

 

「先不說這個了，你覺得怎樣？」火神急切地問道：「黑子說你咳得很厲害，擔心會有肺炎感染……..」

 

「別擔心。」冰室看著門的方向，眼神飄的很遠：「敦會想出辦法的。」

 

「真沒想到你跟那個大塊頭的感情居然這麼好……..」

 

「是呀，真沒想到呢！」冰室順著火神的口氣接道，沒有被瀏海遮住的眼睛染上了一些若有似無的笑意：「你們知道嗎？我第一天遇見敦的時候，他對我說的第一句話是要我陪他去買零食。」

 

黑子的表情看起來一點都不意外，顯然學生時代也有不少被紫原拉著去買零食的回憶。

 

「雖然很多時候他都會給人一種像是長不大的兒童的錯覺，但是他同時也具有兒童才有的敏銳直覺，這份直覺讓他在工作上得以順利的進展。儘管大多數時候的敦都像個小孩子般直言不諱，但是他也會有不少很體貼的時候。像是我們一起去逛街的時候，他總是會讓我走人行道內側，敦表面上總會嘟噥著因為我從美國來所以不習慣日本靠左行駛之類的話，但有時候我總會覺得他對我保護過度了呢！」

 

黑子暗暗的用手肘輕推了推火神，示意火神把那臉「怎麼可能？」的表情收起來。

 

「雖然有時候會被他弄得很生氣，但是更多時候會覺得…….我很高興在我的身邊的人是敦。」

 

冰室輕輕咳了咳，然後又慢慢地開口：「我想，我很愛他。」

 

在隔離病房的門外，一個高大的人影背靠著門，不甘心的眼淚順著臉頰慢慢地滑了下來。

 

*   *   *

 

「室仔~~~~~」紫原在陽泉的實驗室裡隔了大半個房間喊他，而一秒前還低頭在紙上唰唰的寫報告的黑髮男人抬起頭來：「嗯？」

 

「陪我去買午餐~~~」

 

「都已經這個點了啊…..」冰室說著看了眼時鐘，將報告的一角折了起來：「敦今天中午想吃什麼？」

 

「咖哩口味的薯片。」紫原回答的很是乾脆。

 

「那種東西不能當正餐哦！」

 

高大男人的臉垮了下來。

 

「不過當作飯後點心是可以的哦！」

 

「你別老是縱容他啊冰室！」一個淺色頭髮的男人將自己推離了實驗桌，舉起雙手伸了個懶腰：「再這樣下去真的會把紫原寵壞啦！」

 

紫原聞言後皺起了眉頭，但冰室則是笑了起來：「請不用擔心，福井醫生，不是有句諺語說糖與鞭子要一起使用嗎？」

 

「話是沒錯，但我從來沒看過你用鞭子啊……」被喚為福井的病理科醫師沒好氣道：「對了，你們如果要去餐廳的話順便幫我買個便當上來，我今天的檢體大概做不完了。」

 

「這幾天常常看見福井醫生加班呢！」冰室說著繞過實驗桌走了過來：「最近發生什麼事了嗎？」

 

「怎麼，你沒聽大猩猩說嗎？」福井推開面前的器具，撐在桌上仰頭看著冰室，顯然很高興能偷個空休息一下：「距離這裡大約一百公里遠的一個小村莊爆發了原因不明的怪病，症狀像是感冒，但發作得很快，從出現症狀開始大概一個月就翹了。」福井說著，彎起食指做了個不吉利的手勢：「這附近的大醫院只有陽泉，待檢驗的遺體一直往這裡送，現在連死人也要在太平間搶床位呢！冰室你大概下午開始就會一直接單了，包管你接到手軟，業績一飛沖天！」

 

「真有這麼嚴重？」冰室有意無意的忽略了福井對業績的評價，而福井則是連連點頭：「連荒木主任都出動了呢！你也知道她那人的個性......大猩猩和劉也一起去了，他們先去視察情況，最快中午就會回來了吧！」

 

說曹操曹操到，福井話語剛落，病理科辦公室的門便「咿呀」的一聲被推開了，一個下巴滿是鬍苒的高壯男人與一名有著細長眼睛的瘦高男人一前一後的走進來：「我們回來啦！」

 

「喲，岡村，劉！回來的正好，我剛剛才和冰室說我想死你們了！」福井道，而冰室則直起了腰桿：「歡迎回來。」

 

「能回來真是太好了阿魯。」細長眼睛的男人咕噥道，直接走到他的座位上坐了下來，一邊在抽屜中摸索著拿出酒精，把他那張寫著「劉偉」的名牌仔細的擦乾淨：「那個地方好危險阿魯。」

 

「情況怎樣？」福井的眼睛在劉與岡村身上來回掃動，但岡村那與他的身材極不相稱的氣若游絲的聲音也在同時間擠了出來：「誰都好，先下去幫忙買個飯，我已經一天一夜沒吃東西了…….」

 

「肯定是荒木主任吧！」福井同情的用力拍拍岡村的背，但這毫無預警的關切舉動卻讓岡村差點跌了個狗吃屎：「你輕點啊！」

 

「哦！你連罵人的力氣都沒了，可見荒木主任真的把你們操個半死啊！」福井一邊說著，一邊毫不同情的繼續用力拍著岡村的背：「喂紫原！你跟冰室不是要去樓下買午餐嗎？順便把我們的份一起買上來！」

 

「不要！好麻煩！」從頭到尾都沒有參與對話的紫原立刻回道，手上還拿著一包剛打開的美味棒。

 

「你買零食倒是不嫌麻煩啊！」福井皮笑肉不笑的笑道，但紫原根本不理他，自顧自地咬著他的美味棒。「我說──」

 

「喂！你別把餅乾屑掉的到處都是啊！」岡村從桌子裡抬起頭，有氣無力的說道：「說過多少次了這裡是辦公室不是休息室啊！紫原你要吃東西就到隔壁房間去！」

 

「隔壁沒有地方擺零食。」紫原回答，彷彿這就足以成了他可以待在辦公室堂而皇之吃零食的偉大理由：「所以我不要去。」

 

「你這傢──冰室！你也說說他！整間辦公室就只有你說得動他！」

 

冰室還來不及回應，辦公室的大門再度被推開。看見來人之後，剛剛還無精打采的劉和岡村立刻在椅子上坐直了，就連福井也表情一凜，收起了玩笑的態度，提心吊膽的看著一位黑長直女性朝他們走過來，右手還拎了一根竹棍。

 

她精明的黑眼睛銳利的掃視著他們，除了冰室和紫原以外的人都不約而同的別開了與那個女人對視的目光。最後，彷彿是滿意了，她收回目光簡單的開口：「那個村的情況大家都知道了吧！上頭要我們派人過去研究這種疾病。但是，那裏的情況非常不樂觀，既然過去了，就要有回不來的心理準備。」

 

眾人的表情變得非常凝重，辦公室裡變得非常安靜，除了紫原持續喀拉喀拉的嚼著美味棒的聲音。

 

「不過，各位在踏入醫學院的時候就該知道，」那位女性說著，眼光在他們之間來回轉動：「各行各業都有風險，如果沒有承擔這個行業風險的覺悟，你也不用再踏進這扇門裡來了。」

 

她的話簡短而有力，方才還無精打采的幾個人這下全醒了，眼神變的專注而認真。

 

「在那裏要待三個月。視情況決定是否要延長時間或提早回來。而這三個月內，找出那種疾病的治療方法。你們都是陽泉的菁英，整個陽泉都是你們的後台，需要什麼盡管開口，但是相應的，三個月後給我拿點成績回來！」女性沉下聲，將竹子在地上喀喀的敲了幾聲。

 

「現在，還有誰願意去？」

 

*   *   *

 

休息室裡的電視正撥放著新聞，但是被切成了靜音。儘管如此，房中唯二的兩個人似乎對不斷閃動的畫面視若無睹，嚴格來說，紫頭髮的那位甚至有些怒氣沖沖。

 

「為什麼室仔非要去那種地方不可啊？」

 

另一位黑頭髮的俊美男性沒有抬頭，只是一個勁兒的整理著手中的資料。

 

「我最討厭麻煩的事了啊~~~~居然還說什麼『只要我們兩人去就好了』，你是哪來的自信說這種話啊？弄個不好連我也會被感染耶！」

 

黑髮男性沒有回話，但是手中依然一刻不得閒，將幾份病歷歸檔之後他拉過了岡村留下的資料，仔細研究了起來。

 

紫頭髮的高大男人又撕開了一包薯片，儘管嘴中塞滿了薯片，但說出來的話毫不含糊。「反正，那個病能不能被治好不關我的事！與其要去那種鬼地方，還不如去….」他瞥了電視一眼，聳聳肩隨意道：「…..還不如去這個地方看花火大會呢！」

 

「就這麼決定了！」黑髮男人終於抬起了頭，眼睛眨也不眨的注視著他。「如果成功的治癒了這個疾病，我就和敦一起去花火大會看煙花，還要穿浴袍！」

 

紫髮男人盯著對方，不置可否。

 

「我請你吃東西，敦想吃什麼我都買給你哦。」

 

「唉~~~真拿你沒辦法啊！」

 

*   *   *

 

「結果如何？」火神探詢的眼神投向了黑子，黑子從顯微鏡上抬起頭來，搖搖頭。「紫原君那邊如何了？」

 

「誰知道？那傢伙把自己關在研究室裡兩天了，而且儲藏室的零食一包也沒少。」火神沒好氣道，一面在椅子上不安的挪動身子，似乎想要離在他們倆腳邊不停打轉的二號越遠越好。「不過都已經過了潛伏期，你也沒出現什麼症狀，說不定根本沒被感染──」

 

「無論有沒有被感染，我們都不能棄這個病於不顧。」黑子說著，將手上的手套脫下之後小心翼翼地放進感染物回收桶裡：「再說，冰室先生的病……」

 

冰室這兩天咳得越來越厲害，痰中甚至出現了血絲，X光檢查也發現肺部的陰影面積正逐漸擴散且變得模糊不清──肺炎的前兆，同時也是這個不明怪病的典型特徵之一。

 

「不過，真沒想到你當時會對紫原那傢伙說那種話。」火神後仰著頭，微微偏頭看著黑子：「那句話可真夠嗆啊！『眼睜睜的看著自己愛的人在眼前慢慢死去卻什麼都不願意做的人，沒有資格去愛人！』一點都不像是你會講出來的話啊！」

 

「因為在我身邊的火神君不需要我說這樣的話來刺激你。」黑子淡淡道，但火神聽後卻皺起了眉頭。「什麼意思？」

 

黑子正要回答，研究室的門卻被一腳踹開，頭髮蓬亂不堪的紫原急急忙忙的從研究室衝了出來，手上的動作卻不成比例的謹慎，他小心翼翼地端著一管試劑，生怕它會碎掉似的緊緊護在胸前。

 

「室仔！」他狂亂的衝進了隔離病房，連隔離衣都來不及穿：「室仔！我知道了！是免疫血清！我做出來了！你的病馬上就會好的！我現在就來救你了！」

 

「等等，免疫血清？」火神站了起來，表情吃驚：「老天！我怎麼沒想到這方法？這種以毒攻毒的效果……」然後他想到什麼似的轉頭望向黑子：「你也沒想到？」

 

「對不起，我沒想到。」

 

黑子的眼裡沒有什麼表情，但火神卻皺起了眉頭，直逼到黑子的眼前：「你……有事情瞞著我吧？」

 

「是的。」黑子坦然點頭，回答了火神沒問出口的問題：「不是什麼重要的事。」

 

火神正想再追問，紫原卻正好在這時從隔離病房裡走了出來，手上拿著一管針劑，扔下一句「多做的，給黑仔打吧！」之後又進隔離病房裡去了，顯然是想好好陪著冰室。

 

*   *   *

 

紫原製作出的免疫血清有了顯著的治療效果，他們挨家挨戶的帶著針劑上門為染病的病人施打，幾天後再回診時發現除了少部分對針劑有過敏反應的人之外，幾乎所有的病人的病情都有好轉。幾天內，紫原又收集了這些過敏患者的資料製作出了更新型的針劑，而這種不明的怪病也沒有再繼續擴大的跡象，總算是控制住病情了。

 

黑子很幸運的沒有產生任何症狀，連那塊一直未癒合的傷口也在注射針劑之後快速的痊癒了。無論如何，知道這種病可被治療之後，火神也寬心不少；冰室的病情也逐漸轉好，甚至還和紫原興高采烈地討論著要去哪兒看花火。

 

任務總算是完成，火神和黑子準備要回東京去，紫原則表示會等到冰室身體復原後兩人再一起回秋田。總算是放下心中一顆大石的火神，與冰室約定會定期聯絡之後，便與黑子踏上了歸途。

 

……..原本是這麼打算的。

 

「黑子？你在哪？」火神逐個兒房間打開門探頭查看著，一面皺起眉：「真是的，這傢伙怎麼又突然消失了……咦？二號？別突然跑出來嚇人啊！」

 

二號吐著舌頭從某個房間裡跑了出來，仰起頭望著火神汪嗚了一聲。火神抬眼一看，訝異的發現竟是冰室的房間。

 

「在裡面嗎？」

 

他走進去，左右張望了一下，最後在書桌旁邊發現了安安靜靜佇立著的黑子，似乎正低頭看著什麼東西。他嘆了一口氣走進房內，大聲道：「黑子，要走了，再不走會趕不上──」

 

「火、火神君？」黑子吃驚的呼了一聲，轉過身時卻撞上了朝他靠近的火神，手上的紙嘩啦啦的全落到了地上，他急急忙忙的彎腰去撿，但眼明手快的火神卻已經幫他撿了起來：「喏！給你吧！」

 

被撞到的火神顯然不以為意，他蹲下來把黑子散落一地的紙張撿起來之後伸出手將黑子從地上拉了起來，瞄了紙上的東西一眼後皺起了眉頭：「這什麼東西？」

 

黑子似乎仍處在震驚中，火神喚了他幾次他才回過神來。「對不起，不是什麼重要的──」

 

「………」

 

「只是冰室先生沒有碎乾淨的病歷而已。」黑子說著，伸手想要接過來，但火神卻把紙舉高，一臉震驚。

 

「這份病歷是怎麼回事？這不是辰也的血液檢查結果嗎？這數字都在正常值內，他根本沒被感染啊！」

 

「…………..」

 

「你早就知道了，對不對？上次我們去病房看他，你說碎紙機壞了而辰也問你紫原知不知道的時候，他問的不是碎紙機壞掉這件事，而是紫原知不知道這份病歷的存在！」

 

「……火神君難得智商上線了呢。」黑子的表情一如既往地坦然。「冰室先生的真正診斷其實只是因為疲勞過度引發的肺炎，並不是這次原因不明的怪病，而為什麼冰室先生要裝病的理由，請火神君不要再多問。」

 

這種被耍了一樣的感覺是怎麼回事？

 

「所以，可以請火神君把病歷還給我嗎？我答應冰室先生要幫他銷毀的。」黑子指著火神舉高高的手淡淡道。但火神非但沒有要把病歷還給黑子的意思，反倒順勢讓黑子倒在他的懷裡，咬著他的耳朵輕聲道：「你好像忘了我們之間的約定呢！我可沒忘啊！那時候說過你要是痊癒的話我們要做什麼來著？」他滿意的發現黑子的肩膀顫抖了起來，他壓低聲音道：「而且還把這麼重要的事瞞著我，黑子，你──」

 

嘟──嘟──嘟──

 

黑子放在口袋裡的電話震動了起來，打斷了這曖昧的氛圍。黑子連忙抽身後退了一步，掃了來電者一眼後接起了電話。

 

「桃井小姐？」

 

火神看著黑子的表情在聽到對方急促的哭聲之後瞬間僵硬了，黑子與他對望了一眼，向電話裡說著「我們馬上回去」之後便急匆匆的掛上了電話。

 

「黃瀨君出事了，我們快回東京去！」


	10. 青空之日

**──** **兩年前，帝光醫學院** **──**

 

早上八點，準時結束晨會的黃瀨暗暗打了個哈欠，瞇著眼睛跟在一群教授的後頭走出會議室。這陣子他實在是無聊的不行，只是生了一場大病幾天沒來醫院，發現小組不但被重新分配，小青峰和小黑子都沒有和他同組，而且小青峰不知何故都沒有來醫院，打電話過去只是說身體不舒服要休息幾天，連把泡麵當晚餐的藉口都懶得找了，小黑子也不跟他跑床邊會診了，最近只能在晨會和口頭報告的時候才能看見他。

 

醫院突然變得好無聊啊！

 

黃瀨又打了個呵欠，前陣子生病還沒有完全康復就要回來上班，要不是因為請病假要多補時數，否則自己真應該在家裡再多躺幾天的。黃瀨探了探自己的額頭，覺得自己好像有點發燒。他心不在焉的翻著手中的病歷，算著自己早上要看多少病人才能回去休息時，前方幾個教授的耳語卻不經意的傳到了他的耳朵裡：

 

「你聽說了沒？警方後來查出那個自殺病患的身分了，好像是姓『灰崎』啊！據說就住在附近呢！」

 

「灰崎？前陣子離開醫院的住院醫師是不是也姓灰崎？他們有關係嗎？」

 

「誰知道？不過我們醫院碰上這種事還真夠慘的，那間病房也暫時不能用，這陣子不曉得要損失多少病人呢！」

 

「是啊是啊！負責那個病患的兩個年輕醫生也真是倒霉，一個聽說還在請假，另一個好像被冷凍吧！」

 

「那當然了！連精神疾病都檢查不出來，怎麼還能放任他接其他病人啊！最近只有安排他做期刊報告，還是多長點知識再來治療病人吧！」

 

「哈哈！教授說的是！」

 

 

「黃瀨？」忽然有人推了推他的肩膀，把黃瀨嚇了一跳。轉過身，發現是和往常一樣板著臉孔的綠間，胸前的口袋別了一隻皮卡丘吊飾，與那張嚴肅的臉極為不合的帶著可愛的微笑在他胸前盪來盪去：「你杵在這兒做什麼的啊？你不是早上有婦產科的診嗎？」

 

「小綠間………」黃瀨愣了下，忽然想通了什麼似的揪住了綠間的領子：「小綠間！你告訴我！小青峰和小黑子在我不在的這段時間發生什麼事了？」

 

綠間扶了扶眼鏡，確認自己的皮卡丘沒有掉到地上之後簡短的說道：「他們負責的一位病患自殺了，你不曉得嗎？」

 

黃瀨突然感到一陣頭暈目眩。他的戀人和最要好的朋友發生了這種事，他為什麼都不知道？

 

「黃瀨！你沒事吧？」綠間扶住了黃瀨搖搖欲墜的肩膀，叫住了剛好經過的紫原：「喂！紫原！你早上病理科沒有排班吧？」

 

「沒有哦~~~~~~」

 

「那你代替黃瀨去看這個早上的婦產科診。」綠間說著，不顧紫原慢吞吞地「欸~~~才不要啊~~~~」的抗議，將黃瀨手上的病歷塞到了紫原手裡，害得紫原手上的零食灑了一地：「這傢伙這個樣子完全沒有辦法看診的啊！」

 

「不要~~~~好麻煩啊~~~~~~我討厭那些哭哭啼啼的大肚子女人~~~~」

 

「這是命令，紫原。」最後從會議室出來的赤司說道，紅色的瞳孔閃過一道光芒：「否則我會請病理科取消你可以帶零食進去辦公室的特別規定。」

 

「我去。」

 

「黃瀨，你馬上回休息室休息。」赤司說著，一邊與綠間往研究中心快步走去：「我們開完會之後會去看你。」

 

*   *   *

 

黃瀨不曉得自己是怎麼走回休息室的。

 

他一屁股躺到了沙發上，麻木的盯著手機看了幾眼之後，又撥通了青峰的電話號碼。儘管已經把青峰的號碼存在電話簿了，但黃瀨還是習慣在每一次撥給青峰時，一次次的按著手機上的數字鍵，一邊默念著號碼。

 

青峰的電話號碼是他陪著青峰辦手機時選的，當時青峰鐵了心非要指定這組號碼，甚至還為此加了些手續費，但青峰仍執意非要這組號碼不可。

 

末三碼是618, 他的生日。

 

電話嘟嚕嚕的響了好幾次，直到傳來「您所撥的號碼無回應，請稍後再撥──」的語音時，黃瀨才按掉了通話結束鍵，把手機扔到了一旁的茶几上。

 

沒有求生意志的患者，救了又有什麼意義呢？ 這句話不曉得為何，突然出現在黃瀨的腦海裡。

 

他在婦產科跟診的這段時間裡，遇過少數幾個想要墮胎的年輕媽媽。有的媽媽臉上毫無表情、但絕大多數都是非常痛苦。黃瀨至今依然記得他遇過的第一個墮胎的病患，那位病患非常年輕，也非常漂亮，只不過未婚懷孕，在家人的壓力下不得不將胎兒拿掉。黃瀨還記得，那位病患漂亮卻痛苦的扭曲變形的臉，以及前一秒還在超音波的影像中動著，但下一秒就變成手術盤上一攤碎肉的胎兒。

 

既然給予了他生命，那麼誰又有權利可以結束掉他的生命呢？就算這樣，人有自己選擇死亡的權利嗎………..？黃瀨迷迷糊糊地想著，頭痛欲裂，沒過多久便閉上了眼睛。

 

*   *   *

 

已經好久都沒有接觸到病人了呢。黑子看著手上的報告資料，一邊無精打采的慢慢踱回休息室。既然不能看病人，那麼自己當醫生還有什麼意義呢？自己是不是……應該放棄當醫生呢？不知不覺走到了休息室門前，眼前不對勁的景象讓黑子立刻提高了警覺。

 

門沒關？

 

他連忙推開門，眼前的景象讓他忍不住失去了平常慣有的鎮定，他轉身朝著走廊大叫：「快來人哪！這裡有重傷病患！快來人啊！」

 

門內，躺在沙發上的黃瀨肚子上破了個大洞，白袍被鮮血染紅，沙發周圍血流了一地。

 

黑子連忙打了內線叫急救，一邊探著黃瀨的呼吸和脈搏──謝天謝地，還在跳，只不過非常微弱，而且意識模糊。黑子掃視了下周圍，發現附近有一把沾了血的刀，他先幫黃瀨做了必要的止血處理之後，才拿了一塊布小心的把刀子包起來，一邊給青峰打電話。

 

打到第三次的時候青峰才慢吞吞地接起來，聲音聽起來懶洋洋的：「哲？什麼事？不是說我最近不舒服不會去醫院嗎？你怎麼──」

 

「黃瀨君出事了，快點過來。」黑子急匆匆的打斷青峰的話之後便掛了電話，隨著急救人員把黃瀨抬上了病床之後送往急診室去。

 

*   *   *

 

「連絡上黃瀨的家人沒有？」赤司問道，一邊翻看著黃瀨的病歷紀錄，而一旁的黑子搖搖頭：「打到他們家好幾次，電話都沒有人接。」

 

「青峰呢？」

 

「我已經打給青峰君了，但是──」

 

「黃瀨！黃瀨！」青峰大叫著衝進了急診室，不顧護士在一旁尖聲「急診室禁止奔跑！」的怒罵，青峰衝到了黃瀨的病床前：「發生什麼事了？」

 

「我不曉得，我經過休息室時發現門沒關，一進去就發現變成這樣了…..」黑子低聲道，而一旁的赤司則是接了下去：「初步檢查發現腹部有一道大約22公分長、6公分深的傷口，肝臟破裂，另外其他器官還有程度不一的穿刺傷。」

 

「那就快點幫他動手術啊！」青峰氣急敗壞的說道，但一旁的綠間抬抬眼鏡後低聲道：「還不行。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「因為沒有家屬的手術同意書。」赤司道，將黃瀨的病歷遞給了青峰：「你知道黃瀨的家人去哪裡了嗎？」

 

「..........前幾天他好像有打電話說他媽媽跟姊姊要出國旅行…….等等！急診室什麼時候需要家屬的手術同意書了？」

 

「不久之前。」赤司冷靜的回答：「為了要確保患者以及家屬能夠完全明白手術的風險以及責任歸屬。」

 

「去他媽的責任歸屬！」青峰叫道：「難不成那見鬼的簽名比人命還重要？」

 

就在這時，急診室的醫師走了過來：「哪一位是黃瀨涼太的家屬？」

 

眾人面面相覷，說不出話來，只有青峰氣呼呼地回答：「他的家人都不在日本。」

 

「那麼，沒有家屬簽名的手術同意書就不能送他進手術室，這是規定。」急診室的醫師說著就要轉身離開，但青峰急急拉住了他的手臂：「我是他男朋友，我幫他簽！」

 

那位中年醫師嫌惡的皺起鼻子，甩開了青峰的手：「規定就是規定，青峰君。你跟他沒有民事上的伴侶關係就是不能簽。請讓開，我要去接下一位病人了。」

 

「你打算見死不救？」青峰的聲音很大，引得不少人好奇的轉了過來，但中年醫師依然不為所動：「法律這樣規定我也沒辦法，動手術之前就是需要家屬簽名的手術同意書，否則就是違法。還有，別在急診室大聲喊叫。」

 

「你──」

 

「放開我。否則我叫警察了。」中年醫師語帶恐嚇的說道，「我說了，規定就是規定，要是違反法律的話我們醫院也會很麻煩的！這條法律也是為了保障病人與家屬的權益──」

 

「媽的，法律救得了病人嗎？」青峰咆哮打斷了他，氣勢凶狠，連中年醫師都忍不住退了幾步：「不能救人的法律，算什麼狗屁東西！」

 

急診室裡一片靜寂，所有人都在看著他們，但青峰才不管這些，他逕自走向黃瀨的病床，道：「責任我背，我一個人來動手術。」

 

「你這狂妄的毛頭小子！」中年醫師氣得大喊：「憑著那一點手術技巧就自以為了不起嗎？你可知道他的傷勢有多嚴重？就憑你？一個人？」

 

「就憑我，一個人。」青峰冷靜的說道，推著黃瀨的床走向空的手術房。

 

「你們快去阻止他！」中年醫師推著黑子和綠間的肩膀，氣急敗壞的說道：「這會被吊銷執照的！」

 

「讓他去吧，」赤司說道，看著青峰的背影，語氣中帶著到此為止的意味：「青峰已經做好覺悟了。」

 

*   *   *

 

青峰刷完了手，做完了所有的消毒滅菌程序之後，他抬腳進入了手術室。

 

黃瀨靜靜地躺在手術檯上，雖然黑子他們已經做了最初步的急救，但黃瀨的血壓仍然很低。由於傷口太大以及失血過多，青峰判斷他無法撐到他的母親與姐姐趕回來簽手術同意書了。

 

手術室裡很安靜，只有儀器急促的發出「嗶─嗶─嗶─」的警示音。青峰伸手把警示音關掉，確認了黃瀨的生命跡象並打了一針止痛針之後，才拍拍黃瀨的臉頰：「黃瀨，你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」

 

黃瀨的眼睫輕輕拍動，好幾秒之後才慢慢睜開，但雙眼似乎仍無法對焦。見狀，青峰俯下身，急忙道：「黃瀨，是我啊！你聽得見我嗎？」

 

黃瀨的眼球轉了轉，最後慢慢的聚焦在青峰被口罩遮住了大半部分的臉上：「小…….小青峰？唔……」

 

「你別動。」青峰按住了黃瀨的肩膀不讓他起來：「你也別說話，聽我說。你肚子上有個很大的傷口，我現在要幫你動手術，你馬上就會好起來的。」

 

黃瀨似乎恢復了意識，他看著青峰，點點頭。

 

「你相信我嗎？」青峰說道，眼神急迫而認真。黃瀨聽了，忍不住輕聲笑了出來──雖然馬上又痛得齜牙咧嘴，笑聲也很沙啞，但卻是發自內心的笑：「我一直………都相信你。」

 

青峰不自覺地伸手撫著他的臉頰，沒有說話。

 

「小青峰……..」黃瀨擠出聲音道，因為腹部很痛，光是說話也耗盡了他的力氣：「……..我還不想死。」

 

青峰的心中猛然一動，他彎下身靠近黃瀨，低聲道：「不會讓你死的。」

 

聽見青峰的話，黃瀨露出淺淺的微笑，閉上了眼睛。青峰拿下口罩，壓低了身子靠近黃瀨的臉，額頭相抵。

 

「黃瀨，活下去。」

 

黃瀨的嘴唇很冰，也不像往常般柔軟，甚至還帶了一絲血腥味。在雙唇接觸的那幾秒鐘裡，彷彿過了好幾個星期那麼漫長。

 

「要麻醉了。」

 

*   *   *

 

手術歷時了七個多小時。青峰看了躺在手術台上靜靜沉睡的黃瀨最後一眼便走出了手術室，但門一打開，外頭的景象卻讓他嚇了一跳：院長、主任以及急診重症科的醫師全都擠在外頭──少說也有十幾二十人──全都戒慎恐懼地盯著他看。

 

「先去確認患者的狀況。」院長說著，三名醫師隨即衝了進去。另一邊則有兩位急診主任走了上來，劈哩啪啦的對著青峰開罵：「太胡來了！你小子知道你在幹什麼嗎？攸關人命的大手術你居然一個人進行？也沒通報？也沒有經過家屬同意？你哪來的膽子？出了事的話你一個人擔得了責任嗎？啊？」

 

青峰沒有說話，那兩位主任還想再罵，卻被院長揮手制止：「等他們檢查完再說。」

 

「青峰君，」黑子不曉得什麼時候擠過人群出現在他旁邊：「黃瀨君的媽媽和姊姊剛剛坐赤司君家裡的私人噴射機趕回來了，她們馬上就會過來。」「哦。」

 

反正，已經無所謂了。

 

剛才進去手術室的三個醫師又走了出來，臉色甚是驚訝：「手術很成功。」

 

周圍的醫師聽了，開始響起了陣陣耳語，剛好掩蓋住青峰不屑的低哼。

 

「傷口縫合的很完美，內臟也是。我以前就聽聞過青峰君的手術技巧很傑出，但沒想到居然會這樣驚人！」

 

「是啊！那個傷口癒合之後，說不定連疤都不會留下來。」

 

「不過病患麻醉還沒退，待會兒叫人把他推到恢復室去。」幾個醫師七嘴八舌的說著，同時人群中出現了一陣騷動：「涼太！」

 

所有人紛紛讓道，讓出一條路讓黃瀨的母親和姊姊通過。黃瀨的病床正好在此時推了出來，黃瀨的母親連忙跟了上去，而黃瀨的大姊則是停下了腳步，站在青峰的面前。

 

青峰認得她，她長得與黃瀨非常像，無論是那長長的睫毛、那頭令人炫目的金髮、或是看人的眼神，幾乎都與黃瀨如出一轍。她同時也是最疼黃瀨的姊姊──儘管小時候曾出過要讓黃瀨穿女裝的餿主意、也在填志願時半開玩笑地替黃瀨填了婦產科──他們倆最剛開始交往時最反對的是她，但後來最支持力挺他們的也是這個大姊。可恨的是，現在青峰一片空白的大腦竟然想不起來這個姊姊叫什麼名字。他張了張口，最後只喊了聲「大姊…….」

 

黃瀨的姊姊並沒有說話，她只是緊緊握了一下青峰的雙手之後就急匆匆的跟在黃瀨的病床後面。青峰還想跟上去，卻被周圍的醫師攔了下來。

 

「你已經替他動了手術，也該適可而止了吧。」

 

青峰只好眼睜睜的看著病床的尾端消失在轉角。

 

*   *   *

 

幾天之後，青峰在辦公室裡收拾著自己的東西。黑子敲了敲門之後走了進來，將一個牛皮紙袋放在青峰的旁邊：「院長說他沒有把這件事通報給上級，所以青峰君過一段時日可以再去把醫師執照考回來。」

 

「…………..」

 

「當軍醫只是暫時的，等到時間滿了就可以再回來了。」

 

「………….」

 

「黃瀨君…..在找你。」

 

聽到這句話，青峰才終於有了反應。

 

「黃瀨君已經知道了，他的家人剛剛才回去，所以……..」

 

「不用說了，哲。」青峰說著站起身：「我現在去看他。」

 

*   *   *

 

青峰推開門進去病房的時候，黃瀨正坐在床上削蘋果，雖然瘦了些，不過看起來精神很好。黃瀨轉過頭，發現是青峰之後立刻拍了拍床緣要青峰過來坐下。

 

青峰坐了下來，接過黃瀨手上的蘋果之後淡淡道：「傷口癒合的如何？」

 

「很不錯喲！剛剛護士才過來幫我換過藥和新的紗布。」黃瀨說著解開了病人服：「你看！每個看過的主任都說這個傷口縫合的很不錯呢！都是小青峰的功勞哦！」

 

青峰不置可否的聳聳肩，繼續削蘋果皮。

 

「小青峰……..」黃瀨猶猶豫豫的開口：「小赤司他們說的是真的嗎？」

 

青峰的手頓了一下，他沒抬頭，盯著蘋果道：「是真的。」

 

黃瀨沒有回話，青峰轉過去看，卻發現黃瀨的眼淚早已爬了滿臉，還有鼻涕，一抽一吸的，看起來非常噁心。

 

「等…..等等！你幹嘛哭啊？」

 

「因為…..因為……..小青峰為了我……被吊銷執照，不值得這麼做吧！」

 

青峰的身體僵硬了，幾秒之後他冷笑了一聲，站起來居高臨下的俯視著黃瀨：「不值得？你知不知道你差點就死在手術台上？我要是當時不緊急處理，你現在連坐在這邊責怪我的資格都沒有。」

 

「小青峰！我不是那個意思！」

 

「那你是什麼意思？」青峰的聲音漸漸大了起來：「你是不是要說我用醫師執照把你的命換回來一點意義都沒有？這種代價很不值得？還不如直接讓你死在那裏算了？」

 

「我從來都沒有這麼說！」黃瀨的聲音也大了起來，但說完之後他就痛的摀住了肚子──雖然青峰把他的傷口縫合的很好，但不代表傷口已經完全癒合了，動作太大的話傷口仍有可能會被扯開。「小青峰，我很謝謝你救了我，但我不希望你要用吊銷醫師執照的代價來──」

 

但青峰扭過頭不理他。

 

「小青峰，我愛你。」黃瀨說著，伸出手輕輕摩娑著青峰的手臂：「我想活下來，我還想和你在一起。所以，我希望你也能平平安安快快樂樂的。」

 

青峰僵硬的肩膀似乎軟化了下來，緊皺的眉頭放鬆了些。他慢慢彎下腰，碰了碰黃瀨的臉頰：「我還有事情要處理。你多休息，我晚點再來看你。」

 

但是說話的當下，兩人都不知道，青峰那句「晚點再來看你」已經是兩年後的事了。

 

*   *   *

 

「赤司！」綠間快步走了過來──胸前的口袋裡插了一支石菖蒲的莖，隨著他的步伐在口袋裡晃來晃去──走到了赤司旁邊：「黃瀨那件事，後來調查得怎麼樣的啊？」

 

「啊，因為哲也發現的那把刀上面沒有任何可疑的指紋，警方對此很頭疼呢。」赤司淡淡道，微不可見的吸吸鼻子，努力不去聞那支石菖蒲散發出的味道。

 

「是嗎…..」綠間推推眼鏡，沒有注意到赤司的異狀：「不過真奇怪，除非黃瀨進去休息室時沒有把門關好，否則休息室要刷卡才能進入的啊！」

 

「既然涼太的病情沒有大礙，他的家人也沒有要提告的意思，這件事會不了了之吧。」

 

綠間聽了，反而停下了腳步，直直地盯著赤司。赤司回過頭，挑了挑眉毛：「什麼事？」

 

「你是不是有什麼事情沒有告訴我？」綠間問道，語氣很肯定，但赤司只是輕呵一聲。

 

「我沒告訴你的事情就是我認為沒必要讓你知道的事，而真太郎，你也不應該過問。不如說，繼續追問下去反而會對你不利。」赤司的語氣聽起來很隨意，但是字字句句卻讓綠間覺得毛骨悚然。

 

他從以前就有感覺了，赤司有時候會用他們的姓或名來稱呼，綠間原本不以為意，直到他發現當赤司用不同的稱呼時，個性似乎也會變得有所不同──就像是現在，當他用名字來稱呼他周遭的人時，赤司這時的個性會變得專斷、強勢而冷酷，與他最剛開始認識時的那個溫和、友善、會用姓氏來稱呼他們的赤司完全不同。

 

「真太郎，」赤司說道，語氣很輕鬆：「你下午還有胸腔科的會診吧？不去準備一下嗎？」

 

綠間看著赤司，沉默了幾秒之後他微微點頭：「那麼，恕我告辭。」

 

赤司看著綠間遠去的背影，移開了剛才刻意遮住資料內容的手指。他手上的資料，正好是警方鑑識科送來的結果。就像他先前說的，那把刀上面並沒有任何可疑的指紋，否則也不會被光明正大的丟在現場了。他沒有告訴綠間的是，那把刀上發現了一些屬於當時不該在醫院的人的唾液痕跡。

 

赤司將資料夾翻了個面，將上頭印著「灰崎祥吾」資料的那一面朝向自己，緊緊夾在腋下，快步走向了會議室的方向。

 

*   *   *

 

「呣，好麻煩啊~~~~~~~」紫原整顆頭都垂到了桌上，長髮散落在周圍，遠遠看去就像是個巨型長髮兒童：「黃仔不在的這段時間，為什麼要我負責他的診啊？」

 

黑子看了紫原一眼，沒有說話，只是繼續默默的修改著他的口頭報告資料。

 

「害我錯過了限量發售的咖哩起司美味棒，而且每天聽那群大肚子女生哭哭啼啼的好吵啊~~~~~~~」

 

黑子把文件放進了抽屜，想了想，又把文件從抽屜裡拿出來重新檢查。

 

「不就是照個超音波看寶寶，寶寶本來就會動，到底有什麼好興奮的啊？居然還哭了？有夠誇張的~~~~~」

 

黑子站了起來。

 

「紫原君，我出去一下。」

 

「哦~~~~慢走~~~~~」紫原說著，丟了一把薯片到嘴裡。嚼了嚼才發覺不對勁：「欸~~~~剛剛黑仔也在嗎？」

 

*   *   *

 

黑子拿著剛剛整理了好幾次的資料夾，漫無目的的在醫院的走廊上走著。

 

紫原君或許不知道吧！他不斷抱怨的門診常態，卻是自己心心念念渴望的醫療生活。想想自己當初決定投身醫業的理由很簡單，就只是想要幫助病人恢復健康罷了。而現在，雖然有醫師執照，卻只能在大醫院裡從事著學生時期早就做過無數次的口頭報告，而且還不能看病人。這樣的話，那張醫師執照還有什麼意義呢？

 

從那件事以來他幾乎天天失眠，除了不斷夢到病患從窗邊跳下去的景象，他跳下去前喊的一段話也像是耳蟲般不斷在自己腦內迴盪：

 

「為什麼要救我？你們這些自以為是的醫生，會救人了不起嗎？我想死啊！為什麼不問我的意願？醫生不該是以病人的意願為優先考慮的嗎？真是多此一舉！蒙古大夫！居然拼了命搶救一個想死的人，真是可笑───」

 

「咚！」的一聲，黑子跌到了地板上，資料散落了一地。他剛剛分神沒仔細看路，不小心撞到人了，黑子連忙道歉：「很抱歉，給您添麻煩了…….」

 

「喏！給你吧！」被撞到的那個年輕人顯然不以為意，他蹲下來把黑子散落一地的紙張撿起來之後伸出手將黑子從地上拉了起來，瞄了他身上的白袍一眼：「實習學生？」

 

「不，我是住院醫師……..」

 

「哦！這樣啊！」那個年輕人似乎跟黑子的年紀差不多，有著一頭火紅的頭髮，還有相當出類拔萃的身高──黑子估計應該將近190公分吧──他攏了攏額前的瀏海，黑子發現那人也有一對不尋常的分叉眉。

 

「喂！問你話呢！」那個人的聲音把黑子拉回了現實：「這間醫院的會議廳在哪裡？」

 

「呃……在隔壁的國際會議大樓一樓，從前面這個門走出去之後左轉，大約50公尺就會到了。」黑子連忙回答，接過了年輕人替他收好的資料。年輕人看了他一眼，聳聳肩：「嗯，雖然不知道你發生了什麼事，不過你還是加油吧！你的病患還在等你呢！」

 

待黑子想起來要和對方道謝時，他回過頭，只有川流不息的人潮在他的身邊來來去去，早就沒有了那個年輕人的蹤影。正當黑子懷疑自己是不是壓力過大產生幻覺時，他感覺到自己的心臟怦怦的跳得飛快，呼吸急促，渾身發熱，與此同時，胸口流淌著一股淡淡的暖意，那是在他過去二十幾年的人生裡從未體驗過的感受。

 

果然是幻覺吧！黑子暗暗的做了幾個深呼吸，抬頭挺胸的往影印室走去，腳步明顯比幾分鐘前輕快了不少。

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **一年後，帝光醫學院** **──**

 

「你已經決定要去洛山醫院了嗎？」綠間問道，推了推眼鏡，腳邊放著一尊信樂燒。

 

「啊，」赤司應道，移動了一枚步兵：「他們的腦科學中心的研究方向與我的研究目標相當接近，我想去那裏繼續專攻這方面的研究。」

 

聞言，綠間低低的笑了一聲，把自己的飛車一推到底，吃掉了赤司的那隻步兵：「你已經在Lancet和NEJM上發表過論文的啊，只待在日本不會太大材小用嗎？很多教授還未必有你這樣的成就的說！」

 

「那是兩回事。」赤司托著下巴思考了下，將角行放到了一個不起眼的角落：「國外的實驗室未必會比日本的好。再說，家裡似乎更希望我能繼承財團下的醫院。」

 

綠間不說話了，他謹慎的移動了一隻桂馬，既可以躲避赤司另一隻虎視眈眈的飛車，又可以對他的銀將造成威脅。完美的一步。

 

赤司似乎也不期待綠間會回答，他只是淡淡的轉移了話題的中心：「你會去秀德吧！那裏歷史悠久，但是設備、器材之類的都相當新穎齊全，無論是看診或做研究都是東京最好的選擇。」

 

綠間看著赤司似乎漫不經心的把一隻飛車放到了無關緊要的位置，一邊點點頭：「正如你所說，秀德的院長昨天已經來找過我了，合約已經簽了。四月我就會開始到秀德上班的說。」

 

「是啊！」赤司淡淡道，等著綠間推了某隻步兵向前走了一步之後才開口：「適得其所。」

 

綠間沉默地看著赤司把銀將退了一步，有效的斷絕了綠間本來想用金將吃掉它的意圖。

 

「紫原似乎要到秋田去的說。」綠間說著，轉而開始布置另一個角落的棋局：「陽泉的傳染病防治是國內數一數二有名的啊，尤其是熱帶傳染病，好幾種新型的疾病都是他們醫院發現的，紫原以後會走病理科吧！到那裏也算是適合他的啊。」

 

「嗯。」赤司撐著下巴，用一隻香車擋住了綠間的去路。

 

「黃瀨好像要和桃井去同一間婦產科診所的說。」綠間說著，推了一隻角行，正想讓它升級時，下一秒就被赤司的銀將毫不留情地打飛。

 

「桃井不會去。她會留在帝光。」赤司說著，將剛剛那隻被打飛的角行收為己有。綠間沉思著，不曉得是在思考赤司的話還是在思考下一步棋，幾分鐘後，他謹慎的移動了一隻桂馬，不會被吃，但也不能吃，安全的走法。

 

「她打算留在這裡等青峰嗎？」綠間問道，但赤司搖頭。「大輝退伍之後似乎不打算回到帝光工作，桐皇軍校規定很嚴格，規定不能帶手機所以很難聯絡得上他，上次桃井聯繫他時，他只有說這麼多。」

 

「以他的能力，重新再把執照考到手不是問題的說。」綠間說著，等著赤司把步兵往前推了一步之後，再小心翼翼的讓自己的桂馬又往前走了一步。

 

「希望如此。」赤司說著，又把另一隻步兵往前推了一步。但這個回答卻讓綠間推了推眼鏡：「雖然他理論很差的說，但畢竟考過一次執照了，而且又有在軍隊中的經驗的啊，不至於考不過吧！」

 

「你誤會我的意思了。」赤司淡淡的說著，望著綠間又把桂馬往前推之後，默不作聲的把自己的飛車擋在玉將的前方。「我的意思是他未必會去再考一次執照。」

 

「你在說什麼啊，赤司？」綠間說著，衡量了下決定放棄桂馬的步步緊逼，轉而啟用另一枚飛車打算一次攻下。「沒有執照就不能行醫的啊！」

 

赤司沒有回答，只是用另一枚角行再次完美的擋住了飛車的去向。

 

「黑子的話，倒是沒有聽他提起這件事的啊。」綠間說著，不甘心的移開了自己的金將，好讓飛車可以殺出一條血路：「他也不像是那種會留在大醫院的人吧！」

 

「我前幾天剛好在休息室聽到哲也和涼太提起這件事。」赤司道，把握住一瞬間的空隙讓自己的飛車衝向前升級成功。「哲也說會到東京郊區的一間叫做誠凜的診療所服務。」

 

「誠凜？」綠間的手停在半空中：「是那個新的診療所誠凜嗎？前陣子上新聞的那個誠凜？」

 

「似乎是如此。」赤司點點頭，看著綠間又吃掉了自己的一枚步兵。

 

「我不贊成的啊！」綠間推了推眼鏡：「新診所固然有新的優點，但是在那樣的郊區，人力物力都不充分，在那種設備都不齊全的地方要怎麼治療病人的啊？更何況還發生過那種──」

 

「想要有得，必先有失。」赤司說著，讓自己的飛車橫越了半個棋盤：「他被冷凍了大半年，這樣的選擇對他無可厚非。」

 

「但是──」

 

「那是哲也的決定。他也好，大輝也好，涼太也好，他們的決定我都不打算多加干涉。」赤司說著站了起來，「我待會兒要開會，祝你有個愉快的下午。」

 

綠間看著赤司甩著白袍走出房間，又低頭看了看棋盤，這才發現自己已經無路可走了：看似不經意的角行和飛車完全把他的道路堵死了，而他不管怎麼走，自己的王將都會在下一步被赤司精心設計過的陷阱給完全無死角的將死。

 

「............怎麼可能會愉快的啊……….」

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **半年後，秀德醫院** **──**

 

「歡迎你來到秀德醫院，綠間醫師。」胸腔科主任大坪把一疊資料蓋完章後還給了綠間：「你的診間在七樓，待會兒會請人帶你去熟悉環境──」

 

「不用麻煩了。」綠間推推眼鏡：「我自己去的啊。」

 

「哦！真是客氣啊！」大坪笑道，似乎一點都不覺得受到冒犯：「話說回來，那個是什麼？」

 

綠間低頭，看見大坪主任指著他放在一旁的三猿雕像，他清清喉嚨，正經的說道：「今天的幸運物的啊。」

(註：三猿，三隻猴子分別做出了遮眼、覆耳以及掩口的動作，代表非禮勿視、非禮勿聽、非禮勿言。)

 

大坪主任的笑容有些扭曲：「你每天都要帶著這個嗎？」

 

「每天的幸運物會依當日早安占卜的建議而定的說。」綠間認真的回答：「昨天是紅蘿蔔，前天是腳踏車。」

 

「………….真的有效？」

 

「…………….我有一次沒有找到幸運物，結果差點被闖紅燈的卡車撞死在去學校的路上。另一次則是被陽台掉下來的花盆砸到的啊。」

 

「……………….」

 

「……………….」

 

「..............我知道了，你帶著吧！如果找不到幸運物的話可以問問其他同仁。」

 

「是的，謝謝您。」綠間說著，站起身要走出大坪的辦公室。

 

「哦對了對了，有件事忘了說，」大坪在桌子後喊住了他：「員工宿舍是兩人一間，你還有一位室友哦！」

 

綠間猛然轉過身：「我不需要室友的啊！」

 

「床位不夠啊！」大坪依然帶著微笑，擺擺手示意他離開：「綠間醫生，請好好與你的室友相處哦！」

 

綠間氣沖沖的掩上了門，他抱著三猿像轉過身正要朝宿舍走去時，卻正好和某個站在門口旁邊的人撞個正著。

 

 

「唷！你就是綠間真太郎醫師吧？」

 

 

綠間對這人的第一印象絕對不算好，輕浮、頭髮剛好就是與他當天相剋的黑色，星座…….

 

「你是什麼星座的？」

 

「咦？第一句問候居然是先問星座嗎？哈哈哈哈哈！你這人好有趣啊！」那人抱著肚子笑得上氣不接下氣，好不容易才緩過氣來：「天蠍座喲！」

 

太糟糕了。

 

「因為我接下來幾天會很忙，不能回宿舍陪你聊天，所以先來打個招呼哦！」那人俏皮的對他眨眨眼，帶著綠間今後會看到很多次的燦爛笑容：「放射診斷科的高尾和成，請多多指教！」

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **半年後，陽泉醫院** **──**

 

「好~~~~麻~~~~煩~~~~~啊~~~~~~」紫原離開了顯微鏡，無精打采的指著玻片：「就說了裡面沒有變異物種，為什麼還要一直看啊？」

 

「還不是因為現在病菌都進化的越來越像正常的組織了！」一旁的同事福井前輩沒好氣的說道：「你最好別再抱怨了，被荒木主任聽到的話她絕對會拿竹棍打你的！」

 

「反正不管我做什麼她都會打我吧~~~~」紫原懶洋洋地說道，一邊打開了抽屜在裡頭摸索著：「啊！零食沒了！」

 

「還不是因為你一直吃阿魯！」另一邊，從中國來交流的病理醫師劉偉補充道，細瞇著眼看著他前頭的玻片：「這種地方你怎麼還吃得下阿魯？」

 

「哈~~~~~吃零食不用看地方吧！還有你那怪腔怪氣的語尾是怎麼回事？聽了好煩啊~~~~~~~」

 

「要看地方啊！要是不小心把檢體吃下去怎麼辦？還有你別把餅乾屑掉的到處都是啊！」臨床病理科的負責人岡村尖聲怪叫道，卻被其他三人異口同聲的一句「閉嘴(阿魯)，大猩猩！」給頂了回去。

 

「有這樣對前輩說話的嗎？」岡村尖起聲音淚流滿面。

 

「你先把你下巴剃乾淨再說。」福井懶洋洋地說道，一邊伸了個懶腰。

 

「留鬍子錯了嗎？」

 

「那不是鬍子，是鬍渣，看了很噁心好嗎？」

 

「好了好了，誰准許你們在上班時間聊天了？」病理部主任荒木雅子推開門走了進來──福井低低的吹了聲口哨，她一向在外面聽見他們聊天後直接踹門進來──旁邊還跟了一個人。她微微側身，向空蕩蕩的辦公室介紹：「這是從美國來交流的的法醫師冰室辰也，他有很多現場經驗，大家可以與他好好交流。」

 

岡村首先站了起來與冰室握手：「How……how do you do.」

 

冰室笑了起來，回握了回去：「我會說日文的，這陣子請各位多多指教了。」

 

那個人笑起來很好看，無論是他遮住半張臉的瀏海、或是眼角下那顆淚痣都是。紫原不自覺的盯著冰室看，直到所有人都和冰室握過手之後，紫原還坐在座位上不動。冰室轉過來望著他，對上目光的那一瞬間，紫原突然覺得身體一震。

 

他好像……很好吃。

 

冰室走了過來，握住了他的手：「敝姓冰室，請多指教。請問尊姓大名？」

 

紫原呆呆地盯著他看，直到荒木主任在他背上戳了一下他才回過神來：「紫原……敦。」

 

「那麼我叫你敦，可以嗎？」冰室露出微笑，看起來很客氣，很溫和，很友善。

 

但是也很虛偽。

 

紫原盯著冰室看了幾秒，無所謂的聳聳肩：「陪我去買零食，室仔。」

 

「好。」

 

「好什麼？請你別慣壞他啊冰室先生！」

 

吵吵鬧鬧的陽泉醫院病理部辦公室，這樣的對話在今後還會上演許多次。

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **半年後，洛山醫院** **──**

 

赤司坐在他專屬的辦公室裡批改著公文，他的秘書實渕玲央敲敲門之後走了進來。

 

「小征，你要的文件來了哦！」

 

「知道了，放在那裏就行。」赤司朝旁邊的一個文件櫃點點頭，隨即又低下去看著堆積如山的公文。

 

身為院長的繼承人，他已經有心理準備會有許多事情要做了，但還是稍微有些超出了他的預期。顯然他想要做的研究腳步必須要加快了。第一步就是要先找到研究計畫的合作者才行。

 

實渕幫他沏了一杯茶，赤司嗅了嗅，是大紅袍。

(註：中國武夷巖茶的一種，極為稀少珍貴，有茶中之王的美譽。因極為稀少，其母樹被列入世界自然與文化遺產。當年毛澤東曾將此茶作為禮物送給美國總統尼克森。)

 

「玲央，怎麼突然泡這個？」

 

「啊啦，小征已經好幾天沒有休息了呢！」實渕說著，將杯子放到赤司桌上：「這個對身體很好的喲！小征可不能倒下來啊！」

 

赤司看著那壺茶，想著自己在這幾分鐘裡究竟喝下了多少萬日幣。

 

「下次會經過小征的允許才泡了，」實渕微微一笑：「上次在小征的櫃子裡發現了這種茶葉，聽人說這種茶很貴但是對身體很好，所以才自作主張的泡了。」

 

赤司皺起眉頭：「你聽誰講的？」

 

「精神部的黛醫師！啊，小征應該不知道吧，那位醫師雖然是在小征之前進來的，但還是有人不認識他呢！也難怪啦，」實渕聳聳肩，露出半是無奈半是翻白眼的表情：「因為他都不喜歡參加聚會，也不會出去跟其他醫師打高爾夫球什麼的，倒是常常往屋頂上跑，是個很孤僻的人。」

 

「哦。」赤司淡淡道，實渕發現赤司有反應之後，講得更起勁了：「那位醫師啊，據說很厲害，會讀心術呢！而且長的斯文英俊，在病患間風評不錯哦！有不少女病患都會裝病慕名而來，但是都被他趕出去了。說什麼『別來增加我的業務量！』很有意思吧！」

 

「有這樣的事啊。」赤司說著，端起杯子啜了一口，暗暗想著要把這個拉低醫院業績的醫師叫過來訓話。

 

「而且啊，聽說他還沒結婚呢！」實渕朝赤司擠擠眼，但赤司不巧沒看見：「他總是一副冰山臉，不曉得在想什麼的樣子，謠傳他是個沒有感情的人呢！就連我要向他搭話都覺得好困難啊！」

 

「聽起來似乎是這樣。」赤司說著，又飲了一口茶，拿起了剛剛實渕送過來的文件仔細地閱讀著。

 

 

**京都府立洛山醫院人體試驗倫理委員會**

**案件類型：臨床試驗計畫**

**案件目的：……………**

**案件經費預算支出：……………**

**試驗方法：…………**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**申請結果：已通過**

 

赤司在下面蓋了赤司集團的大章和自己的私章之後，在最下面簽了名拿給了實渕：「把這份文件用最急件送到厚生勞動省。」

 

「跟小征想要做的研究有關係吧？」實渕看了一眼，隨口問道，雖然看起來並不是特別在意。

 

「嗯，只要找到研究合作者的話，就可以開始著手準備收集受試者了。」赤司淡淡道。

 

實渕心滿意足的看著赤司喝光了他泡的茶，他又用原來的茶葉沏了一壺之後拿起文件朝著赤司擺擺手：「你慢慢忙，小征。如果需要我的話再叫我。別讓自己累壞了哦！」

 

「嗯，謝謝你了。」赤司說著，若有所思地盯著實渕關上的大門，突然想到什麼似的走到了他的書架前。

 

醫院職員的個人資料全都鎖在這個櫃子裡，人事的異動都要由赤司審核過。他喃喃的念著”Ma, Ma, Ma, Mayuzumi (黛)” 一邊在對應的欄目下尋找著，沒多久就找到了黛的資料。其實一點都不難，整間醫院姓黛的只有那位叫做黛千尋的精神科醫師。

 

精神科醫師、有理工背景。赤司翻著資料飛快地思考著，如果真如玲央所說是個守口如瓶的人的話，那麼這個人幾乎就是赤司要找的合作對象的最佳理想人選。

 

赤司輕笑了一聲，走回他的辦公桌翻看著行事曆，找個中午沒開會的空閒時間到醫院頂樓晃晃也不錯。他看了下手表，決定在下午的會議開始之前先到三樓的精神部去轉轉。

 

赤司沒有預料到的是，幾天之後他在人生中第一次被人乾脆的拒絕便是發生在那個帶有傳奇色彩的屋頂上。用後來黛醫師的話來說，就是「屋頂真是一個不可思議的邂逅巢穴。」無論是當時帶著微笑走向電梯的赤司，或是坐在診療室不知為何突然背後感到一陣惡寒的黛千尋，兩人都不知道幾天之後的正式會面將會徹底改變彼此的人生軌跡。

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **半年後，東京** **──**

 

黑子坐在搖晃的電車上，腳邊放著簡單的行囊，膝蓋上放著一本攤開的書，不過他的心思卻完全不在上頭。

 

在他的右前方再過去幾個位子的地方，有個掛著耳機的高大年輕人，那頭火紅色的頭髮讓他看起來似乎整個人都在燃燒。不知何故，那位年輕人的心情看起來似乎很差，分叉眉全都皺在一塊兒，手指不耐煩的打著拍子，他不斷地看手表，似乎對這輛每站都停的電車感到相當不耐煩。大抵也因為如此，他周圍的座位全是空的，似乎沒有人有勇氣膽敢在他旁邊騰個位子坐下。

 

既然想快點到站，為什麼不坐快車呢？黑子想著，莫非是因為要到的站快車不會停嗎？這樣的話，他們兩人的目的地很有可能是──

 

「學習院下站。學習院下站。」車內的廣播響了起來，電車門也隨之打開：「要下車的旅客請在本站下車，下車時請留意您的腳步。下一站，西早稻田站。」

 

這一站上來的人很多，連那名年輕人旁邊的位置也全坐滿了。車門快要關上時，有個顫巍巍的老婆婆走了上來，她搖搖晃晃地瞇起眼看著車廂內是否還有座位，但車廂中的其他旅客要不是低頭看報，不然就是歪著頭打瞌睡。老婆婆看起來有些失望，她拄著拐杖慢慢地靠在門邊的欄杆上，黑子正想站起來請那位老婆婆過來坐時，離老婆婆較近的年輕人反而先站起來了。距離很遠，黑子聽不到他們說什麼，只看見那個年輕人打了幾個手勢，指了指車上顯示站名的跑馬燈豎起了食指，然後便攙扶著老婆婆到他原來的位置坐了下來。老婆婆看起來很高興，說了幾句話之後，那名年輕人的臉反倒有些困窘的紅了起來。

 

黑子看著他連忙擺手，走到車門旁邊，倚靠在欄杆上，沒過幾分鐘又嘆了一口氣，繼續低頭看手表。

 

原來他也會臉紅啊。黑子隱藏起自己的微笑，收拾著行李準備在下一站下車。

 

如他所願，當車門打開的同時，那個年輕人幾乎是衝了出去，彷彿是上班快遲到似的。黑子不動聲色地跟在他後面出了站，看著那名年輕人走到了車站外的圍牆旁，向一位在幾秒鐘前仍對著自己自言自語的貓嘴矮小男人搭話。

 

「喂！你剛剛有說到病人對吧？你知不知道這個村裡唯一的那間診療所在哪？」

 

黑子跟在他們後面，他試著叫了走在他前面的那兩人，但那名高大的年輕人似乎完全沒聽見、貓嘴的矮小男人顯然被年輕人的懾人氣場嚇得魂飛魄散，更不要說聽見黑子的聲音了。黑子嘗試了幾次無果之後，只好默默跟在他們後面走到了誠凜診療所的大門前。

 

「……….你就是……火神大我嗎？」診療所裡唯一的一位女醫師從一疊資料裡抬起頭這樣問。

 

黑子在心中輕聲念了幾次，火神君，是個很適合這個年輕人的名字呢。

 

幾分鐘之後，黑子哲也與火神大我正式打了照面。黑子毫不意外的看著火神君被自己的低存在感嚇得連連倒退。火神君似乎怕鬼，又發現一件關於他的事情了。

 

晚餐時間，互相自我介紹時火神君提到了他在美國的學校。黑子事後查了那間學校的相關資料，發現那間學校的校訓是一句拉丁文”Fiat Lux”，出自於創世紀第一章第三節。

 

_「神說，要有光，就有了光。」_

 

 

黑子轉頭看了看已經成為室友的火神君，同住的這幾個月來黑子知道他晚上習慣仰睡。熟睡時，白天緊皺的眉頭會鬆開，嘴巴微張打著呼嚕，成大字形張開的四肢彷彿就像是要擁抱住全世界。黑子露出淺淺的微笑，伸手替火神拉好被子後掖了掖被角。

 

 

火神君，是他的光。

 

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **半年後，神奈川** **──**

 

「呀！別擠別擠，大家好好排隊，我會好好簽名的啦！」黃瀨微笑著接過了一名朝他擠眉弄眼的女性硬塞到他手上的簽名板，龍飛鳳舞的簽下了自己的名字，然後又接過另一張自己的照片，在照片的右下角簽名再加個愛心，毫不意外的聽見前面的人群起了騷動。

 

「涼太君！我愛你~~~~~~~~~~~~~~」

 

黃瀨露出得宜的微笑並招招手，尖叫聲更響亮了，好幾個女生激動的連連喘氣，周圍夾雜著此起彼落的驚呼。黃瀨繼續簽，聽見後方的經紀人正氣呼呼的撥著手機叫救護車。「黃瀨醫生，請你別再揮手了，每次開個簽名會就要叫救護車，你自己也是醫生，何必給自己同業帶來困擾呢？」

 

「呀！抱歉抱歉，」黃瀨露出一個迷人的微笑，他正前方的女學生張大了嘴摀住了心口，被旁邊不耐煩的女人擠到了一旁：「但是粉絲寄來的信裡希望我能揮手，該怎麼辦好呢？」

 

經紀人罵了一句，招手要待命的幾個保全出動維持秩序──蒼天在上！這只是簽名會！

 

「診所那邊沒說什麼嗎？」

 

「院長說偶爾辦辦簽名會也能增加診所的業績，所以他很支持呢！」黃瀨笑笑，手上的動作一刻都沒停過：「超級人氣模特醫師在此駐診，對婦產科診所來說是個很棒的廣告吧！」

 

經紀人不置可否，遞了一隻新的筆給黃瀨──舊的那隻沒水了。

 

「光是看到醫師的臉就會有想要讓她們懷孕的衝動，既可以增加診所的業績又可以增加日本的生育率，一舉兩得吧！」

 

「這種話你自己還真能不羞不臊的說出來啊！」經紀人低聲罵道，暗暗在桌底下踩了黃瀨一腳：「那一位會怎麼說？」

 

「拿本小麻衣的簽名寫真給他就解決啦！」黃瀨道，想到了什麼似的拍了下額頭：「說到這個，你能不能去幫我弄一本小麻衣的簽名寫真？要最新一期的，我今晚就要！謝謝！下一位！」黃瀨揚聲喊道，一群粉絲立刻從四面八方湧了上來。

 

「今晚？」經紀人揚起了眉毛：「他不是還在軍校？那種東西沒法帶進去看吧？」

 

「不是啦，他今天就要回來了。」黃瀨說著，臉色亮了起來：「已經一年半沒看到他了，所以才想幫他準備點禮物呀！」

 

「說真的，我真搞不懂你們倆。」經紀人說著，一邊拿起手機傳簡訊，拇指動的飛快，一邊拿起了桌上的開水痛飲了一口：「他都有你了，還要麻衣小姐的寫真集做什麼？」

 

黃瀨的回答卻在下一秒讓他口中的水全都噴了出來。

 

「『%&$#&@』之前的前戲嘛！」黃瀨燦笑：「他呀，每次開始之前──」

 

「……………….對不起，我不想聽細節。」經紀人僵硬的打斷他的話，接過了黃瀨遞過來的衛生紙盒，腦袋自動將那些不可描述的詞彙消了音並收起了手機：「算你運氣好，麻衣小姐還沒下班。我回趟公司，順便幫你拿寫真集過來。還有你收斂點，別再招手！」

 

「謝謝！麻煩你了！」黃瀨心情很好，也沒抱怨剛剛經紀人一口水全噴在了他的褲子上。

 

分開了18個月，小青峰終於要回來了！黃瀨瞥了一眼手表，簽名會結束之後就可以回家，小青峰也差不多那個時間到吧！一想到這，黃瀨的微笑不自覺地揚起來，又迷暈了一眾粉絲。

 

終於結束了簽名會，黃瀨和工作人員打了個招呼、從經紀人手上接過包的漂漂亮亮的寫真集之後開著車回到了公寓。現在既要上班又要接通告，生活作息比以前更不穩定，想著不要打擾家人們，黃瀨幾個月前就在東京的公寓買了間套房自己搬出來住。

 

回到家之後，他換了套清爽的西裝，仰起脖子噴了一些香水。他幾天前和小桃子確認了青峰回來的時間──不知為何青峰從不直接打電話給他，都是由小桃子代為轉達。黃瀨也不以為意，只當作是軍校規定嚴，再加上自己之前因為受傷請假要補時數，時間排得很緊，所以小青峰才沒打擾他……..事後的黃瀨才驚覺，他早就該注意到，其實一切早有跡象，只是自己不願意去面對罷了。

 

當他想著今晚要帶青峰去哪家牛排店時，放在一旁的手機震動了起來。看見小青峰的名字，黃瀨忍不住開心的笑了出來，但在下一秒，他讀了信件的內文，一次、兩次、三次，確定自己沒有誤解上頭的意思之後，他慘白著臉打開門衝了出去，幾分鐘後，那輛搶眼的黃色布加迪從車道開了出來，往青峰的家疾駛而去。

 

被丟在副駕駛座上的手機閃著微光，螢幕上只有簡單的幾個字。

 

 

_寄件者：小青峰❤_

_無標題_

_分手吧！_

 

之後的半年裡，黃瀨輾轉得知了青峰一直躲著他的原因，他也試著傳簡訊給青峰，但青峰從來沒有回過他，更不用說接他電話了。他透過各種辦法想要找到青峰，但青峰似乎鐵了心要與他們斷絕聯繫，黃瀨拿他一點辦法也沒有。直到某次到誠凜拜訪小黑子的歸途中，他隱隱約約感覺到自己似乎被人跟蹤了──不是狂熱的粉絲，他的直覺這樣告訴他。

 

他慢慢地減低車速，卻只來得及在後照鏡上看見一個騎著機車一閃而過的人影。僅只是短短的一瞥，卻已讓他確信無疑。

 

是小青峰。

 

之後又有好幾次，他可以看到小青峰騎著一輛重機不遠不近的跟在他後面。他的跑車太顯眼，沒辦法反追蹤，黃瀨只好在某個晚上找著了機會跳上計程車跟蹤青峰，這才知道了青峰的住處。天時地利，再加上來到東京的赤司說要讓青峰到他們家的酒店去一趟，黃瀨便和桃井與赤司串通好，趁著青峰不在家的那天晚上到青峰家埋伏，這才有了這麼一齣在他家蹲點，拿著道具組的手槍指著他戲劇性重逢的戲碼。

 

 

那天晚上，青峰沒有抱他，但那卻是黃瀨兩年來睡的最安心的一晚。

 

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **半年後，桐皇軍校** **──**

 

青峰敲了門，聽到帶著那濃濃關西腔的「進來」之後，舉手行了禮走進了今吉上校的辦公室。

 

今吉看著青峰，不自覺地摸了摸胸前的一排金光閃閃的勳章，不禁感嘆當初光是教他進門時要行禮就費了半個多月──不知從哪學來的壞習慣，青峰習慣踹門進來，而且修門的費用還不能報公帳，害得他們只得在伙食上精打細算；體罰和勞動服務對這傢伙完全沒有任何作用，害得當時帶他的若松中尉氣得連續吃了一個月的降血壓藥。

 

「坐。」今吉指了指辦公桌前的椅子示意他坐下──象徵性的。青峰要坐下從來不會等別人招呼。

 

他翹起了腳，冷冷地盯著今吉道：「找我幹嘛？」

 

「呀！別那麼不友善嘛！」今吉瞇起了眼，將一疊寫著「退伍令」的文件在桌上拍了拍：「終於要從地獄回到人間了，難道你不高興嗎？」

 

青峰懶得理他。他已經見識過老狐狸的手段了，說到正題之前他非要拐彎抹腳的耍別人開心，最有效的方法就是不理不睬。

 

「這一年半在軍隊的生活辛苦你了呀！」今吉同情的說道，但那細瞇起來的眼睛訴說的卻完全不是那麼一回事：「只能聞一群大男人的汗臭跟體味、吃不飽、上前線打仗還要想方設法地躲避戰火，國家真是應該好好慰勞軍隊的成員才是，你說對不對呀！」

 

青峰沒說話。

 

「在物資缺乏的戰場上，看著同袍的傷口在烈日下惡化、生蛆、腐爛、發臭，但是手邊卻完全沒有任何藥品，那種無力感很可憐吧！明明是個醫生，卻什麼都做不了呀！」

 

青峰依然沒說話，但他那張被烈日曬得黝黑的臉卻開始變得有些蒼白，額上開始滲出了一點點的汗珠。

 

「雖然當初只是讓你來做軍醫實習的，不過還是要丟到戰場上去體會那種無力感才算得上真正的學習，你說是吧！學習那種就算是身為醫生也有辦不到的事情的挫折感呀！俗話說『人要在挫折中成長』，在軍隊裡待了這麼長時間一定深有體悟，對吧？青峰君？」

 

青峰的臉陰沉了下來：「說重點。」

 

「真是無情呢，青峰君！就那麼討厭跟我獨處一室嗎？」今吉誇張的說道，鏡片閃過一道光芒：「那麼我們就如青峰君所願繼續來說戰場上的話題好了。剛剛說到哪啦？哦！在戰場上無能為力的看著同袍想死卻死不了，想救他們卻也束手無策，陷入道德兩難的困境，對吧？」

 

青峰碰的站了起來：「你他媽想說什麼？」

 

「唉呀唉呀，你如果想要隱藏心裡的祕密的話，我建議你還是像剛剛那樣保持沉默比較聰明哦！」今吉咧嘴一笑：「青峰君反應這麼大，莫非被我說中什麼心事了嗎？」

 

青峰坐了下來，臉色發白。

 

「真說中了？唉呀我真幸運！」今吉油腔滑調的的關西腔在青峰耳裡聽來尤其刺耳，但他卻無法阻止今吉繼續說下去：「那麼青峰君要不要來分享你的心事呢？畢竟傾聽部下的心裡話也是作為上司的職責之一哦！不說嗎？那麼我來替青峰君說好了，如果有說錯的話還麻煩你替我糾正哦！」

 

青峰嚥了一口口水，頭暈目眩，心跳得砰砰快，很像是小學時被老師抓到作弊的那種感覺──但當下的情況可是比被抓到作弊糟糕千百倍！

 

「……………….總而言之，這18個月來你陸陸續續使用各種藥物，以超過人體所能負荷的致死劑量使52個重傷患者提早上西天了，我這樣說對嗎？」

 

青峰沒說話，今吉滿意的當作是他默認了。

 

「你以為我沒發現嗎？藥物使用紀錄和實際藥物庫存量上頭的數據對不起來，而且每次都是你出勤的時候。當初我還以為是你不懂得怎麼寫使用紀錄，還讓櫻井君去教你寫呢！」今吉冷笑了一聲：「在我鼻子下用藥物殺人，你好大的膽子啊！這麼聰明的方法，沒想到居然是青峰君想出來的呢！嘖嘖，真是意外！要不是次數多到不懷疑你都不行，我肯定會第一個跳出來幫你無罪開脫的呀！」

 

「你想怎麼做？告發我？」青峰冷靜了下來，挑釁道，卻換來今吉哧哧的笑聲：「告發你？你那想出用藥物過量殺人的聰明腦袋傻了嗎？」

 

青峰盯著今吉，完全摸不透那對細長的雙眼背後賣的是什麼藥。

 

「青峰君，你腦子不笨，但就是太善良了，不忍心看著同伴受苦。」今吉輕聲細語道，彷彿是惡魔的誘惑：「在你注射了第一劑藥物的同時，你的良心已經悖離了道德之路；你讓自己成為殺人犯，以換取求死不得的同袍得到永世的安息。唉，唉，我都想替你寫一首頌歌來讚頌這種自我犧牲的高貴節操了，你這麼偉大，你男朋友知道嗎？」

 

「你他媽別在我面前提到他！」青峰暴怒的拍了今吉的桌子，但那雙眯眯眼上的睫毛連動都沒動一下。

 

「哎呀呀，剛剛才教過你要隱藏心事就要保持沈默，怎麼那麼快就忘記了呢？」今吉發出同情的嘖嘖聲：「顯然他完全被蒙在鼓裡呢！如果被人知道人氣模特醫師的男朋友是個無照的安樂死醫師，你覺得會對那位俊俏的小哥造成什麼影響？說不定他也會被你連累，這輩子無法再當醫生和模特了呢！」

 

青峰覺得口乾舌燥，他來軍隊之後只有跟五月保持最低程度的聯繫，他儘管夜夜思念著黃瀨卻完全不敢打電話給他。他寧願聽五月責備他、拿書往他頭上砸，他也不敢想像讓黃瀨知道之後的結果。一直以來黃瀨喜歡、憧憬、信任的小青峰讓他失望了，而且還是幹了這麽不堪的事情。

 

「有種說法你聽過嗎？」今吉說著，向後靠在他的扶手椅上，交叉起手指：「殺了幾個人，是殺人犯；殺了一大群人，是戰爭中的英雄；而殺了所有人，是神。哈哈！」今吉顯然被自己的話給逗笑了，他透過鏡片，銳利的看著青峰：「這麽偉大的事，我怎麼可能會告發你呢？不如說，我還想幫助你呢！」

 

青峰一臉不信，看著今吉從桌子底下抬出了一個黑色的大箱子。「知道這是什麼嗎？」

 

青峰不知道，但是他不願意承認。

 

「嘖嘖，這麽愛面子可不行哦！不過你很不老實這點我很喜歡。但是這兩者通常很難取得平衡，你說對吧！」

 

「這是什麼？」青峰乾脆的問道，看見今吉露出滿意的微笑打開了箱子。

 

裡頭裝著一台很大的機器，上頭有各種可調整強度的刻度盤、一個顯示器，以及不少電線。

 

「藥物過量致死的確很聰明，但是只在戰場上管用。」今吉冷酷地說道，完全沒有剛剛那種油腔滑調的語氣：「回去都市之後，隨便一個簡單的遺體解剖都能發現不對勁，再加上藥可是很貴的呀！買了一堆藥卻只夠毒死一個人的劑量，怎麼看都不是什麼有效的投資，你說是嗎？青峰君？」

 

青峰冷淡的看著那個機器，沒有說話。

 

「為了符合成本，我找人設計了這台使延腦麻痺的機器。」今吉道，愛惜的拍了拍那個盒子：「延腦上頭有呼吸中樞，只要放出適合的電波使延腦麻痺，長期飽受痛苦的病人就能在睡夢中安詳的死亡，而且大體解剖完全不會檢查出有任何問題，從任何角度看都像是自然死亡呀。如何？我可是忍痛割愛呢！」

 

青峰聽到最後一句，驚訝的愣住：「哈？」

 

「這台以後就是你的了呀。」今吉說著，小心的蓋上蓋子：「你可要好好珍惜呀！這花了我一大筆錢呢！」

 

青峰花了好幾秒才意識到今吉在說什麼，他連忙退開了幾步，心中的警鈴大響：「我不幹！離開軍隊後我就打算洗手不幹的！」

 

「別誤會了呀！我並沒打算要強迫你收下。」今吉露出微笑，但鏡片後的眼神卻異常冰冷的掃視著青峰：「你當然有選擇放棄的權利了。不過話說回來，青峰君全身上下都是破綻，而且你還有個致命的弱點。我只是隨便的提了一下，你就生氣的要跳腳呀！」

 

「我不幹。」青峰重複，「那是殺人！」

 

今吉笑了起來，剛開始還努力忍著笑，但最後實在憋不住了，他抱著肚子縱聲大笑：「殺人？哈哈哈！這話由一個背負了52條人命的殺人犯來說真是太諷刺啦！」今吉好不容易止住笑，繞過桌子逼向了青峰：「當那些身中數槍、卻因為藥品不足而無法被治療的士兵只能裹著發臭的紗布苟延殘喘時，那畫面任誰看了都不忍心呀！更何況是連一隻小龍蝦都不忍心殺的青峰君呢！當他們枯瘦的手指緊緊箝住你的手，求你讓他們早日從痛苦中解脫時，就算是青峰君也無法拒絕瀕死的弟兄最後的請求吧！」

 

「你去告我啊！」青峰反而冷靜下來了，「早在第一個人時我就做好心理準備了。」

 

「不愧是身經百戰的軍醫青峰大輝呢！」今吉讚賞道，似乎完全沒有因為青峰的無禮態度而生氣：「踏錯了第一步之後，就無所謂在那條路上走錯多少步了。對你來說，第52條人命和第53條人命沒有差別吧！」

 

今吉圍著青峰慢慢的走，就像是盯上獵物伺機而動的花豹──耐心、狡猾而殘忍。

 

「戰場畢竟與平靜的市井生活很不一樣呀，戰場上濺的是血，但市井生活最致命的一擊是什麼，你知道嗎？」

 

青峰全神貫注地盯著他，繃緊了神經做好了隨時要撲上去的準備。

 

「是輿論呀！」

 

青峰感覺到血液凝結，全身冰冷。在他的理智阻止自己之前，他已經先叫了出來：「你敢！」

 

「噢，我當然不敢了。」今吉咧嘴：「不過青峰君你也知道，群眾的話語就像是一把無形的刀，擴散的越廣，這把刀的殺傷力也會越大，到了最後，群眾根本不會在乎內容的真實性呀！人的心可是很挑食的呢！他們只會聽到他們想聽的、看到他們想看的。順帶一提，那群嗜血的媒體和觀眾可是很兇殘的哦！完全不輸戰場上的槍林彈雨呢！」

 

他按了按鈕，辦公室的大門打開，今吉做了個送客的手勢：「我以我的軍銜向你保證我絕對不會告發你，我也不會追究，但是你如果對我們今天的小小會談有感到任何一點不愉快的話，我就不能保證黃瀨涼太的名譽以及他的人身安全了。再見呀，青峰君！每次與你交談都會讓我有新的啟發呢！對了！如果你退伍之後很難找到第一位客戶的話，我可以幫你介紹哦！」

 

今吉說著，把那個黑盒子以及青峰的退伍令往青峰的懷中一塞，然後就毫不拖泥帶水的關上了辦公室的大門。

 

 

青峰回到宿舍，拿回了自己的手機。他看著手機發呆，在通話與簡訊這兩個頁面不斷切換。他不在乎自己的死活，打從第一個重傷的弟兄哭著求青峰給他一個解脫時，青峰就已經半隻腳踏進地獄了。戰場上是個腐蝕理性的地方，他昨晚睡前才想著看到黃瀨時一定要好好的用力抱他、吻他，向他懺悔，但是惡魔顯然還不打算放他走。

 

青峰的額頭冒出了冷汗，在娛樂圈打滾的黃瀨，對他而言最重要的就是名譽了。青峰毫不懷疑，今吉那個老狐狸會說到做到，若他拒絕把這台儀器帶走，恐怕黃瀨在這些年努力建立起來的形象、未來的行醫道路都會毀於一旦。他好不容易把黃瀨從生死關前拉回來，可不是要讓他承受這些的呀！

 

青峰握緊了拳頭，又放鬆，又握緊，又放鬆。今吉的話不斷出現在他的腦海中──或許那隻老狐狸的話有幾分是對的，苟延殘喘的病人，沒有了求生意志，拖著身體在人間活受罪又是為了什麼呢？

 

幾個月前那個自殺病人的臉突然出現在青峰眼前，帶著獰笑、帶著哭音、帶著怨恨：「為什麼要救我？我想死啊！為什麼不問我的意願？多此一舉！居然拼了命搶救一個想死的人，真是可笑！」

 

救了一個不想活的病人，真的是醫生該做的事嗎？如果提早讓他們解脫，對他們是不是比較仁慈呢？

 

青峰的眼神漸漸冷了下來，他看著被他放在一旁的黑盒子，突然覺得幾分鐘前仍在道德邊緣掙扎的自己真是可笑。

 

踏錯一步，就無所謂在後面踏錯更多步了。

 

過了很久，他才拿起手機，切到了簡訊的頁面之後，嗶嗶剝剝的簡單打了幾個字就送了出去。

 

_收件者：黃瀨涼太_

_無標題_

_分手吧！_

 


	11. 真相

 

_「小青峰，」身邊的人呼喚著他，青峰睜開眼，目光所及是他一頭金燦燦頭髮的戀人眼裡探詢的目光，嘴角帶著淡淡的笑意：「你有沒有想過如果不當醫生的話，你未來想做什麼？」_

_「沒想過。」_

_面對戀人簡單粗暴的回答，彷彿是早就預料到似的黃瀨毫不在意地輕笑一聲：「我啊，曾經想過如果不當醫生的話，就要去當機師哦！」_

_這個回答讓青峰驚訝的從黃瀨的膝枕上轉了轉：「從來沒聽你說過啊！」_

_「我第一次告訴別人嘛！」黃瀨伸了伸被青峰的頭壓的發麻的腿，指著天空中的飛鳥道：「你瞧，他們在天空中自由自在的樣子，可比我們被困在這棟大樓裡舒服多了！而開飛機是我能想到最接近在天空中飛翔的方式哦！」_

_青峰哼了哼，他可沒有這種浪漫情懷。前幾次出國開會的飛行經驗可真夠嗆，那種彷彿踩不到地的不踏實感......想想都讓他覺得反胃！_

_「話說小青峰未來想當外科醫生吧？好好哦，我還不知道選什麼科比較好呢！小青峰給我一些建議吧！」_

_反正不准去胸腔科和泌尿科就行！青峰正要回答，黃瀨放在口袋裡的手機震動了一下。_

_「誰啊？」_

_「小黑子......咦？」黃瀨掃了眼螢幕，隨即從地上蹦了起來，害得青峰的頭狠狠地磕到了地上：「黃瀨你幹什...」_

_「小黑子說今天下午是病理學期末考欸怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦！嗚嗚嗚我忘記考試改日期了都沒有讀怎麼辦！」_

_「急什麼？」青峰拉過自己放在一旁的背包，從裡頭掏出了一本皺巴巴的書：「拿去，讓你等下邊走邊看。」_

_不等黃瀨開口，青峰又補上一句：「前陣子向五月借筆記拿去印的，綠間那傢伙死活不肯借我筆記，哲的筆記字太多了不好讀。借你吧！」_

_黃瀨略去了「紫原那傢伙從來不抄筆記」和「沒有向赤司借筆記」的潛台詞後翻了翻手中那本書，小桃子的字跡娟秀整齊，條理分明，考前惡補一下說不定真的沒有問題！幫大忙了！_

_「謝啦！救了我一命，小青峰人最好啦！」黃瀨歡快的雙手大張，忍不住彎下身子想去抱住青峰，但下巴早已被青峰勾了下去，而對方低沉的聲線在自己的耳邊宛如誘惑：「可不是白白借你的，你再清楚不過了吧！」_

_黃瀨還來不及氣惱的把他的頭推開，天台的門「咿呀」一聲被打開了，伴隨著氣呼呼的女聲：「阿大和小黃果然在這裡！」_

 

 

「阿大你果然在這裡！」

 

青峰睜開眼睛，原本上來屋頂只想小睡一下的，沒想到居然就這樣睡過去了，帝光醫學院的屋頂果然無論何時都是個適合睡覺的好地方啊！他扭過頭，身邊並不是一頭金髮的戀人，而是自小相伴的青梅竹馬桃井五月。他沒有問為什麼五月會知道他在這裡，只是揉揉脖子坐了起來，但他還來不及開口就被衝過來的五月一把拉住了手臂：「阿大別睡了我們快走！」

 

青峰還沒完全醒，他下意識地想要掙脫，但五月緊緊地拉著他不放，他只得慢吞吞地站了起來──否則依照這勢頭五月恐怕就要跌到地上去了。「幹嘛？」

 

「我聯絡不上小黃！」五月心慌意亂的跺著腳，看起來快要哭了：「我今天本來和他約好要一起吃午餐的，可是從剛剛開始他的電話怎麼打都打不通！」

 

「八成又是臨時接到外拍邀請所以沒辦法接你電話吧！話說別為這種事來吵我啊！」

 

「才不是呢！」五月急得聲音都變尖了：「小黃終於打給我的時候，我喂喂了好幾次都沒有人回應，但是卻聽到有人怒吼的聲音，還聽到小黃生氣大喊的聲音，然後通話就被切斷，後來就完全打不通了！」

 

「說不定是在拍戲所以需要大喊呢！」青峰懶洋洋道，說著又想坐下，但又被五月氣急敗壞的拉住了手臂。

 

「他喊的是『祥吾君』啊！」

 

*   *   *

 

「小真，再不快點的話上班會遲到哦！」高尾和成喊著，手裡拿著兩件白袍朝著坐在電視機前的綠間揮了揮。但沙發上的人影絲毫沒有半點動作，高尾挑了挑眉，走到綠間旁邊坐下：「怎麼啦？今天的幸運物不是御守嗎？這麼一臉擔心的皺起眉頭真不像小真呢！」

 

綠間沒有推開高尾搭在他肩膀上的手──換做平常他肯定會嘟噥個幾句──但很明顯他現在完全沒有這個心情，相反的，綠間一臉凝重，這通常是找不到幸運物的表情，但很明顯今天不是因為找不到幸運物才讓他露出這種神情。

 

高尾看了看電視：「小真今天有三床刀對吧？但是天蠍座和巨蟹座今天是一二名，完全沒有什麼好擔心的啊！」

 

綠間沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，只是無聲地望向電視機，高尾又轉回頭，主持人剛好在報告早安占卜的的結果總結：

 

「最後一名的雙子座今天還是不要出門比較好哦！」漂亮的主持人嗲聲嗲氣的說著，一邊搖搖頭做了一個苦臉：「今天的你容易和別人起衝突，在情緒不穩定的狀態下很可能會做出讓你後悔一輩子的事。幸運物是──沒有！幸運顏色是藍色，不幸顏色是灰色！相剋星座是今日第一名的天蠍座，所以今天絕對不能和天蠍座的人走在一起哦！」

 

「所以我今天都不能跟雙子座的人在一起囉！」高尾半開玩笑的說著，但綠間的臉色依然凝重：「小真……？」

 

綠間緊蹙著眉，收起了緊攢在手裡的手機：「走吧，高尾。」

 

*   *   *

 

「嗯，就按照我說的去做。」赤司說完之後就掛了內線電話，然後望向了辦公室的另一側：「千尋。」

 

「不要。」黛千尋頭也沒抬，翹著腳坐在赤司的私人辦公室裡那張最大的沙發上，左手撐著頭，膝上放著一本攤開的書，右手還端著一杯咖啡：「我今天休診，現在是我的休息時間。」

 

「用我的手機把我說的話傳給真太郎。」赤司彷彿沒聽到似的，將一支手機遞向黛的方向。

 

黛無視了赤司的動作和命令，啜了一口咖啡，翻過了一頁。但下一秒，一支手機不偏不倚的砸在他的大腿上：「真太郎，如有──」

 

切，自說自話就算了，起碼也先把手機解鎖啊！黛一面揉著腳腹誹著，一面快速的解了密碼進入簡訊頁面：「如有什麼？」

 

「──如有灰崎祥吾的行蹤，請告知。」

 

黛抬起頭，正好對上了赤司冷硬的目光，但手中的動作卻一刻不停：「灰崎？」

 

「別廢話，送出了沒有？」

 

看著「已發送」的訊息在螢幕上閃動，黛站起身將手機放到了赤司的辦公桌上：「剛剛那可不是白工…..」

 

「你對這間藥品製造公司有沒有印象？」赤司打斷了黛的抱怨，隨手將一疊資料塞進黛的手中。黛撇撇嘴角，把資料翻了翻：「花見屋？(はなみや、hanamiya) 你確定這不是賣什麼廟會小吃的攤販？」

 

赤司瞪了黛一眼：「這間公司名義上是藥品製造公司，實際上卻非法製作醫療機械。」

 

「那麼他肯定虧本，製作醫療器械可是很花錢的！」

 

赤司的表情沒變，但額頭有條筋卻抽了一下：「這間公司曾在兩年多前製造了一台非法的安樂死儀器給桐皇軍校，但是那台儀器現在下落不明。此外，兩年前自殺的灰崎先生在遺體解剖時被發現有被強制注射藥物的痕跡。」

 

黛知道赤司說的是哪件事，但是當時在新聞上聽到的可不是這個版本。他正要開口，赤司彷彿是讀懂了他的心思，淡淡道：「被醫院高層壓下來了，那件事以病患先天性精神異常的跳樓意外結案，實際上卻是那位病患被非法施打了精神藥物之後發瘋崩潰才跳下去。」

 

「所以你懷疑那個藥物的來源是那間花見屋公司吧！」黛說道：「雖然非法製作器械，不過掛著藥物製造公司的頭銜總不能什麼藥都沒做出來。但是你突然提這件事幹嘛？」

 

「自殺的灰崎先生是我們以前的同事灰崎祥吾的父親，但是事發當時灰崎醫師已經離開醫院，恐怕是對當時負責這位病人的大輝抱有誤解，才會攻擊大輝唯一的弱點。」

 

「黃瀨。」黛說著，赤司點頭。

 

「那現在──」黛還沒說完，赤司就打斷了他：「我讓在東京出差的玲央先過去了。」

 

言下之意就是他們也要過去東京吧！喂喂，這可是他難得的休診日耶！

 

黛沒說話，大步繞過赤司的桌子之後一把拉起了赤司的領帶，把他半個身子拉了起來。赤司早有準備，他不慌不忙的伸手摀住了自己的臉，但沒想到黛的吻最後依然固執的落在了他的頭頂上。

 

「我告訴過你我不做白工的，小少爺。」

 

*   *   *

 

「不能再快點嗎？」火神一邊看著手錶一邊跺著腳，惡狠狠地瞪著列車駕駛艙的方向，彷彿這樣就能讓整台火車的車速加快似的：「這可是人命關天啊！」

 

「請冷靜，火神君。」黑子說著，但他緊握的雙拳流露出了心裡的不安：「黃瀨君不會有事的！」

 

兩人在不安的氣氛中終於到了站，但一出站就有一輛熟悉的勞斯萊斯靠近了他們，車上的人搖下了車窗對著他們揮揮手：「火神君，黑子君，請上車吧！」

 

「又來？」火神大叫。

 

「實渕先生，好久不見。」黑子說著微微的行了一禮，拉著火神的手上了車廂的後座。

 

「小征指示我要帶你們去找黃瀨君。」實渕發動油門，頭也不回地說道：「請兩位抓緊了哦~~♥」

 

實渕一邊說著，勞斯萊斯猛然向前衝了出去，害得火黑二人重重的磕到了椅背上。

 

「你在幹嘛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

 

「火神君，要抓的是前方的椅背而不是我，另外請你輕一點，你弄痛我了，而且會留下痕跡被別人看見的。」

 

「不要突然轉彎啊！還有黑子你的台詞總覺得哪裡不對啊！」

 

「火神君，請不要壓在我身上，很重……」

 

「啊啦兩位真是年輕氣盛呢~~~~~♥♥♥」

 

「你是不是誤會了什麼啊？還有愛心太多了啊啊啊啊啊啊……….」

 

*   *   *

 

「啊！是赤司君發來的信息！」桃井看著閃著光的螢幕驚呼，但話還沒說完就被青峰一把奪去了手機，桃井什麼話都來不及說，一頂安全帽就直衝著她飛來，同時腳底一輕，赫然發現竟是青峰把自己拎上了重機後座。

 

「五月，走了！」的話語落下的同時，重機便如子彈般呼嘯著衝了出去。

 

桃井手忙腳亂的既要抱緊青峰又要將安全帽戴好，因此沒注意到隱藏在安全帽底下的青峰一瞬間的咬牙。

 

*   *   *

 

「千尋，定位出黃瀨的位置，還要駭進灰崎祥吾的手機檢查他的通訊紀錄。不用定位灰崎的手機位置了，他不常帶手機，就算定位出手機的地點也沒有什麼實質幫助。」

 

「兩件事情，兩個吻。」黛頭也不抬的說道。

 

「一個。」赤司冷冷地說道，一邊查看著手機的訊息。

 

「你是拜託我做事的，不用討價還價。」黛理了理自己的袖口：「兩個，不要拉倒。」

 

「那就兩個。」赤司似乎是懶得與他多費唇舌，他快速的發訊息給桃井五月之後，另一支手機短促的響了一聲，顯示又有新訊息。幾分鐘裡，赤司忙著在不同手機間快速的察看、發送訊息，而一旁的黛也沒閒著，幾乎是在赤司應允他的同時，他就站起來不客氣地打開了赤司的電腦，霹靂啪啦的敲動著鍵盤。沒過多久，他草草的在一張紙上寫了幾個字，「啪」的放到赤司的桌上，平時沒有任何表情的眼裡帶些得意的自信：「搞定。」

 

「幹得不錯，千尋。」赤司凝神看著紙條，閱畢後點頭：「這樣就萬無一失了。」

 

「在那之前……」黛低聲說道，拉住了赤司的領子。赤司沒有反抗也沒有躲藏，坦然的回望著黛那對似乎從未真正定焦在什麼事物上的灰色雙眼，任由黛將他拉近：「我沒有和別人接過吻。」

 

「你也不需要和別人接過吻。」黛低聲道，雙手從領子慢慢上移，捧住赤司的臉：「你有我就夠了。」

 

只是很短的一瞬間，赤司那雙異色的雙眼底下閃過一抹不易察覺的情緒。黛的拇指輕擦過赤司的臉頰，柔聲道：「眼睛閉上。」

 

赤司照做了。

 

黛閉上眼睛，湊近赤司的臉，感覺到兩人的呼吸在咫尺內交錯。正想著這次認知行為療法會不會使用得太過火的同時，他的後頸突然毫無預警地感到一陣刺骨的劇痛，痛的他眼冒金星。他猛然睜開眼，發現赤司帶著與剛才截然不同的冷酷眼神望著他，右手赫然是一副手刀的架式。「赤司，你……」

 

「你太礙事了，睡一下吧。」赤司冷冷地說道，任由黛摀著脖子滑落在地上。「我避開要害了，不會對你的頸椎或神經造成永久性的傷害。」

 

黛趴在地上，覺得視線越來越模糊。他太掉以輕心了，赤司怎麼可能這麼聽話，當真會讓自己吻他？「可惡…..」

 

他的意識越來越渙散，模模糊糊的看見赤司甩著外套的衣角在辦公室裡匆忙地收拾著東西。他想抬起手拉住赤司，但雙手卻不聽使喚，眼皮越來越重。在失去意識之前，他似乎看見赤司蹲到自己面前，低喃幾句話後便頭也不回的離開了辦公室。

 

_『黛前輩，對不起…….』_

 

*   *   *

 

黃瀨警戒的盯著對面的人，全身的警報系統大響。他手無寸鐵，布加迪又停在幾百公尺遠的地方。對這一帶不熟卻還跑出來亂晃真是失策，更糟的是在這個狹小的巷子裡還碰上了他在醫學院的老冤家。

 

「真是巧遇啊，涼—太！」對面的卷毛男舔了舔嘴唇，拖長了音調：「太久沒看到你，我真是想死你啦！」

 

黃瀨冷笑了聲，保持著他在娛樂圈和診所工作時訓練出來的風度：「我也很想念你那頭灰髮呢！祥吾君！」

 

灰崎祥吾嘿嘿一笑著甩甩頭，刻意忽略了黃瀨話中有話的諷刺，大聲說道：「大輝在哪裡啊？怎麼沒跟你在一起呢？」

 

黃瀨撇撇嘴，插在口袋裡的手卻悄悄的撥通了最近一個聯絡人的電話號碼：「你倒是挺關心我跟小青峰的哦！」

 

拜託了，黃瀨在心裡默念著，誰都好，快接電話！

 

「我當然關心了。」灰崎啐了一口：「這樣才能保證我幹掉你的時候那傢伙不會在旁邊添亂！」

 

小青峰說過什麼？黃瀨回想著，之前他們大學時打校際籃球友誼賽時，碰到好幾個身材比他們高大的選手時，小青峰當時說了什麼？

『輸人輸陣不能輸氣勢！』

 

「能不能幹掉我還很難說哦！」黃瀨淡淡一笑，感覺口袋裡的手機在喇叭附近有輕微的震動：太好了！有人接！

 

「有什麼難的？」灰崎咧嘴冷笑：「你肚子上的傷口痊癒的如何啦？」

 

黃瀨愣了下，當年他被刺後一直抓不到兇手，後來這件事就不了了之，但是為什麼──

 

「22公分長，6公分的刀傷，那可是我在大體解剖課之後最完美的一次人體切割了哦！」

 

黃瀨突然背脊一涼，但還是強自鎮定：「祥吾君也只有解剖學的成績能拿的出來看呢！」

 

「閉嘴！」灰崎罵道，從口袋亮出了一把折疊刀：「我會讓你那張碎嘴再也吐不出半個字，我要為我老爸報仇！」

 

「祥吾君!!!!!」

 

*   *   *

 

「赤司君說的位置應該是在這附近才對啊！」桃井一手拿著手機，一手抓著青峰生怕一不小心就會被重機的急轉彎給甩出去：「可是剛剛附近都繞過了…….」

 

就在此時，不遠處傳來一聲叫喊，青峰和桃井立刻就聽出來了，那是灰崎的聲音！

 

他倆對望一眼，青峰轉身一把將桃井拎下了車，還塞給她一瓶防狼噴霧──那是很久以前黃瀨送給他的愚人節禮物，意義不明。「你在這裡別動，我從另一端過去包抄，如果那傢伙過來的話你就拿這罐東西噴他。」

 

桃井接下了噴霧，眼裡都是擔心：「阿大，你和小黃──」

 

該做個了斷了。青峰一咬牙，重機便呼嘯著繞過了轉角。

 

*   *   *

 

「嘖……」黃瀨抹抹臉，他的左臉頰被割了一道淺淺的口子，正在流血，手腳也被劃傷了幾處。他的臉可是他賴以維生的工具啊！但對面的灰崎也好不到哪裡去，黃瀨赤手空拳地對著他的要害痛擊，所以他的速度已減慢了不少，此刻正倚著牆氣呼呼地喘氣。

 

「你以為你逃得了嗎？」灰崎一邊喘著氣一邊冷笑：「沒有了大輝那傢伙在旁邊，你什麼都不是！」

 

「既然逃不了了，不如你就好好告訴我，為什麼你非要幹掉我吧！」神經緊繃到一個地步時，黃瀨的心態反而變得從容了。他擦擦臉，半倚在牆上忍受著越來越強烈的痛楚──祥吾君有一刀砍在他的腳踝，傷口很深，大概有幾條韌帶斷了，他想跑也跑不了。

 

灰崎吐了一口血，罵道：「你們害死了我爸，難道在你們眼裡我老爸的命就不是命？」

 

一定有什麼誤會，黃瀨想道，不然他不會完全聽不懂灰崎在說什麼。

 

「我老爸年紀大了從樓梯上摔下去，送到帝光之後你們卻對他見死不救，居然還誤診！開了精神病的藥物給他害得他發瘋崩潰從七樓跳下去！」灰崎咬著牙說道，「而且居然還被高層壓下來，說什麼患者本身就有精神病病史……呸！我老爸的身體狀況我還不知道嗎？那時候主要負責的大輝和哲也，全都是群蒙古大夫！哼！在那之後我老媽傷心過度一病不起，整個家全垮了。我偏要讓大輝嘗嘗看，失去重要之人的感受到底是什麼！」

 

灰崎說著，向黃瀨走過來。黃瀨看著一步步逼近的刀尖閃著寒光，心裡遺憾著人生在世看到的最後一眼不是小青峰而是祥吾君真是可惜啊！不過──黃瀨坦然閉上眼──離開這個世界之後就隨時可以看到小青峰了。

 

再見了，小青峰。再見了，小桃子。再見了，小黑子。再見了，小火…….

 

「唔……」

 

*   *   *

 

渾身輕飄飄的，一點都不痛。黃瀨想著，跟那次肚子被刺了個大傷口比起來，這次的感覺著實好多了。想必祥吾君的解剖學又更進步了，直接在他的要害上下刀，連痛苦的時間都不給他了吧！在這一點上，黃瀨還是挺感謝灰崎的。

 

「能碰黃瀨的，只有我自己。」

 

啊…..居然還能聽見小青峰的聲音，可見死亡本身也沒有想像中的那麼糟。如果死去之後能一直聽見小青峰的聲音他還不如多死幾次呢！只可惜自己不像貓一樣有九條命啊…..

 

「你他媽居然敢傷他？」小青峰的聲音帶著怒氣，還有重物擊落的聲音：「我只有捅他菊花的時候才會弄痛他，你他媽的居然敢弄傷他？」

 

可見小青峰真的生氣了，口不擇言的……

 

「黃瀨，你沒事吧？」

 

不會有事的哦，小青峰……..

 

「醒過來啊！我說，你給我──醒、」青峰一邊說著一邊氣急敗壞地拍著黃瀨的臉頰：「過、」他又大力地拍了另一邊：「來！」最後一拳是捶在他的胸口上的：「該死的，黃瀨你再不起來我就立刻在這裡做了你！」

 

黃瀨睜開眼睛，對上了青峰焦急的深藍色雙眼，那雙如海一般幽深的眼裡滿滿的都是痛苦與懊悔，以及明顯可見的憤怒。他眨了眨眼：「我沒死？」

 

「沒死正好，」青峰氣沖沖的說道，讓黃瀨以更舒服的姿勢躺在他的手臂上：「你要是死了那傢伙也別想活著從這裡出去！而且我一定會把你從墳墓裡挖出來！」

 

喂喂喂那是盜墓吧！黃瀨忍著沒吐槽出來，看了幾尺外躺在地上的祥吾君一眼，還來不及問小青峰到底是從哪裡冒出來、祥吾君又怎麼會變成那副德性時，卻見青峰氣急敗壞的開始掀他衣服：「小青峰你幹嘛？」

 

「你哪裡受傷？」青峰口氣暴躁，雖然動作粗魯卻毫不含糊：「除了臉和腳踝之外還有哪邊受傷？」

 

「四肢有些長短不一的劃傷，不過不打緊，擦個藥膏幾天後就好了。」黃瀨說著，表情隨著拉高褲管的動作不由自主的露出一絲痛楚：「但是我的腳踝…..」

 

「你動動看。」青峰扶著黃瀨的右腳踝，小心的彎曲踝關節檢查不同方向的動作，但黃瀨搖搖頭：「痛。」

 

「這個位置看起來是ATF和CF這兩條韌帶斷了。」青峰一邊說著一邊扯下自己衣服的一角幫黃瀨包紮：「你忍著點，回去幫你縫合，不過我現在身上沒有止痛劑…….」但他遲疑的語句被一個活潑的聲音打斷。

 

「這裡有哦~~~♥」隨著聲音響起的同時，青峰立刻警戒性的護住了黃瀨並轉向聲音源頭，卻只看見一個黑髮的妖嬈男人笑咪咪地走了過來：「幸好趕上了呢！」

 

青峰和黃瀨對望了一眼，幾乎都能在彼此的額頭上看到毫不遮掩的三條線了。否定了青峰疑惑的目光，黃瀨搖搖頭聳聳肩，表示這不是他在娛樂圈認識的人。一個眼神交會後，青峰又轉過頭沒好氣地說道：「你他媽又是誰？」

 

「啊啦跟小征說的一模一樣呢！和火神君一樣是個不經過大腦思考的笨蛋！」黑髮男人捧著自己的臉，饒有興致地打量著青峰，似乎是在鑑賞著什麼不得了的古董。就在同時，一個熟悉的聲音在轉角處高聲怒吼著：「你說誰是笨蛋？」

 

「火神君，赤司君和實渕先生沒有貶低的意思，他們就只是在陳述一件事實…..」

 

「可惡！黑子你到底站哪邊？」

 

「我隨時都是站在火神君這一邊的哦，就算火神君是個笨蛋也一樣！」

 

「你就是在拐彎抹腳的罵我吧！」

 

青峰和黃瀨睜大眼睛，看著火神和黑子從轉角處氣喘吁吁的跑過來。黑子一如既往毫無表情，除了那因跑步而有些紅通通的臉頰顯示出他跑來這裡的心情有多急切；站在他身旁的火神則不停地大口喘氣，胸前與背後的襯衫濕成一片。看見躺在青峰懷裡的黃瀨，他們倆明顯地鬆了一口氣。「趕上了啊……」

 

青峰接過了實渕遞給他的止痛劑和黑子給他的緊急手術包之後，他熟練的將液體吸進針筒裡，把藥液推入黃瀨的手臂前卻稍稍遲疑了一下，但那不到一秒的猶豫便立刻被後來俐落的手法給完全掩蓋。清潔完傷口後，他拿出用品替黃瀨縫合著刀傷，開始時雖然火神和黑子試著想要幫忙，但卻被青峰的一句「能碰黃瀨的只有我」給頂了回來，想了想，又補了一句：「給老子在旁邊好好看著啊！這種別的地方都看不到的技術給我學著點！」

 

確認在一旁倒的歪七扭八的灰崎只是昏過去之後，黑子又跑回來蹲在黃瀨的腳邊看著青峰熟練的操弄著手術器具做縫合。就像黑子之前說過的一樣，青峰的技術的確很好，而且速度很快，沒幾分鐘就縫合了兩條韌帶，還有臉上的傷口。

 

「這只是緊急處理。」青峰一邊說著一邊剪線：「接下來交給哲和那邊那個紅頭髮的就行了。」

 

「青峰君，請容許我再向你介紹一次，這位是火神大我君，是我的戀人。」

 

「干我屁事！」的怒吼與實渕的口哨聲同時響了起來，剛好蓋過了火神尷尬的咕噥。

 

黑子看起來似乎想再說些什麼，但不遠處的灰崎呻吟了一聲之後緩緩坐了起來，所有人全都盯著他看。

 

發現自己以寡敵眾之後，灰崎似乎放棄了反抗和逃走的意圖──他的左頰還有個明顯的瘀青──他轉向黃瀨，冷冷一笑：「命運真是不公平，有的人一生下來萬千寵愛在一身，有的人一生下來就只能活該當個被唾棄的人。」

 

「祥吾君，令尊的事情我很抱歉…….」黃瀨輕聲道，但灰崎啐了一口：「那又如何？我老爸已經回不來了……媽的，痛！」

 

「我幫你檢查吧！」火神說著就要站起來，但青峰比他更快，他大步繞過了火神之後，不管灰崎痛的齜牙咧嘴，他一把拎起了灰崎的衣領，另一手則掄起了暴起青筋的拳頭蓄勢待發，平常在黃瀨耳邊低語的迷人聲線此刻只剩下低了八度的恐嚇與威脅：「你老實招來，黃瀨為什麼要為你爸的事情道歉？」

 

灰崎冷冷地把剛才對黃瀨說過的事又敘述了一次，這次不只是青峰，連黑子的臉色都開始變白了。青峰一把放開灰崎，垂在兩側的手開始發起抖來。

 

「這跟當初檢查的結果完全不一樣啊！當年到底發生了什麼事？」

 

「關於這件事，小征這兩年多來都有在調查哦！」從頭到尾不發一語的實渕從懷裡掏出了幾份資料，道：「首先，我想先問問灰崎君，關於你父親的事是誰告訴你的？你當時不在帝光醫院吧？」

 

「關你屁事…..臭人妖……唔，痛！」

 

實渕對著掌心哈了口氣，笑瞇瞇道：「是誰、告、訴、你、的？♥」

 

「………一個叫花宮真的傢伙，不過這不重要吧！」灰崎揉著頭沒好氣的說道，但實渕步步緊逼：「叫你去刺黃瀨的也是他？」灰崎點點頭，但實渕沒再說話，反倒轉向了青峰。

 

「青峰君，你那台安樂死的儀器是誰給你的？」

 

青峰猶豫了下，看了眼身邊的黃瀨和實渕的拳頭後，四兩撥千金的說道：「……腹黑眼鏡。」

 

實渕對著冒出青煙的拳頭呼著氣，笑容比剛剛更燦爛：「叫、什、麼、名、字？♥」

 

沒想到看起來文文弱弱的，揍起人來毫不留情啊…..青峰揉著後腦杓想著：「名字我真忘了，但那是我在桐皇軍校時的….長官，這件事錯不了。」

 

實渕沒說話，遞了一張大頭照給青峰。青峰看了眼，點點頭。

 

「那就沒錯了。」實渕收回了照片，轉向灰崎：「灰崎君，你的父親是被花宮真害死的，死因是藥物中毒。」

 

灰崎愣了很久，很久之後才歪著嘴吐出一聲：「啥？」

 

「不過準確來說，當時還有不少人受害，只是灰崎先生的案例較特殊才引起了別人的注意。」實渕一邊說一邊翻著資料：「小征這邊的資料是…….16個人，不過沒有查到的資料還有更多。」

 

「那個叫花宮真的，到底想幹嘛？」火神說道，手從頭到尾都保護性地摟在黑子身側：「還有這跟青峰的安樂死又有什麼關係？」

 

「花宮真開了一間叫做『花見屋』(はなみや)的藥品公司，私底下卻非法製作醫療器械。」實渕朝青峰點點頭：「那台儀器就是他們公司的產品，而灰崎先生，」實渕看著灰崎：「則是藥物實驗的眾多受害者之一。」

 

信息量太大，坐在實渕面前的五個人全都一臉茫然。

 

「總之，詳細的細節你們再去問問小征，慢慢聊哦，我先打個電話！」實渕說著，便背過他們開始撥電話，剩下的五人則是尷尬的發愣。最後灰崎哼了哼，看著分別躺在青峰懷裡的黃瀨和被火神摟著的黑子嗤之以鼻：「我要走了，你們四人太礙眼了！」

 

「誰准你走了，坐下！」青峰懶洋洋道，伸直了腿換個比較舒服的姿勢：「跟黃瀨道歉！」

 

「那你也要先跟我道歉！」灰崎指著自己的臉從齒縫中迸出一句，但青峰只是掏掏耳朵：「我那是…..正當防衛。」

 

「我是訊息被誤導！再說我是受害者家屬耶！」灰崎吼道，但青峰卻一骨碌站了起來走到他前方：「你幹嘛……」

 

「老子這不是來給你治療了嗎？」青峰彈掉了耳屎，輕鬆的擋掉灰崎憤怒的拳頭之後一把掀開了灰崎的衣服：「居然斷兩三根肋骨，黃瀨你下手真不輕啊！還有灰崎你那滿頭鳥窩是怎麼回事？唉唉，算了我也不想聽，」他仔細的替灰崎檢查著，確認有沒有別的地方骨折：「躺下，骨折的部分比較緊急，其他的你自己去找醫院。」

 

「我才不要你的治療。」灰崎咬著牙說道，但又痛的整個人顯得有些底氣不足。

 

「你不是受害者家屬嗎？」青峰懶懶地說道，「再說我以後也不想治療你了，弄好就給我滾！」

 

「媽的…..剛剛是誰叫我不准走的？」

 

「所以你到底什麼時候要跟黃瀨道歉？」青峰一邊扣診確定骨折的精確位置一邊問，但灰崎痛的哼了哼。

 

「就說了你先跟我道歉再說！」

 

「我這不是在跟你道歉了？」青峰說著，冷不防把骨折的位置用力一推：「我以前出手可不便宜哦！」

 

灰崎痛的咬牙切齒，但幾秒之後他的確覺得好多了，青峰的技術可不是蓋的。他轉過去，指著黃瀨惡狠狠地說道：「你和這個死黑皮不要再出現在我眼前！」

 

「好呀！我原諒你了，祥吾君~」黃瀨愉快地說道，看著青峰拍了拍手重新回到他身邊坐下。

 

氣氛有點尷尬，灰崎看著成雙成對的四人和形單影隻的自己，他拍拍屁股站了起來：「後會有期啦！」

 

「我可不想再見到你啦！」青峰咕噥道。就在同時，實渕轉了過來。

 

「啊啦灰崎君你要去哪裡？」實渕摀著手機的話筒揚聲朝灰崎喊道：「接你的人馬上就來了哦！」

 

「啥？」灰崎沒有回頭：「你說夢話吧？我是自己過來的，誰會來接…..我……」

 

一輛機車噗嚕嚕的由遠而近，打斷了他越來越底氣不足的獨白。機車在他面前停了下來，灰崎見狀轉身就跑，但車上的人眼明手快的揪住了他的耳朵，硬是把他拎上了車。但奇怪的是，灰崎從頭到尾都沒有反抗，只是露出一臉屈辱的表情乖乖地坐上了後座。車上的人摘下墨鏡，朝著他們揮揮手之後就塞了個安全帽給灰崎載著他揚長而去。

 

「小青峰，你的願望實現了。」黃瀨挑了挑嘴角：「你接下來看不到祥吾君了。」

 

「哲，我們來賭，賭他看不到明天的太陽。」青峰說著，接過了黑子放在他手上的五百塊銅板，而黑子面無表情地說道：「我賭躺半個月。」「好，那我賭一個月！」「小黑子要不要賭雙倍？」「好的，不夠的讓火神君出。」

 

「等等等等！」火神連忙揮手阻止了越來越離譜的賭局：「黑子你賭什麼至少要告訴我啊！還有剛才車上的人是誰？」

 

其餘三個人全都憐憫的望著他。

 

「無知也是一種幸福呢，火神。」青峰老氣橫秋地說道，卻立刻被黑子不輕不重的吐了槽：「最沒資格說這話的就包括了青峰君呢。」

 

青峰沉默下來，卻被火神用手肘頂了頂：「怎麼樣啊？殺人跟救人哪邊比較痛快？」

 

青峰冷哼了聲，側身閃開了火神的手臂：「廢話，我好歹也是一個醫生，當然希望能救人。」

 

「青峰君，請你不要做安樂死，快點跟著黃瀨君回家吧！」黑子道：「黃瀨君一天到晚跑來蹭飯讓我們很困擾。」

 

「欸？小黑子居然覺得我很困擾嗎？」嗚嗚嗚涼太要哭了…..

 

青峰不語，最後在火黑二人的連環夾攻下，青峰才不情不願的說出當年在軍隊裡發生的事情，以及今吉強迫他帶走安樂死的儀器。火神撇撇嘴說把儀器帶走丟著不管就好了，青峰道那頭老狐狸拿黃瀨來威脅我所以我才要跟黃瀨保持距離保護他。黃瀨聞言睜大了眼睛，卻只是安安靜靜地聽著其他三人說話。

 

火神聽了之後無奈道你才是真正的笨蛋吧！既然要保護黃瀨不是應該和他在一起嗎？要不是今天剛好趕上，搞不好黃瀨真的會死在路邊也說不定。而旁邊的黑子則說火神君請你別責怪青峰君了，他和黃瀨君從以前就是這樣少一根筋呢！一句話惹得青峰惱羞成怒地叫黑子別再說話。

 

「總之，你還是回黃瀨身邊吧！兩個笨蛋也比一個人強啊！」火神說道，但青峰搖搖頭。

 

「錯誤的路已經走下去無法再回頭了，現在我的身上已經背負了太多人命，不能再把黃瀨拖下……唔！」

 

話還沒說完，青峰突然整個人往前栽去，後面赫然是從頭到尾沒有參與對話的黃瀨，兩隻手緊握成拳，指關節用力到有些泛白，對著他的後腦勺來了結結實實的一拳。

 

「小青峰是我見過最蠢的笨蛋！」黃瀨氣憤的說道，一張俊臉氣的漲紅：「為什麼不跟我討論啊？不是說過不希望你把我排除在外嗎？還是說你到現在依然把我當外人？」

 

青峰以相當不雅的姿勢趴在地上，不知所措的揉著後腦勺，從那角度只能求救的望向火黑，但一人聳肩另一人面無表情，完全幫不上忙。

 

「我已經受夠了總是你來保護我，一次也好，至少讓我保護你啊！」黃瀨重重的強調了「一次」，雖然痛得齜牙咧嘴，但黃瀨仍咬著牙一字一句的說道：「我不喜歡總是當被保護的那一方，我們的關係應該是對等的！而不是你一個勁自說自話的保護我！該死！」黃瀨爆了一句粗口，咬著牙一把揪住了青峰的衣領：「青峰大輝你給我站起來！看著我！」

 

青峰爬了起來，小心翼翼的扶著因為腳受傷而有些站立不穩的黃瀨。

 

黃瀨開了口，青峰已經準備好迎來下一波的攻勢，但黃瀨卻嘆了一口氣，頹然一頭倒在他的胸前：「我唯一的心願就是想要跟小青峰在一起，我希望小青峰跟我一樣健健康康快快樂樂的，我想要跟你一起變老，就算我們都變成老爺爺了還能一起聊天一起玩，就像是以前在帝光的屋頂那樣。」

 

青峰的腦海裡突然浮現出兩個穿著白袍的年輕人影，一人躺在另一人的大腿上聊著天，坐著的那個人指著天空說他如果不當醫生的話就要去開飛機！

 

「……我可是殺過人的哦？」

 

「所以呢？」黃瀨抬起頭來，挑釁的看著他：「如果換成是我，我同樣為瀕死的病人安樂死，小青峰會離我而去嗎？」

 

「怎麼可能？」青峰脫口而出，看著黃瀨緊皺的眉頭鬆開，神情坦然：「那答案不就很清楚了嗎？」

 

黃瀨伸出手，緊緊抱住青峰，整個頭埋在他的肩窩裡：「小青峰如果仍然想做安樂死的話就去做吧！我不會再攔你了。無論如何，我不會離開小青峰的。除非你真的不再喜歡我，我才會…….我只希望你幸福。」

 

青峰張大眼睛看著自己肩上的黃瀨，表情驚訝。許久之後，他緊繃的身體緩緩放鬆下來，釋然的閉上眼睛，將頭埋進黃瀨的金髮裡。

 

「好啦好啦，不可能的事就別再說了啊！」青峰伸手回抱住黃瀨，在他肩膀上拍拍：「你最喜歡我了，我也最喜歡你了，怎麼可能會分開啊？」

 

「一言為定。」黃瀨耳語：「接下來的日子都不分開了。」

 

青峰猛然抽身後退，緊緊抓住黃瀨的肩頭認真地看著他：「居然被你搶先一步求婚了，真不甘心！」

 

黃瀨眨著眼，不知道小青峰的思維是怎麼跳到求婚這一步的，但他沒有表示反對，只任由小青峰牽起他的左手在無名指上吻了一下。

 

「黃瀨，帶我回家。」

 

積在胸口的感情終於潰堤，黃瀨在伸手環抱住青峰的同時，也感覺到那雙熟悉的大手把自己緊緊地抱住。他抬起頭，青峰已經閉上眼在等著他。他用力眨眨眼，試圖消去眼中的潮意，慢慢地靠近小青峰那張黝黑的臉……..

 

「咳！咳！咳咳咳！」

 

黃瀨睜開眼，側過頭發現坐在不遠處的小黑子一手遮住了小火神的眼睛，平時平靜的眼裡則帶了一點罕見的不耐煩。意識到旁邊還有人之後，黃瀨不自覺的紅了臉，輕推著青峰想要退開，但青峰偏偏也注意到了，一把扣住了他的後腦說著「我他媽的眼睛都閉了你就給我看這個？」一邊不由分說的對準他的嘴就親了上去。

 

*   *   *

 

「真是的！阿大怎麼這麼慢啊！」桃井一手拿著防狼噴霧，一面站在原地不斷的跺腳。「還是先連絡哲君吧！」

黑子的回信來的很快，但是只傳了一張圖片。桃井打開附件，鬆了一口氣的同時，嘴角也忍不住揚起一絲微笑。

 

*   *   *

 

「話說回來，」終於結束了又濕又長的熱吻之後，黃瀨喘著氣與青峰分開了一些──儘管青峰看起來有些不情不願──「小赤司呢？既然他都已經調查了這麼多，小赤司不是應該在這裡嗎？」

 

眾人的眼光一齊對準了一直在講電話的實渕，而這時大家才發現剛才還游刃有餘的實渕臉色發白，嘴唇竟有些發抖。

 

「發生什麼事了，實渕先生？」在實渕放下電話的同時，黑子馬上問道，而幽幽轉過頭來的實渕竟有些失魂落魄：「我聯絡不上小征。他說過這邊的事情解決之後就要打電話聯絡他，但是小征居然連這支最緊急的電話都不接，他說過如果他連這支電話都不接的話，那就代表他……..」

 

實渕嘴唇動了動，硬是說不出後面的那幾個字。眾人面面相覷，無聲地傳達著一個再清楚不過的訊息：

 

出事了。

 

*   *   *

 

喀、喀、喀、喀、喀……..

 

赤司的皮鞋在幽暗的地下通道裡造成的回音顯得格外響亮。他拿著花見屋公司的特別通行證，一路暢行無阻的進入了只有公司高層才能進入的機密部門。他一邊沿著螺旋梯往下走，一邊暗暗計算著自己往下走了地下幾公尺深。在這種地方，手機訊號是收不到了，這點他早有心理準備。不過這個地下部門的高科技倒是稍微有些出乎他的意料，但還不到預想之外。

 

太先進了。他在心裡忍不住讚嘆。

 

「還喜歡我的地下皇宮嗎？赤司醫生？」扶手旁冷不防有個聲音突然冒了出來，赤司嚇了一跳，但表面上仍不動聲色：「重要的初次見面卻躲在喇叭後避而不見，頭一次見識到花見屋公司的待客之道呢。」

 

好一會兒，樓梯間都沒有聲音。赤司小心地打量了一下扶手，發現扶手後面如他所預料的一樣裝了一個小型擴音器，而天花板的各個角落則裝了不少隱藏式攝影機。

 

「我依照約定，自己一個人赴約。」赤司繼續說道，謹慎地掃過視線所及內的牆壁，確認牆壁上是否有什麼會突然發射出毒針的暗孔──畢竟這是製造儀器和藥品的花見屋公司，內部再怎麼改裝都不奇怪。他正盤算著要停在這裡還是要繼續往下走時，擴音器裡突然傳出一聲不屑地怒哼：「是不是不懂禮貌待會兒就知道了。現在把你手上那張通行證對準扶手上那個螺旋型的花紋。」

 

赤司低頭看了看，發現滿是裝飾的扶手上有一塊畫風不同的螺旋形花紋，而花紋中間赫然有個小孔，似乎是某種感應器，不仔細看還真不會發現。他依言放上去，但扶手卻沒有任何反應。他又試了幾次，但周圍的環境紋風不動。

 

「故障了。」他面無表情的對著螺旋花紋說道，但沒有任何人回應他。

 

他又試了幾次，依然沒有任何變化。正當赤司想著是否要往下走時，擴音器突然傳出一聲不屑的「嘖！」，隨後他右手邊的一道暗牆突然旋轉開來，憑著樓梯間的燈光，赤司依稀能辨認出那是一個祕密通道。他謹慎的左右看了看，確定沒有什麼隱藏機關之後才扭開藏在袖子裡的袖珍手電筒慢慢地走進去。

 

如果千尋在這裏的話，他說不定又會說些這條密道是通往某個異次元的入口、睜開眼睛就會發現自己穿越到中世紀的歐洲或是西元二十幾世紀的未來之類的胡話──在走進去的同時，赤司的腦中不由得浮起了那張看起來總是生無可戀的臉，但那對似乎永遠不會對焦的雙眼有時卻會在意想不到的時刻閃閃發亮。

 

當初應該先讓他吻完自己再把他打昏的，赤司不無遺憾地想著。雖然千尋總是以吻來戲弄自己，但他卻沒真的對自己做出什麼出格的事情來，想來也不是真心要吻他，只是想尋他開心罷了，以報復自己三不五時就會跑到屋頂上打斷他的獨處時光。

 

大約走了三十公尺左右，一扇巨大的鐵門擋住了他的去路。赤司端詳了下，兩旁的牆壁上依然滿佈著繁複的花紋，他找到了一片和剛才的扶手上極為相似的螺旋形花紋後，拿出通行證在那花紋上晃了晃。

 

「嗶嗶。」聲響起的同時，巨大的鐵門迅速往兩邊滑開，並在他踏進去的一瞬間快速闔上。赤司朝房間內打量了一下，看起來是一間式樣簡單的辦公室，似乎是以綠色為主要顏色進行整間辦公室的裝潢設計。裏頭有一張很大的辦公桌以及一張雙人沙發，而辦公桌後面坐著一個眉毛很粗的男人，此刻正對他露出陰險的冷笑。

 

赤司深吸了一口氣，雙手在胸前抱緊，腦中忍不住浮現出一個穿著白袍的人影翹著腳倚靠在天台看書的畫面。

 

當初在辦公室裡，千尋的那句「你有我就夠了」如果是真心話就好了呢。

 


	12. 雙重人格

_「真的非常抱歉，少爺。」管家鈴木先生垂著手站在一旁，他低垂著頭，我只能看到他斑白頭髮的髮旋：「我有試著阻止過他，但是_ _…._ _」_

_我搖搖手，隨手把被撕爛的琴譜放在一旁：「沒事，譜都背起來了，需要的話再買就有了。你做得很好，別讓自己受傷就行了。還有_ _…._ _」我擺擺手讓他退下：「跟以往一樣，別把這事說出去。」_

_「少爺_ _…._ _」管家顫巍巍地抬起頭，似乎想說些什麼，但我背過他，表明了這個話題到此為止。_

_我默不作聲的看著窗外，直到聽見背後的雕花木門輕輕關上的聲音後才轉過身來，慢慢地走到琴盒邊拿出了傳家的_ _Amati_ _小提琴。雖然_ _Stradivari_ _的音色更投大眾所好，但我更偏愛_ _Amati_ _的琴身設計：曲線細膩，彎角穩重，而且鑲邊乾淨俐落，在家族收藏的小提琴中可稱得上是典雅之巔，上漆後有著琥珀的透亮。使得它使用起來的感覺比其他把琴更為順手舒適。_

_仔細地將琴弓上過松香，調完音之後，我望著窗外仍噴著好幾米水柱高的噴水池，慢慢地拉出了那份被撕爛的譜的其中一段詠嘆調。_

**_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (_ ** **_愛情像一隻自由的鳥兒_ ** **_)_ **

**_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser (_ ** **_任誰都無法馴服_ ** **_)_ **

_我大概可以猜得出來為什麼另一個「他」會想要毀了這份譜_ _……._ _身為豪門後代，門當戶對的婚姻比情投意合的愛情更為重要，另一個他既是善意的關心我，同時也是嚴正的警告我，別犯傻、別出格，別陷入沒有結果的愛情裡。_

**_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle (_ ** **_如果它選擇拒絕_ ** **_)_ **

**_S'il lui convient de refuser (_ ** **_對它的召喚都是白費_ ** **_)_ **

_但若那人不拒絕_ _……_ _我一邊想著歌詞，思緒卻已如飛鳥遠颶──那人是否能聽見我的呼喚_ _?_

**_「_ ** **_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre (_ ** **_你以為捉住了的鳥兒_ ** **_)_ **

**_Battit de l'aile et s'envola (_ ** **_已抖開翅膀飛去_ ** **_)_ ** **_」_ **

_一個悅耳熟悉的男中音在我背後隨著我的琴聲吟唱了起來，我沒有轉過頭，卻能感覺到他正逐漸朝我走來。他的歌聲沒停，我的琴聲也沒有中斷。_

**_「_ ** **_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre (_ ** **_愛情很遙遠，你可以等待_ ** **_)_ **

**_Tu ne l'attend plus, il est l_ ** **_à_ ** **_! (_ ** **_你別再等待，它就在這裡！_ ** **_)_ ** **_」_ **

_我的琴聲嘎然而止。_

_「你這個音唱的不對。」我放下了琴弓和小提琴，對著窗戶說道：「_ _il est là_ _這裡應該再高四分之一個半音，而且感情應該要更強烈些，你這樣平淡的語氣好像對_ _”_ _愛情就在這裡_ _”_ _這件事不甚確定似的_ _….._ _」_

_「好了好了，我的少爺。」那人從背後環住我，熟悉的氣息在我的耳廓上打轉：「跟我在一起時用不著那麼拘束，你就算把琴拉得像是殺雞一樣我也不會嘲笑你的。」_

_「我不可能把琴聲拉得像殺雞一樣，你這比喻用的真差。」我拉開他的手，轉過身直面著我的青梅竹馬，同時也是管家的孫子，我從小到大最好的朋友。「你進來做什麼？」_

_「受你的召喚而來。」他煞有介事地單膝跪地，緊抓住我的手，唱道：「_ _L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre (_ _愛情很遙遠，你可以等待_ _), tu ne l'attend plus, il est l_ _à_ _! (_ _你別再等待，它就在這裡！_ _)_ _」_

_我拍開他的手，後退了幾步：「我說過別開這種玩笑。我跟你不會有結果，父親說過，我以後只能娶──」_

_「咚」的一聲，我被他壓在了牆上，他的拳頭捶在我的左上方，臉靠得很近，幾乎鼻尖貼著鼻尖：「我也告訴過你我沒開玩笑。你為什麼就是不肯接受我跟你之間的感情？你不喜歡我？」_

_「怎麼可能？」我反駁道，試著想要把他擠進我雙腿中的腳推開。_

_「那就是喜歡我。」他的臉離我更近了：「你之前說過不介意我們身分的差距。那你介意什麼？難不成是你有雙重人格這件事？」_

_我感覺到熱氣逐漸從下身蔓延到我的臉上。我放棄與他的腳鬥力，轉而用力推著他的肩膀，但他紋絲不動。_

_「你以為我不知道？」他的聲音沉了下來，增添了幾分危險：「不過也難怪你不知道，當我和另外一個你共享魚水之歡時，你應該在意識的水裡沉睡吧！不過這也無關緊要了。」他說著，伸手要來解我的領帶：「現在宅子裡一個人也沒有，你就算大叫也不會有人來救你的。」_

_他說著，一邊偏頭閃過了我的拳頭，一面將我制服在他的身下：「你還是聽話點，待會兒比較不會痛_ _……_ _」_

_「你這叛徒！」我大叫道，用盡全力掙開他的箝制：「我這麼信任你！我這麼愛你！我這麼──」_

_但他的回答卻令我如墜冰窖。_

_「可惜我愛的不是你，是另一個你。」_

 

「你就是….黛醫師吧！」

 

黛千尋在心裡「切」了一聲：特地在休息時間躲到屋頂上來，就是不想又被什麼奇怪的人打擾──他的診療室可沒有什麼所謂的「休息時間」，就算沒有排候診病人，還是會有人千方百計地想要擠進來……這年頭真是不缺精神科病患──話說回來，難得的清靜時間又要泡湯了。

 

不……休息時間被打擾還不要緊，他最討厭的就是小說看到正精彩時有人拿無關緊要的事來煩他。這人帶來的消息最好夠重要，重要到讓他不會因為看書被打斷而感到極度不悅──

儘管腦中閃過了這麼多想法，但黛還是在那個清爽的聲音呼喚著自己姓氏的同時抬起頭來看著來人。

 

哦！

 

「你好。」

 

「你倒是挺會裝熟的。什麼『你好』啊…..這種情況下應該要說『初次見面』才對吧？」

 

黛「啪」的一聲闔上了書──闔上之前記下了頁碼──在正午的陽光中瞇起眼抬頭看著一個洋紅色頭髮的男人。這人的身高並不算特別突出，但是渾身卻散發出一種特別的氣場，以至於他給別人的印象似乎比他實際的身高高了不少。

 

讓您紆尊降貴的來到這種小屋頂，請問您有什麼特別要緊的事嗎？洛山醫院的繼承人──赤司征十郎醫師？

黛思索了會兒，最後省略了前半句，只有將後半句話問出來。

 

赤司看著黛，好半晌後輕輕的一笑，讓黛有些惱火，儘管他沒有將不悅的情緒顯露在臉上：「怎麼？」

 

「不，沒什麼。只是很多年來，已經很久沒有聽到別人直呼過我的名字了。」

 

難道其他人敢用「赤司少爺」「赤司醫生」以外的名稱來稱呼你嗎？仔細想想，「征十郎少爺」聽起來似乎也挺彆扭的。黛心裡想著，但表面上，他依然靠坐在原本的欄杆上，絲毫沒有任何要起身的意思。

 

「你來這邊做什麼？」

 

「沒有事情就不能過來嗎？」赤司反問道。

 

「有腦子的人不會做沒有理由的事情。」黛回道。

 

「如果我真沒有什麼理由呢？」赤司帶著微笑問。

 

「那就是受到潛意識的驅使了。」

 

在這種情況下，如果說沒原因跑來屋頂的赤司是沒腦子的傢伙，那麼說這句話的人肯定是個笨蛋。

 

雖然貴為洛山醫院院長的獨生子，但赤司征十郎卻沒有倚仗著這個身分要求過任何特權，反倒是憑藉著自身的努力在醫界中闖出了一片天下：先不論當年醫師國考是全國榜首，好幾年前赤司就向Lancet, NEJM等國際上享有盛名的醫學雜誌以第一研究者的身分投過幾篇論文，全部受到採用不說，當時的他只是個住院醫師。

 

此時站在黛面前的赤司征十郎，已是洛山醫學院有史以來最年輕的副教授，同時也是神經外科的主治醫師。按理來說兩人的業務沒什麼交集，赤司於他應該是無話可說才是。不過，真要說的話，赤司來找自己只會有幾種原因：其中一個是自己終於要升遷了，所以由將來最有可能擔任院長職位的赤司來通知並且套個交情，不過這種可能性小到可以忽略不計，所以就是第二種了。

 

第二種理由嘛……雖然赤司作為一位精神病患者來求診的機率很小，但不是完全沒有可能。

 

至於第三種可能性──一想到有可能要整天跟準院長被關在實驗室內面對密密麻麻的資料圖表做研究，黛不由得頭皮一麻──則完全不在考慮範圍內。

 

「…..呵。」

 

「笑什麼？」

 

「黛醫師…..果然很有趣呢！」

 

「…………」

 

「抱歉，並沒有冒犯的意思。」感受到黛的沉默，赤司雖然帶著淺笑道了歉，卻似乎沒有要再詳加解釋的樣子，反倒低下頭看向黛手中的書，問道：「那是什麼？」

 

「輕小說。」

 

「輕小說？」

 

「比一般的小說更容易讀懂。」黛將書遞給了赤司：「不需要費什麼腦力，也很適合打發時間。」

 

「好看嗎？」赤司看看封底的內容介紹、又看看扉頁的作者簡介，對著「水由真」這個筆名凝視了幾秒後一邊問一邊刷刷地翻動著書頁。

 

「男主很萌，而且是紅髮。」黛說完話才意識到有哪邊不對，他面前一頭紅髮的準院長捧著他的書、帶著居高臨下的神情俯視著他。

 

「……呵。」

 

被鄙視了，這絕對是被鄙視了。

 

「不，沒有鄙視的意思，只是非常訝異，沒想到黛醫師會有這麼….….特別的喜好。」赤司指指封面上靠得很近的兩個男人。

 

「………….那是緣於古希臘羅馬時期最高尚的情感。」黛振振有詞道。「這份感情是美麗的，是精緻的，是最高貴的愛的形式*……喂！」黛停了下來，略為不悅的看著赤司臉上高深莫測的笑意越來越深：「你絕對就是在鄙視吧！」

 

(*註：這段話來自於英國作家王爾德當年因被控訴「與其他男性發生有傷風化的行為」而上法庭時，為自己辯白的一段話。他提及這種介於兩位男性之間「無法言說的愛」(unspeakable love) 即是這樣美麗、精緻、高貴的形式。原文很美，也比這裡摘錄的還要長，同時也常被同性戀平權運動引用，建議大家可以找來看看。)

 

「你誤會了。」赤司儘管嘴角有微微的笑意，但眼神表現的卻完全不是那麼一回事：「我只是很驚訝，黛醫師的話題與我今天前來造訪的理由竟不謀而合。」

 

「BL？沒想到你也會看──」

 

「是古希臘羅馬。」赤司打斷他，一面直起身：「時機正好，我便切回正題吧！」

 

赤司頓了頓，直視著黛的眼睛說道：「我正在招攬研究團隊的成員，基於研究需求，我需要一名精神科醫師，而黛醫師你剛好是我理想中的人選。」

 

切，居然是第三種。

 

「自希臘羅馬時代以降，人類的精神一直以來是個無法參透完全的領域。」赤司說道：「行為出自於動機、需求、還是生物的本能？精神是否是人的本質，或只是神經系統驅動下的產物？」

 

拜託你，說人話。我是精神科醫師不是古希臘哲學家。

 

「而精神與行為造就出人格，但反過來說，是否能用刺激神經改變人類的行為與認知功能？」

 

黛忍不住開口：「需要精神科醫師的話，你隨便去三樓找個人不就得了？資歷比我高的人多的是。」

 

「這次的研究會牽涉到經皮顱電刺激，」赤司無視了黛話中有話的嘲諷，逕自說下去：「我需要一個有理工背景的人來設計儀器，也需要一個精神科醫師做受試者的行為觀察，此外我也需要一個不會對外大聲聲張的人，而黛醫師你剛好滿足以上所有條件。」

 

「我拒絕。」黛冷冷地說道，一把奪回了自己的書：「雖然我的門診忙得要死，但我還是很喜歡直接面對病人的。你另請高明吧。」

 

「哦？」赤司微抬眉毛，顯然是被勾起了興趣。「我不曉得黛醫師這麼喜歡接觸病人。」

 

「倒也不是說我不喜歡研究啦！」黛攤攤手，「但是把自己關在實驗室裡，怎麼想都有些乏味呢！如果不實際接觸病人，我覺得做醫生就沒什麼樂趣可言了！」

 

「這樣敬業的精神真是值得稱許。」赤司冷笑一聲，但讓黛立即升起了警覺心：這傢伙怎麼搞的？這種冷冽的寒意跟剛剛的樣子完全不同！「如果現在有個MPD患者在你面前，你肯定會高興得不得了吧！」

(註：MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder，即多重人格障礙)

 

「我對研究可沒什麼興趣。」黛冷淡地說道，一邊不動聲色的仔細研究著赤司的眼神：「我的工作就是把他所有的人格融合為一，其他的我不會去想，也沒有興趣去想。」

 

「黛醫師果然很有趣。」赤司依然帶著高深莫測的微笑，「我更中意你了。」

 

真是多謝了，但我完全不想被準院長中意，更何況還是男的！

 

「我還會再來的。而屆時你一定會答應加入的。」

 

會不會加入還不好說，但下次看書時肯定要換個赤司找不到的地方。

 

「再見了，黛醫師。」赤司轉身朝出口走去：「與你聊天很愉快。」

 

我可一點也不愉快。黛在心裡道。

 

*   *   *

 

位於京都的洛山大學醫學院的附設醫院歷史悠久，素有”東秀德西洛山”的說法。隨著都市逐漸開發，洛山醫院也慢慢地進行著擴建計畫，除了最原始的舊址之外，這幾年又擴建了一棟新的醫療大樓以及一棟兒童醫院。

 

黛平常上班的地方在舊址，因此最常去的也是舊址的屋頂。但今天……黛四下張望著，確定沒有人跟在自己後面之後才謹慎地沿著掛滿歷任院長照片以及醫院研究成果海報的地下通道走到新擴建的新址去。雖然自己平常存在感低落，但從前幾個星期開始他就一直覺得有人在盯著他，昨天甚至連洛山的準院長都特地跑來屋頂找自己，從各種方面來看這都不是什麼好兆頭。

 

明明自己就是在這間醫院工作的醫生，為什麼非要搞得好像是要逃避住院費的病人啊………

 

黛嘆了一口氣，搭電梯搭到最高層之後又爬了安全逃生梯到屋頂去，慢悠悠地拿出藏在懷裡的書從昨天中斷的地方開始看。但是…..那種有人盯著自己的感覺始終揮之不去。幾秒鐘之後，他抬起頭，發現對面變電箱的陰影裡有雙眼睛眨呀眨的望著自己。

 

星期四中午十二點半在新址屋頂會有結界傳送長得很像雷獸的不明生物。黛在心裡暗暗記下了這一點，然後又心無旁騖地低下頭繼續看書。

 

頂樓的風很大，風呼呼的直吹，是個適合建造結界的地點。

 

黛吞了一口口水，感覺那雙眼睛逐漸朝自己靠過來。他轉頭望向門，發現窗戶上暗影浮動，顯然要從逃生門逃出去的計畫幻滅，自己被困在這裡了。

 

冷靜，冷靜。黛對自己說道。繼續待下去也沒辦法看書，不如好好想想怎麼從這個結界裡脫身。

 

「碰」的一聲，忽有一龐然大物從天而降──哦不是，是從水塔的頂端跳了下來──天知道為什麼那個壯碩的男人想要藏在那種地方，總而言之，現在結界中出現的怪物增加到兩個了。

 

黛張望著四周，試圖尋找頂樓的其他出入口，逃生門打開又關上，有個人從陰影裡慢慢走了出來。黛認得他，是前幾個星期和自己攀談的實渕，準院長的私人秘書，除了自己之外唯一的人類──或許吧！

 

「啊呀黛醫生，又見面啦~~~」實渕親熱的一屁股坐到他旁邊：「今天的風兒真是喧囂啊！」

 

喧囂你個頭！黛在心裡說道，但嘴巴卻不由自主地回道：「但這風兒….欲有略略鳴泣。」

 

我這白癡！

 

大概是發現黛終於肯和他好好說話了，實渕的口氣也輕快起來，完全沒注意到黛正扶著額一臉頭痛：「這喧囂的風….把不祥之物都吹上屋頂了呢！」

 

你們就是不祥之物啊！

 

「黛醫師快點同意赤司司的要求吧！」那頭金毛雷獸興高采烈地說道：「這樣我們才能在風停下之前快點離開。」

 

饒了我吧！我已經扛不住了。還有赤司司是什麼鬼玩意？

 

「你們知道嗎？」那個從水塔上一躍而下的大金剛吼道：「隔壁吉田家的牛肉飯今天剛好半價，快點結束就可以去吃午餐了！」

 

「小勇你倒是看點氣氛啊！」實渕轉過頭嗔怪道：「牛肉飯隨時可以吃，黛醫師卻不是隨時都能找到的耶！」

 

黛的手在口袋裡摸索著想要拿公務手機，摸到了按鍵才想到沒有可以聯絡的戰士來為他打破這片結界。

 

拜託了，用一句現實的話讓我打破這片空間回去吧！

 

「今天風很大。」

 

讓我找個地洞鑽進去吧渾蛋！

 

「是呀！所以黛醫師別老是躲到屋頂上看書嘛！」雷獸一邊說著，一邊跳上前一把抽走了黛手中的書：「順帶一提，我叫葉山小太郎，請多多指教哦！」

 

「喂！把我的書還給我！」黛站了起來，但雷獸蹦個兩三下就不見了。

 

「我叫根武谷永吉，嗝~~~~」那頭大金剛摸著肚子說道：「要一起去吃牛肉飯嗎？」

 

根本都還沒吃飯哪裡來的飽嗝啊！黛還來不及吐槽，根武谷就打開逃生門走出去了。

 

「很高興和你聊天哦，黛醫師~~~」實渕說著，款款起身尾隨在根武谷的後頭走出了逃生門。

 

啊…..結界沒了。

 

今日的風兒依然喧囂著。

 

黛站了起來，新址屋頂確定淪陷，兩天之內連續失去兩個據點讓他非常不高興。他慢慢走下逃生梯，想到樓下有間供醫護人員使用的視聽室，而且那間很少有人使用。很好，就去那邊！

 

*   *   *

 

今天諸事不吉。黛一打開視聽室的門，看見早已端坐在裏頭的赤司時，心情比特地早起去排隊卻發現限量小說早就被搶購一空還要低落。

 

黛悶悶不樂的坐下。赤司則是一派悠閒的喝茶。「大紅袍，要不要來一點？」

 

「要。」

 

「請自己來。」赤司向手邊的茶壺揚了揚手。

 

切，不愧是養尊處優的小少爺啊…..黛悻悻然的替自己將那壺香氣四溢的茶倒到面前精緻的茶杯裡──他估計這套茶具的價值換算成他的薪水大約需要六年不吃不喝才買得起，還不算上通貨膨脹──他一邊開著小差一邊仰起頭一飲而盡：「其實我更喜歡喝咖啡。」

 

「我的辦公室有全自動咖啡烘煮機，另外還有來自瓜地馬拉、阿拉比卡、哥倫比亞、肯亞、衣索比亞、蘇門答臘等地方的咖啡豆。」赤司馬上說：「還有從北海道牧場直接送來的牛奶。」

 

所以說自己為什麼要多嘴啊！黛再一次扶額，覺得頭痛。

 

「黛醫師不問問我為什麼會在這裡嗎？」

 

「既然我都知道了又何必問？」

 

「那麼你的答案是？」

 

「嗯，比以前更想要拒絕了。」

 

赤司小小口的啜著茶，黛發現赤司似乎有貓舌頭。在他還來不及吐槽自己為什麼要注意這種無關緊要的事情時他已經把這件事記下來了。

 

「你下午不用看診？」黛又替自己倒了一杯茶，問。

 

「我現在沒有門診。」赤司說道：「全部都是約診。」

 

啊啊是了是了，神經外科主治醫師兼院長繼承人怎麼可能像一般醫師一樣一整天坐在診間等病人來呢？能讓他看的當然都是需要先預約的VIP病人啊！

 

黛自己今天下午也沒有診，因為和別人換休的關係，他最近兩個星期只要早上來診間坐幾個小時下午就沒他的事了。

 

兩人對坐著喝茶，窗簾全都拉上的放映室裡只點起了一盞昏黃的小燈，而且什麼影片什麼音樂都沒有放，唯一的聲音就是茶杯碰撞到桌面和兩人窣窣飲茶的聲音。氣氛，很尷尬。

 

真的非常尷尬。

 

「黛醫師會討厭與人相處嗎？」赤司端著茶杯問。

 

「我只是比較喜歡和自己相處。」黛說著，站起身走到角落，翻翻找找後搬出了一個箱子，上頭貼著一個大大的封條寫著「內有易碎物品，請勿任意搬動」。

 

黛視若無睹的把蓋子掀開，三個月薪水的本子和輕小說全都安放在裡面。

 

赤司瞪大了眼睛，饒有興致的看著黛在箱子裡翻翻找找之後拿出了四本書：「這個系列很暢銷呢。故事大概是在說主角是個學過帝王學的少爺，而且有多重人格，一直以來信任的基友啊不我是說摯友背叛了他的情與愛而且是使他人格分裂的罪魁禍首…..你應該沒有看過這種類型的書吧？這一類的書很抒壓，不用費什麼腦力，只要單純享受故事就好了。」

 

「…….黛醫師，你真的很讓人驚訝呢！」赤司接過書說道：「我對你更有興趣了。」

 

佈教成功，但完全造成了反效果！黛原本的預想是上次對著他的輕小說不屑一顧的赤司會因為這些書而放棄勸說和他合作，但從他閃閃發亮的雙眼裡看來完全起到了反效果。

 

「沒有人送過我這樣的書呢！」赤司很愛惜的從桌子底下抽出一個紙袋把書放進去。

 

那不是要送你的只是借你看啊！

 

「這是否表示黛醫師願意和我合作了？」

 

「完全沒有。」黛立刻否認：「我應該說過了，我對你的研究沒有任何興趣。」

 

「可是你卻對主角是多重人格的小說感興趣。」赤司指出，黛忍不住第三次扶額。

 

不要把現實和憑空捏造的故事混為一談啊雖然有時候中二病發作的我真的沒什麼資格說別人。

 

剩下的時間裡，黛默默地喝著茶，而坐在對面的赤司則是興致盎然地盯著他看。黛不為所動的繼續喝茶、替自己倒茶，赤司依舊不屈不撓的兩眼盯著他倒茶、喝茶……..這樣的情況持續了十五分鐘之後，黛站了起來：「別在不可能的事情上浪費時間了，準院長。無論你說什麼，我都不會加入你那個研究計畫的。」

 

「不，你會加入的。」赤司指著他的左眼說道：「我這隻眼睛看得到未來，你的抵抗都是枉然，到最後你一定會加入我的團隊的。」

 

「說到你的眼睛，我從上次就想問了。」黛低頭打量著端坐在座位上的赤司，道：「你兩隻眼睛的瞳孔顏色不一樣，是虹膜異色症(Heterochromia iridum)嗎？我剛開始還以為是那個罕見的遺傳疾病Wilson’s disease呢，但仔細一看──」黛一邊說著一邊傾身湊近赤司的臉，勾起他的下巴仔細看著他的眼睛：「症狀不太一樣，不像是銅在眼睛外圍堆積了一整圈，再說你看起來也沒有神經方面或肝代謝的問題……所以果然還是異色瞳？真少見，你的父母有其中一方是外國──」

 

「砰」的一聲，黛跌坐回他的椅子上，而他對面的赤司則站了起來，神情倨傲的將一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，金色的左眼閃著怒氣。

 

「你的問題太多了，黛千尋。」赤司直呼他的名字，完全沒有了上次在天台造訪時那樣的彬彬有禮：「隨意打探別人的私事是不禮貌的行為。」

 

......那麼隨意跑到別人的天台上打擾別人看書就是有禮貌的行為了？黛想道，而赤司瞇起了眼睛：「你想說什麼？」

 

「我說，別再來找我了，你那群小丑們也是。順說一句，那套系列的第五集在那個叫葉山的傢伙手上。」黛說著，無視了赤司一瞬間錯愕的表情，站起身朝赤司揮揮手，另一手則插在口袋裡，甩著白袍大步朝門口走去：「書看完之後直接堆在剛剛那個箱子上就行，不用特地拿來還我了。再見。」

 

*   *   *

 

隔天中午，當黛氣喘吁吁地爬上兒童醫療大樓的頂樓並推開大門，赫然發現不遠的天台上有一抹紅影時，他忍住了立刻摔上門，二話不說轉身就走的衝動，泰然自若地走到那抹紅影旁坐下，全然當作旁邊那抹紅影不存在似的翹起腳拿出自己的午餐和一本書開始看。

 

他能感覺到旁邊有股視線正盯著他……不、不對，是盯著他的書。

 

 

_「『馴服』是甚麼意思_ _?_ _」_

_小王子連問了三次。_

_狐狸：「那是常被忽略的一件事。馴服其實就是『建立關係』」_

_狐狸：「對我來說，你只不過是個小孩，跟其他成千上萬個小孩沒甚麼兩樣，我不需要你，你也一樣不需要我。我對你而言也只不過是一隻狐狸罷了，就跟成千上萬其它的狐狸一模一樣。但是，假如你馴服了我，我們就彼此互相需要。對我來說，你就是獨一無二的，對你來說，我也將是世界上僅有的……」_

 

 

黛翻過一頁，嘴裡啃著他的飯糰。正當他以為這個休息時間就會這樣安安靜靜的過去時，準院長突如其來的發問嗆得他差點把整口飯糰吐出來：「你想和我建立關係？」

「說的太對了，不愧是赤司準院長。」黛用棒讀音說道，這番輕浮的回答卻讓赤司陷入了沉思。

「我對你有吸引力？」赤司突然問道，黛正準備要吃飯糰的動作只得硬生生地停下來。

當然沒有！我故意選這本書只是為了誤導你好讓你別再纏著我！

「致命的吸引力。」當然是違心之論，這番謊話黛說的臉不紅氣不喘，除了他的視線沒落在赤司身上之外他的表現真是無懈可擊。

就這樣離我遠遠的吧！黛想著。他已經從準院長的私人秘書實渕那裏打聽到準院長是個直男，因此設計這場厭惡療法的戲碼一點也不難。他可不想攙和到準院長的偉大研究裡，那怕給他一百萬日幣他也不幹！

……….但一千萬倒是可以考慮一下……

正當黛的思想開著小差時，耳邊響起了赤司不帶感情的冷硬聲音，與剛才的語氣截然不同：「我從未體會過情愛為何物，以後也不會。」

「哦？是嗎？」黛心不在焉的應著，一邊快速計算著一千萬可以買多少瓶魚乾……說不定都可以直接買下一座魚乾工廠了…..

「這世上，唯有勝利與成功才是一切。」赤司繼續說道，語氣淡漠：「不成功即是失敗，勝利者的道路上不允許失敗。橫亙在我眼前的人，哪怕是父母──」

赤司猛的住了口，因為方才似乎還沉浸在自己世界裡的黛突然湊到了自己跟前，離自己的臉很近很近。

「你還沒告訴我，你的父母之一是不是外國人。」

黛的語氣很隨意，甚至有些慵懶。「我對你的研究沒興趣，但我對你本人倒是興致勃勃。」

赤司毫不退縮的緊盯著幾乎與自己鼻子貼著鼻子的黛，冷冷道：「你靠太近了。你在診間也是這樣對待病人的？」

黛沒說話，他往後退了幾公分拉開了兩人間的距離，但一隻手卻不安分的撫上了赤司的臉頰。

「咚！」

幾秒鐘之後，黛坐在地上揉著跌痛的屁股──見鬼！他誤判了情勢。厭惡療法完全沒效！

而且赤司給他的感覺很怪……太怪了……和他之前看過的患者都不一樣。若是強迫症的話，症狀並不典型，但也不像是躁鬱症，反倒像是…….他突然打了一個激靈。

就像是有兩個不同的人格，爭先恐後地想要從他的身體裡跑出來。

是雙重人格嗎？還是更多…..多重人格？黛思考著，一邊拍拍屁股上的灰，一邊踱下樓梯。

如果是雙重人格的話，可以解釋第一次見面時彷彿像是切下什麼開關似的比女人翻臉還快的情緒變化，也可以解釋上次和這次一拍肩就讓自己坐下的…..管他是什麼技能，反正不科學就是了！

如果準院長真是雙重人格的話……..黛想著，那雙彷彿永遠不會對焦的雙眼洋溢出旁人幾乎看不出的神采──有個一石二鳥的主意正在他的腦海漸漸成形。

*   *   *

 

**赤司征十郎**

我把剛剛從千尋那裏拿來的輕小說放進抽屜，內容已經全部看完了，雖然故事老套但構想有趣，尤其是人物的塑造生動，這和我以前看過的書都不同，待會兒要讓小太郎把第五集拿過來。

我抬頭看了眼掛在牆壁上的時鐘──回來的時間比我預想的要早，趁著下午開會之前我還有一些時間可以處理其他的事。就在這時，玲央敲敲門走了進來，手上抱著一疊資料。

「把資料放在那裡，待會我要看。」我朝前方的茶几點了點頭，玲央會意的將那一疊資料放在茶几上，順帶又幫我泡了一杯茶。「剛才你們去看他的情形如何？」

「啊啦，就跟我之前說的一樣，是個口風很緊，而且喜怒不形於色的男人呢！」玲央一手撐著臉頰說道，按下熱水壺的開關把水加熱。「不過小征說的那個方法的確有效，用那種非常不現實的方式接近他的話，他的確比較容易放下戒心。」

「的確。」我把幾份待簽的公文簽了名之後疊在一起：「他說他是個更喜歡和自己相處的人。」

「所以我說他孤僻嘛！」玲央不滿的咕噥。

「這倒是其次。喜歡與自己相處的人，都不是容易掌握的人。」

我說著，走到茶几邊拿起玲央剛剛拿來的文件。雖然辦公室裡除了我們沒有其他人，但玲央還是壓低了聲音：「小征真的確定要讓他參與嗎？我是不懷疑那個人的口風啦，但是那個人的能力真的可以信任嗎？」

之前告訴千尋要讓他參與研究計畫其實只是個幌子，之所以要讓他參與的真正目的是要讓他幫忙調查一件事情──我很久之前就在懷疑的霧崎第一化學藥品製造廠(這間藥廠最近的名字是花見屋公司)。

除了灰崎父親那件事之外，我懷疑那間公司也參與了不少非法行動。因為會間接影響到家族財團，所以我不得不介入調查此事，但是苦無證據，對方做得滴水不漏。也因為指證證據不足，所以無法讓警方介入調查。

我與玲央認識已逾十年，對於母親早逝的我來說，玲央於我就像是母親或哥哥。他從大學畢業之後就在我父親手下辦事，很受我父親信任，能力也值得肯定。在我身邊沒有什麼可信任的人時，我只能與他討論，而他也欣然同意協助我調查。

「他有能力，但與你們不同。」我回答道，沒有忽略玲央一瞬間的皺眉。「我換個說法吧！他有能力扭轉局勢，而且是必須隱藏到最後一刻再亮出來的殺手鐧。」

「但是那個男人在想什麼，完全捉摸不透啊！」

「這正是他的優點。」我冷冷道：「但是要活用他這項優點，我得先讓他成為我的人。」

玲央吃驚的瞥了我一眼。

「要訓練不聽話的狗，糖與鞭子得併用，否則那隻狗隨時都會對著牠的主人反咬一口。」我冷笑一聲：「當然，如果牠夠聽話就不需要顧慮這些了。」

「小征……..」玲央看起來欲言又止，但最後還是什麼都沒說。

「麻煩你轉達小太郎和永吉，下午五點半到我辦公室。」我說道，視線在玲央帶過來那幾份關於千尋的資料上快速的瀏覽著。從資料上看來他的背景很乾淨，沒有介入過什麼骯髒的句當，從桃井那裏要來的資料可信度應該不會有問題。「順便讓小太郎把他從黛醫師手上拿走的書帶過來。」

我等了幾秒，發現玲央沒有回應之後抬起頭，卻發現玲央漲紅了臉看著我。「怎麼回事？」

「小小小小征你說的是那那那那個封面是兩個男人抱抱抱抱抱抱在一起的那本書嗎？」

我一揚眉：「有問題？」

玲央的臉更紅了：「你不可以看那個！」

我沒說話，但眉毛揚得更高了。

「那可是倆倆倆倆倆兩個男人啊啊啊啊啊啊！雖然我覺得兩個男人在一起沒什麼大不了但是小征你可以從更健康的書開始看而不是這些亂七八糟語法混亂體位不正的──」

「我看完一到四集了。」

「我要殺了那個臭男人他都給你看了些什麼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

在我們都不知道的地方，玲央口中的「臭男人」抽抽鼻子，打了一個響亮的噴嚏。

 

**黛千尋**

 

星期一早上，我像往常一樣走進診間，換上白袍戴上名牌，坐在我專用的辦公桌前打開電腦列印今天的患者資料，而那個年齡幾乎可以當我媽的護理師就像往常一樣聽到電腦開機的嗶嗶聲才受到驚嚇似的摀著心口對我打招呼：「早、早呀，黛醫師！」

「嗯。」我點點頭，對她的反應見怪不怪。快速地掃了下今天的病人清單──真難得，清單只列著一個孤單單的名字。「先前預約在今天的病人呢？我記得禮拜一早上不是滿了嗎？」

「都沒有報到。」

換句話說沒有來吧？話說沒有來的話至少打個電話請假，不要占了預約的名額占著茅坑不拉屎啊！

「名單上那名字又是誰？」我繼續問。

「不久前才來掛號的…….初診病人，剛填完基本資料。」護理師翻著資料說道。

今天生意不好啊………不過也樂得清閒就是了。

「算了…….讓櫻井先生進來吧。」我看了看手中的病歷摘要──初診病人，過去病史是依賴型人格障礙，最近半年沒就醫紀錄，主訴是影響人際關係……..我感覺到護理師的目光正飄忽不定的看著我：「怎麼？我臉上有東西嗎？」

她張開口好像想要說什麼，但最後又吞吞吐吐的囁嚅著出去了。今天大家都怎麼了？

門打開了，進來的是一位穿著軍裝的茶色頭髮青年，娃娃臉小兵。

衣服燙得整整齊齊，袖口沒有污漬、褲腳沒有折損──注重儀容、有輕微潔癖；

肩膀下垂，無精打采──對自己自信不足，最近有睡眠問題；

走路時兩腳不對稱──左腳膝蓋有慢性舊傷，以前可能是運動員，八成是打籃球的吧。

雖然被袖子遮住看不大清楚，不過稍微可以看見右手的肌肉比左手發達些──右撇子，從事勞力或體力工作。

 

快速地掃了他的外表獲得一些待會兒可能會用到的資訊之後我看了眼病歷：26歲，沒記錯的話跟赤司一樣年紀…………等等！我立刻坐直了。

**我才不要連上班的時候都想著那傢伙！**

我咳了咳，把思緒拉回來之後傾身看著面前的青年，他正不知所措的左右張望著。

「早安，我是黛千尋醫師。」我說道，毫不意外的發現他嚇得從座位上彈了起來：「你是櫻井良先生嗎？」

「咦咦咦？啊啊！是、是的！一大早來打擾醫師真的是非常抱歉！」注意到我之後，他連忙低下頭，慌慌張張的道歉。

其實你不用道歉，就算早上沒有病人我還是得準時上班。

「我看到你之前的病歷是在東京那邊看診，」我示意他坐下：「而且將近半年沒有回診了。要不要跟我說說看，為什麼這次到別的醫院複診？」

這只是例行性的詢問，目的是要了解病人最近的狀況。但沒想到櫻井的背脊立刻打直了，點頭如搗蒜似的拼命道歉：「非常抱歉！非常抱歉！先前因為在軍中生活忙碌以至於都沒有時間回診，與之前的醫師失約了很多次真的是非常抱歉！」

道歉的對象錯了吧！你應該去跟那個被你放鴿子的醫師道歉！

我露出同情的表情，把手放在他的肩膀上──對於依賴型人格障礙的患者來說，給予口頭上的鼓勵、一些肢體上和心理上的支持都會減輕患者的焦慮症狀：「你剛剛說你在軍中很忙吧？什麼事對你來說比較困擾？」

櫻井看起來仍然很緊張，我放在他肩膀上的手稍微加重了一些重量，可以明顯感到他顫抖的沒有那麼嚴重了，但他搖搖頭。「軍隊有保密協定。」

好吧好吧，就知道沒這麼容易。

「是生活上的問題嗎？」我改用封閉式問法。

(註：問診有分「開放式問法」與「封閉式問法」。舉例來說，「你今天早餐吃什麼？」這種可讓病人自由回答的問題就是開放式問法，而「你今天早上有吃臭魚乾嗎？」這種答案只有yes或no、有或沒有兩種答案的問題即為封閉式問法。)

搖頭。

「與同儕相處的問題？」

在他搖頭前，我沒有看漏他眼中一瞬間的遲疑。我在病歷版上做了個記號。

「今天是誰陪你過來？」

按照過去經驗，軍人如果來看診的話，十個人裡面十個人都會有人陪著，而且通常都是上司或小隊長，在治療結束之後拿著醫療核銷單據和診斷證明給醫師簽名，大概是避免有裝病或是不實核報的情形吧！也因為這樣，漸漸的也和幾個部隊長混熟了──若松就是其中一個，他常常會跟著病人進來，然後順便替自己掛號去拿些降血壓的藥──但櫻井說的卻是一個我之前沒有聽過的名字。

「今吉上校今天也來了。」櫻井哆哆嗦嗦地說道。我皺起眉頭，櫻井馬上補上一句：「今吉翔一上校。」

「新調派來的嗎？」我說道，一邊觀察著櫻井的表情。他搖搖頭：「來一陣子了，但是最近在關西的公務比較多，上校之前的工作都是在東京。」

啊，難怪。「你跟這位上校處得還好嗎？」

「是….是的，可以說還不壞吧！今吉上校非常受人尊敬。不但腦子好，計謀又多，而且還是唯一能鎮住青峰君的人。」談到他景仰的上司時，櫻井似乎沒那麼緊張了，但提到那個新名字時，身體又不由自主的抖了抖。

「青峰君？你的同僚嗎？」

「是…..之前的同僚，不過已經退伍了。」

我點點頭，在病歷的角落把這個名字記下來。話說回來，這傢伙的名字跟赤司一樣，名字裡都有顏色呢！

切。

「咦咦咦？請…….請問我說出不該說的話了嗎？」櫻井驚慌地問道。

啊，不小心就把不爽的表情露出來了。

「沒有，你做得很好。應該說，你算是病人裡非常願意配合的了。」我回道，努力要把那個自信滿滿的笑容從腦海中抹去。「我們來看看你之前填寫過的基本資料吧！你的主訴是……..有人際關係上的問題？」

櫻井低下頭，怯生生地瞄了我一眼之後點點頭。

「能不能請你具體描述一下，平常在軍隊中的生活情形如何？」

類似這樣的問答持續著。療程結束時，時間也差不多過了快要半個小時了。

「總結來說，我還是會開一些抗憂鬱的藥物給你。」我說著，「今天就到這裡，希望這次的談話能對你有所幫助。」

「是、是的！非常感謝你…..呃…….」櫻井瞄著我胸前的名牌，我努力維持著面無表情。

「我姓黛。」

「啊啊，是的，黛醫師！非常感謝您！」櫻井一邊說著一邊拼命點頭，我正想著要不要建議他去骨科照個X光檢查頸椎有沒有過度使用的問題時，櫻井從隨身包包裡拿出核銷單據給我。「黛醫師，這份文件要麻煩您簽名，回去要核銷醫療經費。」

「嗯？之前都不是病人直接拿給我啊！」我一邊簽名一邊道：「你說的那位今吉上校呢？」

「今….今吉上校今天自己也有掛號看診，應該也快好了吧！」櫻井說道，雙手恭恭敬敬的接過了我簽完名的單子。雖然照理來說不應該打探其他病人的隱私，但姑且還是問一下：「今吉上校哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「其…..其實我也不清楚，只是聽若松前輩說今吉上校預約了神經外科的診，據說很難預約得到呢！」

切，神經外科。

「黛…..黛醫師，請問我又說了什麼不該說的話嗎？」

啊啊，又不小心把不爽的表情露出來了。

「完全沒有。」我拍拍他的肩膀，心裡暗罵著為什麼今天老是想到那傢伙：「從剛剛到現在你都表現得很好，接下來拿著領藥單據到一樓櫃台繳費拿藥就行了。我認為暫時沒有繼續約診的必要，但你如果覺得有問題的話可以再來諮詢。」

送走了一邊點頭一邊鞠躬一邊說著非常抱歉的櫻井離開之後，我坐在椅子上往後一倒，整個人躺在椅子上伸了個懶腰，準備享受難得的清靜時間。

原本是這麼打算的……………..

「啊呀黛醫師，」實渕連門都不敲就探頭進來：「小征要找你。」

「出去。」我不客氣的說道，一把關上診間的門。幾乎就在同時，內線電話噗嚕嚕的響了起來。

「喂喂？我是精神科第五診的黛千──」

「黛醫師！赤司司叫你到他的辦公──」

我立刻摔上電話。

一分鐘之後，坐在我旁邊替我收拾當日病歷資料的護理師目瞪口呆的看著我被根武谷架了出去。

「上去。」幾分鐘之後，赤司站在他的私人直升機旁，冷冷地命令我上飛機。

「我要上班。」我抗議。

「我有急事。」赤司說著，推了我一把：「我們去東京。」

「我幹嘛也要去？」我氣呼呼的說道，一邊替自己繫好安全帶：「你不是有很多人可以供你差遣？」

「我需要一個精神科醫師。」赤司向關上艙門的地勤人員示意之後，在我旁邊坐下。

「你去三樓隨便找一個就好了幹嘛要找我？還有你不用看診嗎？」我沒好氣的說道，一想到輪值表就覺得頭很痛。

當時的我完全沒想到，這只是開始。

在那之後的幾個月內，赤司常常趁我在天台休息時或上班時間派人闖進來不由分說地把我架走──雖然他都把值班的醫師安排的妥妥當當──托他的福，我也對他在醫學院的同學們的戀愛情史瞭若指掌，雖然我完全不想知道。

不過這段時間與赤司的相處倒也不是說一無所獲──比方說他除了是醫院的繼承人之外還是名門財閥的獨生少爺，比方說他看見身高高於173公分又不合他心意的人就會讓對方跪 (順帶一提，我是多次受害的苦主)，比方說他口味清淡翻菜單第一件事就是找湯豆腐，比方說赤司其實有兩個。

 

那是一個淅瀝瀝的雨天──那幾個星期裡幾乎天天被赤司帶走，有時候還要充當司機──我終於忍不住了，索性請了假不去上班。

打電話請完假忍受完同事的抱怨之後，我的門鈴在五分鐘之後響了起來。我切了一聲，抱著聽天由命的心情去開門。

我打開門，赤司拎著一把還在滴水的傘站在門外，把我從頭到尾掃視了一番之後直勾勾的瞪著我。

「你為什麼翹班？」

「我有打電話請病假。」我面不改色的抗議，雖然有點心虛。

「你沒生病。」赤司說著，繞過我直接脫了鞋走進我的屋裡。「打擾了。」

既然知道打擾到我了就不要進來啊！

 

我關上門之後轉過身來，看見赤司站在我的客廳裡左右張望著，而我知道他之所以沒有朝著唯一的那張沙發坐下來完全不是出於禮貌。

「以一個獨居的成年男子來說，你的東西真是出乎意料的少，但也令人驚異的亂。」

不要一進來就隨隨便便批評別人的屋子啊！也不想想是誰害我好幾天都很晚才回到家啊！

「我明天會派人來替你打掃屋子。」

「不需要！」我立刻拒絕，天曉得他會不會趁打掃的時候叫人在我不知道的地方放竊聽器或監視器。赤司聽到我的秒拒之後不但沒有生氣，反而還玩味的一笑：「莫非你的房內有什麼不可告人的東西？」

「有又怎樣？」

「丟掉。」

「……..」

理所當然的說完後，他自顧自地把我隨意丟在沙發上皺成一團的衣服拿起來抖了抖，攤平放在椅背上後才坐了下來，直勾勾的看著我。

「我需要你的幫助。」他開門見山的說道，我嘆了一口氣扶住額頭。

「準院長你有完沒完？濫用職權就算了，為什麼我非要跟你攙和進來不可啊…..」

「這次是私事。」

你哪一次不是私事？跟你同學有關的全都不是公務好嗎？

「我希望你能成為我的人。」

「哦原來是這種事我當然不要……啥？」

我抬起頭，仔細看著赤司的眼睛，但他的眼睛裡卻完全沒有任何開玩笑的意味….話說這傢伙到底會不會開玩笑啊？

「你…..什麼？等等！赤司你再說一次！」

「黛千尋，我希望你成為我的左膀右臂，在我需要的時候能夠提供給我必要的協助。這樣夠清楚了沒有？」赤司一字一句的說道，彷彿我是個重聽患者似的。「你在找什麼？」

我從櫃子裡拿出了一支耳溫槍溫度計對準了赤司的耳朵按下按鈕，幾秒鐘之後拿起來仔細看著上頭顯示冷冷藍光的數字。

沒發燒啊！

我看著他，發現他臉不紅氣不喘，好像完全沒有意識到一個男人對另一個男人說「成為我的人」這句話是一句多麼驚天動地的發言──他BL看太多了嗎？

「我才不要。」

「我沒有問你的意見。」赤司雲淡風輕地說道，好像這件事已成定局。

我打量著他，發現他是認真的──不過我也沒看他開過玩笑就是了。

「想要讓我成為你的人，那你就先 **馴服** 我吧！」我不動聲色地說道。

他的眼睛微微瞇了起來。「你什麼意思？」

「字面意思。」我攤攤手：「要讓我成為你的人，至少我們對彼此都要有足夠了解，最基本的條件──」我頓了頓：「──就是讓我成為你的朋友。」

赤司的臉陰沉下來：「我不需要朋友。」

「那就沒有馴服我的理由了。」我遺憾的聳肩：「所以，你的要求──」

我話還沒說完，就發現自己已然雙膝跪地，而剛剛還坐在沙發上的赤司，現在正帶著居高臨下的眼神直挺挺地低頭看著我，下巴抬高四十五度，一手還握住我的肩膀。

臥槽，我跪在地板上想著，膝蓋超痛！

「我說的話是絕對的！」

我試著要從地上站起來，但要起身的重心一直被赤司那隻放在肩上的手控制著，心有餘而力不足，我只好跪在地上對他說：「想想看，可以對某個人暢所欲言，有了問題可以與那個人商量，那個人還會幫你打理周遭的小事──」

赤司皺眉：「那不就是玲央在做的事嗎？」

「那不一樣，」我繼續道，發現赤司放在我肩膀上的手移開了：「實渕那是像媽媽或姐姐的感覺，但我說的是像朋友或哥哥那樣的，可以一起討論感興趣的東西，可以一起去什麼地方玩，可以一起躺在草地上什麼都不做──」

「浪費時間。」赤司哼了哼。

「你沒弄清楚我要表達的重點，我的意思是──」我站了起來，低頭凝視著那對一金一紅的眼睛：「那個人必須是一個能夠與你交心的人，能夠讓你敞開心扉，毫無顧慮的被你賦予全心信任的人。」

「說的好像是要交往一樣。」赤司嗤笑道，但我不為所動。「正是如此。」

在他回話之前，我勾起他的下巴朝他的臉上吻去。

──原本是這麼打算的，但赤司的反應比我更快，我再一次跪到地板上，不過這次我已經做好心理準備，所以膝蓋沒剛才那麼痛了，謝天謝地。

「……….你幹什麼？」赤司冷冷道。

「做你對我做的事情。」我回敬道：「我不喜歡別人強迫我，就像你不喜歡有人隨便吻你一樣。」

「呵。」赤司怒極反笑：「所以你在診間也是這樣對待病人的？隨隨便便親上去？」

「你也是醫師，應該知道有個潛規則就是『不能與病人談戀愛』，所以我不會隨隨便便親我的病人。」我淡淡道：「要成為我的戀人或我的病人，你選一個吧！」

「我不認為我有必要在這兩者間二擇一。」赤司冷冷道。

就知道你會這樣回答。

 

「把你的手拿開，否則我就把你是雙重人格這件事抖出去。」

赤司的表情沒有變，但仔細看卻能發現兩眼瞳孔放大、呼吸頻率加快、臉色微紅、額頭有些微出汗──交感神經興奮，典型的戰或逃反應(fight or flight)。

他在緊張。

我握住他的手腕，食指觸到了他的脈搏──脈搏的確加快了。

 

有經驗的說謊者可以藉由控制自己面部的表情與思緒以達到面不改色的目的，但是在受到突如其來的刺激時，很難在一瞬間控制自己身體不由自主發出的生理訊號，而測謊者要把握的就是那一瞬間。這並不是什麼讀心術，只是簡單的觀察罷了。

我趁勢步步緊逼。

 

「對於家族企業來說，雙重人格應該是一個無論如何都要被壓下去的醜聞吧！畢竟領導有了精神方面的問題，怎麼能相信這個人的判斷是正確的呢？」

「……我說的話是絕對的……」赤司喃喃道。

「有了一就會有二，有了二就會有三，你怎麼知道以後不會再分裂出更多人格？」我毫不留情地說道：「沒有病人願意看一個連自己都醫不了的醫生吧！」我看見赤司的身體猛然一顫，知道自己戳到他的痛處了：「你現在這樣子跟我當初在天台上遇見你時完全不同，我可不知道你會因為幾句話就畏畏縮縮的啊！說了那麼多大話，難道就只有這點能耐嗎？話說──」

我逼近不知不覺早已坐回椅子上的赤司，沉聲道：「──你是誰啊？」

 

 

 


	13. 博弈

**黛千尋**

 

「歡迎光臨！哦呀！這不是黛醫師嗎？」咖啡館的老闆朝我露出愉快的笑容，有效的遏止了我想安安靜靜一個人坐在角落的意圖。他拿著玻璃杯的大手往吧檯前的一個空位搖了搖，我不著痕跡的嘆了一口氣後在那個位置上坐下來。

「我好久沒看到你，你又瘦了不少啊！」老闆樋口說著，一邊切了塊蛋糕給我：「來吧！我們店裡的新口味！」

我不客氣的拉過盤子，伸手往料理桌上拿副叉子之後便開始吃起來。「比上次像是用砂糖堆起來的蒙布朗好多了。」

「承蒙黛醫師的誇獎！」樋口咧開嘴，我忍不住在心裡翻了個白眼，冷淡地回答：「就說了別叫我醫師，現在不是我的上班時間。」

「唉！黛你這個性真是一點都沒變！」

「你倒是變了不少。」我立刻頂回去，但樋口一點都不介意，沖了一杯熱咖啡放在我面前，不著痕跡的轉移話題：「精神科醫師當的還愉快嗎？」

「嗯….也就那樣吧！」我喝了一口咖啡，這杯咖啡的溫度剛好：「倒是你混得還不錯啊！」

聞言，樋口驕傲地挺起胸膛，笑嘻嘻地看著我：「雖然家裡人強烈反對，不過我不後悔放棄醫學成為咖啡館老闆。在巴黎的那幾年我學到了不少做點心的技巧，噢噢別拒絕！」他豎起食指制止我驚恐地注視：「我學到了幾種番薯派的作法，你肯定會喜歡！人哪！就是要做著自己喜歡的事才能找到繼續生活下去的意義吶！」

我不禁回想起在醫學院讀書的那幾年……記憶中的樋口總是面色如土，對自己毫無自信，與我面前這個爽朗的咖啡館老闆簡直判若兩人，我不得不相信他的話。

「說吧！今天是什麼風把你給吹來啦？」樋口一邊擦著盤子，一邊打量著我：「無事不登三寶殿，你肯定是發生什麼事了才想到要跑來我這兒避難。」。

很不幸的，被他說中了。我自從搬家之後就很少到他這間店來，屈指可數的幾次幾乎都是躲到他這裡來避難：被鄉下的老媽催婚、被狂熱的病患跟蹤───順帶一提這件事還害我整整一個禮拜回不了家，被迫只能跟一群睡眼惺忪的後輩睡在住院醫師的辦公室裡。

「我又被人纏上了。」我沒好氣地說道，而樋口那雙眼則是整個亮了起來。

「不是你想的那樣。」我又補上一句，而他立刻發出一聲毫不掩飾的嘆息。

「怎麼樣？年紀多大？身高？長相？個性？哦你應該喜歡安靜一點的吧！」樋口不懷好意地看著我，完全忘了要繼續擦下一個盤子。我忍不住扶額，懷疑自己躲到這裡來是不是真的是個好主意。

「大概比我小幾歲吧，個子比我小一些，長相倒是不差，容貌挺端正的。」我悶聲道，樋口則是聽到了什麼大祕密似的，嘴都快咧到耳後去了。「她是做什麼的？」

「神經外科醫師。」

聞言，樋口低低地吹了一聲口哨：「辦公室戀情？」

「就說了不是你想的那樣！」我懶得與他爭辯，又端起咖啡喝了一口。「順帶一提，不是『她』，是『他』。還有，那傢伙是我見過最我行我素的人，居然搶了我的聖域，還追到我家來，又中二。拜託，快要三十歲的人居然還整天把『我說的話就是絕對的』這種台詞整天掛在嘴上，他不尷尬我尷尬啊！」

「但從你的口氣聽來你挺欣賞他啊！肯定是你喜歡的類型吧！還有你管屋頂叫『聖域』？」樋口搖搖頭，又拿起了一個新的盤子繼續擦：「不曉得是誰學生時代一到休息時間就帶著書往屋頂上跑，希望跟可愛又迷人的外星人有美麗的邂逅什麼的…..你居然還有資格說別人中二？」

見鬼…..我上屋頂才不是為了尋求邂逅，而是要在身歷其境的環境下享受我的故事！不過跟樋口說這些也沒用，我決定換個話題：「樋口，幫我找個隱密一點的位置，我想在這裡不被打擾的待一整天。」

樋口戲謔的眼神變成了驚訝，因為我之前從來沒有向他提過這種要求：「為什麼？你就算光溜溜的坐在大門口也不會有人注意到你啊！」

全身光溜溜地坐在大門口卻不會被注意到的只有流浪狗好嗎？

「絕對不行！因為──」

「──因為我有些事需要和黛醫師談談。」有隻手搭上了我的肩膀，那個熟悉的聲音在我耳邊溫和的替我回答：「說不定會需要一整天的時間。」

 

這個溫和的聲音讓我背後一陣惡寒。我閉上眼睛，替自己做好心理準備之後才轉過去對上了那雙比平常柔和的雙眼──現在已經變成了一模一樣的酒紅色。說實在他出現在這裡我一點都不驚訝，看來回家還是得檢查看看家裡有沒有被裝了監視器──前提是我今天能安全回家的話。

「他的帳由我結，另外，請幫我準備一杯和他一樣的熱咖啡。」赤司說著，收回了他的手對我笑了笑之後逕自往最角落的座位走去。

我看著赤司的背影，直到聽見一聲輕咳之後才轉回頭，發現樋口正戲謔地看著我：「年下而且個子比你小容貌挺端正的神經外科醫師？看來你惹上不小的麻煩呢黛千尋！」

「差不多吧……」我端起我的咖啡準備站起身，卻被樋口按回了座位。

「黛，你有了麻煩可得跟我說啊！」樋口神經兮兮地拍拍我的肩膀，壓低了聲音耳語道：「我這裡的帳付不出來沒關係，以後可以再慢慢還…..畢竟 **逼婚集團** 可不是好惹的啊！他們會追著你到天涯海角，而且說不定你一起床就會發現他們站在你的床邊拿槍指著你──」

我看著他嘴邊壓不下的竊笑，心裡想著如果真有什麼逼婚集團的話，第一個就要先拉樋口當墊背！

「可惡…..你就繼續笑我吧！」

*   *   *

這個座位的確很隱蔽，旁邊連窗戶都沒有，當我端著我的咖啡坐下來時，赤司連頭都沒抬，只是安安靜靜的啜著樋口剛泡好的咖啡。

說起來……我似乎還沒有像這樣好好的看過赤司呢！現在仔細一看才發現他的外貌比我記憶中端正，態度則是一貫的冷靜自持，而且教養良好，除非必要否則不會吵吵嚷嚷的大聲說話。

而且是紅髮。

又是年下。

唔…….說不定真的是我會喜歡的類型。

我看著他靜靜的，坐在那裡，喝咖啡，似乎沒有任何要開口的打算。

 

幾天前，在我問出了那句「你是誰」之後，赤司低著頭好半晌都沒有理我。說實在，我經手過的病人並不少，但多重人格的病人是第一次遇到，而且對象還是赤司這種自我意識極強的人，教科書上那些療法通通見鬼去吧！對赤司來說一點用都沒有。

對他說那些什麼要戀愛的話也只是要引他另一個人格出現的手段，對於像赤司這種沒什麼戀愛經驗的人來說，這片沒接觸過的領域有經驗上的缺點，同時也是心理治療的一個突破口，只是得小心使用就是了，否則心理承受度低的人很容易因為幾句話便一厥不振，甚至出現抑鬱症狀。

但赤司的心理素質如我所預料般的強大，在我說了那些話之後，他沒有哭、沒有失控、沒有摔東西或任何情緒崩潰的表現。他只是安安靜靜地抬起頭看著我，說：「我(俺)當然是赤司征十郎了。」

除了自稱不同，以前那隻曾被我誤認為是虹膜異色症的金色眼睛也不見了，取而代之的是與另外一眼一模一樣的酒紅色眼睛，帶著我從未看過的溫婉微笑望著我。

「很抱歉打擾黛醫師的休息時間，我待會兒還要上班，告辭了。」

然後就這樣離開了，無聲無息。

直到今天。

 

「那個系列還不錯。」赤司突然打斷了我的沉思，但眼睛仍舊沒望向我：「雖然偶爾有令人難以理解的描寫，但是大體上來說是一部不錯的作品。」

我的大腦停止運轉了十秒鐘才意識到他是在說我很久以前借他的那套小說。

「哦？噢！那個啊。」我暗暗鬆了一口氣，「你說哪部分令人難以理解？」

「主人翁居然喜歡Amati而不是Stradivari！」(註：兩者都是世界著名且歷史悠久的小提琴製造品牌)

像是料到我有此一問，赤司馬上就回答了，而且語速很快：「Stradivari的設計是根據Amati的藍圖再加以改造，發音強而有力、宏亮、優美、穿透的效果也比Amati佳，他的音色可比Amati圓潤豐厚多了，主人翁會喜歡Amati甚於Stradivari真是難以理解。」

你的重點會放在這種地方也真是令人難以理解…..

「整體來說，雖然內容有點陳腐，不過我就承認那個男主角的個性很可愛吧。」

這種高高在上的語氣是怎麼回事啊？話說…..

「………….可愛？」

「難道不是嗎？」赤司認真的看著我，我注意到他的眼睛又變回了一金一紅兩個不同的顏色。「你之前說過『很萌的紅髮男主』？」

「……………欸？」

「雖然第一人格因為青梅竹馬的背叛而消失了。」赤司露出很可惜的表情，「儘管他不是我最喜歡的角色，但我覺得他出場的機會再多一些也無妨。」

「…………..啥？」

「我最喜歡的是那個青梅竹馬。」赤司繼續道，好像我們不過只是在討論今天的天氣：「雖然粗鄙無禮又八面玲瓏，不過他很清楚自己想要什麼，為了得到想要的東西甚至不惜犧牲男主角對他的愛。」

「哦……..噢！」我終於追上了赤司的思路：「但現在才出到第五集呢！還不曉得故事會怎麼發展。」

「是嗎？我覺得故事的走向已經很明顯了。」赤司道：「那個青梅竹馬故意這麼做，其實是想讓男主角的兩個人格融合吧？」

「！」

「你看，第三集的時候不是已經埋了伏筆嗎？就是青梅竹馬到圖書館看書那一段，他明明不喜歡看書，卻特別提到他在心理治療那一區閒逛。」

「…………..」

「我猜最後的結局是青梅竹馬使用認知行為療法讓那個男主角的人格融合吧！雖然有點陳腐，不過這個故事的架構挺不錯的，而且從某些用詞看來，那套系列的作者似乎從事著心理學相關的職業呢！黛醫師不覺得嗎？」赤司帶著淡淡的微笑饒有興味地注視著我。

「你這麼一說，似乎真是這樣。」我平靜的說道，喝了一口咖啡。「你好像挺喜歡那套系列的哦？」

「我只是很好奇能讓黛醫師推薦的書究竟是什麼內容罷了。」

「你如果喜歡的話我可以再推薦其他的給你看。」我淡淡道。

「那就麻煩你了。」赤司帶著微笑，向我微微頷首。

 

說是這樣說，但下次要安利哪一套給他？后宮養成系列嗎？感覺奇幻懸疑可能會比較好一點，不不果然還是BL類吧！既然他剛入門那我還是拿清水一點的給他看好了…….等等，說不定他其實喜歡口味重一點的？我默默思考著。

「黛醫師常常看這一類的書嗎？」赤司問道，打斷了我腦中緊急召開的亂七八糟的安利部門會議。

「嗯…..有空就會看看吧！畢竟能拓展自己的世界觀。」我正經八百地回答。一錘定音，果然還是從奇幻懸疑類下手吧！

「世界觀？」赤司很明顯地來了興趣。

「打個比方，」我隨手指向洗手間的門：「在某些書裡面，這種隨處可見的門都有可能是通往異世界的入口。對大多數人來說那只是一扇普通的門，但對那些『被選中的人』來說，打開之後就會通往中古世紀的教堂、古埃及某個消失的金字塔裡，或是出現在未來世界的某種飛行器上。」

氣氛越來越愉快了，赤司聽的津津有味。

 

「不過，最厲害的還是在屋頂。」我認真的說道：「許多故事裡的主角都會選擇在屋頂登場。像是未知的生物啊、全身充滿了謎團的轉學生啊、通往異世界的結界啊，都是在屋頂上發生的。如果真要說的話，我會說屋頂真是一個不可思議的邂逅巢穴吧！」

「呵。」赤司笑了出來，並不是那種張揚的大笑，就只是溫和的瞇起眼睛、嘴角微微揚起，從喉間發出的一聲輕笑。「沒想到黛醫師居然能一本正經的胡說八道呢！」

「一開始就打著和我討論輕小說名義靠近我的某人好像沒資格這麼說吧。」既然被揭穿了，我也不跟他客氣：「特地勞駕您到這種偏僻的咖啡店找我究竟有何貴幹， **準院長** ？」我故意在後面那幾個字上加重了語氣。

赤司一點也不生氣，反而帶著有趣的眼神打量著我。

「憑你的人脈和資料網，查到我會來這間咖啡店一點也不困難，問題在於你的目的。之前你說是為了要讓我加入你的研究，但說什麼需要一個有理工背景的精神科醫生未免太牽強，那種人隨處可見，你真正的目的是需要一個社交圈狹小、口風緊的人吧？」我沉下聲音道。

我的話使赤司柔和的瞇起眼睛。

「你好聰明。」

不勞你提醒我。

「你很敏銳，不容易被糊弄。」赤司說道：「聰明而有主見，常常有出乎意料的表現。雖然有時候很難讓人摸清，不過這正是你格外有魅力的地方。」

還真是謝謝你的評價啊。

我端起我的咖啡，卻意外地看見赤司站了起來：「我們走吧。」

「……..啥？」

「這裡不安全，會有被竊聽的危險。」赤司朝坐在附近三三兩兩的普通客人點頭：「到處都有他們的眼線，我們得到一個安全的地方去。」

「我根本還沒說我要去吧？」

赤司輕呵一聲。

「你會來的。」

你是哪來的自信啊？

我沒有問出口，但赤司彷彿從我的眼神裡讀出了我的想法，他微微一笑。

「因為你是個聰明人。」

說完，他把鈔票壓在咖啡盤底下就走出去了。

我看著對面空蕩蕩的座位，心裡咒罵了一聲之後喝完我的咖啡，站起身。

 

「唉呀要走啦？」看見我要走了，樋口過來收盤子，一邊勾住我的肩膀對我比了個大姆指。「對人家溫柔點啊！」

我看著他曖昧的笑容，明白他一定誤會了什麼！

「就說了不是你想的那樣──」

「沒關係沒關係，你也知道我這人很開明的！」樋口愉快地打斷我，拍拍我的肩膀以示鼓勵。「下次你們一起來的時候可以打折哦！我還可以請你們吃番薯派！如果需要蠟燭增加氣氛的話我也可以特別準備哦！」

「免了！」

 

**赤司征十郎**

在幾個小時的機程之後，我推開那扇深色的核桃木門，掛在門上的鈴鐺「叮鈴、叮鈴」的發出柔和的鈴聲，一如既往。

我朝店內快速地掃了一眼，今晚的客人並不多。

「這是秋田一間小有名氣的酒吧。」我頭也沒回的對跟在我後頭的千尋道：「只有周末晚上才會營業。」

我聽見他發出一聲輕輕的「切」，想必又是因為被我看穿了他的想法而惱怒不已吧！我忍不住一笑，就像他能夠很輕易的知道我的想法一樣，我也能夠很容易地讀出他的心思。雖然他喜怒不形於色，心裡想的事情不會顯露在臉上，不過有的時候他的思緒卻意外的好懂。

吧台前的調酒師對我們點點頭，帶著溫和的微笑向我們示意他前面的兩個座位，剛好與其他組客人有一段距離。

「請給我一杯威士忌加水。」落座時我對吧台前的調酒師說道，而跟在後面的千尋則神色不善地在我旁邊坐了下來。

「這位先生想要點什麼酒嗎？」瀏海蓋住半張臉的調酒師轉向千尋問道。在他開口前，我替他回答：「請給他一杯莫斯科騾子。」

(註：莫斯科騾子(Moscow mule)，使用原產於莫斯科的思美洛伏特加(Smirnoff Vodka)為基酒，並以擁有後腿踢人習性的騾子來象徵其酒精濃度高、後勁強烈的特性。同時，mule除了騾子之外，亦有「倔強之人」、「固執」等意思。)

 

調酒師會意的一笑，轉過身從架上取下了伏特加和薑汁汽水。千尋嘆了一口氣。

「你講話越來越像京都人了，居然拐著彎罵我。」他終於開口道，一手撐著頭望著我，不過看起來並沒有生氣。

(註：京都人用語委婉且語氣較溫和優雅，如果要罵人不會直接罵，而是使用較委婉迂迴的方式)

「你要吃點東西嗎？這間酒吧有很多不錯的甜點。」

「又不是女孩子，我才不要吃甜的。」千尋淡淡道，接過了調酒師放在他面前的莫斯科騾子。

「這裡的甜點師傅在秋田可是很有名的哦！」調酒師說道，朝著不遠處的敦示意：「而且他只有周末才上班，平日想吃他做的甜點都吃不到呢！」

酒吧裡的燈光昏暗，千尋瞇起眼仔細打量著正拿著雪克杯搖著的調酒師，目光在他右眼下方的淚痣上逗留。

「一個美國的法醫怎麼周末晚上會跑來當酒吧的調酒師？」千尋問道，一邊喝了一口：「而且令人意外的是手藝還不賴。」

「而自小在京都長大的醫師怎麼會出現在秋田的酒吧裡？」調酒師將雪克杯高高舉起，分毫不差的將酒倒進面前的玻璃杯裡，仔細地在杯口插上了萊姆。

「如你所見，我是被他不由分說的帶過來的。」千尋說著大拇指朝我一比。

「你是自願跟來的。」我淡淡的糾正。

他沒理我，一口喝盡了他的調酒：「你這裡有葡萄酒吧？給他一杯Opus one生產的Overture，然後給我一杯馬丁尼。」

「馬丁尼嗎？不過我們這裡建議馬丁尼的做法是用攪拌，而不是用搖的哦！」調酒師打趣道。

我抽了抽嘴角，看見千尋一瞬間茫然的表情，顯然他並不知道調酒師這句打趣的典故是出自於007。

(註："Shaken, not stirred" (用搖的，不要攪拌) 是007系列電影中詹姆士‧龐德的經典台詞，但是一般的馬丁尼作法反而是「用攪拌，不要搖」，因此這句經典台詞使很多調酒師非常頭痛ww 而007為何會說出這句台詞的考據眾說紛紜，這裡便不再多提。)

 

「不過…….Overture是嗎？有意思，很適合替接下來的對話揭開序幕呢！」我接過玻璃杯道，但千尋只是哼了哼：「回敬你的那杯莫斯科騾子！」

調酒師為我們端上各自的酒之後，不遠處的那組客人朝他招招手，調酒師朝我們微微頷首後就朝著那組客人走過去。

「你確定這裡安全？」千尋壓低了聲音道，聲音細不可聞：「這不是隨處可見的酒吧嗎？」

「這裡的調酒師和甜點師都是自己人。」我淡淡道：「而且不是隨便什麼人都能進來的。還是說，」我看著千尋的眼睛，平靜道：「有我的保證，你仍然不放心？」

「我只是在想，需要你特地從京都跑來秋田說的事，絕對不是什麼小事吧。」千尋說著，輕輕和我碰杯。

Overture，在音樂的術語裡指的是「序曲」，通常是一部交響樂或是歌劇裡頭最剛開始的曲子，代表著帷幕即將拉開、一觸即發的戲碼即將上演。

*     *     *

「你之前有來過這類的地方嗎？」我問道，看見千尋銀白的髮絲在昏暗的燈光下隨著他搖頭的動作閃著微微的銀光。

「呵，擁有你的第一次真讓我感到榮幸。」我輕笑一聲，飲了一口他為我點的overture，而且毫不意外的聽見他重重的哼了一聲鼻息。

「無聊。」千尋冷冷道，但我只是笑了笑。

「你給我的那套小說裡也有這句台詞，就在那個青梅竹馬帶著男主角第一次溜出門去看電影的時候。」

「請不要把奇奇怪怪的台詞學起來然後應用在日常生活中，拜託你了。」千尋以棒讀音道，還罕見的加了敬語。

「我(僕)只是想拉近和你的距離。」我乾脆地說道，看見他的手一抖，差點把杯子摔了。「你──」

他仔細看著我，沒再說下去，卻招手替我點了一杯血腥瑪麗。

「你真沒來過酒吧？」我懷疑地看著他，伸手接過了我的調酒，看見黛醫師聳聳肩：「沒來過酒吧不代表我不能具備一些基本的調酒知識。」

血腥瑪麗，被譽為世界上最複雜的調酒，原因在於這杯調酒中能夠嘗盡酸甜苦辣鹹各種味道，常見的成分包含了伏特加、番茄汁、檸檬汁、辣醬與鹽。而這杯酒常見的酒語是「魔幻、邪惡且充滿侵略性的女性」，這個意義的由來或許與英國那位同名的女王瑪麗一世有關。當然也因為其繁複的成分，所以也帶有「個性複雜的女人」這個衍伸意義。我想，黛醫師會點這杯調酒的原因一方面是做為開胃酒、另一方面是他發現我的兩個人格對換了吧。

 

「什麼時候開始的？」半晌之後他問道，語氣很平靜。都說馬丁尼是紳士會點的酒，平常在天台一副家裡蹲樣的黛醫師現在端著酒杯微偏著頭凝視著我的樣子，在曖昧不明的燈光下竟有幾分出乎意料的英俊。雖然沒有其他補充，不過我很清楚他指的是什麼事情。

「我無法提出準確的時間點，不過大約是在中學的時候。」我慢慢回答：「從我意識到有另一個『我』在身體裡面開始，他就已經在那裏了。」

「那現在的你是誰？」黛問道。

「我(俺)當然是赤司征十郎了！」

「那另一個你又是誰？」

「赤司征十郎。」

黛完全不想掩飾他想翻白眼的衝動。

「但我覺得他像我弟弟。」我補充道。

「是是，一個是大少爺，另一個是小少爺吧！」

我想我得收回剛才的話。酒精會掩蓋一個人的理性，卻不能隱藏另一個人的本質。

 

「你們倆在什麼情況下會互相交換？比方說…….情緒起伏太大的時候？」黛狀似隨意的問道。

「的確，我注意到之前有不少次都是在──」我及時住了口，心裡立刻升起了警惕：「我們來這裡不是要討論我的事情。」

「我知道，只不過站在專業角度，我對解離性人格疾患很有興趣。」黛聳聳肩：「職業病嘛！」

(註：解離性人格疾患(Dissociative identity disorder)，又稱為「多重人格障礙」(Multiple Personality Disorder)。不同於精神分裂症，精神分裂會有幻覺、臆想、以及精神錯亂等行為表現，但多重人格則是在同一個身體內有兩個以上發展完整的人格。臨床上的治療會先將個性較相似的人格整合，最後逐步將所有人格合而為一。但患者仍有可能因壓力或刺激導致人格再次分裂。)

 

我緊盯著黛，但他的臉上沒有任何情緒的起伏。不得不說他作為一個精神科醫師的確相當稱職──不會讓醫師的情緒影響到病人，同時也要能讓病人在沒有壓力的狀況下對醫師暢所欲言，就這兩點來說他做得很好。儘管如此，我還是能看出他似乎正快速地思考著什麼事情，不過從外人看來他應該是一臉空白的呈放空狀態。

「你在想什麼？」最後我終於問。

「我在想…….」他迎上我咄咄逼人的目光，道：「說了這麼多，你是不是仍然不肯信任我？」

我們互望著彼此，最後忍不住一起笑了出來，方才沒注意到緊繃的肩膀也隨之放鬆下來。我向他舉杯：「我們就不要互相試探了吧！」

「我同意。」黛說著，將他手中那杯馬丁尼一飲而盡。

就在同時，有兩杯一模一樣的酒被放到了我們面前。我轉過頭，發現那位好看的調酒師正笑意吟吟的望著我們。

「兩位先生的酒剛好喝完了，這兩杯酒便當作是我請客吧！請先生們嘗嘗看：『黑色天鵝絨，Black Velvet』。」

我與黛同時端起酒杯。從外表看來似乎只是普通的黑啤酒，但不可思議的是，在接近杯口的地方，泡沫的下方漂浮著許多氣泡，看起來就像是無數的小星星在暗夜中閃閃發光，一片繁星熠熠。

「這是使用黑麥啤酒與香檳調和而成的調酒。」那位調酒師解釋，他胸前那枚寫著”T. HIMURO”的名牌在吧台燈的照耀下一閃而過。

「一瓶香檳裡密封著兩億顆小氣泡，看起來就像是星空一樣，所以法國人又把喝香檳稱為喝星星。」HIMURO先生──寫成漢字應該是「冰室」──微笑著繼續道：「繁星閃耀的香檳與帶著苦味的啤酒看似毫無交集，兩種極端的味道無法融合在一起。但是如果把兩種泡沫都很豐富的黑啤酒與香檳調和，便成了口感滑順且味道豐富的Black Velvet。」

冰室先生的眼光在我與黛之間來回，我知道他在等待我們對這杯不請自來的調酒的評價。

「您的觀察相當入微。」我說道，而一旁的黛揚起眉毛看了我一眼。冰室先生意味深長地笑了笑：「那麼，請兩位先生慢慢享用。」

 

冰室先生頷首離開吧台。我望向黛，正好發現他瞄著我而轉開頭的目光。我正要張口，他馬上說道：「我不會問的。」

看著他望著酒吧另一頭語氣生硬的樣子，我忍不住好笑：「我什麼都還沒說。」

「那就什麼都不要說。」

「”Velvet”是拉丁語，意思是長在鹿角的柔軟胎毛。」無視了他的回應，我開口說道：「看似絕對無法融合的香檳與啤酒，卻以恰當的苦味和柔軟的酸味融合為一。就像是兩個個性截然不同的人，在種種機遇下擦撞出的火花會如同這杯black velvet一樣，柔軟而令人驚艷。我說那位調酒師觀察入微，是因為他發現我們兩人之間的氣氛變了吧。」

「……..還真是謝謝你的解釋啊。」黛悶悶不樂道。

「我在自言自語。」我微笑道，他憤憤的「切」了一聲轉回頭看著我，那表情很明顯是在說：『說好的不要互相試探呢？』

「黛醫師偶爾也會露出很有趣的表情呢。」

黛深吸了一口氣，似乎在努力抑制自己不要當場自爆：「你大老遠把我拐來秋田到底想幹嘛？」

「我想請你協助我調查一間公司。」我收起了玩笑的心情，正色道。黛注意到了，眼神也變得認真起來。

「你先前說的沒錯，會找上你的原因正是因為你的口風緊、社交圈狹小。」我說道，但略去了那些出自於私心的理由。「這間公司多年以來從事非法的藥物與機械製造，我以前所屬的醫院也有不少無辜的病人被牽涉其中，甚至連帶影響到了我的同學。最近那間公司的業務範圍有逐漸擴大的趨勢，而我要避免最壞的情況──也就是牽涉到洛山醫院──發生，同時也要將他們一網打盡。」

 

在很多方面來說，黛都是個很好的聽眾，這或許與他是個精神科醫師有關。他的神態不疾不徐，沒有不耐煩卻也沒有過度的急切，只是認真地聽著我說的每一個字。讓我感到有些意外的是，雖然現在談論的是嚴肅的話題，但在他面前說話卻讓我覺得很放鬆。他無懼權威、無論對象是誰一律一視同仁的態度，與之前那些對我鞠躬哈腰唯唯諾諾的人完全不一樣。這讓我更堅信我當初果然沒有看錯人。

我真是越來越中意他了。

 

「我想先讓你看看這個。」我從隨身攜帶的公事包裡取出一張相片放到他面前：「這是我們短期內的觀察對象，把他搞定才能引出幕後的藏鏡人。」

照片中的人一頭亂蓬蓬的灰髮，身上的白袍邊緣早已泛黃發灰，頸上掛著一副聽診器，耳上還穿了兩個耳洞，一手插在褲袋裡，帶著桀傲不馴的睥睨眼神從照片裡斜眼看著我們。

「你以前的同學？」黛問道，伸手拿起照片仔細端詳著。

「沒完成住院醫師的訓練就離開帝光了。」我冷淡的回答：「不過這不是重點。他的父親是這間公司藥物試驗的眾多受害者之一。」

「…..……..」黛看著照片好半晌沒說話。「他就是我們短期內的目標？」

「是的。我有足夠的理由與證據相信灰崎──就是照片上這個人──受到教唆，向當時負責他父親的兩位醫師，同時也是我的另外兩個同學青峰和黑子進行報復…….你怎麼回事？」我不悅的問，因為黛露出了非常奇怪的表情，就像在拼命忍笑似的。

「不……我只是在想…..」黛咳了咳，重新恢復了平時面無表情的模樣：「帝光是不是只收名字裡面有顏色的人進去？」

「你再多說一件無關緊要的廢話我就讓你在這間酒吧跪到明天早上。」我冷冷地說道。

「……………..」他很明智地選擇閉上嘴，幾秒鐘之後才又開口道：「你預估到現在有多少人受害？」

「已經確定的有13人死亡，大約60~70人精神狀態崩潰，不過實際數字恐怕還要更多。他們使用的手段相當高明、卻非常卑劣──所有的受害者看起來都像是自然死亡、或是因意外事故而不治。」我刻意壓下心頭的情緒冷靜的回答。

 

黛沒說話，但我看得出他同樣很不爽──無視病患的意志，擅自把病患當成白老鼠，不成功便成仁…..他從鼻子裡呼出了一口氣，像是在嘆息：「幕後的藏鏡人…..你有頭緒了嗎？」

「當然。」我又從資料夾裡翻出了兩張相片，推到了他的面前：「花宮真與今吉翔一。」

我看著黛修長的手指在今吉那張瞇瞇眼的照片上輕點：「…….我好像在哪聽過這個名字……啊！」

他一彈手指：「我之前有個病人──我沒記錯的話是在桐皇軍校服務──他的上司就叫這名字！」

果然。「你還記得更多細節嗎？」我問道。

黛沒有馬上回答，只是古怪的看了我一眼之後才開口：「我記得他那時候───大概是幾個星期前───掛了神經外科的診。在那之後，就是…….」

「就是？」我對黛突然的停頓感到不解。

「………整天被你使喚的日子的開始。」黛面無表情地說道。

 

我無視了他的牢騷和廢話。這個新訊息讓我感到很不妙：這代表如果他們不是已經準備要開始染指洛山醫院，就是他們已經開始懷疑我的介入，無論從哪一方面來說都不是好消息。當然，應該在東京的今吉出現在洛山又掛了神經外科的診也有很小的機率是出於偶然，不過我得做好最壞打算。

在我想著該如何制訂新的對策時，眼角餘光看見黛正仔細的看著放在他面前的兩張相片。那兩張相片雖然都是偷拍的，不過都很清楚。

 

「有什麼發現嗎？」在他直起腰板時我立刻問道。黛聳聳肩：「不多。不過這個叫花宮真的傢伙以前應該是讀化學的，住的地方要不是光線不充足否則就是地下室；經常從事切割類的工作，有可能是解剖。而這個叫今吉的……不好對付。」黛猶豫了會兒，最後簡單的說道：「這張照片的訊息太少，我看不出什麼重要的東西來。」

「的確如你所說，花宮專攻的是化學，而今吉的老本行則是數學。」我說道，又從資料夾裡拿出了他們的檔案：「他們兩人是大學時代的前輩後輩。花宮畢業後成立了一間叫做霧崎第一的藥品公司，私底下也從事著未經許可的醫療器械製造。後來規模逐漸擴大，大約一年半前改名成了現在的花見屋藥廠，而今吉一直在背後擔任贊助人。雖然沒有掛名，但今吉實際上也掌握著整間公司的控制權。」

「花見屋這名字怎麼像是廟會小吃的攤販？」黛低聲咕噥，但我沒理他。

「剛開始是我還在帝光的時候。某年秋季的月底，醫院開每個月例行的檢討會時，院長提到這個月不幸過世的患者比往年多一些，但後來以季節性流行性感冒肆虐為由不了了之。」我繼續道：「當時的我覺得不對勁，到處去詢問之下才知道藥劑部剛好在那個月換了一間提供藥物的廠商。為了以防萬一，藥劑部抽檢了一些藥物樣本，卻沒檢查出什麼問題。」

「但是？」查覺到我的停頓，黛揚了揚眉。他現在越來越能跟上我思考的速度了。

「那個月的精神病患卻明顯變多了。」

「但你不能排除是季節交替的問題。」黛立刻說道，我點點頭：「我剛開始也是這麼想的，直到我到病歷室去查那個月的轉診單才覺得事有蹊蹺──從各科轉診到精神科的病患相較於往年以倍數增長，而且絕大多數之前都沒有精神病方面的病史。這已經超過可以用季節交替來解釋的範圍了。」

(註：黛在這裡提到「季節交替的問題」，指的是「季節性情緒失調」(Seasonal Affective Disorder, SAD)，又稱為「冬季憂鬱症」(Winter Depression)，患者在平時與一般人無異，但是在冬季時嚴重的話會有明顯的憂鬱症狀，輕則是精神萎靡、沒有活力、不想做事，提不起勁，以高緯度地區較常見，尤其是有半年永夜的極區。有一說是因為血清素(Serotonin)的缺乏，另一說是褪黑激素(Melatonin)的合成缺乏(←此激素分泌受光照影響)。臨床上會以光照或藥物進行治療。)

 

「嗯哼。」黛點點頭：「然後呢？」

「我剛剛跟你提到的那個灰崎，」我朝照片點點頭：「因為素行不良，沒多久之後被醫院要求主動辭職。但沒想到過了幾個星期，就發生了那件事。」

黛沒說話，他認真地凝視著我，專心的聽著。

「有個病人半夜被送進急診室，根據當時紀錄的病歷內容來看，這位患者不慎從樓梯上跌下來，因此身上有多處嚴重的骨折、瘀血、挫傷。當時負責這位病人的醫師就是在急診室輪值的青峰和黑子。」

黛似乎明白了：「那個病人是灰崎的父親。」我點頭。

「那兩人都是非常優秀的醫師，當時的處置也沒有問題。因此後來發生那位病患半夜自殘跳樓的事情之後，震驚了整間醫院。那次的事情對青峰和黑子都造成了相當大的心理創傷，青峰在那之後開始請長假沒來上班，而黑子則是在接受心理輔導的同時被醫院高層半停職，禁止他接觸病人。」

「我好像有點印象，這件事情當時還上新聞了。」黛皺起眉：「我記得當時的說法是負責的醫師沒有檢查出病人有精神方面的問題，因此未給予預防措施才導致這次的意外事件。」

「那是高層為了推諉責任而向媒體公布的說詞。因為我相信青峰與黑子的判斷，不可能連精神疾病都檢查不出來，因此我向院方提出要求進行驗屍。」我冷靜的說道，一想起這件事仍然讓我滿心厭惡：「沒想到檢驗結果卻出乎眾人意料──在灰崎先生的體內居然驗出殘留過量的精神科藥物，而當時黑子留下的病歷上並沒有開這份藥物處方的紀錄，也沒有其它記錄表示病患曾經使用過這些藥物。」

「會不會是護理師或是藥劑部的藥師拿錯？」黛問道，我搖頭。「檢驗報告出來之後立刻調閱了藥劑室和護理站的藥物使用紀錄，但檢查結果沒有問題。此外，由於殘餘量最多的部位是在靜脈──」

「──你們懷疑有外部人士，在沒有人注意的情況下直接對病人施打非法的藥物。」黛替我接道，我微微頷首。

「院方察覺了這件事情之後非常驚慌，但為了醫院的聲譽，選擇把這件事情壓下來，銷毀了所有的證據，甚至都沒有將這個翻新的結果告知青峰和黑子，反而將所有的責任都推到他們兩人身上。」

「然後──」黛拖長了聲音，我嘆了一口氣。

「──過了沒多久，一直聯絡不上的灰崎就來向他們報復了。」

我簡單的把當年黃瀨遇襲的事情敘述了一遍，黛逐漸睜大眼，露出少見的驚訝表情。

 

「青峰擅自為黃瀨動了手術，雖然手術成功，而且黃瀨的家人也不打算對青峰提告，但他畢竟違反了當時的規定，需要接受醫管會懲處。院方將這個情形通知了黃瀨的家人之後，黃瀨的家人卻極力為青峰辯護希望能取消處罰。正當帝光的高層不曉得該拿他怎麼辦時，花見屋公司的負責人──那時候還是霧崎第一藥品公司──便主動告知院長，說桐皇軍校可以暫時『保管』青峰的執照，讓他在軍校接受處分，但不需要撤銷青峰的醫師執照。畢竟如果就這樣把青峰的執照撤銷令送到厚生省的話，未來便會損失了一位相當優秀的人才…云云。帝光的高層被那位負責人說動，一方面為了減少麻煩，另一方面則是想盡快解決這個燙手山芋，於是青峰在不知情的狀況下被送到了桐皇軍校去，而黑子的半停職維持了大約一年左右。我想正是因為這段在帝光的經歷，使得黑子非常排斥到大醫院任職，而是轉往規模不大的誠凜工作的原因。」

「那個提供建議的負責人就是花宮吧？」黛問道，我點點頭。

「會開始懷疑花宮便是以這件事為起因。後來陸陸續續發現東京有幾間醫院，也傳出類似的報告，也就是精神科的患者暴增的情形。而這些醫院有個共通點，就是都有和霧崎第一公司合作。但無論怎麼查，都查不出他們提供的藥物有問題。」

「那你是怎麼開始懷疑今吉的？」黛以指尖敲了敲今吉那張瞇瞇眼的照片。

「一直到幾個月前青峰從桐皇退伍之後，我才能真正確認今吉也有參與。」我說道：「你知道一年多前發生在東京誠凜診療所的事件嗎？」

 

話題跳得太快，黛愣了一下之後立刻追上了我的思路：「我記得….是剛成立不久的誠凜診療所的負責人被黑道攻擊，對吧！」

我點頭：「誠凜診療所的兩個創辦人是當時在業內小有名氣的外科醫師日向順平以及內科醫師木吉鐵平。木吉與花宮是舊識，他似乎也察覺了霧崎第一公司的陰謀，但就在木吉要揭發他們的時候，誠凜診療所遭到夜襲，而木吉的膝蓋被打斷，最後雖然經過日向和其他人的緊急搶救，但終究沒能完全恢復，木吉便到美國療養去了，而揭發霧崎第一的這件事也就這麼不了了之。只不過，」我伸手制止了似乎想要說話的黛：「由於日向對霧崎第一提出指控，因此警方便對霧崎第一的工廠進行了一番搜索，不過當然是一無所獲。但霧崎第一在這之後為了避風頭，便將名字改成了現在的花見屋公司。」

「但這跟今吉有什麼關係？」

「關係可大了。在針對霧崎第一的那場搜索中，發現了一件極具價值的情報──」我舉起我的Black Velvet喝了一口：「霧崎第一最大的客戶是東京的桐皇軍校。」

黛眉毛一揚。

 

「幾個月前我動用了點關係派人調查桐皇，以及花見屋的原料來源供應商。結果打聽到了幾件有意思的事情：軍醫青峰大輝經手的患者特別多、用藥量──特別是麻醉藥和止痛劑──也比一般軍醫還要多很多；原本有一台放在今吉翔一上校辦公室內、用途不明的儀器不知去向，以及──」我頓了頓：「軍醫青峰大輝在退役之後開始接手安樂死的病人。」

黛深吸了一口氣：「你認為青峰開始從事安樂死與今吉有關？這可是很嚴重的指控。」

「我也是這麼認為。不過對方做的天衣無縫，再加上因為指證證據不足，所以沒有辦法交給警方調查。」偏偏身邊又沒有多少可以信任的人，我想著，低頭看著杯中的泡泡一顆一顆浮到表面然後啵的消失。

 

半晌，感覺到黛的視線，我抬起頭看著他，發現他正專注地凝視著我：「什麼事？」

「這個嘛…….只是有點好奇為什麼準院長會選擇我罷了。」

我挑起眉毛：「你很在意？」

「你沒有回答我的問題。」黛說道，語氣有一種刻意的隨意：「明明像我這樣的人有很多，而我一點也不特別，甚至比影子更不起眼。在這種重要的事情上，為什麼會選擇我？」

我正要開口，他卻立刻補上一句：「我想聽你的真心話。我之前說過的吧？要讓我成為你的人之前，得先讓我成為你的朋友。你得先學會信任除了你自己之外的人。」

 

黛千尋有個既令我著迷又讓我痛恨的地方，就是他讀心的技巧以及直指真相的毫不留情。知道我體內有另一個赤司征十郎的人並不多，但他卻在幾次見面裡就敏感的察覺到這一點，並以一種近乎卑鄙的手段強迫我的另一個人格在他面前出現。不僅如此，他也發現我與其他人中間總是會有一層無形的疏離感，是來自於我無法對身邊的人產生信任。

可以說，他觀察我觀察的很透徹，但他卻沒想著要加以利用這些事，反而以一種近乎彆扭的方式想要為我治療、強迫我直面自己的內心。他應該也明白，直接提出想要治療我的要求的話，會被我一口回絕吧！

究竟該稱讚他身為醫生的本能、還是該嫌他多事呢？

 

我對上了黛的目光，他立刻收回視線：「不想講就算了，當我沒問。」

「你想知道的話我當然可以告訴你。」我平靜的說道：「我會選擇你，是因為──」

但我始終沒把這句話說完，一陣不合時宜的門鈴聲在我背後響了起來：「赤司，你來早了的說。」

我與黛同時轉過身看向門口，綠間真太郎扶了扶眼鏡，纏著繃帶的左手還抱著一隻大羊駝。

(註：羊駝是來自於《白熊咖啡廳》的聲優梗)

 

 

**冰室辰也**

 

當掛在門上的鈴鐺發出輕柔的聲音宣告有新客人來到時，我望向門口，發現綠間醫師抱著一隻大玩偶，修長的身影佇立在門口，而高尾醫師則帶著討人喜歡的微笑從他背後探出頭來。

「赤司，你來早了的說。」

綠間醫師一邊說著，一邊朝赤司醫師走過去，而高尾醫師愉快的向我打招呼：「好久不見啦，冰室先生！」

「好久不見。」我微笑道，放下了手中的酒杯朝員工室走去：「請稍等一下，我去叫敦出來。」

「不急，你們慢慢忙！」高尾說著，跟在綠間旁邊坐下。「冰室先生如果忙完的話也過來喝一杯嘛！」

我笑了笑，正要打開員工室的門時，敦聞聲推開門走了出來：「唔……..綠仔終於來了啊！」

「你還在磨磨蹭蹭什麼的啊？」綠間推了推眼鏡，憤怒的說道：「居然穿著一身甜點師的工作服要討論正事成何體統的說？快去把衣服換下來！」

「知道啦知道啦，」敦拿下了帽子，不高興的嘟起嘴：「綠仔還是跟以前一樣好煩啦………」

「你──」

「啊──冰室先生我想要一杯調酒！」高尾愉快的地打斷了綠間：「我想要一杯”Nacht”(夜晚)！跟現在的時間挺相稱的吧！小真要不要也來一杯？」

「柳橙汁。」綠間又扶了扶眼鏡，看起來餘怒未消：「我在討論正事的時候不喝酒精飲料的說。」

「那就一杯”Nacht”和一杯柳橙汁！」高尾朝我豎起了兩根指頭：「紫原先生要不要也喝點什麼啊？」

敦脫下了甜點師的外套，嘴裡氣鼓鼓的說著「不要！」，全程緊盯著綠間，而對方也毫不退縮的怒目瞪著他。我嘆了一口氣，走過去拍拍敦的肩膀：「敦，高尾先生他們的調酒麻煩你，按我上次教你的方法就行了。我去和岡村前輩他們說一聲。」

敦沒有回答，惡狠狠地又瞪了綠間一眼之後才終於乖乖地往酒架走去取下需要用的基酒。

 

我走向角落，岡村前輩、福井前輩和劉前輩正好站了起來：「他們要開始了吧？既然如此我們先離開吧！」

「不好意思。」我帶著歉意道，畢竟三位前輩終於從荒木主任手下偷得閒空可以好好出來喝一杯，但福井前輩對我擺擺手：「別道歉啊冰室，這間酒吧說到底也是赤司財團投資的。要不是現在這個少東投資的話這間酒吧早就倒了！」

「唉，我記得以前的老調酒師還在的時候這間酒吧常常人滿為患哪！」岡村前輩帶著回憶的表情說道：「想當年──」

「沒想到冰室居然還會調酒阿嚕。」無視了岡村前輩「別隨隨便便打斷別人說話啊！」的哀號，劉前輩細長的眼睛望著我：「比這附近的調酒師還會做！」

「對啊對啊冰室你不說的話我們都不知道原來你還藏了這一手！」福井前輩來了勁，起勁的說道：「不過最讓人訝異的還是紫原那傢伙吧！他居然──」

他戲劇性的停了停，我們四人不約而同地低聲接道：「──會做甜點(阿嚕)！」然後便壓低了聲音竊笑著。

不遠處，傳來了敦打噴嚏的聲音。

「不過很可惜的，因為平日要上班的關係，我只有周末才能來酒吧上班！」我有些可惜的說道，但岡村前輩豪邁的一笑：「說什麼呢！一個禮拜份的酒就是要在同一天晚上乾掉才痛快啊！」

「誰像你這隻下巴猩猩阿嚕。」劉前輩馬上說道：「每次都喝到不醉不歸阿嚕。」

岡村前輩的表情立刻從豪爽不羈變成了淚流滿面，他似乎很介意自己的猩猩下巴。「有你這樣對前輩說話的嗎？」

岡村前輩望向福井前輩尋求支援，然而福井前輩卻拍拍劉前輩的肩膀，對他比了個”Good job”的手勢，這似乎又對岡村前輩造成了一番心靈上的暴擊。

「前輩們今晚的部分跟以前一樣記帳嗎？」我問道，但岡村前輩立刻收起眼淚爽快地搖頭：「今晚我請！」

看見大家驚訝的表情，他倒有些彆扭起來：「怎、怎麼？請同事喝酒很正常的吧？」

「呿，早知道今天下巴猩要請的話就多喝一點了。」

「等等！你當我的錢包是提款機嗎？」岡村前輩再度淚流滿面。

「很好！就這麼決定了！我們去附近那家居酒屋繼續喝！」福井前輩豪爽的在帳單上寫下了岡村前輩的名字：「反正明天不上班，我要好好喝個痛快！」

「我也要阿嚕。」劉前輩站起來，拿起了自己的外套。

「我可沒說居酒屋的酒錢也要我付啊！」岡村前輩哀號著，福井前輩走上前，拍拍他的肩膀：「我說岡村啊…..」

岡村前輩滿懷希望地抬起頭，看見福井前輩認真的說道：「反正你也沒有女朋友，那筆預算就用在好同事的聯誼上吧！」

岡村前輩三度淚流滿面。

我忍著笑，看著他們三人勾肩搭背的出了酒吧。

 

整間酒吧已經沒有別的客人了。我走向前台，看見敦已經拉了張椅子坐在赤司和綠間的對面，趴在桌上沒精打采的聽著赤司正指著兩個男人的照片嚴肅的說些什麼，高尾則端著他的調酒，收起了方才玩笑的表情在綠間的旁邊伸長了脖子認真的聽著，而赤司旁邊那位醫師──從他們剛剛的對話聽來，似乎是姓「Mayuzumi」…….看到他百無聊賴地搖著已經快要空的酒杯，我向他走去。

「您是第一次來吧？」我對那位醫師說道：「上次赤司醫師來的時候似乎沒有見過您。」

那位醫師瞥了赤司一眼，可有可無的點點頭。

 

吧台後面是一個很有意思的地方，在這裡可以看見形形色色的人們因為不同的原因而坐在這裡，而調酒師所能做的，就是無論客人帶著什麼樣的心情進來，最後都能讓他們帶著愉快的心情離開。與法醫的工作不同，當我披上白袍時，面對的大多數都是已經冰冷的人體──當然了，有時候是不完整的…..肉塊──但在這個吧台後面，面對的卻是活生生的人，有感情、有溫度的，人。

當初會選擇法醫的理由很單純，只是因為小時候在美國時喜歡看鑑識影集，長大後就決定要從事相關的行業了。雖然也受FBI邀請鑑定過不少重大刑案的現場，但面對泣不成聲的家屬，總覺得在釐清事件來龍去脈的同時，應該還能為那些被留下來的人做些什麼。說巧不巧，當時我經常去唱歌的那間pub的調酒師與我聊天之後便教了我許多調酒的技巧，同時也教了我不少身為一名調酒師應有的態度。

剛開始只是抱著玩玩的想法，卻沒想到Bartender (調酒師) 這個身分讓我在法醫這個職業中獲得了一絲解脫。有時候，單純的一杯酒能夠使耷拉著肩膀進來酒吧的客人提起精神再度走出這扇大門。哪怕只是恢復一點也好，我都希望走出酒吧大門的客人是能夠帶著笑容的。

從美國來到日本沒多久，便意外的接下了這間酒吧的兼職調酒師的工作。事實上，平時在陽泉病理部的工作絕不輕鬆，這份不輸正職工作的薪水也並非我點頭答應的主要誘因。最主要的理由，應該是周末能夠這樣站在吧檯後方，對我而言也是繁忙工作的一種放鬆方式。我想，這份兼職工作或多或少能夠讓我從客人的需要中找到自己存在的意義吧！

 

話說回來，這間半對外開放的酒吧就在陽泉醫院地下街 (沒想到陽泉醫院地下室居然還有個橫跨地下三層的購物中心, that’s incredible!!! 有時候我都不知道陽泉到底是五星級飯店還是醫院！) 想當然的，常來光顧的也是醫院的同事們，久了之後會發現常來的都是那些熟面孔──急診室和加護病房的的醫療同仁最多──因此，直到幾個星期前出現了一個陌生面孔時，我心中的警報鈴立刻大響。

那是個紅頭髮的男人，個子約莫是日本成年男人的平均身高，周圍散發出一種習於命令別人的氣場。我正要開口招呼，那人一金一紅的雙眼卻直視著我道：「敦在哪裡？」

我在美國見過的惡劣份子絕不少，甚至還和幫派幹過架，但眼前這人卻從頭到尾散發出一股懾人的寒意。雖然不願承認自己遜於別人，不過多次與黑道交手過的經驗與直覺告訴我眼前這人既不好惹，也不能惹──這是個不需要自己動手就能幹掉一窩賊窟的危險份子！

我正要回答，那人卻望了我的名牌一眼後輕笑一聲：「原來如此，敦常常在電話裡提到的『室仔』就是你嗎？那也無妨。」

隨著那聲輕笑，他周圍散發出的凜冽氣息似乎也收斂不少。我稍微放鬆下來，莫非剛剛那股寒意只是我的錯覺？

「給我一杯Gin Fizz。」

Shit !!! 我忍不住在心裡暗叫不妙。果然不是錯覺，這人很難對付。

 

在調酒師界有個不成文的….也不能算是規定，頂多算是潛規則吧！那就是職業調酒師如果來到一間新酒吧，要衡量這間店調酒師的技術，會點的酒就是「Gin Fizz」(琴費斯)。很明顯，眼前這人雖不是職業調酒師，但也絕非泛泛之輩。

我轉身往酒架上取下我需要的東西，而我能感覺到那道凜冽的目光正掃視著我。並非帶有敵意，但更像是…….警惕，好像是擔心我突然從酒架上變出一包炸彈朝他扔過去似的。就在同時，敦從裡頭走了出來：「啊啦啦，這不是赤仔嗎？」

背後那道凜冽的目光強度減少了些，但沒有放鬆。

「許久不見了，敦。從離開帝光以後就沒見過了吧！」那人說道。「真太郎很快就到。」

「嗯～比起這個，赤仔我告訴你哦~~~~」我偏過頭，驚訝的發現敦拿出了一盤他最拿手的歐培拉，獻寶似的放到那個紅髮男人的面前。

(註：Opéra，一種夾有咖啡糖漿和巧克力醬的杏仁奶油蛋糕，為法國常見的甜點。傳統的歐培拉蛋糕有6層，其中三層為浸泡過咖啡糖漿的海綿蛋糕，其餘三層是巧克力與奶油慕斯。雖然不同店家有不同做法，但毫無例外的有個共通點──很甜。)

 

我拿著琴酒和蘇打水轉過身，正好看見那個男人拿著叉子小心的嘗了一口，連眉毛都不皺一下──我可是領教過敦的手藝，他做甜點放糖時彷彿那些糖都不用錢似的…..偏偏很多年輕的女同事都喜歡這種甜味攻勢，但中年人都對這種甜度敬謝不敏就是了。

既然有歐培拉的話，那麼Gin Fizz的檸檬就放的比平常多一點吧！

沒過多久，那個男人口中的「真太郎」、敦口中的「綠仔」也帶著一個黑色頭髮的男人出現了。從他們的對話中我漸漸知道這幾位醫師在這裡密會的原因，是為了調查一間不法公司，而他們正在交換資訊。

憑著多年與FBI共事的經驗，我明白並非內部人士的我最好迴避這種場合，因此我洗完最後一個杯子後便擦了擦手準備往員工休息室走去。

「冰室先生。」我回過頭，竟發現那位紅頭髮的人──現在我知道他叫赤司了──朝我點點頭：「你留下來。」

我沒跟他計較他看起來比我小卻對我用命令句──事後才慶幸自己沒有太衝動，免得讓這間酒吧的股東當場開除我──我反而溫和一笑：「恐怕我並不適合在這裡打擾各位。」

出乎我的意料，赤司舉起了那杯空的Gin Fizz朝我搖了搖：「麻煩你再給我一杯馬丁尼。」他頓了頓：「用搖的，不要攪拌。」

這大概是暗示我也是他們之間的一員了。說實話，雖然我接觸過的情報員也不少，但從來沒有一個人像赤司這樣讓我覺得與之溝通竟是如此費力 (而且還壓力山大)。也因此，當他今晚帶著另一個人出現時，臉上那與上次截然不同的溫和表情讓我暗自吃驚，再加上他還半開玩笑地替另一人點了莫斯科騾子……想必這位應該是與赤司醫師相當熟稔的至交吧！

 

當赤司等人在討論事情的時候，我發現那位精神科醫師並沒有參與他們之間的對話，因此我朝他走去：「您是第一次來吧？上次赤司醫師來的時候似乎沒有見過您。」

那位醫師如我所料的點點頭，便不再說話…….是個沉默寡言、不怎麼喜歡聊天的人呢！我看了看他已經空的杯子，對他道：「請問需要再來一杯馬丁尼嗎？」

他搖搖頭，卻出乎我意料的說道：「一杯瑪格麗特。」

 

與被稱為「雞尾酒之王」的馬丁尼相對，「雞尾酒之后」就是這杯濃度沒那麼高的瑪格麗特(Margarita)。一般來說…….懂點酒語的男性都不會點這杯酒給自己。這杯通常是屬於女性的酒，有「等待愛情」的象徵。通常──當然啦，我得用力強調， **「通常」** ──點這杯酒的女性會予人一種正派、品味生活的感覺，對愛情抱有期待與憧憬。不過總覺得眼前的這位醫師點這杯酒時應該沒有想這麼多，純粹只是想品嘗雞尾酒之后的味道吧！

「對了，請幫我多放一點檸檬。」

不知為何，聽到這句話我忍不住為他暗暗鬆了一口氣──誰點了這杯酒都不奇怪，但他旁邊可是那個赤司啊！

 

「我都不知道原來黛醫師喜歡喝酸一點的瑪格麗特。」正在討論空擋的赤司突然回過頭，對著那位姓黛的醫師露出別有深意的微笑。

「我想喝什麼你應該管不著吧。」黛醫師表情平淡的回答，波瀾不驚。

「呵。」

他們之間似乎有一種不需言語就能溝通的默契。黛醫師似乎是明白了什麼，他立刻別開臉。

「你想多了。」他背對著赤司說道，就此閉口不言。赤司的表情沒變，淡淡的轉移了話題：「你心裡想著誰我無所謂，但接下來要討論的部分我希望你也能聽一聽。」

 

多放一點檸檬的瑪格麗特………酸澀的愛情啊。我把龍舌蘭倒進杯裡時忍不住想著，看見赤司已經轉回身與其他人開始了新一輪的討論，而黛醫師遲遲沒轉回頭，望著酒吧另一頭的背影看起來格外落寞。

*     *     *

當我把酒端給終於加進討論的黛醫師──雖然他從頭聽到尾沒有發表任何感想──並拉了張椅子在敦旁邊坐下來時，正好聽見赤司說道：「……他們提供了不少藥物給桐皇，主要都是用在已經被判定為治療無效的病人身上。」

「但病人怎麼會同意的說？」綠間問道，一旁的高尾接道：「是因為宣稱這種藥物有機率可以治療他們吧！」

看見赤司點點頭，高尾又繼續道：「你想想嘛，人在面臨生死關頭的時候，有些人會為了活下去而不擇手段，這也就是為什麼長期以來民俗偏方一直存在的原因。唔…..仔細想想花宮這群人還挺聰明的，如果這種新開發的藥無效的話，那些病人也只會認為自己病入膏肓，而不會聯想到自己是藥物試驗的犧牲品吧！是不是呀！小真？」

「正是如此。」赤司點點頭，而我旁邊的敦則打了一個毫不掩飾的哈欠，伸手從我們倆中間的抽屜裡拿出了一包他預先放在那裏的薯片。

「然後你剛剛說到青峰。」綠間皺著眉：「他怎麼看都不像是會做那種事的人的啊！」

「根據現有的資料看來，今吉是他的上司，而他很有可能以黃瀨的人身安全和名譽作為青峰的把柄。」赤司冷靜的說道：「前陣子我動用了一點關係派人突襲檢查桐皇，卻沒找到那台安樂死的儀器。」

綠間的臉沉了下來：「你認為那台機器是今吉為了以防萬一，讓青峰帶走了？」

「只是有這樣的可能性。」赤司繼續道，雙手交叉在胸前蹙起了眉頭：「不過那次的搜查並非一無所獲──他們那裏的藥物庫存量大的離譜，我已經拿了一點樣品回來讓我這裡的人拿去化驗了。此外，還搜出了不少電擊器。」

「我說啊~~~~」敦一邊嚼著薯片一邊道：「他們那邊有電擊器不奇怪吧！電擊心臟什麼的常常會用到啊~~~」

「不對…..」綠間慢慢道：「…..他們把那些儀器改裝過，是不是的說？」

赤司點頭：「根據醫療法，對人體有侵入性的治療儀器之製造與使用皆需受到管理。但目前的法規對於腦波干涉這一塊卻沒有明確的規定，也因此臨床實驗常常會在這個區域鑽漏洞。」

「腦波干涉？」綠間馬上問道：「干涉什麼？」

但回答他的人卻是敦。

「行為啊~~~」敦懶洋洋的說道：「那群人想要藉由干涉腦電波，進而達到控制人的目的吧！像控制機器人那樣~~~」

「的確如此。剛剛說到把他們的藥物拿回來化驗，結果發現──」赤司從一疊資料中又抽出一張紙，上面佈滿了密密麻麻的表格：「──雖然都是一些常見的精神科藥物，像是抗憂鬱、抗焦慮、興奮劑、情緒穩定劑等等，但都是精煉過、已經超過人體能忍受的高濃度，有些甚至是微量即可致死的劑量。」

啊…..怪不得赤司會帶一位精神科醫師過來。我心裡想著。

 

「行為控制啊……」高尾雙手交叉在腦後，一臉釋然卻又有些疲倦：「所以那些人的最終目的就是要成功的利用藥物或機器控制人類吧！說的也是哦，目前各國的醫療界對於腦部行為控制的研究多數都還在動物實驗階段，要是直接應用在人類身上的話肯定會引起軒然大波的吧！」

「不過那群人…..」我開口道：「難道無法受到赫爾辛基宣言*的管束嗎？」

(註：赫爾辛基宣言，於1964年提出的醫學倫理宣言。主要內容是醫學研究應用於人體實驗時應持守的六項基本原則。)

「那只是宣言，不是法律條款。」赤司說道：「與此同時，我也會聯絡厚生省，建議他們盡快增修相關條文。在立法前，我們得進一步避免他們將實驗範圍擴大。當務之急，就是要先確認青峰的安全以及灰崎的藏身處。」

綠間皺皺眉，還不待其他人開口詢問，高尾立刻說道：「說起來，最近黃瀨君、火神君和黑子君有到我們醫院來哦！不過是在半夜的時候來急診幫病人動個手術啦！」

「別隨便搶我的話的啊，高尾。」綠間低聲怒道，但高尾只是笑笑。

「嗯…..這樣看來時機已逐漸成熟，過不了多久灰崎也會出現。」赤司深思：「而對灰崎攤牌的那一刻，就是準備要抓捕花宮和今吉的最終戰。」

「話說為什麼赤仔要用這麼迂迴的方式啊~~~~~」敦懶洋洋的說道：「只要請那個人出馬的話不就隨時都可以把灰仔揪出來了嗎？而且那個人說的話灰仔不敢不聽吧！」

「我也考慮過這個方法，」赤司說道：「但畢竟那個人是為了他父親的病才去美國的，不需要為這種事情勞駕他特地飛這一趟。」

「唉…..如果把那個人叫回來的話就可以省很多功夫了嘛~~~」敦趴回桌上，無精打采的說道，而綠間又扶了扶眼鏡：「既然你嫌麻煩的話你自己去請那個人不就好了的說？」

「我不敢~~會被殺到渣都不剩的！」敦回答的也很乾脆……..等等！這形容是怎麼回事啊？

 

「那個人…..是誰？」我開口問道，綠間和敦不約而同的抖了抖，但回答我的卻是赤司。

「我們醫學院時期的前輩，現在是腫瘤科權威，不過搬到美國去了。」赤司簡短的說道。

「這樣啊…….」

「不過話說回來，」高尾開口道，很自然地把手搭到綠間肩上，綠間皺著眉頭卻沒推開：「那群人的目的真的只是要操控人而已嗎？」

眾人不語，高尾又繼續道：「如果當面和他們對峙，他們的理由是這些實驗是為了促進醫學的進步，那麼我們不就反而變成了阻礙知識進步的壞人了嗎？」

 

他這話是帶著開玩笑的語氣說的，但每個人卻都心知肚明──美國、蘇聯、甚至是當年的納粹都藉著「治療」的名義進行了多場有違醫學倫理的人體實驗。絕大部分的實驗，都是在受試者不知情(或是被哄騙)的情況下接受了非人道的「治療」，像是讓人暴露在生化武器中、故意讓他們感染放射性物質、注射毒物、外科實驗、拷問、甚至是精神藥品控制的實驗。

回顧這些試驗，簡直就是一部血跡斑斑的人類虐待史：大部分的受試者，多屬於貧困、有色人種、甚至是罪犯──在那些實驗者的眼裡，這些人沒有人權。

許多實驗，以現在的眼光來看，只能用「慘無人道」來形容，但令人矛盾的點也在這裡──沒有這些人的犧牲，醫學不會進步。

更諷刺的是，多數的實驗──尤其是美國──都是由CIA、軍隊、聯邦等官方單位提供資金秘密進行，直到多年後才被公開。高尾想說的恐怕是這一點──如果花宮和今吉等人背後有日本政府撐腰的話，這場博弈恐怕還沒有開始就得宣布棄局了。

(註：參見”MKUltra計劃” <https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/MKUltra%E8%AE%A1%E5%88%92> )

「我的計劃裡沒有失敗，也不容許失敗。」赤司突然冷酷的說道：「這個世界上，沒有任何人可以違逆我。」

黛瞥了赤司一眼，像是在觀察，又像是在沉思。

 

「退一萬步來說，病人也有知情的權利呀！」彷彿是為了緩解緊繃的氣氛，高尾連忙說道：「你說對吧，小真？」

「我也不贊成隨隨便便拿人來做試驗的啊！」綠間扶了扶眼鏡後說道。

「唉，好麻煩啊~~~~」敦嘆了一口氣，把手中的吃完的薯片包裝揉成一團。

「有什麼能夠幫上忙的，請儘管說。」我誠摯的說道。

「那麼，東北一帶的醫院就由敦和冰室負責。」赤司說道：「我們會負責關西地區。不過我認為他們對關東地區的醫院下手的可能性較大，所以真太郎和高尾要多多注意。」

「交給我和小真吧！」

綠間哼了哼。

「那麼今天就到這裡。」赤司開始收拾東西：「夜幕已深，我們不多打攪了。」

我看了看時鐘，也差不多快要到我跟那個人約定的時間了。沒想到時間過得真快！

 

我開始收拾東西，聽見綠間和赤司一邊走出門一邊討論飯店的事──聽起來他們一行人全都要住在赤司安排的飯店裡，那間飯店離這裡可有一段距離呢！

「對了敦，」我拍拍他的肩膀：「待會兒我要和一個朋友去居酒屋碰面，你先回宿舍吧！我可能會晚點回去。」

或是不回去徹夜喝個痛快。我心裡想著，不過沒有必要讓敦知道。

「唔？你要跟誰去？」

「一位我在美國認識的朋友，我很久沒見到他了！」我掩不住興奮的心情說道，而敦只是懶懶地點個頭表示他知道了。

 

話說回來…..我一邊拖著地一邊想起幾年前剛認識修的情景：剛到美國的修迷了路，不巧還被幾個街頭混混圍起來要錢──他看起來一副手無寸鐵的遊客模樣──雖然他單槍匹馬的幹掉了幾個混混，卻沒想到這群地痞流氓隨便吆喝就是一大群，沒過多久他就被將近五六十人圍住，而剛好經過那裡的我，就藉著地利與語言之便，順便…..呃……插了手。

總之，一聊之下才知道擔任腫瘤科醫師的修為了治療父親的疾病才舉家從日本搬到美國，而且說巧不巧應徵上我任職的那間醫院。那段時間，大我回了日本，在那之後加入我們的鐵平因為膝蓋情況不穩定需要常常到醫院報到，因此修便成了我下班之後固定會去喝一杯的夥伴。

後來，我到了日本，與修的聯繫卻沒有斷。前幾個星期聽說修因為要開研討會所以將會回到日本一陣子，想著好久沒見面便約他出來喝一杯，而他也爽快的決定開完會後要到秋田來找我。

敦打著哈欠，收拾完吧檯就先回去員工宿舍了。我看看掛鐘，應該還來得及去車站接他吧！

 

地板快要拖完的時候，掛在門上的風鈴叮叮噹噹的響了起來。我抬起頭，發現有位黑色鬈髮的陌生男人，雙手插在口袋裡，帶著睥睨的眼神朝店內打量著。

「不好意思，」我說道，心裡一邊暗罵敦怎麼又忘了把門關好：「我們已經打烊了，現在不對外開放。」

那個男人彷彿沒聽見似的，大搖大擺的走進來，把我剛剛拖完的地面又多踩了幾個鞋印。他東張西望著，似乎是在找什麼東西。我深吸了一口氣準備再重申一次：「先生，現在已經超過我們的營業時──唔！」

完全出乎意料之外，那個人突然朝我的腹部猛踢了一腳，動作粗魯而且毫不猶豫，我完全反應不過來，手上的拖把喀嗒一聲掉在地板上。我摀住肚子，正想站起來時，那個人揪住我的領子，毫不留情地把我拎到了半空中。

「他在哪裡？」他嘶聲道，鐵灰色的眼睛帶著恨意。「你們把涼太藏在哪裡？」

 

上班了一整夜，我已經很累了，再加上剛剛的那些對話，幾乎可說是身心俱疲。現在又來這麼一齣，我就算想還手也沒力氣，我使勁掰開他的手，但他的手像是虎鉗一樣扣的死緊。「我聽不懂你在說什──唔！」

他空出的那隻手又粗暴的往我臉上送了一拳，酒吧燈光昏暗再加上極度疲憊，我竟然被這一拳揍的有些頭昏眼花。我一咬牙，使盡全力往那人側腹狠狠踢了一腳。

「哎喲喲！」那人輕鬆閃過的同時也把我的領子放開，游刃有餘的打量著我：「沒想到你這小白臉也挺能打的嘛！普通人可吃不了我兩顆拳頭呢！」

What the hell…….「你…..是誰？」我摀著肚子說道，覺得臉上有溫熱的東西慢慢流下來，帶了一絲血腥味。

「就不告訴你，怎樣？」那人一邊說著，一邊踢翻了旁邊一張裝飾小巧的木桌：「或是……哦！看在你長得還不錯的份上，我們來交換條件好了，你跟我睡一覺我就告訴你我的名字怎麼樣？我可是很少誇讚男人長得好看的哦！」

 

我一拳揮出去，但被他機警地閃過了。DAMN IT! 我心裡暗罵，這身西服嚴重限制了我的動作！那人雖然躲過了這一拳，但他收起了輕佻的態度，沉下臉。「看來也是個麻煩的傢伙呢！」

他一邊說著，一把拎起了我的領子：「我最看不慣就是你這種人了！長得好看就被大家捧著寵著，你們這種人哪懂我們平凡人的痛苦啊！反正也問不出什麼東西，不如就在這裡把你做了吧！」

他的宣言讓我心底起了一陣寒意──天知道他說的「做了」是指性命方面還是節操方面。我握起拳頭，正要再朝他揮出一拳時，他卻伸手把我的拳頭擋下來。

「這樣不行哦！美人兒！勸你還是聽話點──」

 

就在同時，我的手機響了起來。那人嘖了一聲之後把我甩在地上：「看來你有約啊！嘿嘿嘿，我最喜歡搶別人的東西了………」

不顧我的掙扎，他一腳踩在我身上制住我，一邊撿起了我的手機。看了看來電顯示之後，他彷彿是觸電似的把我的手機扔到一旁。

「嘖，媽的，真不走運。」

他咒罵了幾聲，出乎我意料的腳底抹油的溜了。我趴在地上咳了幾聲，覺得好像咳出了幾口血。FUCK!

 

意識越來越渙散，我隱隱約約能聽見自己的手機一直響著，但我卻沒有力氣勾到我的手機求救。不知道過了多久，迷迷糊糊中聽到了旁邊傳來急促的腳步聲，但我已無暇確認那個聲音屬於誰了。

「辰也！」意識模糊中，感覺有人扶著我的肩膀：「撐著點，我送你到急診室去。」

「敦…….」我虛弱的擠出聲音，感覺自己的身體越來越重：「……不要讓他知道…….」

我沒有聽到這個人的回答便失去了意識。

 

當我再度醒過來時已經是隔天早晨了。聽急診室的護理師們說我是被一個黑頭髮噘著嘴的男人送過來的，他在急診室照看著我確認沒有大礙之後才離開。聽到這裡，我立刻打了電話向修致謝，他卻遺憾的表示因為行程的關係所以無法在秋田待太久，並和我約定下次一定要好好喝一杯，把這次的補回來！

而這次的夜襲不久之後，我和敦便踏上了傳染疾病的調查之途。雖然臉上的傷很快就好了，但腹部一直有些隱隱作痛，不時還會咳出血來，大概是之前在美國打架的舊傷又復發了。為了避免敦起疑心──事實上他已經在懷疑了，畢竟我整整一個星期沒回宿舍也沒上班，只用電話向他搪塞了些理由胡亂呼嚨過去──我只好藉著調查疾病的機會假裝自己染病 (事實上我也真的有些感冒，所以裝病並不難)。原意是不希望他東問西問，也不想讓他擔心，卻沒想到弄巧成拙。而在那次的調查中居然和久違的大我重逢，那自然是後話了。

 

**赤司征十郎**

 

回到飯店時已經很晚了。趁著千尋洗澡時，早已盥洗完畢的我穿著飯店提供的浴袍坐在沙發上拿出那些文件重新審視著。這是一場耐力賽，靜待時機才能獲得最終的勝利。

當我構思著下一步該如何設局時，不曉得什麼時候洗完澡的千尋拿了杯冰啤酒放在我旁邊：「還沒睡？」

「不把事情規劃好的話我睡不著。」我說道，聽見他打開易開罐的聲音。我挪了挪，感覺到他在我身邊坐下，凝神看著我手中的資料。

「看來我們過幾天要去東京啊…….」他嘆了一口氣：「我這個月搞不好沒看超過十個病人…..」

「我都不知道原來你那麼喜歡坐在診療室裡上班。」我頭也不抬的說道。

「嗯，所以你不能怪我職業病發作，眼前有病人卻放著不管了。」千尋淡淡道，我立刻警覺地抬起頭，卻發現他什麼也沒做，只是拿著啤酒望著我。「所以？」

「所以什麼？」我不耐煩地問道。他今天怎麼了？話只說了半句，難不成要我幫他接下去？

「那時候在酒吧被綠間打斷前，」他提醒我：「你原本要告訴我，為什麼會選擇我的理由。」

我把資料放到一旁，看來今晚沒辦法好好工作了。我轉身面對著千尋，看見他也穿著飯店的浴袍，衣襟半敞。

 

「你還是想知道。」我肯定的指出來。

「這個嘛…….我們第一次在天台見面時我就告訴過你有腦子的人不會做沒有理由的事情。」千尋回道：「我自認為我還是有點腦子的。」

看著他明明很想知道卻硬要裝作一副毫不在乎的模樣，我忍不住笑出來：「你真的是個很有趣的人，千尋。」

「別隨便直呼我的名字。」千尋冷淡的說道：「我好像上次也跟你說過你很會裝熟。」

「但是仍然沒有熟到第一次見面時就直呼你的名字。」我帶著笑意道：「說起來，這好像是我第一次直接叫你的名字？」

千尋站了起來。「我要睡了。」

我拉住他的手：「不要走。」

他果然不走了，但也沒有坐回來。

「我會直接叫你名字的原因，是因為我把你當作我的朋友。」

 

千尋沒有轉回頭，但我能從背後看見他的耳根紅了。我拉拉他的袖子，他重重的嘆了一口氣之後重新坐回我旁邊。

「我有時候都不曉得該怎麼接你打過來的直球。」千尋悶悶不樂的說道。

「可是你卻從來沒有漏接過。」我溫和的回答。

他張了張口，最後又把話吞回去了。

「至於剛剛的問題，我會選擇你的理由──」我平靜的說道，伸出食指輕點著他沒被浴衣遮住的胸膛：

「──只因為你就是你。」

 

過了很久，千尋才投降似的一笑：「你都這麼說的話就沒辦法了。」

「這個回答對你來說不夠嗎？」我說道，看著他把酒罐放到一旁。

「只要你沒騙我的話。」

「我沒騙你。」我安靜地說道：「此時此刻，我說的全是真心話。」

「嗯。」他淡淡道：「既然你都這麼說了，我就相信你。」

然後是好幾秒的沉默。

 

「我想問你一件事。」最後我打破沉默說道，看見他點點頭。

「千尋也把我當作是 **你的朋友** 了嗎？」

他愣住了，剛剛臉上那些偽裝出來的淡漠全都消失不見。

「千尋？」

他咬著嘴唇，內心似乎陷入了天人交戰，最後下定決心似的伸出雙手：「過來。」

「你要做什麼？」

他煩躁的嘖了一聲，別開已經有些發紅的臉：「別讓我像個白癡。過來。」

我不敢置信的瞪著他：「我不需要──」

 

千尋沒讓我把話說完，便傾身將我們之間的距離拉近。他的手環在我的背後，讓我的頭靠在他的肩上。或許是剛洗完澡的關係，他的身體很溫暖。

「你在幹什麼？」我在他的肩膀上囁嚅道，但沒有把他推開。

「放輕鬆，你的身體太僵硬了。」千尋在我耳邊說道：「你不習慣跟人抱抱？」

「我幹嘛要跟人擁抱？」我反問道，卻沒想到千尋的手收得更緊：「適當的肢體接觸有助於心理與生理上的放鬆。」

我忍不住笑出來：「現在你倒要開始幫我上心理學了？」

「不，我只是希望你能放鬆。」千尋平靜的回答：「我什麼都不會做的，你把眼睛閉上。」

我衡量了一下，最後決定聽他的話把眼睛閉上。他說的沒錯，不知不覺間我漸漸感覺到自己的身體在他懷中放鬆下來。久違的暖意漸漸從我和他身體接觸的地方擴散到全身。我嗅了嗅，他身上有剛洗完澡的白玫瑰的香味。我的心中猛的一動：這個味道與擁抱的感覺，讓我想起了小時候母親第一次看見我成功的將籃球投進籃框之後，開心的橫越了半個草坪將我緊緊的抱到她懷裡的那一瞬間──撲鼻而來的花香，以及被母親抱住的溫暖與安全感。

 

「你啊……擁有了全世界，卻只有最簡單的寂寞。」

 

我說不出話來，只能伸出雙手緊緊回抱住他，嘴唇貼在他的脖子上，暗暗希望這一夜永遠不要結束。

 

 


	14. 逆轉

**黛千尋**

 

我睜開眼睛，覺得頭痛欲裂，痛到幾乎讓我有點想吐，我抹抹臉坐起身，抬起頭才意識到有哪裡不對勁。

應該說，所有事情都很不對勁。

我環顧著這個陌生的房間，羽絨棉被、厚地毯、高級絨布沙發、厚重的圓桌上還放著不少水果和空酒罐…….看起來是某間我絕對住不起的總統套房。我拼命回憶前一天我做了什麼事情，而記憶就在我們從秋田那間酒吧回來之後我在赤司的車上睡著這個時間點中斷。

赤司……

 

我突然發現，偌大的雙人床上並不是只有我一人。我旁邊的那團棉被正有規律的上下起伏著。帶著一絲不妙的猜想，我伸出手要去掀那團棉被，但動作卻在被單從我身上滑落的瞬間硬生生地停了下來。

我平常不裸睡，但現在的我一絲不掛，連底褲都不翼而飛。

我慢慢地深吸了一口氣，鼓足勇氣後探出頭謹慎地看向床底。雖然做足了心理準備，但看到自己的衣服被隨意地丟在床邊這種景象依然非常震撼，更何況裡頭還混雜著我絕對穿不起的高級絲質襯衫。

只有養尊處優的小少爺才穿得起的高級絲質襯衫，而且我沒看錯的話他昨天穿的那一件現在正皺兮兮的和我的衣服捲成一團，可憐巴巴地躺在地上。

我的老天…..我昨天昏迷之後 **被他** 做了什麼？

 

雖然床上不太方便檢查，不過我很確定我的屁股沒有任何異樣的感覺，不知為何這讓我鬆了一口氣。

所以剛剛那個句子得改改──我昨天昏迷之後 **對他** 做了什麼？

我的老天……難道我將近三十年的無性生活就在我不知道的時候被我硬生生的糟蹋掉了嗎？

帶著一股自暴自棄的情緒，我伸手掀開了旁邊的被單，而赤司正如我所料的在被子底下睡得正熟，我又把被子拉開了一點，毫不意外的發現他同樣也是衣不蔽體。

我完全不想對我沒有任何印象的事情負責任啊………我抱住雙腿把頭埋進雙膝，打算一整天都維持fetal position這個姿勢算了。

 

「…..黛醫師…..千尋？」

 

我抬起頭看向他，赤司顯然還沒有完全醒過來，他的眼神迷迷糊糊的，完全沒有平時的銳利機警，反倒像是剛睡醒的小男孩一樣有些手足無措…..我才不會承認有那麼一瞬間我居然覺得直呼我名字的他非常可愛！至少我確定再過十秒鐘他就會一點都不可愛了。

「我之前沒有跟別人發生過關係、HIV檢查是陰性沒有淋病沒有梅毒沒有菜花沒有皰疹沒有披衣菌沒有HPV沒有念珠菌感染──」

(註：黛這邊說的一長串全都是性病與相關菌種。)

十秒鐘，時間到！

 

「你在胡說些什麼──」赤司不客氣的打斷我，恢復了平常的聲調，然後他在坐起來的那個瞬間身體僵硬了。兩秒之後，他猛然把被單往上拉遮住自己，銳利的眼神像飛鏢一樣朝我射過來，仔細地打量著我的上下：「你沒事吧？」

「我沒事？我怎麼可能會沒事！」我高聲說道，不由自主的也把床單拉起來遮住自己────誰想要一大早被另外一個赤身裸體的男人一覽無遺的盯著看啊？「你覺得我一早醒來發現我跟我的上司脫光光睡了一夜會怎麼想？」

赤司的表情有些怪異：「所以你沒被我做什麼？」

「你什麼意思？你覺得我才是被壓在下面的那個？」我怒聲說道：「我的屁股一點事都沒有！我的腰不痛！事實上除了我的頭之外我好的很！」

赤司沒回答我，他整個人像是石化般一動也不動。

五秒鐘。十秒鐘。他還是一點動靜都沒有。

我伸手到他的面前揮了揮，但他的反應比我更快，一眨眼就揚手把我的手拍飛。

 

「你對我做了什麼？」赤司沉下聲調，語氣冰冷。

「我還希望你來告訴我！如果我沒搞錯的話 **我** 才是失憶的那一個！」

「根據現場情況來推斷，唯一符合這個狀況的就是我們發生了性───」

「別說出那個字！」我怒道：「所有『性』開頭的字都不准出現在我們的對話裡！」

「──有體液交換的交合行為。」赤司立刻改口：「我真不知道你為什麼這麼歇斯底里，這對事情一點幫助都沒有。」

我深吸了一口氣，帶著破釜沉舟的決心決定速戰速決：「所以昨晚我上了你？」

「你講話真難聽！這是個受過高等教育的精神科醫師會選擇的詞彙嗎？」赤司斥責道。

「我真不知道你幹嘛這麼計較用字，反正就結果來說不都一樣…….」我咕噥道。「所以有還是沒有？」

 

赤司沉默了很久，久到我都想著要是他再不回答我就要直接扒了他的床單檢查他的肛門的時候 (當然了，只是隨便想想，因為依那傢伙的個性，他很可能會在我動手前就先把我從床上一腳踢下去) 他才緩緩回答：「你去把那個抽屜裡的棋盤拿過來。」

我花了比平常更多的時間來消化這句話。

「…………………….啥？」

「別讓我說第二次。我需要時間思考，而我在思考的時候會下棋。」赤司說著，毫不在意的掀開棉被，半個身子橫過我的腳、伸長了手從地上撿衣服，而我不得不看著一個光溜溜的白屁股在我眼前一閃而過：「你喜歡將棋還是西洋棋？」

 

*     *     *

 

「小征，」實渕敲敲門，聽見赤司的回應之後嗶卡進了房間，一邊從資料夾裡拿出一疊資料一邊說道：「這是昨天你要的相關資料，總共四十餘頁，我想今天應該就可以........呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

實渕手上的資料掉了一地，在他眼前的是正對坐在床上悠然下棋的赤司與我，只不過紅頭髮的那個身上裹了一條毛毯端端正正的坐的筆直，而另一個銀色頭髮的則是隨意披了件浴袍以相當隨興的姿勢對著眼前的棋盤皺眉。

簡言之，衣衫不整。

 

聽到實渕的慘叫，我們倆同時抬頭看向他，而我立刻就後悔了，因為下一秒就有個繡花大枕頭橫越了半個房間不偏不倚地直直砸到我的臉上。超痛！

「唔……痛……大清早的你幹什──」

「你到底對我們家小征做了什麼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

我揉揉被打痛的鼻子，看見實渕像是母雞一樣的護在赤司前面，氣勢洶洶的瞪著我──那一瞬間我終於知道「夜叉」那個外號是怎麼來的了。不管這外號是誰取的，名符其實，點讚！

「你這不知廉恥的臭男人，我真不該讓你和小征獨處的！居然趁人家不在的時候對小征做了這麼………這麼………」實渕頓了頓，似乎是找不到適合的詞彙，最後才咬牙切齒的從齒縫中迸出一句：「不知羞恥！」

等等！為什麼大家都認為是我 **對** 赤司做了什麼而不是我 **被** 赤司做了什麼？以正常邏輯來說應該都會優先考慮後者吧！

「小征才不會做這種不知羞恥的事！」

你是對兒子過度保護的老媽嗎？

實渕抄起了一旁的枕頭，在一旁靜靜觀望的赤司終於悠然開口：「玲央，沒事的。」

你倒是早點開口啊！我驚險的閃過了第二顆枕頭之後怒瞪著他。

「我們在下棋。」

他根本不是在問那個好不好！

 

實渕又惡狠狠地瞪了我一眼，才走去一邊收拾著掉落在地上的資料一邊道：「東京那間飯店的房間和頂樓的餐廳已經訂好了。此外，三天前在誠凜診療所附近路口的監視器，有拍到青峰君騎著重機出現。」

「他應該是跟著涼太過去的吧！」赤司似乎一點都不驚訝，移動了一隻馬之後看著我謹慎的把一枚戰戰兢兢的小兵往前推了一步：「這樣我們能確定他現在已經在東京了，把這個訊息傳達給涼太和桃井。此外，下禮拜再麻煩你、小太郎和永吉去接哲也和火神。」

實渕點點頭，一邊在速記簿上記下來。「另外，現在還無法掌握到灰崎君的行蹤。」

「那就繼續找，當然也不能排除他受到花見屋的包庇、提供他躲藏的地點。」赤司冷靜的回答，一邊用主教吃掉了我那匹手無寸鐵的馬：「現在是放長線釣大魚，時機還未完全成熟，不能輕舉妄動。」

「了~~解！♥」我一邊聽著實渕沙沙的翻著筆記的聲音，一邊用我的城堡把赤司那個煩人的主教幹掉：「還有…….對了！昨天有個叫虹村的人打電話到小征的辦公室找你，不過他沒說什麼事。」

 

我看見赤司的眼睛因為驚訝而微微睜大了些，他放下了那個兇殘的皇后，轉而抬手接過了實渕遞給他的紙條，上面寫著一串電話號碼。他凝視著那個號碼好一會兒，突然像是被逗笑了似的揚起嘴角：「這下演員全到齊了呢！」

我提心吊膽的看著我那枚差點被幹掉的城堡，聽著赤司指示實渕接下來的行動，實渕點點頭留下兩個袋子就走出去了。大門關上之後，赤司立刻毫不留情地用他的皇后把我那枚城堡一腳踢飛。

「虹村先生是我在帝光時的前輩，後來到美國成為了腫瘤科主治醫師，同樣也是一位非常優秀的人。雖然個性有些急躁，但在關鍵時刻卻非常靠得住。原本大家都以為他會走外科或骨科，沒想到最後卻在腫瘤科一展所長。」

我已經懶得去問為什麼明明我什麼都沒說，但赤司卻像是能夠讀心似的知道我想問什麼。他最近好像越來越能讀懂我臉上的表情了，真不妙。不過比起這個………

「…….前輩？」我開口問道，徒勞無功的發現赤司不但早就利用我的棋子來掩護他那枚兇殘的皇后，而且我的國王岌岌可危。「真稀奇啊！你居然也會叫別人前輩？論年資的話我也算你前輩吧，但我從來沒聽你對我用過敬稱。」

「因為我更偏好叫你的名字， **千尋。** 」赤司說道，凝神看著我剛剛移動的國王後，指了指反方向：「你的國王走到這個點比較安全，如果移到你現在這個位置的話，兩步之後就會被我的皇后和主教夾攻，但移到這裡的話，你的馬能有機會擋在我的皇后和你的國王之間。」

「起手無回大丈夫。還有別隨隨便便叫我名字。」我氣呼呼的說道，叉起了雙手拒絕移動。

「我在教你下棋！你的棋藝真是慘不忍睹…..」赤司頓了頓：「話說回來，千尋，我們昨天在酒吧講的事情你到底記不記得？」

「全都記住了。」不過我的記憶只到在赤司的車上睡著為止，後來怎麼回這間飯店就完全沒印象了，但我覺得這種事情完全不需要告訴赤司。

「那就好。」赤司說著，移動了他的主教：「否則特意帶你來秋田就沒有意義了。在那之後──」

我嚥了一口口水，帶著會被赤司從床上踢下去的覺悟後開口問道：「我昨晚真沒上你？」

「閉嘴，別打斷我的話。」赤司冷冷道：「你的腦子是擺設用的嗎？要是真的做了的話你現在還會坐在這裡？」

不會，所以表示我的貞操保住了──不管是在上還是在下的──謝天謝地。

 

「你對我們回飯店之後的事完全沒印象？」

有印象的話還問你幹嘛？

 

彷彿是從我眼裡讀出了我的回答，赤司難得的揚起眉毛：「你的酒量跟你的棋藝一樣簡直差到令人難以置信！」

好有道理，我居然無法反駁。因為幾乎不和同事去小酌，平時在家裡也不怎麼喝酒，雖然一點都不想承認不過我的酒量的確極差，三杯必倒。不過不知道為什麼，赤司雖然板著臉像是在思考棋局，但他渾身上下散發出一種顯然心情很好的氛圍。這傢伙怎麼回事？

「想知道的話就回想起昨晚的事情如何？ **千尋？** 」

見鬼，他在笑！他絕對在笑！

「我不是說過不要隨隨便便叫我的名字嗎？」

「你昨晚允許我這麼叫的。」赤司依然心情愉悅。

「不可能。」我立刻否認。

「你不能否認你不記得的事。」赤司提醒我。

我啞口無言，看著我的國王被困在他的皇后和主教之間動彈不得。我無路可走了，將軍。

 

「其中一袋是你的衣服，全是新的。」赤司指了指剛剛實渕留下的兩個袋子，一邊開始收拾棋盤：「趕緊把衣服穿上，你昨晚的衣服我會派人幫你拿去送洗，你就別擔心了。」

我沒有動：「你昨晚對我做了什麼？」

「沒做什麼。」赤司說道，臉上盡是隱藏不住的笑意：「不過能知道千尋喝醉時的真正心意，我很開心。」

「啥？我昨晚到底說了什麼？還有 **不要再叫我的名字** ！」

「關於這個話題，去問問昨晚的你如何？ **千尋？** 」

「……………………….」

「呵。」

*     *     *

**──數周後**

**京都，洛山醫院，舊院屋頂──**

 

**黛千尋**

當我啃著飯糰翹著腳坐在我的聖地享受難得的清靜時間時，安全門安靜地被推開，我轉頭，看著赤司端著飯盒走到我的旁邊：「請問我能坐在這裡嗎？」

我瞥了一眼旁邊的空位，聳聳肩往旁邊挪出個更大的空位好讓他坐下來。「我以為開完會之後你會直接在你的辦公室吃飯。」

「自從來到這裡之後，發現這裡的安靜更投我所好。」赤司一邊道，一邊打開了他的便當盒。我朝裡頭瞄了一眼：「今天還是有豆腐？那玩意兒你居然能吃一個禮拜？」

「是的，而且我注意到你的飯糰裡仍然夾著臭魚乾。」赤司說著，一邊從他的便當盒底下拿出一個更小一些的便當：「這是早上多做的。」

還真是一如既往的赤司性格，連讓我拒絕的理由都沒有啊……當我打開蓋子發現裡頭的配菜絕對是營養師會喜歡的組合時，我忍不住在心裡發嘆。「你什麼時候才會記得不要多做一份便當？」

「直到你的午餐終於營養均衡之後。」赤司淡淡道：「自己身為醫師卻沒有規律飲食習慣怎麼行？」

「從來不吃海帶的傢伙沒資格說我。」我悶悶不樂的戳著幾乎覆滿了半個便當盒的海帶。

「海藻酸、碘、硒、Omega-3脂肪酸、膳食纖維這些營養成分我也能從其他的食物中獲得。」赤司立刻回答。

說真的，我完全不想在休息時間又聽到一堆專有名詞，因此我決定不再與他爭論並轉移了話題：「最近有灰崎或其他人的消息嗎？」

「完全沒有。」赤司也識趣地不再與我爭論究竟誰挑食誰偏食：「雖然前陣子有發現灰崎出現在秋田那一帶，但他很快就甩掉了我派去跟蹤他的人。他從學生時代起就很擅長擺脫跟蹤。」

最近被派去跟蹤灰崎的人應該是葉山。沒想到居然連葉山那種靈巧的傢伙都會被甩掉，怪不得我們老是找不到灰崎……不對，究竟是哪種人才會從學生時代就練出一身擅長擺脫跟蹤的本領啊？

「他升上高年級之後常常翹課，只有虹村前輩才有辦法找到他。」赤司彷彿是看透了我的表情解釋道。

「…………….」

「用拳頭。」赤司補上一句。

「……….可以理解。」

「那就好。」

「………………………..」

「你在擔心青峰吧？雖然上次在誠凜附近的majiba和黃瀨他們分別之後就沒有再與我們之間的任何人連絡，但在這件事上你可以放心，他不是那種會死纏爛打的人。再說如果病患有能被治癒的可能性的話，我想就算是青峰也會放棄安樂死這個選項的。」赤司微笑著回答了我未出口的疑問。

「但是我看他對黃瀨的事挺執著的。當初你…..另一個你居然簡單的用了黃瀨的名義就能把他騙回東京來。」我一邊嚼著海帶一邊道，赤司聞言淡淡一笑：「凡事都有兩面。黃瀨是青峰的軟肋，卻也是他最強的保護盾。愛能讓人盲目，卻也能讓人在困境中激發出想像不到的力量。」

就像是赤司有兩個，一個會讓我跪而另一個會對我用敬語。我想起了上次在東京那間高級飯店的房間裡，火神和黑子離開後，我只用了幾句話和幾個動作就讓赤司的人格轉換。唔，下次得再試試還有什麼事件可以觸發他的轉換開關。

「你似乎在想什麼對我不利的事。」赤司若無其事地戳破了我的心思。

「我沒有！」我立刻心虛地否認：「我只是在想你的事！」

話出口我才意識到有什麼不對勁，雖然這句話本身並沒有什麼錯卻有效地造成了一種曖昧不清的氛圍。出乎我意料的是，我這句並非出自於本意 (雖然字面意義的確如此) 且不經大腦思考的話並沒有讓赤司像上次在東京那樣失措。相反的，他游刃有餘的放下便當盒望著我：「你在想我的什麼事？」

要命，我忘了面前的這個赤司是大少爺。上次的小少爺心思很容易摸清，但大少爺 (估計這一位才是他原本的人格) 雖然更有禮貌但心思卻更難讓人摸透。看著他那雙酒紅色的眼睛眨也不眨的望著我，我突然感到嘴裡發乾。

「我在想………我在想你上次送我那條領帶顏色…..唔…..挺特殊的。」

我說的領帶是更久之前我第一次跟著赤司去秋田，隔天早上實渕留下的袋子裡的衣物。那袋新衣服裡裝的是全套Westwood的西裝，赤司的解釋是許多應酬的場合需要搭配適合的衣服。但很明顯，我這番胡謅出來的回答並不是赤司想聽到的答案。

「你對那條酒紅色的領帶有什麼意見？」

「我的西裝是深灰色系，正常來說會搭配白色或黑色的領帶，而不是酒紅色，那太顯眼了！」

「這樣才能凸顯你的個人特色，否則你很容易就會被淹沒在人群裏面。」

「那正是我的專長。」

「但你卻不屬於那一類隨波逐流的人。你不是普通人。」赤司補上一句，定定地看著我。

又是一記直球。我最不擅長應付的就是他這一點。

「…..承蒙準院長的稱讚。」我乾巴巴的說道。

「我說的不是客套話，也並非奉承之詞。」赤司望著我，眼神專注：「你身上具備許多人沒有的優秀特質、你也具備優秀的醫師應有的細微觀察力與推理能力。」

「拜託你別再說了………….」

「──以及雖然並不算是特別出眾，但是氣質斯文相貌好看而且讓不少病患為之傾倒的容顏。」

我低下頭看著我的便當，好幾秒後才深吸了一口氣重新抬起頭面對現實：

「你又要拜託我什麼事？」

赤司完全沒有猶豫──明顯早就有備而來：「下班後來我辦公室。」

「你直接跳過讓我拒絕這個選項了對吧？」

「晚上我們一起吃飯。就去你上次提過那間餐廳如何？」赤司對我淡淡一笑，然後收起了吃完的便當盒：「休息時間還有半個多小時，你趕緊抓緊時間小睡一下吧。」

我看著自己手中的便當盒和赤司翩然離去的背影，暗罵自己怎麼會笨到渾然不覺的連吃了一個星期赤司親手做的午餐卻沒發現任何不對勁──我就知道天下沒有白吃的午餐！

*     *     *

下班之後，我帶著自己的公事包和洗好的便當盒站在赤司的辦公室前，深吸了一口氣後才舉起手敲門。

沒人應答。

我等了幾秒，準備要敲第二次時，實渕氣喘吁吁地從走廊的另一頭跑了過來：「天哪我終於找到你了！」

還不待我開口，實渕又繼續埋怨道：「打內線電話到你辦公室的時候，那邊的人說你今天提早離開了，結果打你公務手機你又不接。」

又不是急診室需要24小時隨時待命，下班之後我當然不會接公務手機！

「你的私人電話也沒開機！」

感謝你的提醒，剛剛顧著要來找赤司所以我自己的手機到現在還沒開。

「所以你急著找我幹嘛？」我一邊按下手機的電源鈕一邊問。

「小征剛剛臨時接了一台手術，所以晚上跟你的見面要取消。」

我停下了手指輸入密碼的動作。赤司最近排手術的時間不多，會讓他親自出馬的除了一些高層顯貴指名要他動刀外，就是一些院內其他醫師覺得棘手的個案。依照過去經驗，赤司提前約定好的事情幾乎不會爽約，顯然這個病人很麻煩。

「是外傷造成的ICH？」(註：Intracranial hemorrhage, ICH. 顱內出血。)

「呀，小征已經告訴你了嗎？」實渕驚訝的看了我一眼，「送來的時候心跳呼吸都已經停了，家屬也不抱希望。不過既然是小征的話，就算有兩個人也不是問題吧！」

「兩個人？」我皺著眉問，實渕挑眉：「送進來的病患，是一對雙胞胎，而且出血位置一模一樣。」不等待我的回答，他立刻轉過身：「就是這樣。所以小征要我向你轉達今天不用等他了，難得明天休假，黛醫師你趕緊回家好好休息吧！」

 

我看著實渕離去的背影，暗自盤算了下，最後拎著我的東西頭也不回地離開了醫院。

 

*     *     *

**赤司征十郎**

 

「縫合的部分就麻煩你們了。」

我走出手術室，看向時鐘才發現已經快要晚上十點了。雖然那對雙胞胎的情況暫時穩定，但能不能撐過接下來的六個小時是關鍵，今晚我得留在醫院過夜。我擦了擦額頭的汗──去吃一頓飯再回來應該不會有問題。

「我要離開醫院一個小時，這段期間那兩個病患如果有任何異狀的話立刻打我電話。」我對值班的住院醫師說道，然後迅速換上了自己的便衣之後快步朝著醫院門口的計程車招呼站走去。

「麻煩載我到三條通的xx餐廳。」我關上門後對著司機道，他豪邁的應了一聲立刻發動了引擎。「你是這間醫院的醫生吧？剛剛才值完班要去吃飯？」

「嗯。」

「哈哈哈我說對了，我看人很準吧！」那名司機對著後照鏡眨眨眼：「我也載過不少這間醫院的醫生啦！這些醫生都很優秀，不過還沒看過你這麼年輕的，很厲害哦！」

「多謝。」

「這間醫院很難掛號啦，就算一大早來排隊都會排不到，排上一整天是家常便飯啦！」

「的確如此。」

「話說回來我還沒請教你咧，你是什麼科的醫生啊？我哦，長期有肩膀痛腰痛的問題啦！你有沒有推薦的醫生可以介紹給我啊？」

「我建議您可以先到復健科掛號。」我簡短的回答，隨後閉上眼打算假寐，但這位健談的司機似乎打開了話匣子滔滔不絕的說個沒完：「對啦就是復健科！你看我們這種粗人都不曉得去醫院要去哪裡掛號啦！醫院那麼多牌子看到頭都昏了，唉，唉，我這人就是看到很多字會立刻想睡覺的那一型啦，哈哈哈哈哈！話說你要去的那間日式餐廳很不錯咧！有跟人約了嗎？」

「沒有，我自己一個人。」

「也對啦畢竟都晚上十點多了，那間店的醃漬品是京都市內最好吃的咧！醫生你的品味很不錯嘛！不愧是當醫生的啊果然連吃的都很講究，而且那間是少數會營業到晚上十一點的店，別人都準時休息只有他們還在拼命賺錢，跟我們這些沒法陪老婆孩子吃晚餐的司機一樣辛苦啊，醫生你說對吧？哦！我們到了！來來來醫生我們這邊下車，我幫你找了個離大門最近的位置停車哦。這間店最後點餐時間是十點半，你趕快進去吃飯啦我不打擾你了。」

我把車費付給司機之後如釋重負的下了車。

 

這間店是之前黛向我推薦的餐廳，而且正如剛剛那位司機所說，這間店的醃漬物相當有名。雖然今晚原本打算要和黛一起來這裡吃飯，不過臨時的急診病患卻打亂了我的計畫，畢竟跟私事比起來仍是以病患為重。

想起了不得不被取消的會面，我忍不住悄悄的嘆了一口氣。正要走進店裡時，眼角餘光瞥見窗邊一個熟悉的人影吸引了我的注意力。我揉揉眼睛，不敢置信地看清了坐在角落的那個人之後立刻拉開紙門衝進了店裡。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」

「吃飯啊。」黛指了指他前面幾乎吃完的餐盤：「順便找個地方坐下來看我的新書。」

我這才注意到他的手邊擺了一本最新的續集。不過比起這些──

「你……該不會在這裡等我吧？」

「你想太多了。」黛冷淡地說道：「只不過是因為我很久沒來，想換換口味罷了。還有拜託你快點坐下來，你再不點餐的話這間店要打烊了。」

我依言坐下來，但仍然不敢相信黛千尋居然還沒回家，而是坐在我們之前約好的餐廳裡等著根本不知道會不會過來的我。

「你在這裡多久了？」

「足夠我把一本書看完的時間。」黛淡淡的回答，「對了，你如果想吃湯豆腐的話──」

「不了，我隨便吃點簡單的就行，待會兒我還要回醫院，我今晚要在醫院過夜。」我翻了翻菜單，招手叫來侍者點了盤涼麵與漬物。

「那兩個雙胞胎的情況如何？」侍者點頭離去後黛開口問道，看到我的表情之後補上一句：「實渕告訴我的，我下班的時候在你辦公室門口遇到他。」

「暫時穩定，不過還沒有脫離危險期。」我喝了一口茶，這才感覺到長時間連續手術的疲憊感如潮水般襲來。「抱歉，明明跟你約好了卻臨時爽約。」

「比起這個，你原本叫我到你辦公室要跟我說什麼事？」黛替他自己倒了一杯茶之後問。我愣了下，他立刻辯解道：「我只是聽聽而已，可沒打算要幫你忙。」

「……..你是不是記得我對你說過的每一句話？」

「不是，我只是……..」他想了想，最後閉上嘴不再多言。我發現自己的嘴角正止不住地往上揚，同時注意到自己跟黛在一起的時候特別放鬆，疲憊的心情很快就會被不知不覺地拋之腦後。

「我昨天收到了花見屋公司的密函，今天早上確認過信封內沒有危險物品之後，拆開發現裡面只有一封信和一張通行卡，我原本晚上約你是想要與你討論這件事。」

我說著，一邊把信封從隨身包包裡拿出來遞給黛。他伸手接過信封時指尖觸到了我的手指，有些冰涼。就在同時，我的涼麵端了上來，於是我一邊吸著麵一邊望著黛仔細地閱讀那張便函。

 

 _致_ _赤司征十郎_ _醫師：_

_初次見面，突然的來信如果對您造成了困擾請容許我先向您說聲抱歉。_

_有要事意欲與赤司醫師商量，如能蒞臨敝公司本人將不勝榮幸。_

_進入地下層的特別通行證已隨信附上，將會在_ _O_ _月_ _O_ _日等候您的大駕光臨。_

_花見屋公司董事_ _花宮真_ _謹啟_

 

「看起來只是普通的邀請函。」黛看完信之後把信封還給我：「你應該會赴約吧？」

「嗯。既然對方都已經直接指名了，肯定也察覺到我們的調查了吧。與其擔心打草驚蛇，不如直接進入虎穴吧！」

「你要我陪你去嗎？」黛問道。

「不，我只想請你幫我調查這張通行證。」我把那張信用卡大小的通行證從信封中拿出來遞給黛：「我想依你的能力，應該能弄清楚這裡頭的電子晶片鎖能開啟的東西吧？」

「..................我就知道一個禮拜的免費午餐絕對不是便宜的差事。」黛悶悶不樂的接下卡片，塞進了自己的錢包裡。「這大概要花一星期，我最快下周五給你答覆。」

「作為報答，我下星期再幫你帶便當吧。」

「免了。」

聽見他慣常的回答，我端起茶杯掩蓋住嘴角揚起的笑意，喝完了最後一口茶之後拿起紙巾。這間店差不多要打烊了，而且一個小時的休息時間也快到了。

 

「你沒忘了東西吧？」黛收拾完自己的東西之後看著我揹起一個簡單的包包：「我開車送你回醫院。」

看到我驚訝的表情，他沒好氣的說道：「這個時間也叫不到計程車吧？反正我要回家，剛好順路， **順路！** 」

在我說出任何話之前，黛已經頭也不回地拉開紙門走了出去。

 

雖然從那間餐廳到醫院的路程大約只有十幾分鐘，但在黛的車上睡著卻彷彿已經過了一兩個小時。當我被他搖醒時我立刻查看手表，幸好，晚上十一點整剛剛好。我揉揉眼，強打起精神做好了一整晚都無法成眠的心理準備。

「謝謝你的晚餐，還有你的車。」

「今天只是順便，下不為例。而且我說了很多次我不是你的專屬司機。」

「我知道。」聽到他的回答，我盡力忍著笑，想替他維護一點自尊心。「待會兒開車回去的時候請注意安全。」

「你倒是給我多找點時間睡覺啊…..」黛低聲嘀咕。

「我會的。」我向他保證，有些惋惜的環顧了舒適的車內最後一眼後拎起了我的包包：「那麼──」

「等等，」黛突然道，轉身從後座上拿了個紙袋給我：「今天發行的新刊我已經看完了，你想看的話就拿去看吧！看完再還我就行了。」

 

就在同時，遠方的天空突然亮了起來。我們兩人同時抬頭，發現竟是一朵接著一朵燦爛的煙花在天空中迸放。

我就著微弱的路燈與閃爍的微光稍微朝袋子裡頭看了一眼，發現沉甸甸的紙袋裏除了書之外還有一盒東西：「這──」

「哦，今天去買書的時候熟識的老闆送我的，」黛收回了望向花火的目光，滿不在乎的說道：「說這個今天店裡在特價，你要是吃不完的話就拿去辦公室分那些值班的同事吧！」

「但是──」

「好了啦你快點下車，這裡是紅線我不能停太久。」黛急急忙忙地說道，推著我的肩膀要我趕緊離開。我仔細看了看那盒甜點上的圖案，這才意會過來為什麼黛今天彷彿吃錯藥似的對我這麼好。我看了看擺在醫院大門口那盆掛滿了心願紙條的竹樹以及遠方正不停綻放的花火，心裡覺得又幸福又開心。

 

「黛前輩(黛さん)，謝謝你的書和你的禮物。」

「就算對我用敬語我也不會多給你一盒糖果的，還有那本書只是借你看，不是送你。」黛面無表情地回答。

「嗯，所以我下禮拜還是會幫你做便當。」我說著，伸長雙手給了他一個短促的擁抱，在他耳邊悄聲道：「也祝你七夕情人節快樂。」

下了車之後，透過天空中花火的微光，我仍能隱約看見駕駛座上的黛面不改色地與我頷首道別，但紅透的耳根又顯示出他的表情與他的心情完全不是同一回事。我看了眼自己手中沉甸甸的紙袋，忽然覺得加班的夜晚沒有那麼漫長了。

 

*     *     *

 

 **──** **一個星期後**

**京都，洛山醫院，院長辦公室──**

 

「大致上就是這樣。」黛終於從他那張畫的密密麻麻的圖表中抬起頭來：「我解釋得夠清楚了吧？」

「嗯，做得不錯。」我從黛的手裡接回那張通行證後走回我的辦公桌，打算要將那張通行證妥善收好：「對手的情報知道得越多，情勢對我們就越有利。」

黛在我背後哼了哼算是回答。

「總之，現階段我們的計畫是──你幹什麼？」感覺到背後的氣息，我反手一抓，捉住了黛正要伸向我的手。

「吻你。」黛不慌不忙地回答。我嘆了一口氣，這已經是這禮拜第三次了：「別開這種無聊的玩笑。你明明知道我現在很忙──」

「哦，你知道我這人最沒有幽默感，也最不會開玩笑了。」黛說著，示意我把手鬆開：「雖然說有你的便當作為報答，但以這份差事的困難度來說，這還遠遠不夠呢。」

我鬆開他的手，望著他滿意的動了動剛才被我緊緊攢住的手腕繼續道：「而我這人又不喜歡做白工──唔！」

趁著他放鬆的那一瞬間，我抓準了時機使力按住他的肩膀讓他狠狠跪在地上：「只是稍微縱容你，似乎讓你有些得意忘形了呢，千尋。」

 

他沒說話，反而以一種不知道在想什麼的空白表情仰望著我──我最恨的就是他這一點，無論以什麼方式，我都無法完完全全的控制他。

「我想我一開始就說過，你只是我手中的一枚棋子，必要時與我合作、協助我。我從來沒有同意過要接受你的治療。」

「我似乎也沒說過我想要治療你吧？」他平靜的說道。「我就說得明白點吧！雙重人格這種心理障礙要是找不到你的心結，那麼這種心理疾病可說是無藥可醫。我本來就不打算治療你，因為這已經遠遠超出我的能力範圍。雖然我之前說過我沒辦法看著有病患在我眼前卻放手不管，但我可還是非常明白自己的極限在哪裡的。」

「給我閉嘴。」我冷冷地說道：「以後不准在我面前提到雙重人格這四個字。」

他果然不說話了，但我仍然不滿意。因為從他的表情看來，他只是暫時妥協，並沒有完全屈服。

 

「我想你應該很清楚，『疾病』與『健康』一直都是一種相對概念。」我開始在我的辦公室內踱步：「沒有絕對的『健康』，也沒有絕對的『不健康』。只有當這種『疾病』影響到人的身心、生活狀態時，才可說是『不健康』。簡單點來說，人的情感有喜怒哀樂，但我們卻不會把這種情緒視為『不健康』。只有當情緒過於極端、已經影響到患者本身、甚至是他周遭的人時，才會謂之『不健康』。就以你熟悉的躁鬱症來舉例吧！」我從落地窗前回頭看著千尋，他仍跪在地上，面無表情。

「Bipolar affective disorder，雙極性情感疾患，籠統地來說是由躁期與鬱期組成。患者身處這兩種不同時期時，會有兩種極端的情緒與行為表現。即使如此，躁與鬱也有程度上的差別。以輕躁期來說，患者會有極度愉悅的情緒，甚至是特別有活力和創造力，但卻遠遠不到躁狂期可能出現的認知能力受損，例如產生幻覺，妄想及認知扭曲等等。對於輕躁的患者來說，有旺盛的活力並非壞事，對部分患者而言這種旺盛的活力反而能提高生活質量。也因此，即使在診斷上這個患者是『不健康』，但對患者來說更重要的生活質量卻沒有受影響，反而提升，因此在臨床上這個患者並不需要被治療。」

我走向千尋，抬起他的下巴：「這下你該明白了吧！儘管我是雙重人格的患者，但這個疾病卻遠遠不到影響我生活的地步，倒不如說兩個人格的輪流替換反而對我們利大於弊。因此，別再插手我的事，管好你自己分內的事就行。」

我放開他，緩步離開。原以為這樣就能讓他閉嘴，沒想到千尋突然在我背後悠悠開口：「如果讓其他人知道赤司家未來的當家是個有心理疾病的患者會怎麼樣？」

我停下腳步，冷冷地望向他，語氣彷若寒冰：「應該不需要我說明，醫師有為患者盡保密義務的責任吧？」

他沒回答。

 

就在同時，玲央敲門走了進來：「小征，秀德醫院那邊來了一份傳真，說有一位*TOF (註：Tetralogy of Fallot, 法洛氏四合症，先天性的四種心臟缺損) 的患者──」

「心臟病找我幹嘛？秀德那邊就有醫師可以處理，別拿這種事來煩我。回絕掉！」

「──合併MCA區域的AVM (翻譯：合併中大腦動脈(Middle cerebral artery, MCA)區域的動靜脈畸形(Arteriovenous malformation, AVM) )，希望能由赤司醫師進行腦部的血管整形。」玲央面不改色地說完後，靜靜等待著我的指示。

我看了看周圍，發現千尋仍站在原地：「你還在這裡幹嘛？這裡沒你的事了，出去。」

他很識相的安安靜靜掩上門離開了。

我從玲央手裡抽出那份傳真，快速地掃了一眼後把那疊紙還給他。「叫他們補一份最新的Cerebral angiography (腦部血管造影) 影像給我。」

 

*     *     *

 

整整兩周，我都沒有再和千尋說過任何一句話。只要我不去找他的話，他也不會主動出現在我面前。

我放下了手中的病歷後揉了揉太陽穴。這次是個*GBM的個案，而且發現得太晚了。

(註：Glioblastoma Multiforme, 膠質母細胞瘤。惡化速度快且死亡率高的腦瘤，五年存活率約為5% (經診斷後能再活超過五年的患者約5%)，預後差且容易復發。常見治療方式為化療、放射治療與手術切除。)

我看著最新的影像，這顆腫瘤已經浸潤得非常厲害，沒有辦法完全切除乾淨，而且手術的風險也相當高。也許我該跟家屬談談安寧醫療的可能性……這時，辦公室的門傳來了敲門聲。

「玲央嗎？進來。」我頭也不抬的說道。「你來得正好，我想跟那個GBM的家屬談談安寧醫──」

「真可惜啊，我不是實渕。不過我剛剛有在走廊上遇到他，如果你需要找他的話我可以把他叫來。」

我抬起頭，看見千尋捧著一個盒子站在我的門口。我有些驚訝，這是他第一次主動跑到我的辦公室。

 

「什麼風把你吹來了？」

「來送禮物。」他朝手中的盒子示意：「老家寄來的水果，我自己吃不完。剛剛遇到實渕時也分了點給他們。」

我起身走到他旁邊：「岡山的桃子？」

「反正味道絕對不會輸山梨縣的。」他淡淡道：「要放這裡，還是放你車上？」

我看著千尋和他那盒水果說不出話來。

 

「……現在要吃的話也不是不行啦──你那什麼表情？我拿東西來很奇怪嗎？」千尋沒好氣的說道。

「不，只是感到非常意外。」我從他手中接過了那個沉甸甸的盒子：「放這裡就行了。」

「那…..」「那麼……」我跟他同時開口，又同時閉口不言。

「你先說吧。」僵持了幾秒後，我開口道。

「沒什麼重要的，只是──」他頓了頓：「上次我太無禮了，抱歉。」

「不，我也不好，上次不該用這麼衝的語氣和你說話。」我立刻回答。

「那就算是……扯平了？」

「嗯。」

「作為賠禮，我想我還是吻你一下吧。」千尋面不改色地說道。

「……..你真的誠心有要道歉嗎？」說是這樣說，但我的嘴角卻不知不覺的揚起來。他有餘裕捉弄我的話表示他心情變好了。「你要道歉的話還不如去洗個桃子給我。」

「我擔心一個桃子可能不夠呢，岡山的桃子可是很甜的。」千尋一邊說著，一邊打開櫃子找餐盤。

「那就兩個吧。」我接下他手裡的盤子，拿到水槽裡沖一沖之後放在桌上：「我們一人一個。」

千尋點點頭。

他洗完桃子走到桌邊的時候瞄到了我剛才放在桌上的病歷：「那個GBM的患者果然轉到你這裡來了啊！」

「你認識他？」我咬了一口桃子，果然很甜。

「病患不能接受病情在短時間內迅速惡化。雖然一開始由社工師處理，不過後來出現嚴重抑鬱和自殘情形後就由當時負責的醫師照會到我這裡來了。」

 

我往後翻了翻病歷，果然在一疊照會單裡發現了曾轉介給精神科的紀錄，而署名的醫師正好是黛千尋。「你的藥物處置紀錄似乎不完整？」

「因為我聽說病患的主治醫師會換人，當時想著要和新的醫師討論之後再決定開什麼藥，因為不確定會不會和神外的藥物有衝突，所以只有先開一部份。」千尋說道，咬了一口桃子。「既然新的醫師是你的話就好辦了，省了我不少功夫。」

「但我不建議動刀。」我指著剛剛還在看的那張腦部MRI (磁振造影)：「腫瘤蔓延到這個部分無法完全切除，再發的可能性非常高。而且由於位置的關係，手術過程中死亡的風險也大大提升。給予化療或放療的話也不過是時間問題罷了。」

「唔，之前那個神外醫師也是這樣說。我和家屬討論過，病患本人無所謂，但家屬倒是非常希望能動刀。」千尋聳聳肩：「我有提到目前適合的是安寧照護，但家屬卻抱怨覺得我們醫院不肯治療他。」

所以才會轉到我這裡來啊…..我嘆了一口氣，覺得頭痛。「還有別的嗎？」

我看見千尋翻了個白眼：「有一次我在病房門前撞見元配和再婚和來路不明的子女在爭遺產。」

神外病房走廊常常發生這種事，我早已見怪不怪。「病患意識和認知情形如何？」

「都很清楚，只是完全不想講話。不過我覺得純粹是因為圍繞在他病床旁邊的人太多了。」千尋嘲諷似的補上一句：「我真該建議護理站限制那個病人的訪客時間，每次床邊會診的時候旁邊一堆意見煩死人了。」

「你可以請家屬保持安靜。」我看著千尋之前寫的病歷紀錄頭也不抬地說道。

「他們才不聽我的呢。家屬覺得只有會動手術的才是醫生，其他通通不是人。你沒聽說那個病患的女兒還叫護理師下樓去買尿布嗎？」

 

這是我第一次聽他抱怨工作上的事。雖然千尋一副雲淡風輕的樣子，但任何人的尊嚴被糟蹋肯定不會好過。我想了想：「你待會兒沒有病人吧。」

「沒。」

「太好了。」我說著拿起電話撥通了神外病房護理站的內線：「我是赤司。幫我確認一下XX病房的病人在不在，我十五分鐘之後要會診……沒有，這次沒有實習醫師，只有我跟精神科的黛醫師要過去。另外，如果病人家屬在的話請他們暫時不要離開醫院，就這樣。」

「你打算要動刀嗎？」千尋望著我放下話筒之後開口問。

「怎麼可能。」我平靜的回答，收拾了剛剛放在桌上的病歷：「我要安排病患轉到療養院。我們醫院不做無效醫療。」

千尋吃驚的望著我，好半晌後才謹慎地開口：「你沒有意氣用事吧？」

「你的耳朵是擺設用的嗎？我一開始不就告訴你我不建議動刀？」我拿起了那疊病歷朝門口走去：「我不會動這個手術，我今晚就要安排病人轉院。此外，順便教育一下病人和家屬，」我的手放在門把上：「不是只有會拿手術刀的才是醫師。」

 

*     *     *

 

自花宮真來信後已經過了一個多月，離信中指定的日期也越來越近。先前調查的結果也逐漸浮上水面，現在只待見面時蒐集到足夠證據之後，便能一舉將他們送上法院。

直到指定日期的當天早上，我突然收到桃井的訊息表示涼太目前聯絡不上，而灰崎很可能就在他旁邊。

我嘆了一口氣，無事發生的一個月果然如夢一樣，所有的事情偏偏選擇都在今天一起發生。

 

『到帝光醫院屋頂找大輝。涼太的地點稍後再聯絡。』

我把大輝的所在地通知給桃井之後，另一支手機短促的響了一聲，我瞄了一眼，是玲央告知他已經到達東京的短訊。

 

「千尋，定位出黃瀨的位置，還要駭進灰崎的手機檢查他的通訊紀錄。」我對今天休診並翹著腳坐在我的辦公室裡看書的千尋道，一邊查看著我的手機訊息：「不用定位灰崎的手機位置了，他不常帶手機，就算定位出手機的地點也沒有什麼實質幫助。」

「兩件事情，兩個吻。」千尋頭也不抬的說道。

「一個。」我冷冷地頂回去，我不想跟他在這種無聊的意氣之爭上浪費時間。

「你是拜託我做事的，不用討價還價。」千尋彷彿是預料到我會這麼回答，他把他的書放到一旁：「兩個，不要拉倒。」

浪費時間。「那就兩個。」

 

幾分鐘裡，不斷有新的訊息湧入，在接收新訊息的同時也不斷的送出一串又一串的新指令，而千尋駭進別人手機的效率一如既往的高，在我忙著操弄手機的同時，他也忙著在我的電腦上快速的敲擊著鍵盤，沒過幾分鐘他就把我要知道的訊息寫在紙上推到我面前，彷彿是要邀功似的帶著得意的表情看著我：「搞定。」

「幹得不錯，千尋。」我看了看紙條後把灰崎和涼太的地點發給桃井和玲央，並在發給玲央的那條訊息上追加一句那邊的事情解決完聯絡我之後闔上手機：「這樣就萬無一失了。」

「在那之前……」千尋低聲說道，拉住了我的領子。我盡力維持著不動聲色：他已經沒有利用價值了。

 

我任由千尋將我拉到他的身前，盡全力配合他的動作，直視著他的眼睛說道：「我沒有和別人接過吻。」

「你也不需要和別人接過吻。」千尋低聲道，雙手從領子慢慢上移，直至包覆住我的臉：「你有我就夠了。」

 

他以吻戲弄過我太多次了，我想剛開始他的確是以半報復半治療的心態想要吻我──雖然從沒讓他得逞過──但到了最後，大概連千尋自己都不相信那顯然已經超過界線的戲弄已經不只是對我的治療或報復了。

或許連他自己都沒有意識到，在他那雲淡風輕的外表下，已經動了真情。

千尋的拇指輕擦過我的臉頰，柔聲道：「眼睛閉上。」

我照做了。

 

我能感覺到他的臉慢慢湊近，呼吸之間全是他熟悉的氣息。我想起這幾個月以來與他相處的種種過往，這段時間不能說不愉快，在我將近三十年的歲月中，從沒有一個人能帶給我這麼多的驚喜，也沒有人能像他一樣能坦率的拒絕我，當然……也沒有人能像他一樣，發自真心的喜歡我、只對我好。

因此，更不能讓他橫亙在我面前礙事了。

我心一橫，悄悄的舉起手，決定以絕後患。我仍然閉著眼睛，因為我不想看到他發現我朝他的脖子以手橫劈下去時那驚訝痛苦的臉。

 

「赤司，你……」

「你太礙事了，睡一下吧。」我冷冷地打斷千尋，任由他摀著脖子慢慢滑落在地上。「我避開要害了，不會對你的頸椎或神經造成永久性的傷害。」

他趴在地上，眼神越來越渙散，眼裡淨是不可置信與被背叛的震驚。我別過臉，轉向我的辦公桌開始收拾東西。

「可惡........」

 

這一去，很有可能就不會回來了。在踏出辦公室前，突然有個聲音在我腦海中說道。我握緊了拳頭，在理智阻止自己以前跑回千尋的身邊蹲下身看著他。

我的力道控制的剛剛好，他現在已明顯神智不清，不過等他醒來時，我也已經不在了。

請原諒我最後一次的任性。

 

『黛前輩，對不起……』

 

*     *     *

 

經過一番不算是太愉快的波折之後，我終於進入了花宮真的辦公室。就像千尋先前所說的一樣，花宮要不是生活在地下室，否則就是長期待在沒有陽光的地方。這樣看來他的觀察力的確很敏銳──在辦公桌前露齒而笑的花宮，皮膚泛著一種不健康的青色，像是久病之人。他在話語結尾時，會有個吐舌頭的習慣，讓人聯想到嘶嘶吐著蛇信的某種爬蟲類動物。但最令人不舒服的是這間辦公室的設計：毫無生氣的綠色，不怎麼明亮的照明，以及完全沒有任何窗戶的鋼板牆壁，不管怎麼想都會讓人聯想到陰暗的蜘蛛洞，徹頭徹尾的令人噁心透頂。

我走了進去，後方的鐵門毫不意外的立刻隆隆滑動著關上，斷絕了我唯一能出去的出口。在凝神望著花宮的同時，我的眼角瞥了下周圍以觀察整間房間的構造──房間呈長方形，擺設的東西不多，除了花宮那張面對著出入口的辦公桌之外，還有一張雙人沙發以及與其他家具明顯格格不入的陽春高腳椅。仔細一看還能發現牆壁上有不少隱藏的極其巧妙的凹槽，天花板上也有數量多到相當可觀的自動灑水器──那絕對不是普通的灑水器。

 

「哦呀！還喜歡我的地下皇宮嗎？赤司醫師？」花宮開口說道，他的聲音相當親切，臉上也掛著可親的微笑，但那雙彷彿爬蟲類盯著獵物的眼睛眨也不眨的望著我：「讓你遠道而來真讓我過意不去啊！不如先坐下來休息吧？」他一邊說著，一邊朝前方那張椅子打了個手勢。

我沒有動。

「真是的，就那麼擔心我會耍小花招嗎？」花宮誇張的搖了搖頭，一副炫然欲泣的樣子：「真令我難過呢！沒想到初次見面的赤司醫師就對我抱著那麼大的敵意，我啊，傷心地都快要哭出來了！畢竟赤司醫師不遠千里來到我的皇宮，不好好招待一下的話可不能算是善盡了地主之誼哦！」

他的誇張行徑足令我作嘔。「我是來談判的。」我冷冷說道。

「我知道，所以在談判結束之前，可要讓你好好活著才行啊！」收起了方才浮誇的演技，花宮冷冷一笑：「坐吧！那張陽春的椅子沒有動過特殊手腳，這是為了讓你安心我才特別讓人去買的。雖然坐起來大概不像你家的沙發那麼舒服，不過那張椅子我可以向你保證它絕對安全。」

我看了那張椅子正上方的灑水器一眼，不置可否地坐下來，翹起了腳，十指交握的同時悄悄地按下了我藏在袖子裡的錄音器。

 

「你喜歡喝茶嗎？我這裡雖然沒有大紅袍，不過好一點的錫蘭茶還是有的。要招待貴客的話我可不會吝嗇的哦！」花宮彈了個響指，在我的右手邊有一扇偽裝成牆壁的門滑開來，有個瀏海蓋住幾乎整張臉的年輕人端著一壺茶和兩個杯子從房間裡走了出來。他倒了一杯茶給我，香氣四溢，聞起來絕對價值不斐，只是泡得太濃了，喝起來絕對很苦，浪費了好茶。

我把茶杯放到一邊。

 

「既然赤司醫師這麼迫切的想要進入正題的話，那我只好奉陪了呢！哦！謝謝你泡的茶，原！」看到我的動作，花宮毫不在意的接過茶杯喝了一口，而那個年輕人吹了個泡泡糖算是回答之後就離開了。

「對了，你不介意我泡濃茶吧？我喜歡苦的東西，像是純度100 %的巧克力、泡得很濃的濃茶，當然──」他惡意一笑：「──還有某些人辛苦的成果被我踩在腳下時，他們臉上那種 **苦澀的** 表情！那可是絕品呢！」

「我對你的喜好沒有興趣。」我冷冷地說道，看見花宮作勢做了個傷心的鬼臉。

「真令人難過呢，赤司醫師。我本來以為好好交流一下，讓我們對彼此有更深的認識之後，你會對我的研究計畫感興趣，我們可以攜手合作呢！要知道像赤司醫師這樣聰明而且 **特別** 的人，全日本──不！全世界恐怕都找不出來幾個呢！」

他在「特別」那兩個字上加重了語氣，同時深富寓意的看著我，讓我感覺他話中有話。

「恐怕我對你的研究也沒有太大興趣。」我潑了他一盆冷水，但花宮並不生氣，反而交叉起十指，帶著有趣的表情注視著我，就像是觀察著他飼養的昆蟲是如何吃飯一樣。

 

「赤司醫師知道”Androgynous”這個詞嗎？」花宮從交叉的十指後方看著我，彷彿是覺得很有趣似的笑了一聲之後自顧自的接下去：「當然了，我在問什麼愚蠢的問題啊？赤司醫師不可能不知道這個詞。”Androgynous”，意思是『雌雄同體』。具體的出處我有點兒忘了，不過沒關係，那對我們來說不重要。」

「那就說你覺得重要的事情。」我擺出冷淡的表情故意說道，滿意地看見花宮的臉沉了下來。人在憤怒的時候越容易口不擇言，而我就是要藉著激怒花宮，好讓他在不經意中透漏更多訊息。這次的會面，意味著這場較力的最終戰，我得蒐集到足夠將他們送上法庭的證據才行。

「這個詞一般是出現在生物學的教科書上，不過有一部很有名的古老文學作品也曾經出現了這個詞。赤司醫師要猜猜是什麼嗎？」

我懶得在這種無關緊要的事上浪費時間。

「柏拉圖的《會飲篇》。Androgynous這個詞是形容最初的人類。在這個對話集中，初代的人是球形的，有兩個頭四隻手四隻腳，兩張一模一樣的面孔朝著不同的方向。他們像現代人一樣直行，但跑步的時候就會像車輪一樣快速的向前翻滾。他們力量強大，使得眾神非常害怕。眾神之王宙斯便提議把『人』全都劈成兩半，既能消除動亂，又不至於讓人類毀滅。如果人類再搗亂，就再把他們劈成兩半，讓他們用一條腿跳著走路。從此之後，人就只剩下一顆頭兩隻手兩條腿。」

 

花宮看起來有點失望，大抵是因為我剝奪了他能好好顯擺一番的樂趣。但他馬上就轉換情緒，露出一副穩操勝券的得意神情：「真不愧是赤司醫師！說得一點都不錯！這個傳說後來就引申為人類在這個世間會不斷尋找自己的另一半，也就是當時被宙斯劈開的另一半的自己。當兩個相愛之人結合時，就會回歸傳說中人類最原本的形象。這個神話故事的確挺浪漫的呢！哈！赤司醫師不這麼認為嗎？」

「的確如此。」我輕蔑的回答，但花宮並未被我的語氣激怒，反倒滿意的露出陰狠的真面目。

「但這個浪漫的故事，其實還有另一個更鮮為人知的衍伸意義哦。」他惡意的瞇起了眼睛：「Androgynous這個詞還有另一個意思，指的是『雌雄難辨』，所以這根本不是在說兩個人的結合，而是指擁有兩張一模一樣的面孔，卻分別面向不同方向、擁有不同性格的 **同一個人** 。」

我突然打了個冷顫。不可能！他不可能會知道那件事……

.

「咦，你似乎有點不太舒服呢！」花宮同情地看著我，眉眼間全是滿滿的憐憫：「莫非是剛剛那個故事勾起赤司醫師什麼不好的回憶嗎？也難怪啦……畢竟對名門後代來說， **雙重人格** 可不是什麼能上得了檯面的疾病呢！如果讓病人知道洛山醫院未來的院長是個精神病患者，恐怕會對洛山的風評造成一些…..唔…..不太好的影響呢！」

「不需要你操心。」我冷冷地回答。

「但是，我想有件事情赤司醫師應該會很感興趣呢！」花宮胸有成竹的笑了笑：「我想赤司醫師也知道，有些精神方面的疾病，是由於腦內激素分泌不平衡所引起的，但更多的原因則是未知，也因此臨床上目前多數採取的仍是藥物合併心理治療。如果說──」他放慢了語調，放輕了聲音，宛如惡魔的誘惑：「──我有方法，能一勞永逸的將你那個 **多出來的** 人格處理掉，不曉得這樣的治療你有沒有興趣參與呢？」

我忍不住握緊了拳頭。花宮他們果然很有一套，直接瞄準了我的要害下手。我並不在乎自己是雙重人格這件事，我害怕的是這件事本身帶來的影響──就如同他說的一樣，沒有任何病患會將自己交給一個連自己的精神疾病都治不好的醫生。

讓其他人知道這件事的下場只有一個──身敗名裂、集團倒產，而我絕不能容許這樣的事情發生！然而──

「無論是什麼理由，我都不會與你們進行任何形式的合作。」我斬釘截鐵地回答。

聽了我的回答，花宮並不生氣，反而露出意味深長的微笑後按下了桌上的某個按鈕：「顯然是我的談判技巧不足呢！既然如此，我讓我們的軍師和你談談吧！你肯定會喜歡他並且同意跟我們合作的！」

他們的軍師………是指今吉吧？原本沒預期今吉會親自出馬，不過這倒也稱了我的意。只要能揪住他的一點狐狸尾巴，我就能立刻從這裡離開。

 

我坐在椅子上，看著門慢慢滑開，有個人從通道的陰影中邁開大步走進辦公室裡朝我們走來。當那個人抬起頭，與我正面相對時，我簡直不敢相信我的眼睛，我立刻從椅子上站了起來。「這不可能！」

「有什麼不可能的？」那個人以我非常熟悉的聲調說道，大門在他大步向我們走來時在他背後關上：「在你費盡心思想要將他們一網打盡的同時，完全沒想到自己早就被暗算了，這大概就是所謂的聰明反被聰明誤吧！話說回來，我一直覺得自己的演技挺不錯的呢！你該不會真的以為我對你有感情了吧？準院長？」

那個逐漸朝我走來的身影在我面前停了下來。我仰起頭，看著黛千尋以他一貫讓人捉摸不透的表情低頭望著我，臉上寫滿了憐憫與嘲諷。

 

 


	15. 殺手鐧

 

赤司直直地盯著黛，完全不敢相信──也可以說是拒絕去相信──眼前發生的一切。但他很快便鎮定下來，毫不畏懼的看著比他還高一截的黛：「我是雙重人格這件事，是你透露出去的吧！」

「畢竟要贏得他們的信任很不容易，我當然要拿最有價值的情報去交換了。」黛聳聳肩，而一旁的花宮則是冷冷一笑。

「不是有句話說『聰明的人都是相似的，愚蠢的人各有各的蠢樣』嗎？」花宮望著赤司惡意道：「在這方面，沒想到我居然會有這份榮幸，與鼎鼎大名的赤司醫師具有同樣的眼光呢！口風緊、不善社交的精神科醫師，最重要的，是在洛山醫院工作。」

「……..我這麼信任你……」赤司無視了花宮的嘲諷，望著黛低聲說道，壓抑的聲調裡滿是絕望。

「你當然會信任我了。雖然我這陣子我的確在替你工作，但你要是忘記我是個曾學過心理學的精神科醫師的話，我可是很困擾的。」黛說著，從胸前的口袋裡拿出一張紙遞給赤司，而赤司機械般地伸出手接下那張紙，上頭還有黛的體溫。

「這道題目對赤司醫師來說應該不難吧。」黛說道。

 

1 + 5 = 12

2 + 10 = 24

3 + 15 = 36

5 + 25 = ? 

 

「我知道你心裡想的答案是60，但事實並非如此。」黛說著，替赤司把他手上那張紙翻到反面。

 

1 + 5 = ~~12~~   6 ~~~~

2 + 10 = ~~24~~   12

3 + 15 = ~~36~~   18

5 + 25 = 30

 

「看，這只是很簡單的思維誘導。受到了前面那些題目的影響，你自然而然地認為最後一題也會有同樣的規律。在受到新的刺激時，我們會傾向於使用舊的經驗來解讀，這就是脈絡效應(contextual effect)。而我在你身上也是用了同樣的方式。」黛說著，開始在辦公室內踱步：「我選擇了你的弱點，對你進行了各種心理暗示，並將你的思維誘導到我想要的方向，好讓你忽略我真正的目的。我得承認這確實不是一項簡單的任務，尤其對象是你。」黛停了停，對著赤司呆若木雞的背影撇撇嘴：「你有鋼鐵般的意志，不容易受到心理暗示，要誘導你的思維非常費工夫，不過就結果來看這段時間的努力確實沒有白費。」

「你這個叛徒。」赤司壓抑著情緒：「我這麼信任你，我這麼……..」

他不說了。黛了然似的一笑。

「請坐，準院長。」黛說著往赤司身後的椅子一比：「雖然很不想把你綁起來，不過這是為了以防萬一。你應該比我還清楚，要是我叛變的話，孤身一人的你是沒有任何勝算的。你如果要問我為什麼要這麼做的話…..我只能說他們給的薪水可比洛山豐厚多了。」

赤司說不出話來，因為他知道黛是對的──所有的資訊他都和黛討論過，要是黛又將這些資訊全部洩漏給花宮的話，那麼他隻身一人來到這裡無異於自投羅網。

 

「我就說你會喜歡他的吧，赤司！」花宮笑得很得意，就像是滿足的看著自動躍入網中的獵物。他從抽屜中拿出一副手銬，遞給黛：「你來銬。」

「先不論你那常人無法理解的愛好，花宮先生。」黛不疾不徐的說道：「你真認為用 **那種東西** 就可以銬住赤司？那種東西我只要用一根髮夾就可以在三秒內解開。」

「哦！那我還想聽聽黛醫師的高見呢！」花宮哼了一聲，把手銬丟回自己的抽屜。黛不說話，流利地從脖子上解下了自己那條酒紅色的領帶丟到花宮手中：「我喜歡用傳統一點的方式。」

「嘖，你果然骨子裡就是個京都人。」花宮凝視著那條領帶：「不過你什麼意思？我來綁？」

「那當然了。首先，我剛剛才在赤司面前承認叛變，他現在應該恨不得讓我在他面前跪到這輩子都站不起來。」黛不慌不忙道：「再說了，你也不是完全信任我。要是我和赤司聯合起來動什麼手腳的話，那麼毫無勝算的人就會變成花宮先生你了。」

 

花宮瞇起眼睛，彷彿是在評估情勢。最後他嘖了一聲，拿著黛的領帶走到赤司面前。「請把你的雙手背到後面，赤司先生。」

「我如果是你的話我就會乖乖聽他的話，準院長。」黛懶洋洋的說道：「這間辦公室有很多我完全不想去碰的小機關，你要是拒絕他的話，不曉得會有什麼東西從牆壁裡射出來。」

赤司望著黛，眼裡是隱藏不住的絕望與茫然。他背過手，任由花宮用黛的領帶把他的手綁起來。

「沒想到你還挺配合的呢！要是一開始就這樣的話我們也省事多了。」花宮綁完之後拍了拍手上的灰塵，對著赤司說道。「接下來──」

花宮突然伸手按下牆壁上的某個隱形按鈕，方才還靠在桌邊的黛臉色大變，立刻閃身往旁邊滾去，但身上還是濺到了一些從天花板上潑灑而下的不明液體。

 

「你……..」黛那一向蒼白的臉有些發青，他撐著桌沿想要站起來，但手腳卻越來越不聽使喚。他直直地盯著花宮，眼神首次露出了一絲驚慌：「………你在那東西裡放了什麼？」

「讓我想想哦，那時候叫人拿去的是塔崩、沙林、梭曼還是VX*呢？唉呀真糟糕，我忘了呢！說不定也有可能是河豚毒素哦！不過既然是神經毒，對你這個精神科醫師而言應該沒差吧！」花宮同情的作勢扶著自己的額頭，但眼神冷酷的盯著一手扶住桌緣、另一手摀著自己太陽穴的黛：「你應該比我還清楚神經毒素的作用吧？」

(註：塔崩、沙林、梭曼、VX為目前軍隊中常用的四種化學武器，為神經毒，毒性極強，只要少量即可致命。其製造與保存皆被聯合國化學武器公約所管制。)

 

黛惡狠狠地盯著花宮，但不聽使喚的雙腳和逐漸變淺且紊亂的呼吸卻使他的怒氣對花宮毫無任何威脅。

「沒辦法呢！」花宮的口氣可惜，但眼神卻帶著惡意：「誰叫赤司是個神經外科醫生，我只好幫他準備跟神經系統有關的死法了，要怪就只能怪你自己警覺性不夠………」

「千尋！」赤司大叫，雙手用力扭動著，卻仍然掙脫不開領帶的綑綁。

黛滑落到地上，發出了像是被扼住喉嚨的聲音，呼吸淺而快，四肢不斷的抽搐，白沫漸漸地從他的嘴角流了出來。他兩眼發直，瞳孔似乎已失焦。

「唉呀！這樣就結束了嗎？」花宮冷酷地說道，眼神就像是正在看著一隻被踩扁的蟑螂：「不過對主人不衷心的狗也沒有什麼利用價值，背叛信長的光秀*就這樣背負著叛徒的罪名去死吧！」

黛的手伸向赤司的方向，彷彿是要抓住什麼東西似的，但他卻突然打了個冷顫似的全身抖動了一下，就此不再動彈。

 

(註：在日本歷史上，明智光秀是織田信長手下的家臣，極受信長信任與重用，卻在1582年因不明原因叛變，導致織田信長死亡。此即著名的「本能寺之變」。

而光秀背負著弒主的罪名在十餘日之後被羽柴秀吉(豐臣秀吉)等人討伐，戰敗後切腹。)

 

*     *     *

 

「為什麼………」赤司望著倒下的黛，聲音破碎。

「嗯？你說他嗎？既然他已經完成了任務，那麼就沒有必要繼續活下去了。」花宮冷淡的回答，鄙夷的看了一眼倒在地上的黛：「他跟你一樣多疑，而且不容易信任別人。當初為了換取他的合作，我們可是給了他很大的權限呢！畢竟能找出完美的赤司征十郎醫師的弱點，我們總得給點相應的回報嘛！對了…….就跟你一樣。」

赤司不說話。

「他只不過是被你我利用的棋子罷了。你利用他調查我，而我則是利用他來監視你。不過呢，我至少還讓他嘗了點甜頭，但你對他的回報卻是把他打昏。剛剛我手下的人把他接過來的時候，他可不高興得很呢！」

花宮彷彿是想到了什麼有趣的事情似的，低低笑了起來，最後忍不住了，他抱著肚子放聲大笑：「沒想到你竟然會栽在他這種普通人的手中啊！」

相對於花宮肆意的大笑，赤司表情痛苦，不斷的喃喃重複：「為什麼…..」

「沒想到你真的那麼信任他呢！居然在確定和他合作之後就沒有再查過他的通訊紀錄…..不過就算查了也查不出什麼東西來，畢竟我們公司有特別的通訊加密方式，用一般的方法是完全查不出來的哦！」

「………….」好半晌後赤司終於重整情緒，低聲問道：「這就是為什麼我們一直找不到灰崎的原因嗎？」

「答對了。」花宮洋洋得意的拍了下手。「這段時間我們可是把他藏得好好的，不過他現在應該在東京的某個街道上追著那個金髮模特兒到處跑吧！那傢伙整天嚷著要找青峰和黃瀨報仇，沒想到卻完全找錯了人呢！哈哈哈！」

「........所以灰崎的父親…..的確是你們下的手吧？」赤司聲音暗啞，模糊不清。

「沒錯，但那個老頭只不過是個失敗的試驗品罷了。」花宮滿不在乎的回答。「反正無論是天才或秀才，只要是失敗的試驗品就一律是垃圾。」

「……..你們…….到底想做什麼？」赤司緩緩開口。「不惜殺了這麼多人，讓許多無關的人牽連受害……你們到底想做什麼？」

聽到赤司的問題，花宮咧嘴一笑：「拯救人類。」

「………………….」

「你的表情似乎很不贊同呢！嗯…..畢竟我們的方式跟你們這些醫生可是大不相同。」花宮憐憫的望著他，但眼神卻帶著惡意與輕蔑：「為了更長遠的未來，一點~~點微不足道的犧牲是必要的代價，哈！你想說每條人命都很珍貴，我們有什麼理由隨意踐踏對吧？」花宮冷冷一笑：「真不巧，跟你們這些想要救人的醫生不同，我們可不想當什麼聖人，而是想要成為上帝。」

「…….完全的控制。」赤司低聲說道。

「唉呀，不用說的那麼難聽嘛！不過雖不中亦不遠矣。」花宮作勢扮了個可憐的鬼臉，但臉上完全隱藏不住得意：「的確，自醫學爆炸性進步的這半世紀以來，人類在各個器官上的研究都得到了顯著的提升。不過只有一個領域直到現在都未完全參透，應該說連那扇神秘的大門至今仍無人能瞥見，赤司醫師要猜猜是什麼嗎？」

「……………..」

「就是你和黛千尋所擅長的大腦與精神層面。」花宮以食指輕輕敲了敲自己的太陽穴：「人類的意志究竟從何而來？是否能夠完全的控制？這可是我們一直想要知道的問題呢！唉呀！」花宮露出同情的表情：「別露出那種表情嘛！畢竟成功總是建造於破壞之上。赤司醫生你應該也聽過南非那個巴納德醫生*的故事吧！」  
(註：Christiaan Barnard，南非胸腔外科醫師，在1967年成功執行了全世界第一例心臟移植手術。)

見赤司完全沒有想要開口說話的意思，花宮只好自顧自的接下去：「不到30年前，換心手術仍然是所有醫生的大忌。傳統人士認為心臟代表了一個人生命的開始與終結，所以沒有人敢動心臟移植的手術。但是巴納德卻獨排眾議，為一個車禍病人移植了心臟，雖然病人因為排斥感染反應只存活了18天，不過畢竟還是成功了。」

「……………..」

「不過，也因為這個巴納德犯了醫界的大忌，所以當時對他的指控一直都停不下來──屠夫、人類禿鷹、妄想成為上帝擔綱生命的賦予者…..等等。可是你看，現在每年都有幾百例以上的心臟移植手術。」花宮聳聳肩：「唉唉，我們怎麼會扯到這麼遠的話題來了？總之，如果沒有這些試驗的話，人類的醫學不會進步。然而，赤司醫師你妨礙到我了！」花宮站起身，走到赤司面前彎下腰，豎起一根食指用力戳著他的胸膛，眼中閃過一道危險的光芒：「我的計畫一而再、再而三地被你打斷。原本我們井水不犯河水，你好好的幹你醫生的工作，我好好地挑選適合的受試者實驗我的藥品，我們互不兩立，但你偏要在別人的財路上插一腳，這我可不能不管了。」

赤司回望著他，眼神冷淡。

「是你把事情弄得我們只剩這一條路可以走。你在這件事的調查上對我來說可真是一個智力上的享受。我可以毫不違心的說，如果我被逼迫採取任何激烈暴力的手段，我可是會真心實意的感到心痛的呢！嘖嘖嘖。」花宮嘖了幾聲，露出遺憾的表情重新踱回他的辦公桌前，似乎是按下了桌上的某些按鈕，但什麼事都沒發生。

「所以，花宮先生認為，為了達到更高的理想，犧牲幾個人的性命也不足為惜了？」赤司在花宮背後說道，盡力使自己不去看不遠處黛倒下的身影。

「這是為了公眾的利益！」花宮惡狠狠地說道。

「但公眾卻是根基於個人之上。」赤司平靜的回答：「撤手吧，花宮先生。沒有一個人值得為了你那不成熟的實驗藥品犧牲生命。再說你的舉例並不適切，當初巴納德醫師的手術可不是建築在無數失敗的人類移植手術上，他是一次成功的。」

花宮悲哀的搖搖頭：「真不幸，赤司醫師，交流了這麼多之後我們仍然話不投機呢！我原本以為像你這麼有意思的人，會有更開明的想法呢！而且我原本打算要和你聊聊你的另一個人格，不過顯然這個樂趣也被剝奪了呢！」

「你在幾十分鐘前還說想要除掉我的另一個人格。」赤司冷冷的說道，花宮冷哼一聲：「我改變主意了，我想要把兩個人格都除掉。不過在這之前，我想好好來研究你這顆無與倫比的大腦，畢竟雙重人格的患者實在太稀少了，而且很少有人能像你這樣隱藏的這麼好，更何況兩個人格居然互不衝突，都成為了優秀的醫師。雖然我不是醫生，不過對於一個研究者來說，你可是我很有興趣的研究對象呢！」

「優秀的醫師……嗎？」赤司低聲重複，視線終於投向了在花宮腳邊橫躺著、一動也不動的黛。

「那麼，讓我看看要先從哪裡開始吧！」花宮從抽屜抽出一疊文件，露出滿意的表情：「要先從藥物開始，還是要先從電擊開始呢？不如赤司醫師你來選個你喜歡的吧！我以前可不會讓我的受試對象選擇，不過既然你這麼聰明，就給你一點特殊待遇吧！」

 

好半晌後，赤司終於安靜地開口，但他的思緒似乎仍沉浸在幾分鐘前的對話中：「花宮先生，你知道要成為一個優秀的醫師應該具備的基本條件是什麼嗎？」

「高富帥？不過你只符合一項吧！」花宮奚落道，仍然沒回頭，低著頭自顧自地翻看著桌上的文件：「不知道，反正我沒興趣。」

赤司瞇了瞇眼：「是 **模仿** 。」

花宮不屑的哼了哼，嘲諷道：「真是意想不到呢。」

 

「身體的不同位置受傷，表現出來的症狀也會截然不同。」赤司彷彿沒聽見花宮回答似的繼續說道，就像是在課堂裡教學的講師：「舉例來說，顏面神經受損的話會影響到面部表情、大腦的語言區受損的話會影響到語言表達或理解、小腦病變的話會影響到平衡與某些動作問題。對於醫學院的學生來說，要明白他們是否完全理解這種疾病，最簡單的方式就是讓他們模仿這種疾病會表現出的症狀，換句話說，裝病。」赤司對著身體突然僵硬的花宮冷冷一笑：「你犯了兩個低級錯誤，一個是對於神經毒素的症狀不夠了解。另一個錯誤，則是沒有去確認他的脈搏。」

花宮立刻轉向剛剛黛倒下的方向，但已經太遲了。花宮驚愕的瞪大眼，彷彿正要說什麼似的張開口，但下一秒便直挺挺地往旁邊倒去。

另一邊，是仍然躺在地上的黛，手上不曉得什麼時候多了一把小型手槍──或者該說是某種長得像槍的東西──槍口還指著剛才花宮倒下前的方向。

黛睜開眼睛。

 

「真遺憾啊！我的主人不是信長，而是義經。」黛輕蔑的說道，完全沒有了剛才穩操勝券的輕鬆隨意。他爬起身把嘴邊的唾液痕跡抹乾淨，大步走向花宮的書桌拉開抽屜，拿出花宮剛剛放回去的那副手銬在手中轉了轉，接著蹲到花宮身邊把他的手銬起來之後才轉身向赤司走去。

赤司警惕的看著黛仍把玩著那支小手槍，從中間彈出了一把刀刃：「你要幹嘛？」

「這只是普通的麻醉槍，裡頭的麻醉藥大概可以讓那傢伙昏迷一個小時左右。我覺得這麻醉槍的設計挺有意思的，兼具萬用刀的優點，是樋口特地從法國帶回來給我玩的。」黛淡淡道，彷彿只是在診間下達藥物的指示：「不過可惜了這條領帶，其實我挺喜歡這個顏色的，很襯你眼睛的顏色。」

黛一邊說著，一邊用小刀把綁住赤司雙手的領帶割開：「我知道你有很多話想說，但拜託你現在馬上從這裡離開。裡面那個房間後面有個暗門，那裏有電梯可以直接出去。快點，得趕在今吉發現之前──」

但無論接下來的話是什麼，黛都沒有機會說完了。赤司用力扯著黛的領子強迫他彎下腰，以唇牢牢的封住了黛的口。

黛的眼睛驚愕的睜大，但下一秒又痛的發出一聲呻吟。

「無藥咬偶額哦！」(不要咬我舌頭！) 他氣呼呼的抱怨，口齒不清。但赤司沒理他，反而加深了這一記並不算是溫柔的親吻。

 

過了彷彿有一世紀那麼長的幾秒鐘後，赤司終於放開他的領子冷著臉：「為什麼不事先跟我商量？」

「我好像之前就跟你說過你這種把所有事攬在身上的壞習慣真得改改。」黛嫌棄的看了一眼躺在地上的花宮，鬆開了剛剛環抱住赤司的手臂：「你怎麼發現的？」

「以主治醫師的角度來說，除了呼吸的頻率不對之外，你剛剛那個抽搐和口吐白沫的表演很不錯。但是在那個情況下的呼吸困難伴隨著頻率變慢，而不是像你表演的那樣淺而快。」赤司一邊說著，一邊伸手替黛把皺巴巴的領口拉整齊。

「切，我就知道有哪裡不對。」

「………開玩笑的。」

「………啥？」

「呼吸頻率並不會當作是症狀的主要指標。」赤司迎上了黛的目光：「我不是因為這個才知道你沒中毒的，也不是因為這樣才知道你沒有背叛我的。」

黛一抬眉，赤司輕輕一笑。

「我打從一開始就知道你在演戲。」

「………..你就繼續吹牛吧！」黛低聲咕噥：「我剛出現的時候你臉上的驚訝不是裝的，而且你確實有過動搖，懷疑我是不是真的辜負了你的信任。」

「我只是很驚訝你居然會出現在這裡，僅此而已。」赤司的微笑淡了一些，但更真心，更溫柔：「我一直都相信你，相信我最好的朋友，不會背棄我、也不會讓自己輕易的死去。」

「.........我倒寧願相信那個呼吸頻率不正確的說法，你這樣子真詭異，害我雞皮疙瘩都快掉光了。」黛面無表情地說道，一隻手卻不自覺的揉了揉太陽穴，赤司的眼神隨即警覺起來。

「你沒事吧？」

「別擔心，那些自動灑水器內的液體全被我換過了，裡頭只是普通無害的自來水。」黛滿不在乎的說道：「這全要感謝花宮，他打開了灑水器的開關之後，我正愁不曉得要裝什麼病，他卻非常好心的告訴我灑水器裏頭裝的是神經毒。我只是覺得這房間太悶了，頭有點暈，而且要是再跟那傢伙待在同一間屋子的話我說不定會吐出來。」黛繼續嫌棄，但赤司聽了他的回答之後卻只是輕笑。

「我都不知道你那麼會演戲，我真是越來越喜歡你了。」

「少囉嗦。」黛的臉微微一紅。「總之我們趕快離開。」

 

赤司點點頭，看著黛走到花宮的辦公桌前熟練的操作著那些按鈕。赤司環顧著這間辦公室，發現了更多隱藏在各個角落的開關，他正想開口詢問時，卻聽見黛爆出了一聲不是他這個身分的人該知道的髒話。

「該死！」他罵道，恨恨地捶了某個正不斷閃爍的紅色警告燈：「那傢伙把大門的程式碼改了！」

赤司還來不急開口，他們旁邊的暗門緩緩上升，門後有數十個臉色不善的高壯男人轉著木棍和鐵鍊，指關節掰的喀喀響，成群結隊的緩緩走進辦公室，完全的擋住了赤司與黛的出路，而且人數越來越多。

「切，我就說這房間怎麼那麼悶，原來是消耗氧氣的雜蟲變多了啊。」黛鄙夷的說道。

為首那個額頭中間有顆痣的高大男人冷笑了一聲，舉起棍棒直直的指著赤司和黛。

「幹掉他們。」

 

(註：黛在前段說自己的主人不是信長而是義經，指的是源義經，平安時代末期武士，為日本三大悲劇英雄之一。

當時，義經被同父異母的哥哥源賴朝嫉恨通緝，義經不得已帶著少數侍從隱姓埋名逃亡。  
一行人在經過安宅關時被守關人懷疑，此時義經最信賴的侍從武蔵坊弁慶鼓動三吋不爛之舌說服了守關人。但守關人仍有疑慮，正想再對義經喬裝的僧侶加以盤問時，弁慶急中生智拿著金剛杖對著不知情的義經一陣毒打：「還不都是你長得跟義經這麼像！害我們惹上這麼多麻煩！都是你的錯！」最後將義經打得皮開肉綻之後守關人終於放行。  
之後弁慶哭著下跪向義經請罪，義經卻表示要不是弁慶機智，恐怕無法活著逃出來，主從二人相對而泣。

這段弁慶的機智，以及義經對弁慶毫不懷疑的信任，流傳於後世傳為佳話。)

 

*     *     *

 

「這還真是超出我的預料啊。」看著兩個拿著金屬棒的人緩緩朝他們逼近，黛對赤司耳語道：「你不是最聰明了嗎？快點想想辦法。」

「別胡鬧了。」赤司全神貫注地盯著那兩人：「拖住他們兩分鐘。」

「這可是你說的，」黛又往後退了一步，右手彷彿是在尋找什麼似的摸索著牆壁：「就兩分鐘，一秒都不能再多。」

「到目前為止，我有判斷錯誤過嗎？」

「這倒真的沒有。」黛的手指停在了他背後的某個位置。「三秒鐘之後蹲下。一、二──」

那兩人舉著棍棒朝他們衝過來。

「──三！」

 

在赤司蹲下身的同時，他身後的牆壁突然射出一排毒針，不偏不倚的射到了正揮舞著棍棒的那兩人的腹部上。他們痛苦的彎下腰，隨後便倒在地上不省人事。

「唉呀，所以這個按鈕是毒針嗎？」黛滿不在乎的拍拍身上的灰塵站起身：「我明明記得這個按鈕是彈弓呀。」

赤司也同樣站直了身體。對面的人雖然仍揮舞著武器，但明顯多了幾分忌憚──看來花宮這間辦公室的小機關可不是像黛說的彈弓這麼簡單。

「你好像玩得很開心。」赤司往後退到黛的身邊，與他背靠著背說道。

「你到底從哪裡看出來我很開心了？」黛沒好氣的說道，順手又拉了一個偽裝成燈架的開關，他們左前方幾公尺處的地板立刻開了個約四張榻榻米大小的大洞，有五六個人連咒罵都來不及便立刻消失在洞裡。「我快怕死了，恨不得早點回京都去。」

「但東京也有很多值得一遊的景點。」赤司說道，毫不費力的閃身捉住了一個偷襲者的手腕，並把他用力摔到地上，那人隨後又被黛打開的自動灑水器噴了滿臉水。

「你要是真有興致構想我們接下來的旅行，還不如先想想我們該怎麼突破這群人牆安全的出去。」黛抱怨道，一邊把赤司拉到身邊好躲過下一波攻擊。

「我還以為你決定『復活』的時候，就已經幫我們把逃生路線規畫好了呢。」赤司在黛懷裡說道，隨後拉著黛蹲下身，躲過了一根朝他們飛過來的鐵棒。鐵棒砸到了牆上的某個開關，瞬間整個房間響起了非常令人不快的噪音，就像是有人正使勁地用指甲刮著髒兮兮的黑板。

「我哪知道花宮那傢伙居然在最後一刻改了程式碼？」黛恨恨地說道，在地上滾了兩圈後撿起了掉在地上的金屬棍把噪音的開關關掉後拋給赤司：「兩分鐘到了沒有？這裡的小機關快玩完了！」

雖然兩人躲過了許多攻擊，但對面的人數絲毫不見有減少的跡象，反而越來越多。看來花宮似乎是把程序導向至某個緊急系統，會把隨時待命的保鑣不斷送到這個房間來。

「可惡….人數太多了。」黛喘著氣，抹了抹額上的汗。而赤司雖然沒說話，但緊蹙的眉頭也顯示出他並沒有表面上的這麼鎮定。「喂赤司，你不是說拖住兩分鐘就可以了嗎？接下來你打算怎麼辦？」

赤司沒說話。

「赤司！」

 

就在同時，人潮最後面突然傳來了一聲叫嚷。兩人循聲望去，發現後排的對手彷彿像是保齡球棍似的紛紛躺下。

 

「嘖，只有這麼點而已嗎？真沒趣，比灰崎還不耐打。」

說話的是個黑頭髮噘著嘴的男人，他赤手空拳、毫不費力的將那群凶神惡煞般的保鑣通通打趴在地上後一派輕鬆的朝他們走來。

「喲，好久不見啦，赤司！」

 

黛望著十秒鐘之前還揮舞著棍棒的對手們現在通通躺在地上哀號，感嘆自己居然能見識到所謂「秒殺」的同時也暗自決定無論如何絕對不要招惹眼前這個黑頭髮的男人。

「抱歉啦比預定的時間還晚，誰叫這傢伙指錯路了！」黑頭髮的男人笑咪咪的用力揪了下跟在他後面的鬈髮男人的耳朵，後面那人痛的咒罵了一句，黛意外發現那人居然是灰崎。

「不認得路怪我囉？之前我來的時候從來不用自己騎車痛痛痛痛痛！」

灰崎的後腦被狠狠拍了一下，這招有效的讓灰崎閉上了嘴。但他只是怒瞪著那個黑頭髮的人，卻沒敢還手。

「好久不見了，虹村前輩。」赤司說道，向黑髮男人微微點頭致意：「勞駕您載灰崎跑一趟真是抱歉。」

虹村揮揮手表示不用在意，隨後他的視線落到了赤司背後的黛：「你就是赤司在洛山的前輩吧？受您關照了。」

「你就是傳說中赤司他們在帝光的前輩虹村修造醫師吧？」黛說著伸出手握了握虹村：「久仰大名。」

「哪裡哪裡。」虹村回握道。「這群小毛頭真是一個比一個難管教，做前輩的心情你懂得吧？」

黛點頭。「也許某天我們可以來好好聊一聊。我知道京都那邊有一間很不錯的咖啡店，如果您有時間的話──」

「那就恭敬不如從命了。」

黛與虹村惺惺相惜的互望著對方，無視了灰崎在一旁明顯有話不敢說有屁不敢放的糾結眼神、以及赤司若有所思的皺眉。

 

「話說回來，」虹村轉向了一旁的赤司：「你之前在電話裡說的事──」

「啊啊，既然當事者都到了，那麼就開始吧。」赤司望了一眼一旁明顯早就被爭鬥聲吵醒，現在正在地上扭動著奮力想要解開手銬的花宮：「但是在這之前，千尋，能不能麻煩你把這裡清理乾淨？」

黛面無表情的按了牆上的某個按鈕後又拉了一下剛剛的燈架，他們前方的地板隨即隆隆作響並緩緩上升，最後傾斜成了正好可以讓那地板上頭的人全部滑進左前方那個大洞裡的角度。黛又按了一下按鈕，地板立刻歸回原位，除了翻倒的桌椅和牆壁上被打凹的痕跡外這裡彷彿什麼事都沒有發生過。

「謝謝。」赤司對黛點點頭，然後伸手把仍在不斷掙扎的花宮扶正：「花宮先生，希望剛剛的動靜沒有妨礙到您的睡眠。」

花宮惡狠狠的瞪著赤司，最後視線落到了他身後的黛身上：「你這渾蛋。」

「是啊，我有時候也會這麼覺得。真是多謝你的提醒。」黛不無諷刺地說道：「被渾蛋反咬一口的感覺怎麼樣啊？應該很符合你的苦澀美學吧！」

花宮的回應是一長串精采絕倫到連灰崎都會自嘆不如的髒話，不幸的是黛似乎對此完全無動於衷。

花宮悻悻然的咒了一聲，視線落到了在他們一旁的灰崎，粗眉毛全都不高興的扭成了一團：「你在這裡幹什麼？我不是告訴你那個模特兒的行蹤了嗎？既然解決掉那個模特兒，你也沒有再回來的必要了吧！」

「你這殺人兇手。」灰崎忿忿地咬著牙說道，不久前被黃瀨揍的傷口雖然經青峰緊急處理過，但仍在隱隱作痛。

「兇手？哈！」花宮放聲大笑：「連赤司這種傢伙講的話你也能信？以他這種精神病患說出來的話，你覺得可信度有多高？」

灰崎的眼中閃過一絲猶豫，但他馬上握緊了拳頭：「赤司的確是個危險的傢伙，說的話可不可信我才不管。但有一個人絕對不會騙我！」

「哦？就是那個讓你怕得要死的前輩嗎？」花宮輕蔑地看著灰崎背後的虹村：「但是虹村跟赤司他們可是同一夥的呢！難道你真的相信了赤司他們那個故事？說什麼你父親是我們公司藥物實驗的受害者？荒唐透頂，這個天方夜譚的故事都可以拿來寫成一篇小說了呢！再說，既然要提出指控的話，不拿出證據可不行哦，灰崎祥吾君。」

花宮得意的環視著他們，但狡獪的笑容卻在一陣電子儀器沙沙的播放聲中漸漸消失。

 

『──用一般的方法是完全查不出來的哦！』

『這就是為什麼我們一直找不到灰崎的原因嗎？』

『答對了。這段時間我們可是把他藏得好好的，不過他現在應該在東京的某個街道上追著那個金髮模特兒到處跑吧！那傢伙整天嚷著要找青峰和黃瀨報仇，沒想到卻完全找錯了人呢！哈哈哈！』

『........所以灰崎的父親…….的確是你們下的手吧？』

『沒錯，但那個老頭只不過是個失敗的試驗品罷了。反正無論是天才或秀才，只要是失敗的試驗品就一律是垃圾。』

赤司按停了藏在袖口中拿台錄音器的播放鍵。「證據夠充分了嗎？」

 

在場的人全都啞口無言。過了靜寂到異常的數十秒之後，灰崎暴怒的大吼了一聲衝向了花宮，但沒想到花宮的動作更快，虹村和黛要攔住他時已經來不及了。

花宮沒被銬住的腳踢向了辦公桌的地板，辦公桌下的地板瞬間打開，花宮得意的望了他們最後一眼，隨後便消失在暗道中，當虹村正想追上去時，地上的活板門已經自動關上了，任憑他們怎麼踢怎麼踹都打不開那個開關。

「嘖，跟兔子一樣。」虹村望著被他踢爛的桌腳聳聳肩：「不過罪證確鑿，這下可以完全確定了。」

「嗯。」赤司警惕的望著剛剛花宮消失的那個密道入口：「虹村前輩，灰崎是這件案子中的重要證人，能不能麻煩你先帶他出去？並且暫時保護他？」

「我不要人保護！」灰崎憤怒地說道：「我要手撕那個王八蛋！唔…….」

虹村一個反手就讓灰崎安靜下來，暈倒在地上不省人事。他單手拎起灰崎，道：「你們呢？」

「我們隨後就到。」黛馬上回答，一邊走向剛剛一堆保鑣湧進來的暗門，在牆壁上摸索了一番之後有台小電梯出現在他們眼前：「這台電梯是緊急用的，但空間很小，沒辦法一次把我們全都帶出去。」

「知道了。」虹村扛著灰崎彎腰進了電梯：「我先載這傢伙去醫院。這個笨蛋身上還有很多傷口要處理。」

赤司點點頭，看著電梯門關上之後才轉身望著黛。

 

「全都結束了。」

「大概吧。」黛皺著眉，走回了一團狼藉的辦公室：「但有件事情我一直覺得不對勁。今吉居然從頭到尾都沒出現。」

「他料到我們會來蒐集證據，所以選擇避不露面吧。」赤司似乎並不意外：「現在這個時間他應該會選擇離這間公司越遠越好的地方，以提供他的不在場證明，否則就會像花宮一樣，得意起來就把所有的事情全說出來了。」

黛望著赤司藏在袖口的錄音器哼了哼。「你全都料到了吧？虹村會載灰崎過來也是你事先就通知他的吧！」

「這個嘛…..除了你的那個部分在預想之外，其他事情都沒有超乎我的想像太多。」赤司說著，走到黛面前凝視著他：「你總是能帶給我驚訝。」

「我就不客氣地把這當作是對我的讚美了。」

赤司輕輕一笑。「這的確是。」

望著赤司那個正溫柔的對他微笑的臉，黛突然湧出了一股衝動想要緊緊抱住他。他情不自禁的伸出手，但赤司臉色突然一變。

_「趴下！」_

 

在赤司把黛推開的同時，無情的槍聲響起，鮮紅的血液像煙花一樣在他眼前爆開。

「手舉起來，否則我下一槍瞄準他的頭。」

 

花宮倚在辦公桌旁，仍在冒煙的手槍指了指癱倒在黛懷裡的赤司冷笑道。他手上的手銬不見了，全身也髒兮兮的狼狽不堪，但手上的手槍卻絲毫不亂的指著他們兩人。

黛把昏迷的赤司慢慢放在地上，期間雙眼一直定定地維持在花宮的槍管上。赤司仍在呼吸，但氣息微弱，他的胸前左側接近胸骨的位置有一個正不斷出血的彈孔，後側沒有傷口。盲管傷……

(註：以槍傷為例，子彈有進沒有出留在身體內，即為盲管傷；如果是打穿的傷口，則為貫通傷。) 

 

黛飛快地思考著。麻煩了，不曉得子彈卡在什麼位置，如果打到心臟的話得盡快幫他止──

「別動歪腦筋，黛千尋。」花宮說著晃了晃手槍，手槍發出「喀嗒」一聲：「你們的確超出了我的預料，不過最大的失算是你，沒想到藏在最後的王牌居然是對方早就佈好的殺手鐧，真是令人火大！不過無所謂了。」他站直身子，端著手槍的手穩穩地指著黛的鼻梁中間，這個位置讓黛的背後一麻──如果那傢伙槍法夠準的話，這槍會直接打在他的腦幹上，當場要了他的命。

「他的腦袋對我來說還有研究價值，不過你的就不需要了。像你這樣普通的腦子，我的實驗室裡隨處都有。我給你10秒，應該夠你從那貧乏的字彙庫里提出一些感人的話跟他說再見了吧！」花宮冷笑：「你應該感謝我沒讓他看見你慘死的樣子，我對他夠好了吧！」

黛沒有說話，他的眼神專注地望著槍管。只要夠專心的話，就能抓住他扣動扳機的那一瞬間，專心，專心…….

「有一句俗語你聽過沒有？『螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後』。」花宮嘲弄道：「你們以為我是蟬，但其實我是抓住螳螂的黃雀。」

「黃雀？呵。」趴在地上的赤司微微動了動，花宮的槍管立刻指向他。「你連黃雀都不是，充其量只是被困在自己網裡的蜘蛛。」

「什…….？」

 

就在他分心的這一瞬間，黛朝他衝了過去，花宮立刻對著黛放了一槍，但失了準頭。黛偏頭閃過之後，整個人撲到了花宮身上。

「勸你放棄吧。」黛制服他之後說道：「全洛山的人都會告訴你與赤司為敵不是個好主意。」

喀擦。一個打開槍管保險栓的聲音在黛腦後響起，黛心中一涼。

 

「就是這樣，健太郎。」花宮趴在地上冷笑：「用你最愛的華爾特HKP7把洛山這隻不聽話的小狗一槍打飛。」

「哦！原來他叫健太郎啊！」有個低沉的聲音懶洋洋地說道：「來福槍、短槍、外加三把手槍，我還以為是哪來的軍火商呢！」

黛感覺他腦後的那把槍移動了位置，移到了花宮的後腦勺：「不過那傢伙要是再這樣睡下去的話，生意可要做不成啦！話說火神你慢死了，動作快點！」最後一句是朝著大門那邊喊的。

 

「你別催啊！青峰你這傢伙都不先檢查有沒有伏兵的嗎？」一個高大的紅髮男子怒道，但仍小跑步跑到赤司的旁邊替他檢查著傷勢：「盲管傷，幸好沒有打到大動脈。子彈位置在心臟旁邊，雖然沒有立即的生命危險但是要馬上處理。」

「哦！這種事交給綠間那傢伙應該就行了吧！畢竟他才是心臟方面的專家。」青峰說著，用手肘推了推黛：「你讓開，這傢伙我來收拾。再說，你要擔心的是赤司吧！」

黛抬起頭，發現除了青峰和火神之外，門口還站著氣急敗壞地拿著通訊電話的實渕。「你們怎麼…..」

「都是你！」實渕氣呼呼地說道：「要不是你擅自偷偷跑掉，我們也不用多這麼多麻煩！還有你居然偷換了我的衛星通訊裝置，害我花了一段時間才定位到小征的位置！幸好我有把備用的零件放在車子裡面！」

黛轉頭望向赤司，後者正虛弱的對他微笑：「我早就告訴過你，我說的話是絕對的……」

「好好好，你說的話都是對的。」黛一邊說著，一邊撿起地上那條被割開的酒紅色領帶，簡單的打了個結之後緊緊纏在赤司的傷口上暫時幫他止血：「但是我們先去醫院。」

「黑子和黃瀨在車上。」火神說道，站起身子打量著一團亂的辦公室。「秀德離這裡很近，你們可以先過去。」

青峰架著正咬牙切齒的花宮：「除了這傢伙外，還有什麼證據要帶走的嗎？」

「讓實渕判斷。」黛小心地扶起了赤司，盡量不碰到他的傷口。他掃了狼藉的辦公室最後一眼後想起什麼事情似的說道：「哦對了，不要踩到辦公桌附近的地板。另外，」他從口袋裡拿出了自己的通行證往後一拋，正好被實渕接住：「這張卡可以讓你們安全的從大門出去。」

反正實渕會幫他們收拾善後的，黛想著。回去真該買個禮物謝謝他。

 

黛抱著赤司朝電梯走去，忽然他感覺到赤司的手慢慢地環住了他的脖子。「千尋………」

黛低下頭，看見赤司的嘴角微微翹起：「出院之後，我們倆一起去騎馬如何？」

 

*   *   *

 

手術燈熄滅的同時，自動門滑開，為首的綠髮男人率先走了出來。黛立刻迎上前去。

「沒有傷到大動脈，也沒有傷到心臟，只斷了兩根肋骨和部分軟組織的說。」在黛開口之前，綠間直接說道：「但是病人需要絕對靜養，六個星期內禁止做任何激烈運動的說。」

「這些話請你跟病人說。」黛乾巴巴的說道：「我如果跟他說這些的話，他會直接讓我跪。」

綠間皺皺眉，但沒再說什麼，只是簡單地說道：「病人在恢復室。」然後就走向在轉角等著他的高尾一同離開了。

 

黛穿上隔離衣後，目不斜視的直接走到赤司的病床旁邊。麻醉還沒退，赤司緊閉著雙眼靜靜地沉睡著。黛拿起了床頭的大頭棉花棒，沾了點食鹽水之後輕輕抹在赤司乾燥的嘴角。

「去騎馬似乎不錯。」黛低聲道，又沾了點食鹽水，看著赤司的嘴唇漸漸變得濕潤：「但說真的，騎馬？那玩意兒前後危險中段陰險，你真的確定要騎在牠背上？」

黛一邊說著，一邊從床頭的櫃子裡拿出了一條毛巾，走到旁邊的洗手台洗一洗之後，他拿著那條毛巾重新坐回赤司的床邊，將赤司沾滿血汙和灰塵的臉擦乾淨。

「我覺得去海邊度假也挺好，躺在沙灘上什麼都不做，頂多就坐在陽傘下看看書吹吹風，晚上就躺著看星星。」黛一邊說著，一邊輕柔的擦著赤司的額頭和耳後：「不然就去滑雪吧！我記得大津那邊有個不錯的滑雪場。穿的厚厚的，踩著滑雪板從山上滑下來，不然堆個雪人打雪仗也行。但是綠間醫生說你短時間內不能做劇烈運動，所以這還是放在計畫表的後面吧！」

拿著濕毛巾擦著額頭的手慢慢往下滑落，最後停在了赤司的臉頰邊。

 

「說真的，屋頂的確是一個很不可思議的邂逅巢穴。在你出現之前，我的生活就像是繞著醫院公轉的行星，一成不變，甚至可說是有點無聊，直到那天你毫無預警地出現在我的屋頂上。」

他的拇指拂過赤司的嘴角。

「你成功地走進我的宇宙，把我的行星帶離了軌道，瓦解了我原本的太陽系，把所有的星雲都攪得一團糟，讓所有的星球全都脫離了正軌……..但即使如此──」

黛俯下身，貼著赤司的耳朵。

「──我從不後悔為某人改變了我軌道的方向。」

在黛看不見的地方，方才被棉花棒輕擦過的嘴角揚起了若隱若現的弧度，就像是坐標軸上開口朝上的拋物線。

 


	16. 開始

 

**──東京，秀德醫院，單人病房──**

「...........此外，因為違反了槍枝管制法，非法使用手槍，所以花宮的刑責比原先預期的更重。」實渕翻著資料說道，而坐在病床上的赤司點點頭。「而今吉因為證據不足，獲判無罪吧！」

「….沒錯，」實渕認真的臉看起來有些歉疚：「抱歉啊小征，都怪我沒找到證據──」

但赤司揮揮手阻止了實渕的道歉：「這沒什麼。再說今吉本人沒有出現，他巧妙地將所有責任推的一乾二淨，本來就很難對他定罪。這不是你的錯。」

「嘖，狡猾的老狐狸！」坐在沙發上的青峰伸了個懶腰，順勢將手放在他身邊的黃瀨肩上，看起來就像是在摟著他似的。黃瀨的腳踝上纏了繃帶，不過整個人的精神看起來還不錯。他看了看青峰又看看赤司，有些遲疑的開口問道：「但是…..他交給小青峰的那台安樂死的機器…..不能當證物嗎？」

「不行。」赤司冷靜的回道：「就算能證明今吉是製作者，但並不能找出他曾經使用過這台儀器的證據。」

「而且反而會讓青峰君惹上麻煩吧。」坐在角落的黑子靜靜說道，他緊靠在火神身邊，手上拿著削皮刀，而火神則同樣也拿了一把削皮刀正在削蘋果。

見氣氛有些尷尬，坐在黃瀨另一邊的桃井左右張望之後開口道：「話說回來，那瓶花是什麼人送來的呀？開的真漂亮呢！」

眾人的目光轉移到了放在窗台的一盆香檳玫瑰*。在夕陽的照射下，高雅柔和且略帶些粉色的花似乎使整個房間都染上了一層溫柔的色彩。赤司淡淡一笑：「醫院的同事送來的。」

(註：香檳玫瑰的花語─愛上你是我今生最大的幸福，想你是我最甜蜜的痛苦，和你在一起是我的驕傲，沒有你的我就像一艘迷失了航線的船。)

 

就在同時，病房門響起了敲門聲。眾人望向門口，看見綠間和高尾點頭示意之後走進房間裡。

「呀！大家都來探望赤司和黃瀨嗎？」高尾愉快的向大家打了招呼，然後變魔術似的從身後拿出了一袋食物：「順便提醒大家晚餐時間到囉！」

「你的傷口沒有問題吧？」在大家興高采烈的分食披薩以及火神黑子切好的水果時，綠間走到床前問道。赤司微笑著搖搖頭：「痊癒的情況比我預計的還要快。對了，你們應該還有點休息時間吧？不如先吃點東西再回去值班？」

綠間回頭，發現高尾已經替他拿了一塊披薩站在他後方對他露出頑皮的笑容：「小真連午餐都還沒吃吧？」

「那…..我就不客氣了的說。」

「赤司醫生如果還不能吃披薩的話，我有準備了稀飯哦！」

「謝謝。」赤司微笑著接過了高尾幫他買的晚餐，但只是擱在床頭櫃上，似乎暫時不打算吃東西。

 

「對了，」在大家愉快的邊聊天邊吃東西時，黑子突然想到什麼似的抬起頭：「在剛剛上來之前，我和火神君看見灰崎君又被送進了急診室，請問發生了什麼事嗎？」

「咦？祥吾君又被送進了急診室？」黃瀨驚訝地問道：「我當時下手沒那麼重吧？難不成傷口引發了細菌感染？」

「不，看起來不像細菌感染….」火神的表情難得的有些遲疑：「反而像是──」

「唔~~~原來大家都在這裡啊！」有一個懶洋洋的聲音在門口響了起來，眾人轉頭，發現了一個高大的身影正朝著房內走進來。

「啊啊，是小紫原~」「紫君~~你也來啦！」

「哦~~~有零食~~~~」紫原高興的將手伸進了高尾笑咪咪的遞到他面前的袋子裡：「謝啦~~~~~」

「等等敦，你至少先吃點東西吧？」冰室從紫原身後探出頭說道，而聞聲的火神立刻驚訝地站了起來：「辰也？你怎麼會在這裡？」

「咦？大我…..和黑子君？」冰室詫異的看了正興奮地朝他小跑步過來的火神和對他點頭致意的黑子：「你們怎麼也在….對了，黑子君也是赤司君的同學吧？怪不得呢，這種時候真的會讓人覺得世界很小啊！」

「嗯？什麼意思？」

「我們剛剛來的路上遇到了虹村前輩。」紫原一邊嚼著零食一邊解釋，表情有些扭曲：「沒想到他就是室仔說的那個在美國認識的同事。」

黃瀨和青峰互望了一眼。

「我記得……小赤司似乎拜託虹村前輩暫時守在祥吾君的病房，避免花宮等人的餘黨趁機對他報復吧？畢竟他可是這件案子的重要證人。」黃瀨遲疑的說道。

「嗯……但是啊，」紫原又打開了一包零食，漠不關心的說道：「剛剛室仔看到灰仔時，突然臉色發青，指著灰仔說『修！就是這個人！』然後虹村前輩就不由分說地把灰仔暴打了一頓。」

眾人的表情全都茫然不解，只有床上的赤司慢悠悠的喝了一口茶，以及坐在火神旁的黑子露出了恍然大悟的表情。冰室像是意識到了，他在紫原背後望著黑子，悄悄的將食指豎在嘴唇前。

「不過不用擔心，剛剛虹村先生也跟去急診室了，所以絕對沒問題的啦！」高尾彷彿是打圓場似的說道，然後將披薩盒遞到了紫原和冰室面前：「來來！趁熱多吃點！」

「嗯~~~那我就不客氣了！」紫原說著，從裡頭挑了最大的一塊，然後轉身看著冰室：「嘴巴張開。室仔從生病之後就沒好好吃東西吧？」

冰室看起來有些驚訝，隨後的表情是釋然：「……說的也是呢。」

「話說虹村前輩什麼時候要回美國去的啊？」綠間轉向病床上的人問道，赤司聳聳肩：「下個星期。這件案子既然已經結案，那麼灰崎的安全暫時應該不需要擔心了。況且因為這件事，已經耽誤到虹村前輩回美國的時間了，對他有些過意不去…..」

綠間了然似的點頭不再說話，但同一時間，青峰不客氣的聲音又隔了半個病房傳了過來。

「黃瀨，我也要。」看著冰室張開嘴吃下了紫原餵他的披薩，青峰指指自己：「不過用手的話會不乾淨，不如你用嘴餵吧！」

「等等，小青峰你在說什麼啊？」黃瀨立刻紅了臉，想起身卻又意識到自己的腳不能動，他只得求助的望向其他人：「救命啊……噢噢！我就知道小黑子你最好了！」

黑子站起身，走向黃瀨和青峰的同時也拿了支枴杖：「我們並不想看青峰君和黃瀨君的各種花式接吻，請你們回自己的病房吧。」

黃瀨的笑臉立刻變成了哭臉，反倒是青峰捶捶自己的肩膀站了起來：「說的也是！唔嗯，肩膀好酸……黃瀨，我們回病房吧！」

「對喔….似乎打擾小赤司很久了呢！而且我的腳也差不多要換藥了，護理師應該在找我了吧！」黃瀨看看自己的腳，有些艱難地撐著沙發想要站起來。「小青峰，你能不能幫我把枴杖拿…..咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦？」

黃瀨驚呼著，卻無法阻止青峰一把將他打橫抱起。「你不是說護理師在等了嗎？既然這樣的話老子送你回去比較快吧？省得還要看你在走廊上用那難看的姿勢拼命跳！」

「等等…..小青峰放我下來！其他人都在看，走廊還有其他病人…..唔！」

青峰用一個簡單粗暴的吻堵上了黃瀨的嘴。「走了！」

眾人目送著青峰以公主抱將黃瀨抱出去。

 

「也有永遠不會變的事情的說。」綠間扶扶眼鏡，走到洗手台把手洗乾淨。「走了，高尾。」

「離開之前，我看還是去護理站幫他們借一把輪椅吧！」高尾輕快的說道。

「我們也要離開了。」黑子說道，拉起了火神：「看見赤司君和黃瀨君平安無事真是太好了。」

「嗯。謝謝你們來探病，此外，」赤司望向黑子：「你一直在尋找的東西，找到了嗎？」

黑子望了火神一眼，發現火神正好也低下頭看著他，兩人露出不言而喻的微笑。「我找到了。」

赤司微牽嘴角，沒有再說話，目送著桃井跟在黑子和綠間等人的後面談笑著走出病房。

「我們也該走了，敦，否則會趕不上回去的火車。」冰室低頭看看手錶，而紫原一邊點頭，一邊把食物的垃圾收拾乾淨。

「再見啦，赤仔，還有…..」

「我叫實渕。」

「哦對，就是這樣，拜拜啦~~~~」紫原說著，拉上了與他們點頭致意的冰室一同離開了病房。

 

「也有會變的事情呢！」實渕笑望著剛剛紫原收拾乾淨的病房：「我記得紫原君之前在學生時代通常不會收拾東西吧？」

「嗯，的確如此。」赤司望著放在窗台的香檳玫瑰。「小太郎他們到京都了嗎？」

「剛到。」實渕查看了下手機之後回答：「沒想到他們居然拿來了這麼多慰問品啊……..」

兩人抬頭，病房裡可以堆東西的地方全放滿了水果、各式各樣的營養補品以及食物。據葉山和根武谷兩人的說法是吃得多、營養充足才會痊癒的快！

「不過多虧了他們，我的傷口才會癒合的比想像中快呢。」赤司摸著胸前的繃帶，似笑非笑。實渕無奈的笑了一聲，走過去替自己拉了張椅子在病床前坐下來：「小征打算什麼時候回京都？」

「後天就可以出院了。」赤司回答：「這段不在洛山的期間，有你在真是幫大忙了，玲央。」

實渕愣了一下，看起來非常驚訝：「小征？」

「這次的事情……不，一直以來都是因為玲央的從旁協助，我才能毫無後顧之憂的管理整個集團。」赤司認真的說道：「謝謝你，玲央，有你在旁邊擔任我的幫手真是太好了。」

實渕訝異地看著赤司，最後笑著輕拍他的頭：「你還真是一點都沒變呢，小征，一直以來都是這麼認真鄭重的樣子。」

「有嗎？」

實渕笑了笑，伸手從床頭櫃旁拿出了一個不起眼的紙袋：「另外，這是你剛剛拜託我買的。樓下的書店剛好剩最後一本，沒想到這本書這麼搶手哦。」

「因為是眾所期待的完結篇吧。」赤司說著，把一本書從紙袋裡拿了出來。同時，看見實渕站起身來：「你要回去了？」

「是呀，接下來兩天我想應該沒什麼重要的事情了，其他事等小征回京都再處理吧。我先回去幫你打點好，免得小征回去公務量太多呢！」實渕對赤司另有隱情似的一笑：「更何況，接班的人來了哦！」

赤司望向實渕背後，發現有個人正安安靜靜地推開病房的房門走進來。他的目光與赤司交會，實渕識趣地悄悄掩上門離開。

 

「我以為你今晚會跟小太郎和永吉一起回去。」在黛坐到實渕留下的那張椅子上後，赤司開口說道。

「原本是這麼打算的，不過我想你應該不會介意我再給自己多放幾天假。」黛說道，視線落到了赤司胸前的繃帶：「傷口怎樣？」

「我想後天就能出院了。」

黛仔細地打量著赤司。

「在你的朋友面前就算了，用不著在我面前也要逞強吧。」黛說道，伸手拿起了剛剛赤司隨手放在枕邊的書。

赤司嘆了一口氣，露出了一個疲憊的微笑：「真是瞞不過你。」

「那當然了。」黛翻了翻內頁：「你如果想睡就睡，別管我。」

「在這本書的原作者面前，如果直接睡著的話會很失禮吧？」

黛抬起頭。

「我們第一次見面時，你在天台上給我看這本書的時候我就知道了。」赤司伸手指著小說扉頁的作者名字：「水由真(みずゆま)這個筆名，就是把黛(まゆずみ)倒過來寫吧。」

「那是我高中的時候隨便想的筆名，後來懶得改了，就一直沿用到現在。」黛淡淡地回答。「不過你猜錯了一件事，最後的結局並不是那個青梅竹馬使用認知行為療法讓男主角的人格融合。」

「知道故事的梗概也無妨，說來聽聽吧。」赤司期待的看著他，黛聳聳肩。「那個青梅竹馬最後什麼都沒做，而男主角的兩個人格依然同時並存，就這樣。」

聽到黛這番簡短的回答，赤司不由得失笑。

「明明是很棒的故事，卻被你說得似乎很普通。」

「這個嘛….現實永遠比小說還要精采，不是嗎？」

「的確如此。」赤司看著黛把書放到一旁：「所以？」

「…….啥？」

「你什麼時候才要再吻我？」

黛的動作完全石化。

「我記得你之前似乎一逮著機會就說想吻我呢！還說不想做白工什麼的──」

「我的確是不做白工，不過我之前應該說過那只是為了更好的融入臥底這個角色才演的戲。」

「嗯，」赤司伸手撫上黛的臉：「但現在沒有演戲的必要了。」

「隨便你怎麼說。」黛紅著臉道，但沒有躲開赤司的輕撫。赤司輕笑一聲，磨蹭著黛同樣也撫摸著他臉頰的手。「我有沒有跟你說過，你的頭髮很軟，摸起來就跟狐狸的毛一樣？」

「你就不能拿個常見的動物來打比喻嗎？」黛低聲抱怨。

「我覺得狐狸很適合你呢。高傲、機靈、聰明、卻又有些狡猾。在許多神話故事中甚至可以任意改變自己的形貌。」赤司意有所指地說道，黛知道赤司在暗指自己扮成雙面臥底的事，他哼了哼。「所以呢，你打算拿這隻狐狸怎麼辦？」

「我打算馴養牠。」赤司說道，閃耀著愛意的酒紅色雙眼裡映著黛逐漸靠近的身影：「馴養那隻對我來說是獨一無二、世上僅有、與牠彼此互相需要的狐狸。」

黛低下頭，與赤司額頭相抵。

「牠早就被你馴服了，我的小王子。」

  

 **──** **三個月後，秋田，陽泉酒吧** **───**

 

「乾杯！」

在那小小的酒吧中，吧檯的位置全坐滿了人，紫原那高大的身影正忙進忙出的替眾人準備甜點，冰室則是流暢的在酒架之間穿梭。待眾人面前全都有一份點心和一杯酒杯之後，紫原和冰室終於在吧檯後坐了下來，面對著眾人愉快地舉起手中的杯子。

「唉呀，這可能是大家最後一次團聚在一起了吧！」黃瀨首先抹抹嘴邊的紅酒開口道。他彷彿是有什麼祕密似的神秘兮兮地環顧著眾人，直到大家的目光全都望向他後他才愉快的揭曉了答案：「我參加了海常無國界醫師團，經過面試之後已經錄取了，之後就要在世界各地飛來飛去了哦！」

在眾人出聲恭喜的同時，眼神相當一致的全望向了青峰。突然被那麼多目光環繞，青峰有些尷尬地撓撓頭，放下了手中的威士忌無奈道：「這傢伙擅自幫我報了名，很不幸的面試也上了，只好跟他去啦！」面對其他人驚訝的目光，他聳聳肩：「比起想死的人，還有更多想活著的人吧！」

「話說回來，面試的主考官笠松醫師好可怕啊……」黃瀨意猶未盡的補充，隨即被一旁的青峰低聲吐槽了些什麼，黃瀨的臉立刻紅了，沒有再繼續說下去。

「這樣說起來，我們家小真最近升等了呢！」另一邊的高尾興高采烈地宣布：「除了成為東京都心臟內科學會的新任理事長之外，也是厚生省即將增設的部門──醫療試驗倫理委員會的首任會長呢！」

「別多嘴，高尾，這種事情沒什麼好說的啊。」綠間推了推眼鏡，但同樣榮升放射診斷科主任兼倫理委員會副會長的高尾只是笑了笑，拿起酒杯與他碰杯。「冰室先生在日本的交流期也快要結束了吧！之後有什麼打算嗎？」

「唔…..」冰室望了剛好起身的紫原一眼，道：「幾個星期前我發函向美國那邊申請想要成為駐日研究員，審核許可證昨天才剛寄到，還以為不會來了呢…..總之，之後會留在日本很長的一段時間了哦！」

「意思是我們有很長一段時間都不用擔心沒酒吧可去了對吧？」高尾笑道，伸長了手與冰室愉快的碰杯。紫原剛好從廚房又拿了一盒東西出來，他彎身替每個人的蛋糕上都添了很多、很多的水果和巧克力…..應該說有些過多了！

「不過既然冰室先生會留下來的話，小火神應該很開心吧！」黃瀨朝幾個位子旁的火神眨了眨眼，但沒想到火神低下頭，避開了黃瀨的眼神。

「？」

火神抿著嘴唇，朝坐在他身邊的黑子看了一眼，看見黑子鼓勵的點點頭之後火神深吸了一口氣抬起頭來：

「各位，我要回美國去了！」

 

這番語驚四座的發言在眾人沉默了五秒鐘之後立刻爆炸開來。「什麼？小火神你──」「回美國？什麼時候決定的說？」「大我你怎麼沒跟我說這件事？」

「我…..」火神放在腿上的拳頭攢的緊緊的，直到黑子在一旁輕輕捏了捏他的手臂之後他才放鬆下來：「…..我在日本認識了很多好朋友、很好的前輩們，以及──」火神轉向黑子，炙熱的眼神裡閃著熱情的光，柔聲道：「──找到了願意與我攜手相伴一生的人──」

青峰和紫原露出了無敵嫌棄的表情，不約而同怒道：「火神你別廢話快講重點！」

「哦…咳咳！」火神有些窘迫的咳了咳，回復了原來的音調：「因為我父親...我唯一的親人還在美國，他年紀大了，最近健康又有點狀況，我希望能回美國去照顧他。原因就是這樣。」

眾人驚愕的目光全望向在火神旁邊的黑子，火神又支支吾吾道：「…..會帶著黑子一起去。」

「嗚嗚嗚那不就再也見不到小黑子了嗎？」坐在黑子另一邊的黃瀨立刻伸出手作勢要抱住黑子，黑子側身閃過的同時給了黃瀨一記手刀：「我還沒死呢，黃瀨君！」黃瀨還來不及反應，便被另一邊的青峰用力巴頭：「還說別人呢！你自己還不是要往國外跑！」

「嗚嗚嗚你們好過分…….」

「那麼………」綠間停了口，眾人順著他的目光望向坐在他旁邊從頭到尾一言不發的赤司。相對於其他人熱烈的反應，赤司似乎有些平靜過頭了。他舉起酒杯，淡淡道：「繼承了家族的醫院之後，應該會常常去騎馬吧！」

藉著酒吧昏暗的燈光，可看見赤司舉著酒杯的左手無名指上有一道若隱若現的光芒一閃而過。眾人驚訝地面面相覷卻又不好多問，最後在黃瀨、高尾和冰室愉快的招呼下，眾人各自再度舉杯為即將遠去的同伴送上祝福。

而在赤司身邊，黛同樣也舉起了自己的酒杯，正好遮住了他那若有似無的微笑。另一枚典雅低調的銀戒，在他指間閃閃發光。

 

 **──** **全文完** **──**


	17. 後記、角色設計原型與劇情補遺

大家好，我是mayumi122, 或是lofter的讀者可能更熟悉的另一個名字：小島野月

 

首先，明明全文在三個月前就完結了但後記卻一直拖到現在才發出來，聽我解釋啊這是有原因的！

一方面是因為那時候完結篇發表之後不到一個星期lofter就不能用了(要手機號碼註冊才能編輯什麼的)，結果連錯字都不能改、評論都不能回復。左思右想之下忍痛把整個lofter帳號全刪了。

再加上其實連載過程中一直有想要重寫的想法，舊版本有些情節對我來說簡直是黑歷史實在很不好意思再放出來，索性就當作曾經存在於lofter的夢幻版本讓它消失不見吧！(抱頭)

 

但是最近在編輯新版本時，無意間發現這篇很久以前就寫好的後記，裏頭有很多評論是沒看過舊版本就無法理解的，再加上其實新舊版本的走向不一樣(如果兩個版本都有看過的讀者應該會發現：舊文走向比較輕鬆、CP感較重，而新文的結構變得更複雜更不好懂劇情更多但是CP戲份幾乎全刪)，乾脆就把舊版本放出來當作對照吧！畢竟新版本仍然是建築在舊版本的基礎上改寫的。

不過因為是舊版，時間軸和對話如果前後有矛盾的話絕對不是你的錯覺，是我的疏忽，所以在新版本裡都會針對這些bug進行修正。(←講得好像是app版本更新一樣)

那就.....言歸正傳吧！

 

* * *

 

 

首先，先感謝正在閱讀這篇後記的各位，想必都是花了一番功夫不離不棄的將這篇長文看到最後一章、又有興趣才會點進來看這篇後記的讀者們。

這輩子第一篇長篇完結的同人文，除了百感交集還是百感交集，同時在寫的過程中才知道自己的強迫症有多可怕我再也不要寫了簡直自找麻煩嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…..

咳！離題了！

 

開始寫這篇後記時，大約是連載到黛赤在秋田酒吧的那個章節 (大概是2017年10月的時候，然後拜託不要吐槽為什麼還沒完結卻在寫後記orz)，也差不多是在那個時候，才把最終章的結局確立下來。(←看吧誰叫你一開始編故事不打草稿！)

會想要寫醫學類的主題，一方面是自己什麼都不會但只對醫學懂點皮毛，另一方面是因為從很久以前就想要寫一篇關於醫學的小說，恰好黑籃的整個架構與人物背景都很適合拿來寫同人文 (而且目前最喜歡的動漫裡面黑籃仍然屹立在前三名不動搖) 所以就……動手了！

 

在這之前要先提到一部影響我非常深的漫畫──漫畫之神手塚治虫的《怪醫黑傑克》(ブラック・ジャック)。可以說，這部漫畫影響了我的職業選擇、我的人生觀、我在面對困境時的思考方式。很久以前就想要向這部作品致敬，這篇文的完結，應該也可說是一償宿願了吧！

文章裡頭融入了很多我想表達的事情、像是行醫路上的道德抉擇、決定治療方法的兩難等等，很多事真的是自己踏進來之後才知道原來做一個決定不會像漫畫裡面這麼簡單，很多事很難始終如一的堅持到底，有些理想真的只能留在小說、影劇或漫畫裡面。而我想要把這份理想用行文的方式表達出來，說到底，文章都是寫給自己看的。

 

話又說回來，《黑子診療譚》一文中有許多劇情、甚至是人物的性格刻劃都是參考了黑傑克(以下簡稱BJ) 的短篇故事。這篇文一開始打算要連載的內容，其實是以火黑二人為主角貫通全篇，在面對病人時以不同的思考角度逐漸去改變因為天賦異稟而思想扭曲的奇蹟們，以一章一個短篇(一個病歷)來說故事，寫到哪就算到哪。所以可以發現故事的前半段火黑看了很多病人，但後面的劇情好像都沒有病人也沒有很難的病歷只剩下一堆道德兩難的dilemma。

但後來寫一寫發現這樣不行，畢竟這關乎治療病人而不是打籃球要拿日本第一，如果只用火黑單一的觀念去影響奇蹟們的話，未免會有主角光環的嫌疑 (而且故事會變得很無趣)，所以直到青黃篇開始(《熱情的碎片》那一章)，在塑造為病人實施安樂死的青峰君時，整個故事的大綱只好全部打掉重來，變成了像俄羅斯娃娃一樣一層疊著一層錯縱複雜的大長篇。(苦笑)

而且這篇文很多地方都是先埋伏筆講結果，直到後面才一舉揭曉導致這些結果之前的過程，所以看到後面時 **應該** 會有種「欸原來前面的故事背後還有這曲折的故事」的感覺…..應該啦我是說應該XD 這也是為什麼這篇文以結構上來說並不好理解的原因，不過到後面應該就真相大白了啦！

 

我自己看同人文的偏好是角色刻畫越貼近原著性格的話我越喜歡，所以寫文的習慣也毫不意外的是盡可能貼近原作。在寫文的過程中，除了再三重看動畫漫畫之外，對我來說最好的參考書就是公式書二，此外就是角色歌和番外小說。

這些元素全都以各式各樣的方式融入到文章裡去，比方說KARTE 07的標題《熱情的碎片》便是來自於青峰君的角色歌《熱の欠片》、火神和黑子的初遇來自於漫畫223回《最差勁的人》(然而在動畫裡被剪的渣都不剩對此表示很怨念…..) 虹村與冰室的相遇則是在第五本小說《Stopping on the way, 寄り道》(繞遠路)，而其他出自於公式書的角色設定等等便不再多提。

總覺得化用原作這種東西由自己講出來的話好像有點無趣但是不講的話又很多人不知道原來到處都有埋梗…..嘖！我可是很認真到處埋炸彈的呢！

 

唔，先從最前面KARTE 01《醫生在哪裡》開始說吧！

 

這篇的標題來自於怪醫黑傑克第001回《医者はどこだ！》(醫生在哪裡) (收錄於東販版01集，因為有再版，所以之後提到都會以全集30集的舊版為主)，BJ的內容是描述一位臉上有道疤的天才外科醫師，沒有人知道他從哪裡來、也沒有人知道他要往哪裡去，而用在《診療譚》一文中就是如標題一樣簡單粗暴──存在感低的黑子以及他的光，火神君的出場。

大部分的劇情都跟黑籃原作一樣，值得一提的是在lofter連載版中提到了火神就讀於UCLA，這間學校的校訓就是黑子在之後的章節裡提到的”Fiat Lux”。這是一句出自於聖經的拉丁文，出自於創世紀1:3「要有光，就有了光」(Let there be light)，這當然是在對應火神君身為「光」的身分了，所以這裡並不是隨便亂選一所美國名校的XD 但是後來想想這似乎有幫別人學校打廣告的嫌疑，所以新版本最後就把這個元素刪除了。

而火神君一開始猛衝暴躁的個性，是設定他為急診外科的理由之一──急診科需要的是快狠準，很難想像火神君會安安分分地坐在診療室幫人聽診問診，他更適合的應該是急診那種高強度高壓力一團亂的地方，因為越亂的地方，火神君反而更沉著穩定 (想起了誠凜洛山戰上打開zone zone之前沉到水裡的火神，當他越表現出一個王牌應有的風範時，就是他最趨成熟的時候。)

與之相對應的就是身為軍醫的青峰君，另一個光。在槍林彈火中選擇了與火神君完全不同的一條路──火神是拚了命的要救人，青峰則是被挫折與困境傷的體無完膚，想要救人的信念搖搖欲墜，最後選擇了幫助病人走完最後一程這條艱辛的路。這同樣也是對應到原作帝光篇裡，小青峰在才能開花之後面臨的坎。

 

安樂死直到現在都還是一個道德議題，在不同國家對於安樂死也有不同規定──有直接注射藥物的主動安樂死、或是放棄急救的被動安樂死。以台灣為例，現在越來越鼓勵病人簽署DNR (Do not resuscitate，拒絕心肺復甦，就是放棄急救同意書)，一方面是尊重病人的意願，讓病人能夠擁有選擇自己死亡的權利、另一方面則是避免無效的醫療資源浪費──說難聽點，有的病人就是救不回來，勉強救回來的話很可能變成植物人、或是終身需仰賴呼吸器維生，對病人本身和照顧的家屬都是重擔……不過當然，也尊重那些只求病人活下來的家屬。

總之……就是這樣。

 

而拼命要救人的火神君和實施安樂死的青峰君，這兩個角色刻劃除了藤卷的原作之外，也參考了黑傑克(火神)和他的死對頭齊利柯(青峰)的角色設計。

在BJ的故事裡，齊利柯是個在戰爭中傷了一隻眼的軍醫，因為見不得自己的同袍受苦，所以便開始為他們進行安樂死，但後來變成了只要拿錢就會不問理由幫人安樂死的密醫。與之相對的黑傑克則是只要拿了錢，連死人都能救活(x) 不過有時候連錢都不拿就是了ww

對於齊利柯隨隨便便幫人安樂死的行為黑傑克非常看不慣，一心抱持著要救人的他總是會千方百計阻止齊利柯殺人，然後再用高超的手術技巧把病人救回來。

 

在lofter連載版青黃篇《熱情的碎片》一章，裡頭提到了一對姊弟與他們腎衰竭的母親，在火神黑子阻止青峰替那個母親安樂死之後與誠凜的大家進行腎移植把那個母親救回來，但最後一家三口仍不幸死於車禍的故事，這個故事幾乎是完全照搬BJ 056回《ふたりの黒い医者》(東販版05集《兩個密醫》)，說的是一位因車禍而半身不遂的母親，因為不想拖垮兩個孩子的未來而央求齊利柯替她安樂死。

另一方面，那對姊弟則是拿出那們所有的積蓄拜託黑傑克救救他們的母親。正當齊利柯用那台安樂死的儀器進行到一半時黑傑克闖入造成安樂死沒成功，阻止了一心尋死的母親，後來當然以精湛的手術技巧把母親救了回來。但諷刺的是出院當天一家三口的救護車卻與卡車相撞，三人全都罹難。故事末尾，同時聽聞了此噩耗的兩人，黑傑克無言以對，齊利柯大笑離開，最後黑傑克朝著他的背影喊道「就算這樣，我還是會繼續救人。」

而在之後的青黃篇《真相》一章，黃瀨君被灰崎所傷，最後青峰及時趕到救了黃瀨還揍了灰崎。這裡除了對應原作灰黃戰之後青峰的那個護妻拳之外，也部分參考了BJ 177回《死への一時間》(15集《死前的一個小時》)

這個故事是發生在黑傑克某日到南美某地出診，在小酒館休息時卻冤家路窄的遇上了齊利柯。黑傑克臉色不善的質問對方是不是又要殺人，齊利柯卻表示這次只是來拿一種藥，一種可以讓人的心臟逐漸麻痺，在睡夢中安詳死去的毒藥。黑傑克立刻跳起來，但齊利柯卻擺擺手表示沒時間跟你抬槓我要走了再見，低下頭才發現放在腳邊的公事包被偷了，而那些剛拿到手的新藥全放在包包裡。

經過一番搜查，才發現原來包包是被當地的一個小竊賊摸走了。這個小竊賊為了救自己身患心臟病的母親不惜到處行竊為母親買藥，而剛好在酒館裡閒晃的他隱隱約約聽見「心臟」「藥」，於是便偷了齊利柯的公事包。不幸的是，當黑傑克追上門時，那位患病的母親已經把那包毒藥吃下去了。據齊利柯的說法，這種藥會在一個小時之內要了人的命，於是分秒必爭的他們便叫了計程車到處找醫院找急診室要動手術，兩人聯手，直到最後一秒才驚險萬分的把瀕臨死亡狀態的母親救了回來。

最後在醫院的屋頂上，黑傑克開玩笑的問說殺人跟救人哪邊比較痛快，齊利柯一副不想理睬對方的樣子說我也是醫生當然想救人了。

目光再拉回來看這篇文。事實上，《真相》這一章最剛開始的雛型也不是現在看到的這個版本。最剛開始的版本其實還是以火黑為主線的故事，而內容嘛……….就讓大家看看首次公開的大綱吧！

 

_在誠凜附近，黃瀨再度重傷，被一同外出的火黑發現。兩人連忙叫車把黃瀨送到誠凜之後，再度面臨與兩年前同樣的窘境──沒有手術同意書。_

_幾分鐘之後，接到黑子通知趕到的青峰看著黃瀨沉默不語，火神大罵你連你的愛人都要安樂死嗎？黑子則直接送了一拳過去：「青峰君老是忘記自己還有同伴呢。」_

_不顧青峰的攔阻，火神和黑子把黃瀨推進了手術室，並請小金井協助聯絡黃瀨的家人。火黑兩人一邊消毒，火神一邊罵還愣著幹什麼快過來幫忙！沒看到人手不足嗎？黑子說你的急救處理很厲害肯定是騙我的吧！既然如此你就在一旁好好看著我和黑子動手術吧！青峰一聽馬上走了過去穿起了手術袍：「哼！你才是給老子好好看著啊！能碰黃瀨的人只有我自己！」_

_青峰主刀，火神協助，黑子麻醉與監控，最後勉強把黃瀨救了回來。走出手術室之前，青峰道把你們也拖下水了啊！火神回答如果躺在那邊是黑子的話我也會奮不顧身的這麼做的！黑子則是捶了火神的肩膀說請不要隨便說出這麼不吉利的話。_

_三人笑笑，最後抬頭挺胸的走出手術室準備接受處罰。一走出去之後卻先看見了黃瀨的大姊焦急地等在外頭，一旁還有打電話的小金井與趕回來的眾人。_

_黃瀨的姊姊抱了青峰一下之後就衝進了手術室，小金井則拿出了剛剛黃瀨姐姐簽好的手術同意書：「手術沒有問題！」_

_「！」_

_監督表示診療所的股東已經將所有事情聯絡好了，手術本身沒有法律上的問題，現在只要讓病患好好靜養就行了。另一邊的洛山醫院辦公室內，赤司仍然在批公文，實渕剛剛拿著一疊資料走出去，黛則是站在旁邊。_

_黛說那群人怎麼老是惹麻煩，赤司說我怎麼可能讓集團下的醫院產生法律糾紛，再說這是個好機會可以把兩年前的事情解決，一邊拿出了更多資料。_

_──中段略──_

_「那這次──」黛還沒說完，赤司就打斷了他：「剛剛我派玲央帶著永吉和小太郎去東京了_ _(_ _赤司讓葉山和根武谷拿著灰崎的相片去銀座的柏青哥找人_ _)_ _，你去收拾一下，我們十分鐘之後出發。」_

_黛說十分鐘內你哪訂得到車票？赤司淡淡道要坐我的直升機過去，少廢話快去收東西。_

_同一時間的誠凜，黃瀨的姊姊已經先離開回家拿黃瀨需要的東西，眾人也在外頭忙進忙出，青火黑則是坐在手術室裡等黃瀨醒來。_

_火神開口說怎麼樣啊？殺人跟救人哪邊比較痛快？青峰則冷哼說廢話我好歹也是一個醫生，當然希望能救人。_

_黑子又說青峰君請你不要做安樂死快點跟著黃瀨君回家吧！黃瀨君一天到晚跑來蹭飯讓我們很困擾。青峰不語，火神說你到底怎麼會開始做這個？在火黑連環逼問下，青峰才說出當年在軍隊裡發生的事情，以及今吉強迫他帶走安樂死的儀器。_

_火神撇撇嘴說把儀器帶走丟著不管就好了，青峰道那頭老狐狸拿黃瀨來威脅我所以我才要跟黃瀨保持距離保護他。這時候黃瀨醒了，但他卻沒有睜開眼睛，只是安安靜靜地聽著其他三人說話。_

_火神聽了之後無奈道你才是真正的笨蛋吧！既然要保護黃瀨不是應該和他在一起嗎？要不是今天我和黑子發現，搞不好黃瀨真的會死在路邊也說不定。黑子說火神君請你別責怪青峰君了，他和黃瀨君從以前就是這樣少一根筋呢！一句話惹得青峰惱羞成怒地叫黑子別再說話。_

_火神最後總結你還是回黃瀨身邊吧！兩個笨蛋也比一個人強啊！青峰回答錯誤的路已經走下去無法再回頭了，現在他的身上已經背負了太多人命，這樣的他沒有資格待在黃瀨身邊。話還沒說完，三人聽到了一陣啜泣聲，轉過去發現竟是不知道什麼時候醒過來的黃瀨在哭。_

_青峰跳了起來衝到黃瀨的身邊，火黑則是確認黃瀨的身體狀況。黃瀨抽噎道小青峰為什麼不跟我討論啊不是說了不希望小青峰把他排除在外嗎？青峰則是語無倫次不曉得怎麼安慰黃瀨，只好求救的望向火黑。黑子還在猶豫時，一旁的火神做出了抱住黑子的動作並朝他眼神示意，青峰會意過來連忙抱住黃瀨，並向他承諾不會再丟下黃瀨一個人。_

_「帶我回家，黃瀨。」_

_黃瀨流著淚眼看就要去吻他，一旁的黑子卻大聲咳了咳說青峰君請不要太刺激剛動完手術的病人，另外也請顧及周遭的人。青峰則是冷笑說你們兩個才是礙事的還不快點出去！別抱在一起啊看了真礙眼！火神抱著黑子說知道了我和黑子回『我們的』房間就是，留下了嘴都氣歪的青峰和笑得樂不可支的黃瀨。_

_黃瀨心疼的摸著青峰的嘴角說怎麼跟人打架了？青峰哼了哼說是被哲打的，黃瀨立刻轉變態度說小黑子的話沒有關係喲_ _~~_ _青峰作勢要打他，卻想到黃瀨身上有傷口只得悻悻然地收回拳頭。_

 _最後黃瀨因為不想到大醫院去住院_ _(_ _免得被粉絲圍攻_ _)_ _所以希望能在誠凜住幾天，病情比較穩定之後再回家，青峰也不客氣的說要照顧病人所以他也要住這裡。趕來探望的桃井和赤司說這樣正好順便幫你複習醫師執照考試的內容，桃井說已經幫你報名了記得把報名費還給我喲！然後指著麗子和赤司說這裡有醫師執照的榜眼與榜首幫你監督學習喲！_

_黃瀨在一旁說著小青峰你慢慢複習我跟小黑子小火神出去曬曬太陽就高高興興地推著輪椅出去了，而被留下的青峰隻身一人面對麗子、赤司與桃井哀嘆著自己從天堂掉到了地獄。_

 

以上。這就是當初一刀未剪的最原始草稿。(笑)

 

可以看到當初有很多設定後來都沒有採用，像是赤司是誠凜診療所的股東、黃瀨遇襲的地方在誠凜附近而不是東京的某個巷子裡、黃瀨的姐姐這次來得及出面簽了手術同意書、黃瀨的傷從需要進手術室的大傷變成了腳部韌帶斷裂…..(順帶一提，眾所皆知，灰崎在比賽時踩了黃瀨的腳，在連載的版本中之所以選擇讓黃瀨斷了腳踝的韌帶而不是其他部位也是刻意為之。) 聽到青峰的自白黃瀨的反應是哭而不是連載版本的揍了青峰……等等。

而這些設定更動的理由也很明顯──從一開始設定的由火黑貫穿全文，變成了以火黑/青黃/黛赤為主角的三大主線，所以把場景從誠凜移開的理由在此；赤司是誠凜的股東這個設定後來也沒有採用，主要是因為不想讓誠凜眾與赤司變成像是雇佣關係，這很容易會讓赤司淪落成握有大權又氣焰囂張的富二代(笑)

黃瀨的反應從哭變成憤怒這一點也是因為對角色理解的改變──在我心目中的cp應該更傾向於關係對等、互相需要與理解，而非某個人總是依附著另一個人，好像少了對方就應該要哭得死去活來一哭二鬧三上吊似的(這也是我很不喜歡某些同人文的走向，好像受方的感情就會比較脆弱玻璃心一擊就碎似的……我不覺得男人不能哭，但拜託不要動不動就亂哭，很煩！)，所以黃瀨君這邊的反應也進行了改動；手術同意書的部分則是因為重點要轉移到黛赤篇，所以這個元素也削除了，改以玲央姊等人出現，帶出花宮的陰謀進而進入黛赤線。

順帶一提，因為《好薩瑪利亞人法》的實施，如果你在路邊替病人進行急救、但病人卻不幸沒有救回來的話，你可以因為這條法律的保護而免受刑責處罰。這條法律旨在保護施救者，否則施救者盡全力救人卻還是沒有救回來反而被告的話，以後如果見到有人路倒不就都沒有人要出手相救了？總之……以後如果在路上見到有人昏倒的話，請不要害怕的去施行CPR吧！救回來很好，救不回來也不要怕，法律會保護你的！

 

而青黃篇的高潮《青空之日》，篇名當然是從原作204回《青い空の日》而來的，預示著帝光篇的開始。

在本文中，青峰不顧眾人勸阻執意要一個人為黃瀨單獨進行手術這個劇情，是參考了黑傑克第050回《めぐり会い》(東販版01集《邂逅》)的故事：當時擔任住院醫師的黑傑克與他的初戀情人(同時也是他的學妹)兩人互相對彼此抱有情愫卻沒有說破，但後來學妹不幸患上卵巢癌，發現的時候已經是末期。正當教授們無限唏噓時，一向獨來獨往的黑傑克卻主動提出要為她治療，甚至要求讓他自己一個人為她動手術把整個子宮摘除。

最後，手術當然成功了。可是他們兩人也沒有然後了，學妹改當船醫與黑傑克分道揚鑣，而黑傑克只能目送著那艘載著她的船出海。(←是說這是黑傑克的原作裡面我最喜歡的故事之一，第一次看的時候完全沒想到劇情會這樣發展啊！至於發展是什麼就請有興趣的各位去翻原作吧！)

 

**2019.02.03 補記**

在回顧的時候才發現前面還有一篇故事也是參考黑傑克的但沒有寫出來…不過說是參考，其實幾乎是完全照搬。這個故事就是在KARTE 04的「故人來訪」，由黑子、火神和黃瀨動手術的那個羊膜異常的孕婦。這個故事是來自於黑傑克的092回 (東販版14集) 的「奇胎」。故事描述黑傑克下榻的某間旅館裡，懷孕六個月的服務生突然倒下，緊急送去醫院照了X光後卻發現嬰兒正逐漸木乃伊化/石化，然而胎盤完整，妊娠反應也正常。正當醫院的急診醫師束手無策時，黑傑克卻表示憑他的第六感認為這個「石人」還活著，並要剖腹檢查看一看。

剖開肚子之後發現原來是羊膜異常，變得像是石頭一樣，而六個月大的胎兒好好的在羊膜內安然無事，醫生們將硬化的羊膜打碎取出後縫合，並告知孕婦四個月之後可以順利生產。事後，黑傑克拿了那盤羊膜的碎片作為這次手術的報酬。

 

嗯…..有參考黑傑克的部分應該差不多就這樣，其它的劇情和人物設定都是參考黑籃公式書和原作了。以下僅列幾個比較有影響劇情發展的：

 

**樋口正太：**

我想對部分讀者來說樋口的出現應該是個驚喜！

放棄醫學改當咖啡館老闆的樋口，對應的是他不打籃球改當洛山經理人的原作設定。(雖然Last Game裡面他又回Strky隊打球了不過我還是沒有讓他回去當醫師) 樋口的個性在原作裡面著墨不多，不過應該是寡言少語安安靜靜的那一型，所以才會讓黛說 _「不禁回想起在醫學院讀書的那幾年……記憶中的樋口總是面色如土，對自己毫無自信，與我面前這個爽朗的咖啡館老闆簡直判若兩人。」_

這篇文的樋口設定是黛在醫學院讀書的好(損)友，對黛的個性很熟悉，也敢於吐槽他。在藤卷的原作裡面，洛山裡與黛有交集的人不多 (事實上除了赤司和無冠之外似乎沒看他和別人說過話) 會選擇樋口一方面是他「改行」的設定，另一方面則是因為他跟黛一樣都是三年級，有交集的可能性會比較大…..吧？

 

 

**灰崎祥吾：**

灰崎砍了黃瀨這個劇情是寫到青黃篇時就已經訂下的，而這一連串的動機與灰崎被害的父親有關，其實是來自於公式書裡面灰崎是單親家庭的設定。

公式書裡提到灰崎的家人是母親和哥哥。(之前有看過一段評論，說赤司和灰崎這兩人一個沒爹一個沒娘要不要這樣互相傷害……後來想想他們兩人其實挺辛酸的，一個沒有母親疼，一個沒有父親作為自己成長的標竿，這兩個男孩子也真是不容易。) 後來又仔細看了小說與動畫，想想灰崎這些暴力行為的背後，其實是一種缺乏安全感的表現吧！

籃球對灰崎而言，或許是唯一能讓他獲得成就感的活動。別忘了灰崎的能力可是遠超過一般人、略遜於開花前的奇蹟眾。偏偏他性格不好，一天到晚惹是生非，黃瀨的到來更威脅到他引以為傲的首發位置，內心的不安與恐懼更甚，便以更多的暴力行為來掩飾心裡的這種不安。

虹村前輩的drama裡頭，黑子也和荻原討論到了灰崎的這個問題，荻原認為翹掉部活卻沒有退出籃球部，說明灰崎的心裡還是喜歡籃球的吧！同樣的，當赤司與虹村討論到灰崎整天翹部活的事情並提出應該要開除灰崎的建議時，曾經也是不良少年的虹村卻認為灰崎這些怠惰的表現是一種逃避，並表示希望能再給灰崎一點時間，而且只要他還是帝光的隊長，就算把灰崎揍得半死不活也要把他逼回籃球部。赤司雖然不同意卻仍然尊重虹村的意見。

也因為有這些原作的描述，最後我並沒有把灰崎描寫成一個只知道惹是生非的暴力混混，反而是以原作中不存在的父親製造了灰崎攻擊黃瀨等人的動機。當然，素行不良的描寫還是不能少的，而這些人裡面唯一有能力、也最有資格教訓灰崎的，也就只有曾經也是不良少年的虹村了吧！直到虹村退下隊長的職務前，他都沒有放棄過灰崎。

 

 

**虹村修造：**

灰崎出場了，虹村還會遠嗎？

在連載版中，一開始其實沒打算在虹村身上多著墨，主要是因為原作設定虹村到美國去了。但是因為灰崎、冰室等人的戲分隨著劇情推進加重，後來才把虹村的戲份硬用「回日本開研討會」的名義加進來。AO3新版裡，則是藉由章節最前面的帝光回憶篇斷斷續續的描寫虹村，好讓他在最後正式出場時不至於太過突兀。

話說回來，在陽泉酒吧那一段裡，最剛開始的草稿其實是只有黛赤兩人在酒吧裡密會(而且還因為紫冰互相吃對方的醋) 直到兩人離開後才揭曉角落的客人其實是高綠(而且高綠待到店要打烊才離開)，而不是現在大家所看到最終版本的陽泉眾。

高尾趁著綠間去洗手間時與冰室聊天，有一段台詞後來也因應劇情刪掉了：

 

_「我一直想聽聽冰室先生在美國的冒險故事呢！」高尾撐起手期待地看著冰室，不露痕跡的轉移了話題：「聽說您和小真的前輩虹村先生聯手在美國和別人幹了一架，是真的嗎？」_

_「如果您下次再度光臨的話，說不定我還會告訴您我之前在美國酒吧唱歌的經歷哦！」冰室微笑著回道，而高尾也不再追問，的確很晚了。_

 

描寫到灰崎動手揍冰室的那一段，心裡其實是抱著「灰崎你完蛋了被虹村知道的話你絕對會死得很慘」的心情寫的！這段是對應到原作誠凜陽泉戰之後，冰室和Alex在體育館外遭到灰崎攻擊一幕，而虹村與冰室的相遇，來自於小說第五卷的劇情──初到美國迷了路的虹村，全程以看著少女漫男主的心情看著冰室所發生的那一系列曲折蜿蜒的故事XD

當初看到小說這段劇情的時候心裡就在想如果冰室知道虹村就是體育館外那個滿頭鬈髮的混混的剋星的話不曉得會作何感想ww

又，虹村如果知道灰崎無緣無故揍了冰室的話會有什麼反應ww 於是就把這段喜聞樂見的劇情加進來了！

 

 

**冰室辰也：**

其實秋田酒吧那一段劇情是臨時起意加上去的。

偶然間看完了一部描寫調酒師的漫畫《王牌酒保》(バーテンダー, Bartender) 心裡想著用調酒的酒語來對話這個劇情好像很不錯但是要怎麼加進去啊？正為此煩惱的時候才想到公式書二裡頭SG部門第二名的紀念插畫中，冰室的賀圖就是調酒師啊！太好了有現成的設定還不用嗎？於是就變成了現在所見，冰室在周末時會兼職酒吧調酒師的設定了。

此外，在初始草稿中，原本的劇情是黛與赤司在樋口的咖啡館裡談話，然而兩人談判破裂，赤司在黛的餅乾裡面下了迷藥把他打包帶走。兩人到了陽泉酒吧之後黛極度不爽，與冰室攀談卻遭一旁的赤司紫原誤會，黛赤兩人又因為喝醉了胡亂幫對方點酒，迷迷糊糊地回了飯店，最後醒過來時就是黛發現他和赤司兩人一絲不掛的睡在一起那段鬧劇了。

然後兩人在飯店吃早餐、在飯店的花園裡散步，最後赤司道出自己邀請黛的真正目的，黛便以幫助赤司治療雙重人格一事作為交換條件同意協助赤司。

後來想想幸好沒有採用這個版本，因為光是在對方的食物裡下藥這件事就明顯做過頭了！(要是黛的話大概會氣得立刻辭職不幹吧！哪怕對方是自己有好感的人也一樣) 而黛赤互相吃對方的飛醋這一點後來也沒有採用，最主要的原因是這兩人就算喜歡對方也不會用這種彷彿是高中女生鬥氣的方式表現出來──赤司喜歡一個人會明確的宣示主權，而黛更偏向於不動聲色的守護他在乎的人(再度被劇場版默默走到看台上以眼神守護著赤司的黛前輩暴擊)，也因此最後改成了大家看到的這個版本。

 

其餘新版新增的人物像是帕帕、津川等人以及新版的劇情設計就留待新版完結時的後記再補充吧！

 

 

 

以上，《黑子診療譚》之lofter版的全文+後記到這裡全部完結。謝謝大家的閱讀。

又，

如果有寫續集的話會以新版的人物設定和劇情為主。

 

(唉？我可沒有說續集會寫奇蹟眾vs美國隊什麼的哦！我沒說哦！)

 

 


End file.
